el video
by bunny-bulma
Summary: UA: ¿que estarías dispuesta a hacer por tu novio?, hasta donde llegarías y cuales serian las consecuencias. ¿y si realmente descubres tarde que el amor verdadero no es quien crees?. orgullos, prejuicios, desencuentros. una historia en donde el verdadero protagonista es el tiempo, llevándose en su camino a cada uno de los personajes. TERMINADO. gracias.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

CAPITULO 1.

El día comienza como siempre a las 5:30 am, debía levantarse a esa hora si quería que le diera tiempo de arreglarse, vestirse bien, era una chica coqueta, claro sin caer en lo exagerado, esa mañana se animó a poner se una falda floreada arriba de la rodilla, una blusa de tirantes color rosa, y encima una torera blanca, sentía que eso la haría lucir bella pero discreta, usualmente su maquillaje, era relajado, bastaba un poco de mascara de pestañas y un brillo labial, ya que se consideraba bella naturalmente.

Bulma había cumplido ya los diecisiete, era alta (promedio), su cabello lo llevaba abajo del hombro, con un exótico color azul, natural; tenía una figura esbelta, a pesar de que aún no había terminado de desarrollarse, su cuerpo estaba bien formado, sabía que arrancaba suspiros en más de uno, pero a ella solo le importaba lo que su amado novio pensara, su amor Goku.

Se habían hecho novios seis meses atrás, a pesar de que ella estaba enamorada del desde que empezaron la prepa, y ahora a un año de terminar, había logrado su más anhelado sueño; no fue fácil conseguirlo, pues este chico era de los más guapos de la escuela y por esta razón más de cinco se le habían declarado desde la primera semana que llego al colegio, por si fuera poco, antes que Bulma, había sido novio de tres, así que mucho caso no le había hecho a ella. Pero esto no le importo a Bulma, un día cuando se enteró de que Goku ya no tenía novia, se fajo la falda y le hablo de lo que sentía por él, la reacción del muchacho no fue lo estruendosa que ella hubiera querido, acepto salir con ella en un par de citas, para luego decidirse a ser su novio.

Bulma ya iba tarde como siempre, a la escuela, cuando en el camino se topó con Vegeta, era el mejor amigo de Goku; siempre lo considero muy frio, reservado, y hasta cierto punto, desagradable, claro que tenía su grupito de amigos que obviamente incluía a Goku, Raditz hermano de Goku, Broly, Tarble su hermano, pero de ahí no había nadie más que se supiera fuera amigo de este hombre, era guapo, muy varonil, de estatura promedio, es decir un poco más alto que Bulma; no se sabía de alguna novia que hubiera tenido vegeta, sin embargo se sabía que había salido con un sin número de chicas tanto del colegio como fuera de este; mas cuando hacían las fiestas "extremas" él y sus amigos.

Se decía que a esas fiestas iba lo más selecto de la sociedad estudiantil, la crema y nata, o lo que serían los populares; los rumores eran que se tomaba de "todo" y se hacía igual de todo, Bulma nunca había asistido a una de esas fiestas ni siquiera desde que era novia de Goku, ya que la novia en turno de alguno de los miembros del grupo, no era admitida a las fiestas, era regla general.

En el camino Bulma saludo a vegeta,- hola vegeta, ¿Qué tal tu mañana?- le regalo una sonrisa.

-igual que siempre- le respondió serio.

A decir verdad a Bulma siempre le daba un poco de curiosidad la actitud de vegeta con ella, nunca ha sido vulgar, es más hasta cierto punto era educado, pero siempre frio, sin emoción en las palabras, para colmo vegeta era engreído con todos y todas, pero a pesar de la frialdad en su forma de hablar, siempre respondía a los comentarios que Bulma le hacía de cualquier cosa; sin embargo a Bulma el hombre no terminaba de darle confianza, a veces llegaba a sentirse incomoda estando cerca de él, era por eso que trataba de evitar en lo posible hacer mucho contacto; desafortunadamente su novio más allá de ser el mejor amigo de vegeta era su primo y por esa razón no era fácil lograrlo.

-que bien, yo me desperté temprano, pero por alguna razón, nunca me alcanza el tiempo-, rio Bulma mientras le hacía un guiño.

-si no te da tiempo es porque lo pierdes en tonterías, como tratar de arreglarte, queriendo parecer bonita- termino el, con una sonrisa burlona.

-ahí, pero que te pasa, no quiero parecer bonita, ¡soy bonita!, y para que lo sepas, sí, me arreglo es porque quiero que Goku me vea hermosa, es ¡solo por el!- respondió la chica con una mirada de furia.

Las palabras de Bulma hacían eco en vegeta, siempre que ella hablaba de Goku, se le revolvía el estómago de coraje, "¿ _es que era tonta o qué?, no se da cuenta de nada esta mujer"_ , -agg, por mi has lo que quieras, no me interesa tu estúpida vida- le contesto y se fue por otro lugar.

-y a este que le pasa, ¡TARADO!- grito por toda la calle.

Al final Bulma llego a la preparatoria un poco tarde, pero aun alcanzo a entrar al salón de clases. Para su desgracia no compartía ninguna clase con su amorcito, por eso solo podía verlo en el almuerzo. Así paso medio día. A la hora del receso se encontró con su novio en la cafetería, emocionada corrió a su encuentro, sin darle importancia a que este estaba acompañado de sus demás amigos, los cuales tomaron diferentes reacciones frente a la acción de ella, Raditz y Broly, solo los miraban con obscenidad, Tarble con curiosidad y gracia, mientras que vegeta los miraba con cierto disgusto, por lo mismo decidió levantarse y alejarse del lugar.

-hola amor, ¿Cómo te fue en tus clases?- pregunto Bulma abrazando el cuello del muchacho.

-ahh, ¡Bulma eres tú!- dijo volteando a ver a la joven- bien, gracias ¿y tú, que tal tus clases?- contesto zafándose un poco de la chica.

A decir verdad Goku no era el novio cariñoso y entregado que toda chica desea, tampoco era romántico, es mas era Bulma la de los arrumacos, detalles, y demás acercamientos en esa relación, a él solo le gustaba "tocar".

-bien pero te he extrañado, no sabes cómo espero que llegue el receso para poder verte- le dio un beso a Goku que lo tomo por sorpresa. Después de esto Bulma se dio cuenta de que, seguían ahí los amigos de su novio, -oh, disculpen que no los haya saludado antes, hola Broly, hola Raditz, hola Tarble. ¿Y no estaba aquí vegeta?- miro alrededor.

-ah, no te preocupes por el ya sabes que odia las escenas románticas- le respondió Broly, con cara libidinosa.

-bueno en realidad no me importa mucho, siempre ha sido así de petulante, a mí solo me importa Goku- volvió a abrazarse del cuello de este.

-por cierto Bulma no voy a poder salir contigo el sábado, hay fiesta en casa de Broly, ya había quedado con el pero se me paso decirte antes- dijo Goku con la mano detrás de la cabeza.

-pero no seas insensible, Goku, ¿Por qué no invitas a Bulma a la fiesta?, estoy seguro que aceptara gustosa, ¿no es así Bulma? ¡Querida!- le dijo Broly con un aspecto malvado, pues ya sabían que ir a esa fiesta representaba hacer de todo.

-ahh, ¿de verdad me invitan?- pregunto Bulma saltando de la silla –seria genial amor, si quiero ir contigo- abrazo de nevó a Goku.

-Broly sabes que la regla es no llevar a nuestras novias a las fiestas que organizamos- le soltó Goku con cara de que lo iba a matar.

-pero a todo regla una excepción, esta podría ser la primera vez, ¿además que podría pasar?- le regreso el gesto Broly.

-mira mejor hay que hablarlo después- dijo haciendo una seña de que ahí estaba su novia.

-Goku, ¿Por qué no me quieres llevar?, ¿es que acaso vas a hacer algo que no puedo ver?- se levantó de su asiento poniendo las manos en la cintura con un gesto de enojo.

-no, claro que no, es que son reglas que tenemos y no quiero ser yo quien las rompa- dijo el con enfado por la reacción de la chica.

-pero, Goku, en esta ocasión creo que podríamos dejar de lado esta regla, además Bulma es tu novia oficial y sería bueno introducirla al grupo- volvió a insistir Broly con mirada de burla.

-tendríamos que hablar con vegeta, y de seguro él no va a querés, ¿no viste como se fue molesto?, odia las "escenitas", pero bueno hablare con el- Goku agacho la cabeza, pensando que Bulma no lo dejaría en paz, porque esa mujer era terca y si algo se le metía en la cabeza, difícilmente lo dejaría así.

-bueno, pues si eso es importante para ti, yo misma hablare con vegeta- dijo la chica dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida de la cafetería.

Goku trato de detenerla, pues temía la reacción de vegeta, pero cuando se levantó ya era demasiado tarde, Bulma ya se había ido, _-mierda-._

Busco por todos lados, salones, canchas, gimnasio, hasta que llego al jardín de la parte de atrás de la escuela, sentado en el jardín y recargado en uno de los muros que ahí había, estaba vegeta, jugando en su celular.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia.

CAPITULO 2.

Bulma no lo pensó dos veces, llego hasta donde él estaba y se incoó a su lado, -vegeta quisiera hablar contigo, no te quitare mucho tiempo- le dijo, no como pregunta si no como petición.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió el de forma dura y sin despegar los ojos de su juego.

-sabes me dijo Goku, que el sábado van a hacer una fiesta en casa de Broly, bueno pues sé que es regla que las novias de ustedes no pueden asistir, pero tengo muchas ganas de acompañar a Goku, y él no quiere hasta que tu estés de acuerdo, así que te pido, aceptes- lo dijo sin verlo de frente, ya que su mirada siempre le daba algo de miedo.

Vegeta volteo a verla, y se dio cuenta de que ella no lo miraba, lo que interpreto como que le apenaba mucho esa conversación; -es una regla que tenemos para que no haya malas interpretaciones con nadie- dijo el mirando con curiosidad su rostro, ya que la tenía muy cerca. A decir verdad a vegeta se le hacía muy bella la joven.

-¿a qué te refieres con malas interpretaciones?- giro ahora su mirada al rostro de vegeta, tratando de entender lo que había querido decir.

Sus miradas por fin estaban la una en la otra, y Bulma pudo sentir escalofríos al reflejarse en los profundos ojos oscuros del chico, la sensación no fue desagradable sino más bien, excitante, sin embargo al sentir aquello inmediatamente regreso la mirada a la nada.

-mira no voy a mentirte, esas fiestas son con el único propósito de salir de la monotonía de todos los días, así que ahí hacemos muchas cosas que quizá te desagraden, por eso es mejor que no vayas- se puso de pie para irse de aquel lugar ya que el timbre sonó.

-prometo que no hare ni diré nada que les moleste, solo quiero acompañar a Goku y si voy no creo que necesite otro tipo de desahogo ¿sí?- Bulma lo alcanzo para ponerse frente a él.

Vegeta ya se estaba hartando de tanto Goku para acá y Goku para allá, así que solo pudo decirle –mira, a mí no me interesa, lo que hagan tú y el imbécil de Kakaroto, si él se atreve a llevarte es cosa que no me importa- siguió caminando, pero se sorprendió cuando Bulma dio un grito de alegría y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-gracias vegeta- salió corriendo rumbo a su salón de clases, mientras que el muchacho se quedó estático, nadie en la vida le había dado un beso en la mejilla y menos uno sin intereses sexuales; "¿ _pero qué le pasa a esa mujer, está loca?,… pero me beso…"_ sintió sus mejillas calientes y se imaginaba que también estaban rojas.

Al finalizar las clases Bulma busco por todas partes a Goku encontrándolo en el gimnasio, mientras entrenaba artes marciales (karate, judo. Etc…), ya que era la estrella del equipo de esa actividad.

-Goku, estoy feliz, vegeta dijo que podría acompañarte a la fiesta- la joven saltaba de alegría, y se abrazaba a su amado novio, que estaba congelado con la noticia, "¿ _vegeta acepto?, que se traerá entre manos"_ , -está bien Bulma te llevare a la fiesta, pero espero no te arrepientas- la vio seriamente.

Los días de la semana pasaron, con las clases y los arrumacos que Bulma le daba a Goku cada que podía; Bulma le había contado a su mejor amiga Milk, que iría a la fiesta con Goku y que estaba tan feliz de ser la primer novia de uno de los integrantes del grupo en asistir, no le importaba tanto que fuera una fiesta de lo más populares, era el hecho de estar cerca del chico que amaba.

-Bulma, no sé porque no me da confianza que vayas a esa fiesta, deberías pensarlo, tengo un mal presentimiento- confeso Milk.

-no digas tonterías, será divertido, además voy con Goku, nada malo puede suceder- trato de tranquilizar a su amiga.

-solo te pido que te cuides y si sientes que algo no está bien, sal inmediatamente de ese lugar, ¿de acuerdo?- insistió la amiga.

Bulma le prometió mil veces que nada pasaría y le hiso jurar que saldría corriendo, o mínimo que llevaría estacas en la bolsa por si algún vampiro quería matarla; estaba acostumbrada al carácter sobreprotector de Milk, pero había ocasiones que la sacaba de sus casillas.

El tan esperado día llego, Bulma estaba nerviosa, quería impresionar a su amado, decidió comprar para la ocasión un vestido turquesa, de tirantes holgado, que llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla; se alació el cabello y uso poco maquillaje, algo de base, mascara de pestañas y un labial rosa pálido; se sentía muy atractiva, quería que Goku estuviera orgulloso de llevarla del brazo. El joven de cabello alborotado llego puntual a las 9pm, se quedó sorprendido al ver la belleza de su novia, ya que en verdad ella lucia hermosa y sensual, " _tal vez no haya sido tan mala idea llevarla, hoy podría ser la noche del estreno"_ , pensaba Goku, Bulma aún era virgen, no había ocurrido nada de nada desde que empezó a salir con ella, ni después de que ya se habían hecho novios, pues Bulma era muy ingenua y siempre pensaba como si viviera en un cuento de hadas, su noviazgo tenía que ser perfecto y terminar en el altar como en las historias de sus heroínas fantásticas.

Partieron de la casa de la chica, en el coche rojo de Goku, en 30 minutos llegaron a la casa de Broly donde era la fiesta; el ambiente ya estaba a todo, se veía a muchos chicos y chicas bailando, bebiendo, y otros muy felices, pues seguramente ya habían consumido algún estupefaciente; Bulma miraba todo con curiosidad pues eran pocas las ocasiones que había asistido a una fiesta y a las que iba eran de chicos con mentalidad igual de inocente que ella, podría decirse que esa era su primera fiesta "formal ".

Goku estaciono el coche, bajaron del mismo, empezaron a caminar rumbo a la casa, la joven a pesar de los nervios que tenía, se sentía sumamente feliz, pues estaba con su gran amor y sabía que nada malo podría pasarle; al estar cerca de la alberca encontraron a lo demás muchachos, quienes ya tenían vasos de alcohol en las manos, reían y miraban el "menú" de la noche, cuando vieron acercarse a Goku y Bulma, abrieron tremendamente los ojos, no podían creer el monumento que traía el hombre de cabello alborotado, la chica en realidad era un manjar digno de un dios.

Bulma pudo sentir las miradas atónitas y libidinosas que le estaban dando, pero prefirió no hacer caso y pegarse más a su novio, -¿qué paso muchachos?, veo que va bien la noche- dijo Goku estrechando la mano de Broly, siguiendo con los demás.

-si la noche va bien, pero parece que se puede poner mejor- le contesto Raditz haciendo señas sobre su novia.

Vegeta pudo notar lo incomoda que se estaba poniendo Bulma, -bueno ya ¿no?, parecen presos en día de visita, mejor ve y sírvete algo y a la mujer- poniendo una sonrisa de lado,-tal vez encuentres jugo de uva- todos empezaron a reír incluso el propio Goku.

Bulma entendió el comentario, se puso roja de coraje, -mira vegeta agradezco que me hayas dejado "venir", pero el que yo no sea una viciosa como tú, no te da derecho a hacer bromas sobre mí, ¿te quedo claro?- se paró frente a él con aspecto retador.

-uyy, la mocosa se ofendió, disculpe usted mujer de mundo- giro su rostro a otro lugar pues no tenía intenciones de entablar una discusión con ella.

Goku viendo la escena y conociendo a su novia, la tomo del brazo haciendo que fueran a buscar una bebida como ya se los habían planteado los chicos,-Bulma por favor, no comiences un problema con mis amigos, recuerda que fueron muy amables al permitirme traerte, pues tú fuiste la necia que quería venir, a pesar de que sabias lo que aquí pasaba- le dio un vaso con refresco.

-lo siento amor, te prometo que no volverá a pasar seré buena- levanto su mano como forma de afirmar la promesa.

La noche seguía avanzando, Bulma estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, siendo observada de lejos por unos ojos negros profundos; Goku se había acercado con sus amigos a platicar y bromear un rato, dejando sola a la chica que solo veía lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

–oye Kakaroto- dijo su hermano mayor,- tengo una idea, ¿qué tanto quieres a la muchacha?- pregunto con una maligna idea en la cabeza, -pues es muy linda, y la paso bien con ella, es divertida, inteligente, me ayuda con las materias, es parlanchina, pero es muy mojigata, apenas le meto mano empieza a sermonearme que ella es virgen y quiere llegar así al matrimonio- todos se empezaron a reír, menos vegeta que solo escuchaba, el relato.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?, ¿Qué tramas?- miro desconfiado el joven a su hermano.

-¿sabías que se gana muy buen dinero, en la pornografía?, solo te haces una cuenta en alguna página de esas, subes tu video y esperas a que se empiece a ver, por cada número considerable de visitas te mandan dinero, y además algún tipo podría comprarte el video a un buen precio para tenerlo solo en su colección- le informo a Goku.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia, los que han comentado, siempre sigo sus sugerencias; y a los que me dan un favorito o me siguen.

-¿y a mí que me importa eso?- le respondió este molesto al no entender sus intenciones, -¿a ti te gusta hacer videos y fotografías? ¿No?- siguió Raditz.

-si pero, sigo sin entenderte- volvió a responder Goku, -¿Qué tanto te quiere tu noviecita?- siguió con el interrogatorio su hermano.

-pues creo que hasta el punto de fastidiarme, ¿pero ya dime? ¿Porque tanta pregunta?- tomo a Raditz de la camisa.

-es muy sencillo, has que quiera hacer un video porno y lo vendemos, la muchacha no está mal y ganarías buen dinero, ¿Qué te parece?- le dijo soltándose de su agarre.

Vegeta no podía creer lo que Raditz le estaba proponiendo a Goku, "¿ _están estúpidos?, si ella fuera mi novia no permitiría que nadie la viera vestida, menos sin ropa"_ , movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, con una sonrisa interna de burla.

-¿y cómo cuánto dinero es?- lo estaba considerando, -mucho hermano, mucho, además ella no tiene por qué enterarse, puedes decirle que es para ti, además si tan entrada está contigo, obligala- parecía que Raditz estaba convenciendo al idiota de su hermano.

-no, olvidalo eso es imposible, no te acabo de decir que es virgen y además mojigata- agacho la cabeza y la movía en negación.

-amenazala con dejarla si no accede, intentalo que puede hacer, salir corriendo llorando como la niñata que es, no dices que te fastidia, no perderías mucho- esta vez fue Broly quien ya se estaba imaginando la escena.

Goku se quedó pensando las cosas, ¿Qué debía hacer? y ¿Cómo hacerlo?; -bueno pero tu dijiste que yo grabara el video, no que yo estuviera en el video, ¿entonces, quien lo haría con ella?- tenía la ligera sospecha de a donde iba el asunto.

-pues obviamente yo- señalo Raditz, - ya que fue mi idea- termino sonriendo victorioso.

-ah, no, tu no,- le contesto Goku; -bueno entonces yo me apunto- ahora era Broly el que se señalaba. –no tu tampoco, esto lo hacen solo para sacar provecho de la situación- les contesto Goku.

-no seas estúpido nosotros solo queremos ayudarte un poco, pero si no confías en tus amigos, allá tú, además no es la primera vez que compartimos a una mujer- Raditz puso su mejor cara de ofendido.

-en el único que confió plenamente es en vegeta- dijo girando su cara a donde estaba este, que seguía mirando de reojo a Bulma.

-a mí no me metan en sus estupideces, esa mujer me fastidia, y está muy tonta como para tirármela- les contesto a todos mientras lo miraban.

-vamos vegeta tu podrías grabarnos, mientras lo hacemos Bulma y yo, ¿Qué opinas?- le ofreció Goku.

-¡QUE NO!- dijo el enojado, pues ya le habían colmado la paciencia, -bueno entonces tu hazlo mientras yo te grabo- le suplico al hombre.

-dejalo a vegeta solo le gusta fanfarronear, sobre mujeres- pico el orgullo; Raditz, sabía que vegeta explotaba fácilmente si ofendían su orgullo. Se levantó de golpe y tomo a Raditz de la camisa, pero Goku lo detuvo, tratando de calmarlo- tranquilo vegeta, todos sabemos que has andado con muchas, por eso no entendemos ¿Por qué?, tanta aberración a Bulma, además la chica no esta tan mal, bueno no tiene experiencia, pero pues eso que importa solo es una follada y ya- le explico Goku.

-bueno ya, está bien, si la convences yo me la cojo, y deja de fregarme-le dijo girándose para irse, ya estaba molesto por la actitud de sus amigos, los apreciaba pues juntos habían crecido, eran familia, pero a veces tenía ganas de matarlos.

La idea para vegeta era repugnante, pero no podía negarse en el fondo, que esta era una buena oportunidad, para estar con ella, desde hacía mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba la muchacha pero ella, desafortunadamente solo tenía ojos para Goku, que no la apreciaba, y si este se la ponía en bandeja de plata, no sería ningún tonto para desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Goku tomo valor para hablar con Bulma, intentaría por todos los medios convencerla; -hola preciosa, ¿te diviertes?- le dijo sentándose a su lado, -Goku, no me has puesto atencion en toda la noche, he estado aquí sentada viendo como todos van y vienen y tomando refresco, la verdad ya me aburrí, creía que estas fiestas eran más divertidas- respondió ella un tanto triste; -Bulma no digas eso, claro que estoy contigo, es mas no he dejado de estar al pendiente de ti , te lo juro- dijo esto pensando en la plática que recién había tenido.

-¿Cuánto me amas Bulma?- soltó de una vez el hombre, Bulma lo miro desconcertada, ¿Por qué? Le estaba preguntando esto, -mucho, muchísimo, Goku, ¿Por qué me preguntas?- puso mirada de desconcierto.

-¿Qué harías por mí, amor?- siguió con las preguntas, tanteando el terreno.

-lo que sea, daría mi vida por ti, y lo sabes- empezó a preocuparse por las preguntas de su novio.

-sabes Bulma, creo que no es cierto, tu solo me quieres por ser la estrella del equipo de artes marciales y popular en la escuela- puso cara de puchero, mientras se agachaba.

-no digas eso, te amo, te adoro, eres mi amor, ¿cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?- con esto último sello su destino; Goku pensó que ya había ganado, levantando la cara despacio –Bulma, quiero que hagas algo por mí, algo de vida o muerte- puso seria la mirada.

-¿Qué cosa? Me estas preocupando- cada vez estaba más intrigada la chica.

-antes tengo que decirte lo que pasa, me metí en problemas de dinero con unos sujetos, que ahora quieren matarme- le dijo con una mirada de pena. –Me reclaman su dinero para dentro de 24hrs, y si no se los doy, me mataran- la idea sonaba ridícula, pero Bulma era muy inocente y le creía palabra por palabra a Goku.

-¿quieres que le pida el dinero a mis papas, para salir del problema?- le dijo con mucha preocupación.

-¡NO!, es mucho dinero, no lo podrías conseguir tan fácil y tan rápido, sin embargo…- pauso su discurso para intrigar más a la joven. –sin embargo ¿qué Goku?- le insistió ella para que siguiera.

-hay una forma de resolver todo esto, pero tú nunca aceptaras- tiro el anzuelo por fin.

¿Cuál?- respondió ella temiendo la respuesta.

-no, olvidalo te amo demasiado para pedírtelo- volvió a agachar la cabeza.

-dime Goku, ya te dije que hare lo que sea- insistió ella para que terminara.

-¿estas segura?- giro el para ver su reacción.

-si amor lo que sea, hare lo que sea- esta vez era ella la que agacho la cabeza.

-veras es difícil, pero si lo haces te amare para siempre- cuando él dijo lo último la mirada de Bulma se volvió a él, con ánimo y felicidad.

-Bulma sé que eres virgen, pues tu misma me lo has dicho, a mí no me importaría que no lo fueras pues lo que importa es tu forma de ser, tu esencia- ya no sabía que más inventar, a Goku no se le daba para nada la filosofía o la poesía.

-la única forma de ganar el dinero que necesito, en un corto tiempo, es haciendo un video porno- ya lo había dicho, ahora solo faltaba la reacción de ella.

Bulma lo miro con horror, y palideció, después de que un frio sepulcral recorrió su cuerpo desde la raíz de su cabello hasta la punta de su dedo gordo del pie -¡QUE!- grito, y todos incluyendo a vegeta voltearon a donde se encontraba la pareja platicando.

-lo vez, lo sabía, mira como reaccionaste, me has dejado claro que ¡TU! No me amas lo suficiente, así que perdona por haberte pedido un sacrificio tan grande- iba a levantarse de su lugar, cuando Bulma lo halo del brazo para que regresara a sentarse con ella.

-¿de verdad eso haría que no te pasara nada?- dijo esto en un susurro, pero él pudo escucharla.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía.

Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia, doble capitulo que lo disfruten.

-si amor mío, sé que lo que te pido es muy grande, algo difícil para ti, pero es la única forma- ahora tomaba sus manos entre las de él, para afirmar sus mentiras.

Con mucha tristeza, pues ella se imaginaba su primera vez de una forma romántica, a la luz de las velas en un hotel soñado, con el hombre con el que compartiría su vida entera. –está bien, lo hare, ¿Cuándo?- pregunto aun en un susurro.

-ahora, aquí, allá arriba, en una de las habitaciones de la casa- Bulma lo miro con dolor, ya no había marcha atrás, tendría que hacerlo para salvar al amor de su vida.

-pero no te he dicho todo Bulma- ahora su voz era seria, -yo voy a grabar el video- miro la cara de ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Goku?, ¿si tú vas a grabar el video quien estará conmigo?- fue la forma más sutil que se le ocurrió a ella para indagar la respuesta, que por supuesto le daba horror escuchar.

-yo voy a grabar el video, mientras tú te acuestas con… vegeta-, de nuevo soltó una bomba peor que la "bomba atómica".

-¡QUE!- de nuevo el grito se escuchó en toda la casa, todos giraron a la sala, de donde había salido el grito. –no, olvidalo, ese hombre jamás me pondrá una mano encima, eso te lo juro- se levantó para irse de ahí, pero Goku la detuvo, y de nuevo con una mirada de pena y dolor (fingidos), -lo sabía me dijiste que me amabas y que harías todo por salvarme, veo que tu amor no es como creía, olvida lo que te dije y si quieres, no te molestare más- fue un balde de agua helada para Bulma, pues sentía que estaba terminando con ella.

-no Goku, espera,… ¿es la única forma?- pregunto con tristeza en la voz, -si así es, pero ya te lo dije, no te forzare a nada, si no quieres puedes irte, no te obligare, ya que yo si te amo- Goku seguía parado dándole la espalda a ella, con aires de indignación.

-está bien, hare lo que me pides, después de todo, por amor se hacen grandes sacrificios ¿verdad?- contesto resignada.

-claro pequeña, si tú me pidieras que donara uno de mis riñones por salvarte la vida con gusto lo haría, no tengas duda- le dio un beso en la frente. –Espera aquí, voy a preparar todo- la tomo de la barbilla y le dio un tierno beso, como premiándole el haber aceptado.

Goku ahora feliz por haber logrado convencer a la chica se dirigía a donde estaba vegeta para ultimar los detalles de la bajeza que cometerían con la inocencia de la joven; -listo vegeta ella acepto, lo haremos en uno de los cuartos de arriba- dijo este con sonrisa victoriosa.

-¿Cómo lograste que ella aceptara?, ¿le dijiste que yo la voy a fornicar?- lo pregunto con asombro, pues de verdad que no podía creerlo.

-algo así, pero en efecto sabe que yo la voy a grabar y tu estarás con ella- puso la mano en el hombro del joven de cabello en flama, dándole confianza.

-ah, algo más vegeta, como les había dicho, Bulma es virgen así que te pido seas un poco delicado con ella, no quisiera que me la dejaras traumada pues, después seré yo quien la tome- lo dijo como advertencia más que como petición.

-no me digas insecto, ¿crees que soy como tú?, yo se tratar a las mujeres, creeme ninguna se ha quejado al final- le regalo una de sus sonrisas de medio lado.

Así llegaron los tres a la habitación, Bulma temblaba de nervios, no tenía ni idea de lo que le iba hacer ese sujeto, al que ella consideraba un prepotente, engreído, presumido y varios adjetivos más. Vegeta se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de la joven, vio como temblaba y que no había levantado la mirada en ningún momento, " _parecía un carnero tierno que se dirigía al matadero sin poder hacer nada",_ pensó él.

Cuando llegaron a la recámara, ya estaba preparado todo para hacer el video, momentos antes Goku había subido con el equipo para colocarlo, la cámara era de los papas de Broly, tenían unas lámparas pues debía ser un trabajo, lo más profesional posible. Bulma se quedó parada en la entrada de la habitación, esta era amplia muy bien decorada, tenía una cama muy grande, un baño a la izquierda y un gran ventanal a la derecha. Estaba paralizada no podía mover las piernas, sentía que iba a desmayarse del miedo en ese momento, pero Goku al darse cuenta la tomo de los hombros brindándole una sonrisa ladina, y empujándola hacia dentro del cuarto.

Bulma se sentó en la orilla de la cama, con las manos entre las piernas, la cara agachada y una punzada en el pecho que le hacía tener la necesidad de llorar; llorar muy hondamente, con desesperación, con decepción de la vida; recordó en ese momento lo que su amiga Milk, le había dicho, y se repudiaba a si misma por no haberle hecho caso a tiempo. Pero también pensaba que era una "prueba de amor" para el hombre que ella consideraba el amor de su vida.

Goku les indico a vegeta y Bulma, como más o menos debían actuar en el momento de hacer la grabación, pero vegeta viendo el dolor en el rostro de ella dijo, -basta, no hare esto, no quiero sentir que estoy forzando a una mujer, yo no necesito hacer esto para que una chica quiera estar conmigo-, se giró para salir de la habitación, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir que unas manos halaban de su brazo deteniéndolo, -por favor, no te vayas, ya estamos aquí, no he querido hacerte pensar que me estas forzando, es solo que…no sé cómo hacerlo-, dijo ella con un hilo de voz, ya no podía hablar, pues de hacerlo las lágrimas saldrían de sus ojos.

Vegeta se giró atónito ante lo que ella dijo, pero entonces recordó que si no lo hacia él, alguno de los otros dos imbéciles se apuntarían y ellos sí que no la tratarían nada bien.

-bueno entonces voy a empezar a grabar-, dijo Goku indiferente de la situación.

Bulma estaba parada frente a vegeta, que la miraba desconfiado, al notar que él no hacía nada, Bulma se acercó más, rosando sus labios, vegeta solo observaba lo que ella hacía, sin tomar acción alguna, hasta que sintió como ella pegaba más su cuerpo al de forma temerosa, pudo sentir sus bellos senos empujar sobre su torso, entonces el la tomo de la cintura haciendo que los dos cuerpos se pegaran por completo, empezó a saborear los labios de ella, eran dulces, movía poco a poco su boca para poder entrar en la de ella, que aun con temor, entendió el mensaje y separo sus labios, vegeta adentro su lengua en la cavidad de ella, mientras ella intentaba hacer lo mismo, - _"mierda, esta mujer me encanta, su sabor, su calor, su cuerpo, me vuelve loco-",_ pensaba vegeta mientras seguía devorando los labios de la joven, por inercia Bulma abrazo el cuello del hombre, lo que le gusto a vegeta, en un momento en el que se separó del beso, empezó a quitarse la camisa desabrocho los primeros botones para luego sujetarla de atrás y tirar de ella, quedando con el torso desnudo, Bulma lo observaba con timidez, no podía negar que en verdad era un hombre atractivo, su cuerpo estaba tan bien trabajado, tal vez más que el de su novio; al ver como lo observaba Bulma, sintió recorrer por su cuerpo calor y excitación, le gustaba ser admirado por las féminas, pero esa que tenía en frente era especial; su reacción no se hizo esperar el también deseaba verla sin nada de ropa, puso las manos en los hombros de la mujer e hizo descender los tirantes del vestido que llevaba puesto, dejándola solo en ropa interior, la vista para él era impresionante, el cuerpo de ella, era simplemente precioso y eso que aún no la había visto del todo desnuda.

Bulma trato de ocultar su desnudez, con timidez, pero vegeta quito con ternura las manos que cubrían su cuerpo, sin pensarlo la abrazo, para darle más confianza, la chica respondió el gesto abrazándolo también, entonces el subió las manos a donde se encontraba el broche de su ropa interior y lo soltó, halando de los tirantes, la joven seguía tratando de tapar con sus manos sus senos, cosa que le encantaba a vegeta, esos actos de vergüenza de la mujer, le fascinaban; sus pechos eran de buen tamaño blancos como la misma leche y sus pezones eran tan rosados como petalos de rosa, pequeños como dulces, - _es una flor delicada a punto de ser cortada, no opone resistencia, trata más bien de cubrir su belleza-_ , pensaba el chico, dándole una sonrisa tierna.

En este punto él se quitó los pantalones que traía, quedando solo en bóxer, llevando a Bulma hacia la cama; mientras esto pasaba Goku se lamia los labios al ver la hermosura de la novia que tenía, no podía esperar para ser el quien la tomara, y disfrutara. Vegeta se puso encima de Bulma sin dejar caer todo su peso, siguió besándola, tiernamente, empezando a aumentar la profundidad , los besos eran ahora más pasionales, posesivos, agresivos; las manos de él se deslizaban por todo el cuerpo de ella, deteniéndose más sobre sus senos, para bajar por su cintura, sus caderas y luego sus muslos, regresando hacia arriba por el mismo camino, hasta adueñarse nuevamente de esos bellos montículos, Bulma gimió, ante el roce de esas manos, no sabía bien porque le estaba gustando tanto eso, pero no negaba que lo que sentía era bueno.

Siguió besándola posesivamente, había fantaseado con esto desde hacía mucho tiempo que aún no podía creer que fuera real, quería darle y darse todo el placer posible en esos instantes, paso de sus labios a su cuello succionándolo, luego recorrió su pecho hasta apoderarse de sus pechos tomo con sus labios delicadamente el botón rosado de uno, mientras el otro era masajeado; lo mordió, lamio y chupo, haciendo en la chica una reacción de gemidos y suspiros, se vio triunfante de hacerle reaccionar así.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía.

Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia, que lo disfruten.

….

Vegeta tomo al toro por los cuernos, bajo la mano hasta donde se encontraba la última pieza de ropa que le quedaba encima a la chica, y comenzó a deslizarla fuera de su su cuerpo, dejándola por completo desnuda, el hizo lo mismo con su bóxer quedando igualmente desnudo, entonces había llegado el momento, se puso encima de ella, con su rodilla separo lentamente las piernas de la mujer, para estar en medio de ella, Bulma sintió lo duro del miembro de él; en un momento de curiosidad no pudo evitar voltear a ver aquel órgano que palpitaba muy cerca de su entrada y se sorprendió de ver que a pesar de su corta edad ya era un hombre bastante bien dotado, a pesar de Bulma nunca haber visto un miembro masculino podía imaginar que todos debían tener un tamaño promedio que este superaba sin problema, regreso su rostro al hombre, abriendo los ojos grandemente, giro su rostro a donde se encontraba Goku, pidiéndole una mirada de alto a todo, pero solo vio como este le sonreía hipócritamente, giro de nuevo su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos negros de vegeta encima de los suyos, su aliento en su rostro, esto la aterro en un instante, estaba a punto de llorar, cerro fuertemente los ojos como intentando deshacer la situación, pero.

–Bulma, mírame… abre los ojos, confía en mi- le suplico vegeta, acariciando con su mano el rostro de la joven de forma delicada, un gesto muy raro en él, pensó Bulma, quien hiso lo que le pidió, lo miro de nuevo a los ojos; entonces vegeta tomo su miembro rosando la entrada de ella lubricándola un poco, con su propia lubricación, para dar paso a entrar en ella, primero fue lento hasta sentir que ella lo aceptaba bien; empezando así con el clímax del video.

Por más que Bulma quería confiar en el hombre que estaba encima de ella, no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus hermosos ojos azules, cuando lo sintió entrar, ya no era nada, había dejado sus sueños, sus ilusiones, sus deseos, su ingenuidad de lado para convertirse en una más en la larga lista de "vegeta", pues sabía que después de eso ya nada volvería a ser igual; ¿Qué consecuencias traería esto a su vida?, ¿Qué pensara su amiga Milk, cuando se lo diga?,¿y sus papas que harían si se enteran?, por si fuera poco, ¿cómo podría ver a la cara de ahora en adelante a su "novio" y a vegeta?, - _vegeta que hombre tan extraño_ -, pensó en un intervalo Bulma.

Vegeta trato de ser tierno, pero siendo un hombre con pasión por dentro, no tardaría en sacar toda esa energía sexual que tenía guardada; sus movimientos se volvieron más fuertes y rápidos, pero pudo ver que a Bulma no le molestaban así que continúo. En efecto a Bulma le estaba gustando lo que pasaba en esa habitación, respondió a cada una de la envestidas de vegeta con gemidos, besos, mordidas, e incluso en un momento clavo tanto las uñas en la espalda se su compañero íntimo, que este emitió un gemido más sonoro, y profundizó mas sus entradas.

Goku estaba desconcertado, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pues incluso dejo grabando el video sin prestarle atención, su novia parecía ser otra, se movía al ritmo que le marcaba su primo, he incluso en un par de ocasiones pudo distinguir que miraba a los ojos a vegeta y se sonreían en complicidad; los gimoteos que ella emitía ya lo habían calentado, tanto que tuvo que frotarse el miembro por encima del pantalón, para calmar un poco a su "amigo".

Bulma seguía experimentando cosas totalmente nuevas, sabía que no estaba bien, se avergonzaba de ella misma pero su mente era una y su cuerpo era un loco que respondía a lo que le hacían, había llegado ya dos veces al orgasmo, aunque ella no entendía muy bien si era eso o sus nervios, tenía amplia información de lo que un acto sexual conlleva, pero de la teoría a la práctica hay un mundo de por medio.

Vegeta sabía lo que ella estaba sintiendo, le fascinaba ser el quien hubiera despertado en Bulma esas experiencias, sonreía triunfante al saber que no solo la hizo mujer, si no que le estaba dando el placer de su vida; al sentir todo lo que ella le daba, además de sentir como volvía a contraer su interior; ya no podía aguantar más pues él también estaba a punto de terminar, quiso salirse de ella para evitar "problemas", pero ella lo abrazo instintivamente y termino derramándose en su interior.

Ninguno de los dos rompió el abrazo por un rato, tratando de tranquilizar sus cuerpos, vegeta tenía su rostro en el cuello de ella, mientras ella aspiraba el excitante olor del cabello en él, era un olor a madera fresca de un bosque, tan natural y salvaje a la vez, la situación ya no le estaba gustando a Goku, les hablo para hacerlos regresar a la realidad, -bueno esto ya quedo, así que ya podemos dar por terminada la sesión- , vegeta levanto el rostro para verla, no quería decir nada solo poder verse reflejado en los grandes, azules y bellos ojos de la joven, su alegría se incrementó al ver que efectivamente lo estaba mirando profundamente reflejando su imagen, pero además ella le regalo una tierna sonrisa.

-Bulma ya te puedes vestir- logro escuchar a Goku. En ese momento, regreso a su espantosa realidad, se dio cuenta de en donde estaba, lo que había hecho y con quien. Abrió más los ojos, empujando bruscamente al mismo tiempo a vegeta, que se quedó extrañado de la reacción, pudo ver como ahora en su rostro no había complicidad, ni alegría; su cara era de asco, repulsión, dolor; eso le dio miedo, ¿ahora qué actitud tomaría Bulma ante lo sucedido?

Bulma se levantó de la cama en un solo movimiento, tomo su ropa del suelo y corriendo se metió al baño, cerró la puerta con seguro, quería estar sola, las lagrima más amargas de hasta ahora en su vida, comenzaron a salirle sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, se tiró al piso, que estaba frio, pero ni eso le importo, sentía que su vida se había terminado, ya no quería saber nada de amor, hombres, sexo, se maldecía internamente por querer tanto a Goku y peor por haber disfrutado a vegeta.

Vegeta se levantó frustrado, no esperaba que terminaran recostados en la cama abrazados esperando para otro encuentro, era ridículo; pero la reacción que la chica tuvo lo dejo perplejo, segundos antes le había dado incluso una sonrisa, sintió como lo disfrutaba, como se derretía en sus brazos y ahora lo empujaba como si de un violador se tratara, para colmo se metió en el baño a llorar como si la hubiera lastimado o forzado, - _maldita mujer, como se atreve a tratarme así, fue ella quien acepto y ahora se pone como la víctima de un delito, ¿Qué le pasa?, ¿está loca?-_ , pero pronto entendió que lo que sentía no era tanto por él, sino por la situación en la que pasaron las cosas, tal vez si la hubiera conquistado y las cosas se hubieran dado de otra manera, nunca hubiera reaccionado así.

Goku termino de guardar las cosas, guardo el video en su chaqueta, se dirigió al baño para hacer salir a la joven -Bulma, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿te sientes mal?, ya sal de ahí llevas 20 minutos ya tenemos que irnos-, se giró para ver a vegeta que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, -ya déjala, ve a dejar las cosas yo espero a que salga y la llevo a la sala-, se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Bulma termino de vestirse con pereza, le pesaban hasta las pestañas, al fin termino salió, -¿Dónde está Goku?-, dijo fijándose que solo estaban vegeta y ella en la habitación; -fue a dejar las cosas, vamos te llevo a la sala, ahí lo esperas-, se acercó para tomarla del brazo, pero la mujer se deshizo del agarre, lo empujo y se adelantó a caminar.

vegeta ahora si no se contuvo y la volvió a agarrar, -óyeme ¿Qué te pasa mocosa?, ya me canse de que me trates así, yo no hice nada que tu no quisieras, así que deja de tratarme como a un maldito degenerado- , pero Bulma ya no lloraba ahora era odio lo que sentía por el hombre frente a ella, -pues eso es lo que son ustedes degenerados, ¿cómo pudieron hacerme algo así?, claro por eso no traen a sus novias, porque estas no son fiestas son orgias, ¿y dime cuando tu traes a tus novias, se acuestan todos con ella?, ¿mientras tú lo ves?, ¿ o también participas?-, lo volvió a empujar para que la soltara.

-yo te advertí que lo que pasaba aquí no te iba a gustar, te dije que no vinieras- la regaño, -además tu quisiste hacer esto, ¿o es que no sabías las cosas?- se cruzó de brazos frente a ella.

-sí, si lo sabía pero ahora no estoy segura si lo que hice fue por las razones que creía- agacho el rostro con tristeza, -no sé pero creo que Goku, me mintió para que hiciera esto- derramo una lagrima.

-¿pues qué te dijo?- pregunto extrañado vegeta tratando de tomar el rostro de la joven para retirar una lagrima que estaba cayendo, de verdad quería saber la razón por la que había aceptado todo.

-olvídalo, creo que me mintió-, levanto su rostro con ira, pues su mente le decía que era un plan que tenía vegeta y que por alguna razón había convencido a Goku para hacerlo, no podía creer que fuera idea de su amado, así que fue más fácil en su percepción culpar a vegeta.

-claro fuiste tú, cerdo, infeliz- vegeta estaba atónito con ese desplante de la chica se le estaba yendo encima a él, -tu maldito degenerado, le metiste en la cabeza a Goku hacer esto, tu miserable, eres repulsivo, ¡ojala te mueras!- lo empujo y salió corriendo de la habitación y después de la casa.

Vegeta estaba helado ¿Qué fue todo eso?, de repente la joven se transformó en una fiera, ¿Por qué pensó que él le daría ideas a Goku para hacer nada, si era claro que kakaroto no pensaba mucho o más bien nada, pero de eso a meterle ideas de ese tipo, esta aun siglo luz de distancia.

Necesitaba explicaciones, nadie le levantaría falsos, y cuando desenredara la maraña en que se había vuelto la situación, le restregaría en la cara a ella su error y le haría ver que era su "noviecito" y no vegeta el de la brillante idea de engañarla.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía.

Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia y comentan, que lo disfruten.

….

Bulma camino por un rato, sin percatarse que era de madrugada y que estaba sola vagando por la calle, vio cerca pasar un taxi y no lo pensó, le hizo la parada y subió, indicándole la dirección de su casa; al llegar trato de no hacer ruido, subió a su habitación, cerro con llave se tiró en su cama y comenzó a llorar con el rostro escondido en la almohada, así estuvo un rato, hasta que se sintió sucia, se levantó, camino al baño, entro a la regadera, giro la llave de agua y se metió vestida, dejo que el agua se llevara cada lagrima, o rastro de la persona que había tomado, algo valioso de su vida, su inocencia.

Lloro debajo del chorro de agua, se maldecía además por haber disfrutado en un momento de las caricias del hombre, _-es un maldito degenerado, ¿Cómo pude?, yo también soy una asquerosa, una zorra, una…una-_ , se olvidó del tiempo, ahí metida hasta que sintió sueño, cerro la regadera dejo caer su ropa mojada, así desnuda se metió dentro de las cobijas y entre sollozos se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente y gracias a que era domingo, pudo seguir encerrada dentro de su cama, no tenía intenciones de levantarse y si hubiera podido hubiera deseado quedarse así para siempre, su mamá estaba preocupada, ya que Bulma a pesar de levantarse usualmente tarde los domingos, siempre bajaba con ánimos y alegría a desayunar, para después salir con ellos o con su amiga Milk a pasear; pero ahora no se había levantado, se empezó a alarmar más cuando, subió a decirle que tanto Milk, como Goku la habían estado llamando, pero ella se negó a tomar ninguna llamada.

-Bulma, ¿Qué te pasa hija?, ¿Qué paso ayer en la fiesta?- pregunto Bunny jalando un poco las cobijas del rostro de su hija.

-nada mama, déjame sola por favor- lo dijo con pereza.

-¿no me engañes Bulma?, tú no eres así, ni siquiera has almorzado, no quieres contestarle a tu novio, ni a tu mejor amiga, sé que algo te pasa, no me mortifiques cariño- acaricio su cabello aun húmedo.

Pero Bulma pensó que era verdad no tenía por qué asustar a sus papas por algo que era solo su culpa, así que se giró y con todas sus fuerzas reunidas para ver a su madre sin llorar, -si mama, perdóname, es que ayer me pele, con Goku y eso me tiene así, pero no te preocupes fue un malentendido, te aseguro que mañana ya se nos pasó- le regalo una sonrisa lo más sincera posible.

-hay Bulma ya me habías asustado, bueno vístete y baja a comer algo ¿de acuerdo?- insistió la madre de la joven.

-si mama, ahora bajo- le brindo otra sonrisa.

Goku había discutido con vegeta, pues este le pregunto qué mierda le había dicho a la mujer para convencerla, ya que casi se le había ido a los golpes, Goku le conto la verdad, pero la reacción de vegeta fue un golpe al rostro y un par de groserías, por ser tan imbécil, ahora por su culpa la chica pensaba que fue el quien había organizado todo el numerito.

Goku trato de llamarla todo el día, a su casa donde se la negaban, a su celular, mando mensajes y nada; solo le quedaba esperar al lunes para hablar con ella sin duda estaba seguro de que las cosas no volverían a ser iguales y que tal vez había cometido un error garrafal por haberse dejado llevar de sus amigos.

Vegeta quería ver a la joven pero sabía que lo odiaba y gratis además, tenía que buscar de alguna forma hacerla entender que él no había ideado nada para engañarla, si tenía que arrastrar a Kakaroto para que hablara no lo pensaría dos veces. Se preguntaba porque tenía esa angustia en su corazón, ella a final de cuentas no era nada suyo, que carajos le debería importar lo que pensara, al final ya había obtenido lo que tanto deseaba de la mujer, la había hecho suya, había sido el primero, pero para bien o para mal ahora y a pesar del insecto de su amigo, era su mujer.

El nuevo día empezaba, eran las 6 am, debía levantarse pero, su cuerpo no le respondía, tenía que arreglarse para ir a la escuela, no podía levantar sospechas con sus padres, para ellos seguía siendo la niña de sus ojos, y a si debía seguir.

Con todo su esfuerzo se levantó, vistió, peino, y bajo a desayunar, solo quiso algo de yogurt y fruta, salió de la casa, encaminándose a la escuela, caminaba sin darse cuenta de su entorno, solo por inercia, no se percató que alguien venia atrás de ella, hasta que en la esquina de la calle frente al colegio, no se dio cuenta, iba a cruzar cuando un vehículo venía a toda velocidad, antes de que algo pudiera suceder, unos brazos la tomaron atrayéndola, girándola y abrazándola, no era otro que vegeta,- ¿estás bien?- le pregunto al oído-, cuando Bulma levanto el rostro para encontrarse con su salvador, la ira se apodero de ella y nuevamente empujándolo, con fuerza, se zafo de su abrazo y empezó a gritarle, -déjame en paz, te odio, es más te aborrezco, me das asco, no vuelvas a tocarme en lo que te resta de vida, y créeme espero que sea poca- se giró y corrió a dentro del instituto.

Vegeta no daba crédito, la había salvado y ni por eso la mujer lo trataba diferente, era por demás, lo que la chica de cabello azul, sentía por el no cambiaría jamás, sintió decepción, odio y frustración; de haber sabido que esto pasaría nunca se hubiera prestado a las impertinencias de Kakaroto.

Cuando llego a su salón fue recibida por la mirada furiosa de unos ojos negros, -¡BULMA!, ¿qué demonios te pasa, porque no has querido contestarme?, ¿qué te hice?, ¿ya no quieres ser mi amiga?- reclamaba Milk a todo pulmón.

-perdóname Milk, no me he sentido bien es todo, claro que seguimos siendo amigas, eres mi mejor amiga- abrazo a la morena.

Pero Milk se dio cuenta del aspecto que traía Bulma, desarreglada, pálida, y sobretodo su tono de voz era triste, no hablaba, susurraba, -¿Qué te pasa Bulma, a mí no me engañas, cuéntame por favor?-, abrazo a su amiga.

Bulma ya no aguanto más y las lágrimas empezaron a salir, Milk la tomo de la mano y la llevo al baño, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie adentro,- ahora si dime, ¿Qué paso en la fiesta?-, sabía que el problema venia de ahí.

Bulma levanto la mirada, era increíble que Milk le preguntara eso, como sabia, ¿tal vez ya se habían esparcido rumores de la fiesta?, esto la hiso sentirse peor, -Milk, ¿tú sabes algo?-, pregunto con desconfianza a la joven, -¿algo de qué?- pregunto a su vez, Bulma noto que no sabía nada, así que sintió un poco de alivio y confianza, esta chica en verdad era su amiga del alma, la conocía tan bien, que por eso le cuestionaba lo de la fiesta.

-Milk- pauso lo que iba a decirle, -hice algo horrible, si te lo cuento quizás ya no quieras ser mi amiga, y te de asco- dijo entrecortando la voz.

La mirada de Milk fue de sorpresa, curiosidad y espanto todo mezclado, pero debía oír a su amiga y brindarle consuelo a lo que ella sentía, venia cargando Bulma, -dime lo que sea para eso soy tu amiga y créeme que no te juzgare mal- la joven puso sus manos en los hombros de su amiga.

-no sé cómo decirlo, es vergonzoso, me siento sucia… como una cualquiera-, al finalizar la introducción Milk pudo descifrar mas o menos para donde iba, lo que paso.

-¿te acostaste con Goku, verdad?- fue lo que atino a preguntar la morena.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía.

Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia y comentan, otro capítulo para que no se queden con las ganas, jajaja, que lo disfruten.

….

Bulma movió la cabeza en negación, y más lagrimas salieron de sus ojos; no había caído en cuenta de ese "pequeño" detalle, ¿Goku?, que haría con el ahora, también lo detestaba ya que a pesar de creer que la idea de todo había sido de vegeta, consideraba a su "amado", como un estúpido por haberlo permitido, además de que se daba cuenta de que al final de cuentas, no la quería lo suficiente pues de hacerlo no se habría prestado, ni la habría prestado a ese episodio.

-no,… pero… ya no soy virgen Milk-, agacho aún más su rostro, no podía mantenerle la vista a su amiga.

-pero que te hicieron Bulma, ¿acaso te drogaron y violaron?, porque si es así, hay que denunciarlos- se levantó furiosa su amiga.

Bulma la detuvo, -no,… no sé cómo comenzar a decirte esto, siento tal vergüenza que quisiera morirme-, agarrando su sweater de la parte en donde se encuentra el corazón, comenzó a relatar la historia de la fatídica primera vez con Vegeta.

Dos clases pasaron y con ellas llego la hora del receso, pero Milk y Bulma que habían salido del baño para dirigirse a el patio de atrás, ya que consideraron que ahí nadie podría molestarlas, siguieron hablando; al principio Milk guardo silencio y mantuvo la cabeza mirando al suelo, pero cuando Bulma termino de hablar, sintió la inmensa necesidad de abrazarla fuertemente como forma de consuelo.

-Bulma, hay algo que tengo que preguntar, ya que es muy importante, ¿se cuidaron?, ¿uso condón?, ¿o algo así?-, Bulma cayó en cuenta de que no había hecho tal cosa, y para colmo pudo recordar que termino dentro de ella, frente a esto último, sus ojos se abrieron con horror por lo que podría pasar, pues sabia a donde iban las preguntas de Milk.

Pero Bulma movió la cabeza de nuevo en negación, -hay Bulma y ¿si quedas embarazada?, ¿no creo que vegeta quiera hacerse responsable?, y tampoco creo que tú quieras jugar a la hermosa familia feliz con él, ¿verdad?- se paró Milk molesta por el problema en el que se había metido su amiga.

-NO, claro que no, lo detesto, es un asqueroso, lo odio al grado de quererlo ver muerto- , respondió Bulma con resentimiento en la voz.

-bueno pero,… ¿de verdad fue tan malo contigo, te lastimo, o fue repugnante la forma en la que actuó?- pregunto curiosa la morena, volviendo a sentarse junto a su amiga.

Bulma pauso unos segundos, pues en verdad de lo que podría recordar, pese a su llanto, temor y nervios, vegeta había sido muy gentil y demasiado tierno con ella, como si fuera de verdad su novio en su primera vez, -no, pues eso sí, no; fue gentil y tierno, demasiado diría yo, pero eso no justifica el hecho de que sus mentiras llevaron a todo esto, me destrozo la vida- , termino de decirlo casi en un grito.

Ninguna de las dos amigas pudo percatarse de que alguien más escuchaba su conversación y ciertas partes no le habían gustado escuchar, como el hecho de que podría sin quererlo, convertirse en padre. Pues vegeta se dio cuenta que verdaderamente por lo atropellado del asunto, no había usado protección, y cuando quiso salirse de ella, la ¡mujer!, no lo dejo y no pudo controlarse más después.

Además odio escuchar que creía que él era el maldito mentiroso, y que para ella su pequeña noche justos representaba que le había destrozado la vida, _-que ridícula, como puede pensar así, solo fue sexo, y si ella misma reconoce que fui gentil y tierno, no sé porque piensa que le destroce la vida, es una niñata tonta-_ , pero a pesar de todo vegeta no dejaba de sentirse mal, no entendía por que le afectaba tanto, si por otras mujeres no se había tomado la molestia ni de voltearlas a ver al día siguiente, y esta niña tonta lo traía de cabeza, ¿qué le estaba pasando?, y desde luego tenía que asegurarse de que no ocurriera su temible paternidad.

Pero como lo lograría, si ella rechazaba cualquier acercamiento suyo, de cualquier manera tenía que evitar a toda costa, tener un hijo y menos con la incertidumbre de poder heredarle su trastorno.

-maldita sea, solo tómatela y ya deja de discutir-, dijo el joven ya en un estado altamente furioso por la actitud de la chica que no hacía más que insultarlo cada que se lo topaba por "error".

Le había costado trabajo encontrar a Bulma sola ya que siempre se la pasaba con su amiga Milk, al grado de que hasta al baño iban juntas, así que tuvo que seguirla a casi todas partes para poder tener un rato solo con ella y poder entregarle las pastillas anticonceptivas del día siguiente que había comprado, después de oír la conversación de las dos amigas.

-¿para qué es esto?, ¿no querrás drogarme y hacerme lo mismo que en la fiesta?, eres un cínico, pervertido-, terminaba la peli Azul con su ya típica mirada de odio hacia vegeta.

-mierda, que no, yo no te seduje o viole, ni nada parecido; a mí me dijo el imbécil de Kakaroto que tu accediste a estar con migo, porque así lo querías-, ya no podía más, si en algún momento pensó en esta mujer de forma más seria, ya lo había sacado de sus casillas y tentativamente lo había hecho pensar en mandarla al demonio con todo y posible hijo.

Bulma tomo la cajita en sus manos y empezó a leer el contenido del medicamento, ella era extremadamente inteligente y sabia de química, entre otras materias importantes, comenzó a leer los ingredientes activos que contenía y se dio cuenta que efectivamente, eran pastillas anticonceptivas. –Gracias-, fue lo único que alcanzo a decir de mala gana antes de darse la vuelta y dejar al joven de pelo en punta, ahí parado viéndola alejarse.

Ya no podía hacer nada solo confiar en que las tomara lo cual apostaba que lo haría, así como decía firmemente que lo odiaba, estaba seguro que no querría tener un hijo suyo, menos a tan corta edad. Después de eso supo que ya no tendría oportunidad de volver a acercarse a ella y prefirió dejarlo así, era mucho perder el tiempo para los resultados que sabía siempre obtendría, no le gustaba a ella ni un poco, además de que ahora lo aborrecía, así que con una extraña pena, sin saber porque, la dejo ir definitivamente.

Estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama, con el pequeño paquete entre sus manos, era una cajita color rosa, que contenía una pastilla solamente, debía tomarla pronto, para poder evitar más problemas a futuro; pero por un instante y sin saber porque cruzo por su mente una escena de lo más extraña, se vio a ella misma ya siendo una mujer más grande abrazando a vegeta, quien se encontraba parado frente a ella con su típica pose de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, mientras ella depositaba un beso en sus labios, volteaba un segundo y veía acercarse corriendo a un hermoso niño con las facciones del hombre frente a ella, pero con el cabello color lavanda y ojos azules, cosa que le causo ternura, el niño gritaba "papa y mama" mientras abría sus brazos para llegar a donde estaban ellos.

-pero que estoy pensando, eso jamás pasara, no al menos en esta vida, yo casada con vegeta y teniendo un hijo suyo tan hermoso-, rió burlonamente, - si como no-. Tomo entonces la pastilla y con ayuda de un vaso de agua que había en el mueble junto a su cama la ingirió, terminando así, pensaba ella con la pesadilla del dichoso "vídeo", la fiesta y todo lo sucedido, con vegeta y Goku.

Al otro día se levantó temprano, sorprendiéndole a ella misma que ya no sentía, tristeza o vergüenza, estaba animada, pero aún le quedaba un cabo suelto por arreglar, mandar al demonio a su tan adorado novio Goku y a toda su estúpida pandilla, sabía que debía enfrentarlo; ella misma se dio cuenta, de que seguramente se había mentido todo el tiempo que estuvo con él y que en verdad, lo que sentía no era ni remotamente amor por ella, y lo peor que ella tampoco sentía amor por él, tal vez era capricho, si eso era; se había encaprichado por lograr que el muchacho fuera su novio, ya que ella jamás se daba por vencida en nada, y Goku se había convertido en una meta personal que debía lograr para satisfacer su ego.

Seguía caminando, cuando sintió que alguien venía detrás de ella, se giró para mirar y encontrarse con vegeta, que estaba varios pasos detrás de ella, por un momento volvió a cruzar por su mente la imagen de ellos como padres y del hermoso niño, pero al ver que vegeta la miraba, levanto el rostro a la altura de los ojos de él, enviándole una mirada de desafío e indiferencia, giro de nuevo y siguió caminando no se tomó la molestia de caminar más rápido o irse por otro lado, cosa de la que se dio cuenta vegeta , que igualmente siguió caminando, ya sin prestarle atención a sus desplantes, el mismo se había jurado que ella ya no volvería a ser de su interés nunca y se obligó a olvidar incluso que alguna vez le gusto para hacerla su novia y formalizar una relación, algo de lo que no había hecho con otras chicas.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía.

Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia, adoro sus comentarios, me inspiran a seguir, besos a todas y todos.

Bulma había hablado con Goku y ambos llegaron a la conclusión, que no tenía caso seguir fingiendo ser novios pues ninguno de los dos, sentía nada verdadero por el otro, Goku tenía remordimiento por lo que paso en la fiesta, pero también consideraba que era momento de sincerarse y confesarle que él no la quería como ella hubiera esperado, era por eso que no daba demostraciones cariñosas, porque simplemente no lo abrigaba, lo que si hacía era desearla, pero el deseo era, como el que se tiene por una chica linda que está dispuesta, también le confeso que ya se estaba hartando de que Bulma no le permitiera llegar más allá, y que de alguna forma pronto iba a desesperarse de ella y la dejaría.

–eres un maldito Goku, yo pensaba que me querrías al menos un poco, y ahora me dices todo esto, ¿Por qué, me dejaste pensar que éramos una gran pareja y que realmente querías estar conmigo?, ¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo y entregarme a tu amigo, si no me querías?-, lagrimas salieron de los ojos azules de la chica, sin poderlo evitar.

-de verdad que no lo sé, me encanta tu compañía, eres simpática y muy bonita, dime a que chico no le gusta tener un trofeo así y que además tú te desvivías por agradarme, era obvio que seguiría contigo hasta que me hartara-, pero fue detenido por una cachetada que la mujer le propino y que el no vio venir.

-te odio Goku, eres peor que vegeta, o quizás por eso son tan amigos, están cortados con la mista tijera, toda tu familia es despreciable-, dijo ella en un grito por lo que muchos incluyendo a vegeta y a su grupito, se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando; como siempre Broly y Raditz solo se reían burlándose de la situación, Tarble que era dos años menor que vegeta y un poco más sensato que los demás del grupo, solo movía la cabeza en negación y vergüenza de lo que veía, y vegeta vio por un momento con alegría la situación al fin le había llegado su recompensa, al menos Bulma sabia como era verdaderamente Goku y no seguiría con él, pero al darse cuenta que él tampoco tendría ninguna oportunidad y recordándose lo que se había prometido, prefirió marcharse del lugar.

Así paso más de un mes, Bulma seguía tranquila y ya no le importaba si se topaba de vez en cuando con Goku, vegeta o los demás, era como si no existieran, a Milk le daba orgullo ver a su amiga tan fuerte, valiente para seguir adelante con su vida, aunque sabía que en el fondo, Bulma sentía dolor por la traición y engaño del que había sido víctima pero no se lo mencionaba para no abrir la herida.

Bulma y Milk andaban por la escuela juntas todo el tiempo así que no pasó desapercibido para Milk que algo no estaba bien con su amiga, de unos días para atrás, la veía pálida y en ocasiones le asustaba que estando en clase o en el laboratorio, Bulma de repente se mareaba, nunca Bulma había reaccionado de esa manera a los químicos que se usaban en las practicas, o el calor que supuestamente decía Bulma sentía en el salón de clases y por lo que según ella se sentía aturdida o adormilada.

-Bulma, me estas preocupando, tu no eras así, eres la numero uno en el laboratorio, jamás te mareo el olor de los materiales de los experimentos, y no hace tanto calor en el salón como para que te sientas mal, ¿¡dime que te pasa!?-, pero en ese instante la peli Azul volvió a encontrarse mal y salió corriendo del salón sin siquiera pedirle permiso al profesor que en ese momento daba su clase; paso corriendo tan rápido rumbo al baño que no se percató que vegeta estaba en el pasillo muy metido en su nueva conquista; se había salido del salón con una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos grises, estaba por darle un beso cando vio pasar corriendo a Bulma rumbo al baño, cosa que le extraño mucho, sabía que la joven era lo bastante dedicada a sus estudios como para saltarse las clases a menos que fuera muy necesario, pero una vez más recordándose que ya no iba a importarle lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, y viendo a su presa frente a él, decidió continuar con la labor que había empezado antes.

Salió del baño, bañada en sudor y lágrimas por el esfuerzo de devolver el estómago momentos antes, se había cruzado por su cabeza la posibilidad de estar embarazada, pero se corrigió a si misma recordando los anticonceptivos que le había dado vegeta, semanas atrás, -no puede ser, si me tome la pastilla como lo indicaba el instructivo, debe ser algo más, nervios, estrés, que se yo, solo sé que un bebe no, claro que no-, así salió después de asearse un poco y acomodar su vestido, del baño, al pasar por el pasillo pudo ver a vegeta literalmente comiéndose a la pelirroja en sus garras, quiso decir manos, la escena no debía hacerla sentir nada, sin embargo le disgusto por alguna razón verlo ahí con otra y en esa situación, no hiso caso y siguió de frente rumbo a su salón ya había perdido gran tiempo de su clase como para seguir haciéndolo, aunque en el fondo y antes de entrar al salón, volteo de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba vegeta aun besando a la muchacha y volvió a sentir una punzada dolorosa en su corazón, sin interpretar porque.

-Bulma, ¿Qué te está pasando?, necesitamos hablar seriamente, esto ya no me está gustando, y tú sabes bien por qué-, le dijo la morena en el momento en que vio a su amiga tomar asiento en su lugar respectivo en el salón; así transcurrió la clase y en el receso decidieron ir al patio trasero, mismo que ya habían tomado como su lugar de tranquilidad y en donde podían hablar sin que miradas u oídos intervinieran en sus secretos.

-¿Qué te paso Bulma?, ¿a qué saliste?-, siguió interrogando a la peli Azul,- fui al baño sentí de repente muchas nauseas, creo que algo me cayó mal-, termino de decir la joven con la cara agachada.

-Bulma… ¿no será que…?-, fue interrumpida de inmediato por su amiga. –claro que no Milk, tome los anticonceptivos como lo indicaba el instructivo, así que quítate esa idea de la cabeza, además, no sabes lo que vi cuando regresaba al salón-, dijo ahora con un dejo de tristeza del que su amiga se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué…que viste?-, pregunto Milk con curiosidad, -a vegeta literalmente comiéndose a Ángela del f, y déjame decirte que estaba tan metido en su conquista que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que pase corriendo detrás de ellos-, sonrió burlándose al recordar la escena, -¿celosa?-, espeto la morena con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!... por mí que se tire a toda la escuela que le falta y a todas las demás escuelas de la región o del país o del planeta, solo me confirma que es un cínico, pervertido y que no toma en serio a ninguna mujer-, se levantó de golpe junto a su amiga; -está bien pero no te molestes con migo, es solo que lo que haga o deje de hacer ese hombre no debería de importarte, tu sabes cómo es, me extraño que lo sacaras a la conversación cuando hablamos sobre la posibilidad de que estés embarazada-, se levantó detrás de ella para tomarla del hombro y tranquilizarla.

-no digas tonterías, ya te dije que no estoy embarazada, y si te dije lo de vegeta es solo porque me causo un poco de curiosidad, es todo-, giro para ver de frente a su amiga quien seguía detrás de ella. –bueno entonces déjalo así, no hablemos más del asunto, y solo te pediré que te cheques con un médico, si no es un embarazo, podría ser algo grabe, porque de verdad yo te veo muy pálida y cada día te ves peor-, termino la morena ya que el timbre había sonado para que regresaran a sus clases.

-¿así que ahora esa es tu nueva presa, no vegeta?-, dijo Raditz con su ya típica sonrisa libidinosa, -digamos que es una muy buena distracción por el momento, yo no me aferro a nada y ya lo saben-, concluyo el joven de cabello en flama, sonriendo malvadamente; -¿y tú kakaroto hasta cuando piensas andar de célibe?, ¿o que nos vas a decir que te pego duro la separación con la mojigata que resulto más aventada?-, pregunto ahora Raditz a su hermano; -no, no quiero ser célibe, pero lo que paso con Bulma, si es a quien te refieres, me dejo pensando en que estoy cansado de andar con chavas solo por un rato, tirármelas y dejarlas, para luego buscar a otra, yo no sé ustedes pero creo que me gustaría tener una novia a quien de verdad quiera-, todos excepto vegeta y Tarble se empezaron a reír.

-no digas estupideces kakaroto, como una si hay mil, y todas dispuestas a pasar por nuestras manos, ¿parece que si te enamoraste de la tal Bulma?-, ahora era Broly el que hablaba; -no, por desgracia no me enamore de ella, aunque es una buena chica que no se merecía lo que le hicimos-, concluyo avergonzado; -eso díselo a vegeta él fue el que le hizo… o más bien te comió el mandado-, dijo Raditz carcajeándose.

Vegeta y Goku se levantaron al mismo tiempo con la intención de golpear a Raditz, pero al darse cuenta de la acción del otro se miraron un momento y regresaron a su lugar.

-uyy ya salieron los defensores del honor y la justicia-, nuevamente insistía Raditz al ver como se freneaban ambos chicos de su ataque. –Ya déjalo así Raditz, esta conversación no lleva a ningún lado, Bulma es cosa del pasado para el grupo, así que a los muertos déjenlos descansar-, dijo ahora Tarble quien sintió debía intervenir a pesar de que rara vez decía algo.

-por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo mocoso-, palmeo vegeta a su hermano con orgullo en la voz.

Los días seguían pasando y Bulma no mejoraba, cada día estaba más ojerosa pálida y por fortuna tenía un baño propio en su cuarto, si no sus papas se hubieran dado cuenta de que cada mañana Bulma se levantaba corriendo de la cama para devolver el estómago; la joven ahora si estaba aterrada, pensaba que el malestar la dejaría pronto, pero lejos de suceder eso, los mismos se iban incrementando; decidió que tenía que salir de dudas y comprar una prueba de embarazo para tener la certeza de cuál era su situación.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía.

Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia, como las tengo en suspenso, adoro sus comentarios, me emocionan demasiado, jejejeje.

Salió más temprano que de costumbre a la escuela argumentando a sus padres que tenía una exposición a primera hora y que debía preparar el salón para la proyección de su trabajo, odiaba mentir y más a sus padres pero la situación lo ameritaba y no le quedo de otra; al llegar a la farmacia solicito al vendedor un test de embarazo, y le pidió le recomendara el que se conocía era el más efectivo que había, pago su mercancía y salió rumbo al colegio, asegurándose de que nadie la viera, entro al baño y ahí realizo el test.

No quería que nadie ni siquiera su amiga Milk supieran nada de esa prueba, así que si salía negativa, iría a la enfermería para que la recomendaran con un médico y tratara su enfermedad, pero si salía positiva ¿Qué haría?, ¿debía decirle a vegeta, a Milk, o tal vez a sus padres?, ese sería el verdadero problema.

Bueno de antemano pensó, vegeta estaba descartado, para ella era un ser despreciable que sabía jamás la ayudaría, seguramente solo se burlaría y la dejaría hablando sola con la cara roja de vergüenza; además él nunca podría ser un buen padre para su hijo, ya que ni el mismo sabía qué hacer con su propia vida, ¿Qué haría con otro ser a su cargo?, no definitivamente vegeta estaba descartado.

Su amiga Milk, le insistiría en que hablara con el hombre y que las cosas debían hacerse de forma responsable, estaba segura que prácticamente la arrastraría para decírselo a vegeta y que entre los dos decidiéramos que hacer con nuestro "paquete", lo cual nos llevaba al apunto anterior, por lo que Milk también estaba descartada; todo esto pensaba Bulma mientras pasaban los minutos necesarios para que el test diera la información requerida.

Bulma palideció mas, si es que eso era posible, cuando vio que el aparato le confirmaba que estaba embarazada y de 6 semanas y media, - _mierda, mierda, mierda, ahora que hare, no puede ser, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi… no, no, no_ -, no pudo evitar llorar amarga pero silenciosamente dentro del baño en donde se encontraba, su vida ahora si se había ido al caño.

-¿qué hare con esto vegeta?-, decía Goku mostrando en su mano una cinta de video, -¿Qué es eso kakaroto?-, preguntaba vegeta al joven, -es el video que les tome a Bulma y a ti, yo no me quiero quedar con él, creo que sería mejor destruirlo, si cae en malas manos ustedes quedarían muy mal-, le indicaba el joven de cabello alborotado a su amigo.

-dámelo, al final de cuentas es mío ya que yo salgo en el-, dijo arrebatándole la cinta de las manos a Goku, -si pero confió en que no vayas a ser mal uso del video, ¿verdad vegeta?-, le dio una mirada de desconfianza al moreno frente a él.

-¡estás loco!, ¿qué crees que haría con él?, ¿publicarlo?, seria yo el primer perjudicado-, le regreso una mirada de disgusto; -¿entonces lo vas a destruir verdad?-, volvió a preguntar Goku.

-si hombre, no desconfíes-, concluyo con su interrogatorio; -¿sabes vegeta?, no pude evitar verlo después, y no me lo vas a creer pero me di cuenta de que Bulma parecía disfrutar de estar contigo, lo percibí ese día, pero lo confirme al verlo de nuevo, parecía que Bulma era tu novia, porque te miraba…-, pauso riendo el hombre nerviosamente, -como podría decirlo, no sé, era como, enamorada…, si sé que suena ridículo, pero si ves el video antes de destruirlo, tal vez tú también puedas distinguir eso, era una mirada de amor, bueno o algo así-, se rasco el muchacho la cabeza pensando en que había metido la pata al decirle eso a vegeta.

Pero el hombre de cabello en punta, se quedó pensando en lo que le decía su amigo y primo, -¿ _será verdad?, ese día también vi en los ojos de la mujer un destello de complicidad y alegría de estar conmigo, pero… no, por supuesto que no, me ha dejado en claro y repetidas ocasiones que me odia y me desprecia_ -, movió la cabeza en negación, -no digas estupideces si hizo lo que hizo fue por lo que le dijiste, a regañadientes y dejándole una sensación de asco hacia mí, así que no vuelvas a tratar sobre este video, que destruiré lo más pronto posible-.

La única alternativa que tenía era una y solo una, hablaría con sus padres, aceptaría las consecuencias fueran cueles fueran y aceptaría su ayuda la que quisieran darle, entro a la casa y comenzó a buscar a sus padres los cuales para su buena suerte, estaban en la sala esperándola para comer.

-mama, papa, tengo que hablar con ustedes, es un asunto importante-, dijo la joven captando de inmediato la atención de sus progenitores, -¿Qué pasa hija?-, fue el Dr. Briefs quien hablo primero, -¿Bulma de que se trata?, habla niña por favor-, insistió su madre, apresurándola a decir lo que fuera.

La joven trago y respirando hondo, -voy a tener un hijo-, espeto derramando lágrimas y agachando la cabeza. Los padres de Bulma emblanquecieron en ese momento y un horrible silencio reino en todo el lugar, podía oírse cualquier tipo de ruido alrededor, desde los animales que tenían en adopción, hasta el alejado tráfico de la zona.

La respuesta fue más que obvia, Bulma fue regañada, insultada, amenazada para que diera el nombre del padre, después de indicar que Goku no había sido, y echarse la culpa de que él había terminado con ella después de enterarse de que había estado con otro, fue lo mejor que pudo hacer así nadie ataría cabos de quien era verdaderamente el padre de su hijo, hasta en un momento dijo que había sido un estudiante de intercambio con el que había convivido y que le gusto, por lo que se entregó al el sin medir las consecuencias, todo lo que le dijeron fue mejor que haberla obligado a atarse a un hombre que no quiere, porque eso pensaba Bulma, que definitivamente no quería a vegeta y no iba a obligarse, ni obligarlo a estar con ella, ni con el niño.

Le dieron dos opciones, la primera desde luego abortar al bebe, pero Bulma se negó ya que no quería crearse un remordimiento de conciencia eterno, si bien era una joven libre de ataduras filosóficas acerca de la vida antes del nacimiento, por sus estudios científicos que era en lo que creía verdaderamente, también sabía que se sentiría mal de saber que ella había dado vida a esa célula en su interior y destruirla como si de un experimento fallido se tratara, no funcionaba así. La segunda opción fue mejor, se irían fuera del país hasta que Bulma tuviera al bebe y tiempo después regresarían con el niño pero sería registrado como hijo de sus padres y hermano de Bulma y así sería hasta el último día de todos en esa familia, nadie diría o haría nada que cambiara esa situación en ningún momento; Bulma acepto, sabía que era lo mejor para ella y el niño, tendría una familia al final de todo, que lo amaría y ella estaría cerca para verlo crecer aunque nunca pudiera confesarle que en realidad no era su hermano si no su hijo.

La siguiente semana solo debían resolver el papeleo para que Bulma se ausentara de la escuela, argumentando en el instituto que se abriría una nueva fábrica de corp. Capsula en otro país y que ellos debían viajar de inmediato para ultimar detalles, mientras que a los amigos y demás conocidos de Bulma se les diría que había sido ganadora de una beca de intercambio a otro país y que ahí terminaría sus estudios.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía.

Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia. Por sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás; que lo disfruten.

-te voy a extrañar mucho amiga-, decía la morena con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazando a su amiga, Bulma también sentía que el corazón se le partía y de la misma forma con lágrimas en los ojos abrazaba a Milk, quien le había organizado una pequeña despedida, con sus amigos más cercanos.

-ya supieron que nuestra querida compañera número uno, la tan ya mencionada en otras ocasiones, Bulma, se nos va de la escuela- informo Raditz a todos sus amigos, quienes voltearon en un asombro total, ninguno, obviamente, estaba enterado de la situación de Bulma, habían preferido todos, dar carpetazo al asunto y seguir con sus vidas, -¿de verdad?-, pregunto Goku, -si, así es parece que se ganó una beca de intercambio a otro país y allá terminara sus estudios-, concluía Raditz; -¿y tú como sabes eso Raditz?-, era vegeta quien le pregunto ahora, -pues es lo último que se comenta en los pasillos de nuestra bella institución, además que en este momento le están celebrando su despedida en la cafetería y era imposible no enterarse con tanto cartel de despedida que hay en ese lugar-, siguió con el relato Raditz.

Vegeta sintió un nudo en el estómago, pero no lo iba a hacer evidente en frente de sus queridísimos amigos, así que sin mas dijo, -pues a mí no me interesa, y mejor así, dejaran de burlarse y sacar a la niñata en cada oportunidad que tienen-, se retiró del lugar pretendiendo indiferencia, sin embargo dándose cuenta que ya había dejado atrás a sus camaradas, se dirigió a la cafetería, para cerciorarse de que lo que Raditz había dicho era verdad.

Ahí la vio de lejos se veía afligida y hasta cierto grado demacrada, suponía que era la tristeza de separarse de sus amigos, de su hogar y de la escuela, no se imaginaba el verdadero motivo de su "viaje". En un momento que Bulma le agradecía a todos los presentes estar ahí acompañándola en la despedida, giro su rostro y pudo ver a lo lejos viéndola con cierto grado de desconsuelo y curiosidad a vegeta, cosa que le causo una sensación extraña, como si debiera hablar con él y decirle la verdad, pero inmediatamente se reprimió, dándole de nuevo una mirada de desprecio, recordando que era por su culpa por que ella tenía que despedirse y salir del país de inmediato, así que giro su rostro de nuevo y se olvidó de que estaba ahí.

Nuevamente sintió coraje de ver la reacción de la mujer, ¿Por qué lo odiaba así?, ¿fue tan grabe su error, el haberla tocado, que se merecía el desprecio y rencor eterno de ella?, nunca entendería por que el odio hacia él era tan grande, así que nuevamente y por última vez la vio de lejos e internamente se despidió, sabiendo que esa sería la última vez que la vería. Eso pensaba él; que equivocados estaban todos del giro que la vida podría traerles a sus vidas.

El embarazo de Bulma fue complicado al ser tan joven, sufrió una baja de defensas que la tuvo postrada en cama casi toda la gestación, el parto se adelantó en el octavo mes, siendo este de los más peligrosos, además de que en el último minuto se rompió un vaso sanguíneo y casi muere en la sala de partos por desangrarse; por lo que al borde de la muerte lo último en lo que pensó Bulma delirante, -vegeta… vegeta, porque no estás aquí conmigo, te amo-, cosa que los doctores tomaron muy en cuenta, sabían de la situación de la joven e intuían que el tal vegeta, era el desalmado que la había dejado embarazada y la abandono; estaban lejos de saber la verdad.

Cuando Bulma se recuperó, no recordaba nada de lo que había dicho entre delirios en el parto, tal vez el amor por vegeta era un secreto tan profundo en su alma que solo al borde la muerte podría reconocer; en el momento que estuvo del todo bien, le llevaron al niño, se sorprendió de ver que era el mismo que había visto en sus pensamientos meses atrás, lo tomo con mucho amor entre sus brazos y no pudo evitar decirse que era idéntico a su padre, -serás un chico muy guapo cuando seas grande, serás como tu padre-, pero se increpo de esas ideas que salían en ese momento; lo acuno y arrullo por un buen rato hasta que llegaron sus padres quienes se lo arrebataron de las manos y se llevaron de inmediato al registro civil, como se había decidido antes, para darle sus apellidos.

Bulma lloro, ya había sido demasiado dolor en su corta vida como para seguirlo soportando, ¿podía seguir culpando a vegeta o a ella misma por ser tan cobarde?, tal vez si debió haberle dicho a vegeta y obligarlo a criar a su hijo juntos como pudieran, pero al recordar cómo era el, desistió de sus conflictos mentales y agradeció que su hijo pudiera tener otro tipo de vida, una mejor que la que pudiera darle el padre biológico de su retoño, a lado de sus padres y a su lado.

De esa manera el tiempo sabio consejero, transcurrió como es natural, viendo como todos crecían en sus respectivos caminos, Bulma termino sus estudios de preparatoria con profesores particulares, no le costó ningún trabajo pues ella en verdad era una mujer sumamente inteligente presento exámenes de admisión en varias universidades de estados unidos, todas la aceptaron se decidió al final por la que podría brindarle mayores conocimientos en materia científica, se graduó con honores además que su tesis de investigación fue patentada por ella misma y utilizada en la corp. Capsula. Siendo aparte que muchos se pelearon por la misma y ofrecieron grandes cantidades de dinero para la compra del invento.

Bulma había decidido no volver a tener novio a pesar de que pretendientes de todo tipo, no le faltaron en todos los años de carrera y después cuando empezó a ejercer, en especial uno del de que se había hecho muy amiga, pero que definitivamente tampoco aceptaría como otra cosa, Yamcha en repetidas ocasiones le había confesado su amor e incluso, le pidió ser su esposa repetidas veces, recibiendo la misma respuesta, una rotunda negativa por parte de la muchacha.

Al niño lo llamaron Trunks, era hermoso, además de muy inteligente sin embargo gran parte del tiempo lo mantenían internado en colegios de prestigio de Estados Unidos, cosa que a Bulma le disgustaba, pero sus padres le decían que era mejor si no tenía mucho contacto con el chiquillo, no querían que se le escapara el secreto de su procedencia.

Vegeta, termino sus estudios en la Orange Star, entro a la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón, porque por extraño que parezca él fue el promedio más alto de la prepa, siendo que ya no estaba Bulma, quien siempre le había ganado; siguió con sus conquistas, desde que Bulma se cruzó por su vida y dejándolo sin más explicación, que el odio y resentimiento que sentía hacia el por lo que le "hizo", se volvió todavía más mujeriego, ya no se planteaba la posibilidad de encontrar una buena chica con la que formar una relación seria y a futuro tal vez una familia, esas eran estupideces para él, solo el sexo era bueno y no con la misma; por supuesto asegurándose muy obsesivamente de no volver a cometer el error de no cuidarse de procrear vástagos, además empezó a tomar más, ir más seguido a fiestas exclusivas, y a consumir otro tipo de estupefacientes, más adictivos, mientras más alto volara era mejor; sin embargo fuera de esos asuntos, también se graduó con honores y a sus 25 años, estaba por ponerse al frente de la compañía de la familia, empresas Saya-jin Inc., la cual es una empresa Mother dentro de la bolsa de Tokio; de la que su familia era la firma mayoritaria con el 58% de las acciones, seguida por la familia de Goku, y Broly a partes iguales; la empresa se dedicaba al desarrollo e innovación del armamentismo, tecnología y adiestramiento, contando entre sus clientes con el mismo gobierno del país.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía.

Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia, disfrútenla, hasta la próxima.

Por difícil que fuera de creerse, algunas veces Bulma cruzaba por su memoria, se preguntaba, ¿cómo hubieran sido sus vidas si Bulma lo hubiera aceptado, como novio?, tal vez para ese momento ya estuvieran casados, quizás hasta con un hijo, ¿cómo hubiera sido tener un hijo de Bulma?, -pero que tontería, esa niñata y yo nunca hubiéramos llegado a nada, primero porque nunca me vio más que como el primo-amigo de su noviecito, y después como el pervertido violador que le quito la inocencia, al carajo, como odio tener ese tipo de pensamientos-, termino lanzando la copa de wiski que tenía en la mano.

Vegeta en el día era uno, mientras que por la noche era otro; nadie negaba que como estratega financiero y director empresarial era toda una eminencia. Pero por las noches no hacía más que beber, drogarse y vagar de cama en cama sin ningún pudor.

Milk y Bulma habían seguido en contacto por medios electrónicos; Bulma le había dicho que lo que tenía era una enfermedad de la sangre pero que afortunadamente en Estados Unidos había visto a los mejores médicos y meses después se curó, nunca pudo decirle sobre su hermoso niño, tiempo después le dijo que sus papas habían tenido milagrosamente otro hijo y que ahora tenía un hermano, a Bulma le encantaba presumir a su supuesto hermano, le decía a Milk lo guapo que era y que además era un niño prodigio, ya que al año de nacido, ya hablaba y caminaba; pero solo se lo mostraba por fotos ya que el pequeño siempre estaba en colegios de hogar, como interno desde el año y medio; colegios caros por supuesto, tenía la mejor educación, pero siempre alejado de la familia y muy solo; a Milk se le hacía tan extraño que nunca pudiera verlo físicamente pues nunca estaba en su casa. No se le hacía particular el infante, ya que a pesar de que sus rasgos y color de piel no eran como los de los papas de Bulma, el color de su cabello lavanda y tono azul de ojos, era típicos de la familia Briefs.

Milk había terminado la prepa con muy buenas calificaciones, siendo ella el 4to promedio más alto de su generación, tres lugares atrás de vegeta por supuesto, cosa que le causo gracia y disgusto a la vez, no entendía como un hombre como él era capaz de tener tan buenas capacidades intelectuales. Entro becada a la misma universidad que vegeta y sus amigos, para colmo estaba en la misma facultad que Goku y en el mismo grupo, situación que se le hizo complicada, ya sin Bulma con ella, se sentía sola, hasta que por jugarretas del destino en una ocasión en la que tenía que hacer equipo, se dio cuenta que Goku no era tan mala persona, empezaron a tratarse primero como compañeros y camaradas de facultad, luego como amigos, descubriendo que tenían muchas cosas que a ambos jóvenes les llamaban la atención, como las artes marciales, deporte que a los dos les apasionaba mucho, y por difícil que pareciera, después de salir un semestre como amigos, decidieron hacerse novios, eran tal para cual y se complementaban a las mil maravillas además que ella si lo ponía en cintura cada que él quería "propasarse", lejos de disgustarle a Goku había encontrado por fin a esa chica tan especial que tanto había buscado, los dos estaban felices el uno con el otro, juntos terminaron la carrera de administración y tres años después estaban ultimando los detalles de su boda.

Milk había preferido no tocar el tema con Bulma sentía que de alguna forma la estaba traicionando, saliendo con su ex, pero pasado el tiempo pensó que ya las cosas para todos se habían asentado, _-claro después de 8 años, hasta el lodo termina por petrificarse-_ , se decía Milk, decidida a contarle a Bulma sobre ella y Goku, por lo demás que lo importante era, que él, le había propuesto matrimonio y definitivamente Bulma debía ser una de sus damas de honor.

-Bulma, sé que lo que te voy a contar podría terminar con nuestra amistad, pero ya no puedo seguirlo ocultando, definitivamente aceptare la decisión que tomes, sea cual sea, pero al menos tendré la conciencia tranquila- le dijo Milk en sus acostumbradas platicas por Skype, -Milk me estas asustando, ¿de qué se trata?, confío plenamente en ti, y sé que no harías nada para lastimarme, así que dime lo que sea-, afirmo la peli Azul al otro lado del monitor de la computadora.

-bueno pues aquí voy, Bulma, cuando entre a la universidad conocí a Goku, empezamos a salir como amigos, después de un tiempo nos dimos cuenta que estábamos enamorados y ahora decidimos casarnos, bueno ya lo dije-, concluyo la morena esperando el regaño de sus amiga.

La cara de Bulma era entre gracia, ira y nada, -Milk, ¿Cómo pudiste?, era el amor de mi vida, tú me lo arrebataste, te matare por ello-, termino la joven, para luego doblarse de risa y soltar una sonora carcajada, cosa que Milk no entendió, -hay Milk por favor, de verdad creíste que me enojaría que te hubieras enamorado de Goku, bueno sé que está de por medio todo lo sucedido, pero también sé que eres una mujer sensata e inteligente y jamás caerías en un engaño, además me dices que ha sido una relación de varios años y que para terminar se van a casar, eso habla de un Goku totalmente cambiado, a decir verdad me da alegría que haya encontrado en ti a una mujer con la que formar un hogar, y para concluir esto, realmente no tuve nada serio con él en su momento y lo sabes mejor que nadie, así que felicidades amiga, ¿supongo que si me estás diciendo todo esto, es porque quieres que vaya a tu boda cierto?-, Milk estaba atónita de la excelente reacción que estaba tomando Bulma, por un momento no lo creyó, pero Bulma no era una persona que bromeara con algo así de serio.

-pues… si amiga quiero pedir que vengas a Japón a mi boda y seas mi dama de honor-, dijo esto con una reverencia frente al aparato electrónico, por el que se estaban comunicando, -será un placer y un honor, acompañarte en ese día tan especial para ti amiga mía-, regreso la reverencia de la misma forma.

-hay vegeta por favor, quiero que seas uno de mis padrinos, además te escogí para que fueras padrino de arras ya que tu manejas el dinero de la familia, no puedes negarte, eres mi familia y mi mejor amigo-, le decía Goku al moreno, -kakaroto sabes que detesto todas estas ridiculeces, yo no sé para qué casarse si podrías disfrutarla el tiempo que quieras y luego buscarte a otra, sinceramente tener a la misma mujer en tu cama para toda la vida se me hace como decirlo, inmoral-, espetaba el hombre de cabello en punta con su conocida sonrisa de medio lado, -¿vegeta porque piensas así?, mírate estas borracho, ¡otra vez!, y se ve que no eres feliz-, no terminaba de hablar el hombre de cabello alborotado, cuando vegeta se levantó de su lugar y lo tomo de la camisa a punto de darle un golpe en la cara,- ¿tú qué sabes imbécil?, ¿crees que porque te vas a casar, con tu noviecita de años, eres mejor que yo?-, soltó al muchacho y se dirigió nuevamente al sillón en donde estaba y a su bebida favorita, un wiski en las rocas.

-solo me gustaría que tú también pudieras encontrar la felicidad, que por lo visto nunca has tenido, tal vez si te hicieras al ánimo de buscar una compañera, si no te quieres casar vive con ella un tiempo, y quizás más adelante te decidas-, soltó Goku, pero vegeta solo se quedó mirando su bebida, -¿en verdad crees que haya alguien allá afuera que quiera compartir la vida conmigo, kakaroto?-, pregunto vegeta a su amigo aun parado frente a él; -claro que sí, no recuerdas a Launch, ella se veía que te quería de verdad, en la universidad, y creo aún no se ha casado-, finalizo Goku con una sonrisa amistosa para su primo.

Lo que no sabía Goku era que vegeta había andado con Launch porque en una ocasión en la que el joven, caminaba por los jardines de la universidad, la vio de espaldas y por un momento al ver el cabello azul de la muchacha y su piel tan blanca, le recordó a Bulma, y pensó en sus locas fantasías que podría ser ella, sin percatarse que el cabello de Launch e tonos más oscuro que el de Bulma, su mente una vez más le había jugado una mala broma, pero al verse ahí frente a la joven, y entendiendo que esta le estaba coqueteando, no lo pensó dos veces y se la llevo a la cama, claro que por el difícil parecido que le recordaba a su otra peli Azul, estuvo con ella más de una noche, pero no más allá que lo atara a una relación. Por lo que al final la dejo y siguió con otro buen bocado.

El tiempo había llegado y la boda estaba a escasas horas de celebrarse, -no puede ser que me vaya a dejar plantada, ella no me haría algo así, ¿o sí?, tal vez al final si me odio por casarme con Goku y no vendrá a la boda, ¡no puede ser!-, se decía la morena mientras le arreglaban el tocado con el precioso tul que caía como cascada.

La ceremonia iba a comenzar, los invitados estaban distribuidos a lo largo de todo el recinto, la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en una capilla que se encontraba en el barrio de odiaba; de lado derecho detrás de la novia estarían sus amigos y familiares, en la primera fila estarían sentadas las damas de honor con sus familias o acompañantes, del lado izquierdo detrás del novio estarían la familia y amigos del novio, en la primera fila estarían los padrinos del novio junto a sus familiares o acompañantes. El padrino de arras al final fue vegeta, los padrino de anillos serían los papas de Goku, y el padrino de lazo seria Broly junto con, bueno nadie lo sabía era una sorpresa que tenía Milk reservada, pero estaba temiendo que su sorpresa la dejara embarcada y con toda la vergüenza del mundo; por si las dudas quedaba Fasha amiga de Milk de la universidad para salir al rescate.

Todos los familiares, amigos, e invitados estaban ya dentro del lugar de la ceremonia, el novio esperaba afuera la llegada de la novia junto con sus padres y el pastor que los uniría en sagrado matrimonio para siempre, Goku vio llegar la lujosa limosina blanca que se había alquilado para el evento, de ella descendió una hermosa morena vestida con un traje de novia bellísimo pero sobrio, sus ojos no daban crédito a la hermosura de su ya en instantes mujer, la novia lógicamente se dirigió a donde los demás, que también se sorprendieron de la belleza de Milk, el pastor recito unas palabras, pregunto si podían comenzar y con el conocido vals nupcial entraron al destino compartido, para dirigirse al altar. Primero entro el pastor, seguido de Bardock, padre de Goku, detrás de ellos Goku y Gine de su brazo, detrás Milk, del brazo de su padre el sr. Ok Satan. Así todos se distribuyeron es sus respectivos lugares mientras el padre de Milk le entregaba la novia a Goku, quien la recibió con la mano extendida y una gran y radiante sonrisa.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía.

Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia, de nuevo sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz, sus expectativas, disfrútenla, hasta la próxima.

Por otro lado estaban los amigos y familia de Goku, Vegeta por su parte ya no aguantaba la estúpida corbata que llevaba puesta, Raditz solo veía fastidiado el suceso, Tarble y Broly, miraban ilusionados a su amigo y ahora a su pareja.

La ceremonia dio inicio, pero todos giraron al escuchar unos tacones literalmente corriendo hacia el altar por el lado derecho de donde estaban los familiares de la novia, no era otra que Bulma, llevaba un vestido plateado, ceñido a su hermosa figura, que ya con los años y habiendo sido madre se había intensificado, tanto sus senos como sus cadera eran más amplias y redondas, sus largas y torneadas piernas que podían ser imaginadas a través de lo largo del vestido, su pequeña cintura, bien definida a pesar de los años, en fin en términos generales era toda una mujer.

Los presentes no daban crédito a lo que veían ya que poco se imaginaban que volverían a ver a la peli Azul, que llevaba el cabello recogido y con un hermoso pero discreto tocado de flores lilas y blancas; Bulma tomo asiento hasta adelante detrás de Milk, que ya le había indicado, como procedía el protocolo de la ceremonia y su papel en la misma, ella seria dama de honor y madrina de lazo junto con Broly.

Vegeta y Broly estaban boquiabiertos, mas vegeta quien quedo frente a la mujer del otro lado del lugar, no podía dejar de mirar a su diosa azul, ¿cómo era posible que con los años esa mujer se hubiera puesto más bella de lo que ya era?, Bulma sintiendo la mirada tan penetrante de vegeta sobre ella, se giró a mirarlo, cual fue la sorpresa de él, que Bulma le regalo una amplia sonrisa, cosa que puso de excelente humor a vegeta, hasta que Broly junto a vegeta levanto la mano y con un movimiento de labios le dio un hola en silencio, Bulma levanto la mano e hizo lo mismo, para ese momento vegeta giro la vista a Broly y con un dejo de ira y amargura prefirió no mirar más a la mujer de junto.

La ceremonia prosiguió como cualquier otra, fueron llamados primero los padrinos de lazo, en ese momento Bulma se levantó de su lugar dejando en el mismo su pequeño arreglo floral que debía llevar como buena dama de honor, Broly por su lado hizo lo mismo, se levantó y siguió a Bulma, ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice y una tierna sonrisa, cosa que a vegeta lo termino de sacar de su ya inexistente paz. Broly y Bulma pusieron el lazo sobre los novios quienes les regalaron una amplia sonrisa a cada uno de los padrinos, Bulma tomo el hombro de su amiga y lo apretó en señal de cariño y amistas, y a Goku le regalo una amplia y sincera sonrisa, cosa el hombre agradeció y regreso de igual forma.

Ambos padrinos regresaron a sus respectivos lugares no sin antes depositar Broly un beso en la mano de la peli Azul, que tomo como un cumplido y otorgándole otra sonrisa aún más amplia al caballero, prosiguieron a tomar asiento.

Vegeta siguió con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida, solo habían pasado unos minutos y ya la mujer le volvía a romper el corazón, - _para que regreso, solo para terminar lo que empezó años atrás, darme el tiro de gracia, ahora va a resultar que le agrada el estúpido de Broly y yo, a lo más que puedo aspirar de ella, es a una sonrisa, mierda, me lleva la…_ -, concluyo sus pensamientos vegeta mientras era llamado para darle las arras a los novios. Subió al altar entrego el encargo giro y antes de regresar a su lugar pudo ver que Bulma no lo volteo a mirar ni por curiosidad, era por demás las cosas jamás cambiarían, eso ya se veía venir.

La ceremonia había terminado, solo faltaban las típicas fotos de los novios con todos los invitados, para este punto se decidió que cada padrino pasara a tomarse la foto con los novios como habían participado en la boda, desde luego Broly y Bulma pasaron juntos y en un acto de confabulación por parte de los novio dejaron que la imagen fuera por parejas, primero abrazados los novios desde luego y junto abrazados también los padrinos, en ese momento Broly le comento algo al oído a Bulma que hizo que esta se girara sonriendo ampliamente a la cara de Broly, la foto fue perfecta dos parejas sumamente felices.

Mientras a lo lejos un dolorido e iracundo vegeta tomo una de las flores de los arreglos que había y literalmente la deshizo en su mano, no deseando que nadie pudiera darse cuenta del coraje que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, cuando el turno del llego, la pareja de novios lo abrazo, dándose cuenta que el pobre hombre estaba solo, siempre solo.

Al salir de lugar donde se llevó a cabo la ceremonia, Milk y Bulma por fin pudieron abrazarse y dejar que unas cuantas lagrimas salieran de ambas, -Bulma te vez radiante, nada queda de la chica enfermiza con la que andaba de arriba para abajo en la escuela, ¿te acuerdas?-, decía Milk abrazando a su reencontrada amiga, -gracias Milk, yo también te quiero…, y tú te ves aún más radiante, sigues siendo muy fuerte y ahora más bella-, decía ahora la peli Azul recordándose que su a miga siempre tuvo mucha fortaleza física.

-bueno señoras, señores, el banquete será en un salón que esta frente a la playa, así que les pido vayan subiendo a sus respectivos vehículos y se encaminen al lugar, la dirección está en sus invitaciones-, decía Bardock a todos los presentes.

-¿Bulma, con quien has venido?, ¿viene tu familia contigo?-, pregunto Milk extrañada de no haber visto a nadie de los Briefs en la ceremonia. –no Milk, vine sola, mis padres y Trunks se quedaron en estados unidos, el niño no puede dejar la escuela hasta que termine el ciclo y mis papas prefirieron quedarse, para estar cerca de él, pero te envían todos los parabienes del mundo y un muy buen regalo-, decía Bulma un tanto triste, sabía que sus papas no estarían de acuerdo en que Bulma regresara a Japón, a encontrarse con ese terrible pasado que mucho les había costado transformar, como para exponerse ella, el niño o ellos mismos. Así que Bulma viajo a escondidas de ellos, ya vería como arreglar la situación después, pero ahora era el momento de Milk y Goku.

-¿entonces como llegaste?-, seguía interrogando Milk, -pues en taxi amiga como mas, me vine directamente del aeropuerto, por eso llegue tarde-, espetaba Bulma a su amiga, ante su interrogatorio. – ¿entonces en donde, te estas quedando, y tus cosas dónde están?-, seguía aún más intrigada la novia, -no te preocupes mande que las llevaran a un hotel, escogí el mejor de la ciudad-.

Vegeta y Broly que estaban muy al pendiente de lo que hacía Bulma, escucharon lo que hablaban las amigas, vegeta quiso ofrecerse a llevarla al banquete además de dejar que se quedara en su departamento o en la casa de su familia, como ella prefiriera, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca, -disculpen mi intromisión, escuche que Bulma no tiene vehículo propio para ir al banquete, así que si me lo permite, pongo a su disposición mi auto, y también escuche que te estas quedando en un hotel, así que si también me lo permites pongo a tu disposición mi casa de playa, que no queda muy lejos del lugar, del banquete-, se adelantó Broly a la invitación; las dos mujeres ahí, se quedaron perplejas de lo amable y caballeroso que era el alto y apuesto primo de Goku; Bulma no lo pensó mucho y viendo la aprobación en la mirada de su amiga, acepto, -está bien te lo agradezco Broly, has cambiado mucho y eso me da gusto, vamos entonces-, tomo el brazo de Broly, quien se lo ofreció caballerosamente, para seguir el camino; se despidieron de los novios encaminándose al coche de Broly, mientras un ya furico vegeta, veía como se le iba de las palmas la única oportunidad de estar cerca de Bulma, una vez más y por otro de sus amigos, le era arrebatada la chica de sus manos, tal parecía que el destino se empeñaba que Bulma y vegeta nunca estuvieran juntos.

El festejo fue magnifico, desde el lugar que era muy grande, en forma de media luna dejando ver el cielo, mientras la otra parte estaba perfectamente techada con una fina lona blanca, adornada de luces en serie y tela que daba la impresión de ser nubes, la vista de la playa era gloriosa y muy romántica, permitiendo ver a los lejos los peñascos de un islote a unos kilómetros de distancia; la música fue escogida por la pareja de novios, era una mezcla de sus canciones favoritas y por supuesto la canción que los presentaba como Sr. y Sra. Saja yin-Son, "Bryan Adams - ¿Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman?", fue perfecta para amenizarles su primer baile ya casados, canción que también le llegaba muy al corazón a vegeta, pues el también sentía lo que la letra de la canción decía, por su diosa azulada; la comida estuvo compuesta de entrada por Wagyu (ternera japonesa), como sopa Kaisengomachazuke (té verde, dashi (caldo de pescado) sobre el ya cocinado arroz), de plato fuerte Sashimi, y de postre Okashi acompañado de té de Jazmín.

Por supuesto desde que Broly invito a Bulma a ir en su vehículo, no soltó a la joven en toda la velada, desde su llegada al banquete, hasta que se sentaron juntos en una de las mesas dispuestas para la familia de los novios, esta quedaba de lado izquierdo de la mesa principal en donde se encontraban sentados los novios, la mesa importante estaba en medio desde luego, Goku de lado izquierdo y Milk a su derecha seguidos de sus respectivos padres a cada lado de la pareja; mientras que, en la de los familiares en donde se sentaron Bulma y Broly quedaban, el Sr. Paragus padre de Broly el cual fue presentado a Bulma en su momento, Tarble y Raditz, con sus respectivas parejas y vegeta.

-papa, quiero presentarte a la hermosa Srita. Bulma Briefs, Bulma él es el Sr. Paragus mi padre- decía un orgulloso Broly de llevar del brazo a la mujer, -Srita Bulma es un placer conocerla, he oído hablar muy bien de la corp. Capsula y de la excelente familia que la dirige-, indicaba el Sr. Paragus besando el dorso de la mano de Bulma, -el placer es mío Sr. Paragus y gracias por el cumplido-, sonrió y guiño un ojo al hombre que la admiraba.

La joven tomo asiento junto a Broly que literalmente la absorbió en toda la noche, platicaban, bromeaban, reían, bailaban y todo ante la mirada desconsolada e iracunda de unos ojos tan negros como el infinito.

Vegeta ya no soportaba la situación, el malnacido de su primo había hecho un muro infranqueable entre él y la peli Azul que le impedía siquiera decirle un "hola". Así que ya habiéndolo sacado todos de sus casillas, se dirigió al baño, ya dentro y asegurándose de que no hubiera ningún entrometido, saco de su traje una bolsita de plástico con un polvo color blanco, tan fino como el talco, dejo caer un poco en el mueble que simulaba un tocador para caballeros, se inclinó, tapando uno de los orificios de sus nariz, absorbió el polvo con el otro orificio de la misma; se enderezo para poder respirar de forma normal y asimilar cualquier rastro que hubiese quedado fuera de lugar, se miró al espejo un momento, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien, y en un rápido giro de humor, se sintió más alegre y relajado de todo a su alrededor.

Tarble vio regresar a vegeta a la mesa, dándose cuenta desde luego del cambio "emocional" que había tenido de pronto su hermano, -vegeta, ¿otra vez estas consumiendo esas porquerías, verdad?-, vegeta trato de ignorarlo y dando gracias que la mujer de sus pesadillas seguía danzando con el insecto vil de Broly, no molió a golpes ahí mismo a su hermano por imprudente.

- _que haría Bulma si supiera que todo lo que me decía era verdad, que soy la basura que dijo que era_ -, rio de medio lado, - _tal vez se reiría de mí y me diría que porque no me he muerto_ -, su sonrisa ahora era más triste.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía.

Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia, disfrútenla, hasta la próxima semana.

Bulma sin imaginar lo que a solo unos pasos de distancia pasaba por la cabeza de vegeta, seguía de lo más feliz bailando, riendo, y disfrutando de la velada en brazos de Broly, ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto?, en realidad no sabía si había cambiado mucho o poco, pues de lo que podía recordar, nunca se había tomado el tiempo de conocerlo más allá, de ser el primo-amigo, de Goku, como los demás. Pero la sorpresa que se estaba llevando era demasiado grata como para poder perderse de ella.

Milk y Goku veían a lo lejos a la pareja que bailaba y disfrutaba de la noche, -¿Goku, crees que tu primo y Bulma, podrían llegar a ser algo más que amigos?-, preguntaba la morena curiosa a su ya esposo Goku, pero este viendo de reojo a su otro primo vegeta, pudo descifrar lo que podría pasar si esta supuesta nueva relación se llevaba a cabo, -no lo sé Milk, déjaselo al destino, quien sabe tal vez Bulma si se quede en la familia a fin de cuentas-, concluyo Goku a su amada esposa.

La música empezó a ser más movida, ya estaban en la pista los novios junto con sus mejores amigos en una explosión de felicidad y al ritmo de la mejor música electrónica del momento, no se dejaron esperar los mejores y más sensuales pasos por parte de las chicas hacia los chicos, estos habían rodeado a sus respectivas parejas y ellas empezaron a bailar de forma más sensual a sus hombres, entre las parejas estaban los papas de Goku, desde luego los novios, Broly y Bulma, Raditz y su novia una chica rubia de cabello corto llamada Eisa, Tarble y su novia Gure.

Bulma tomo la corbata de Broly y empezó a moverse de forma sensual a su alrededor, cosa que aplaudieron los demás, mientras Milk comenzaba a hacer lo mismo con su esposo en complicidad con Bulma, ambas reían y disfrutaban del momento; mientras vegeta viendo todo el ridículo que estaba pasando, prefirió salirse de una vez por todas de la fiesta. Como siempre que se sentía solo y no tenía pareja definida para la noche, se iba a un club privado muy exclusivo, que atendía las necesidades carnales, de los empresarios y políticos más prestigiados de la nación.

Busco su vehículo, un Bugatti Chiron del año, color azul por supuesto, recién estrenado, siendo dueño y accionista mayoritario de una de las más importantes empresas del país, las compañías automovilísticas, prácticamente se arrodillaban porque vegeta manejara uno de los modelos más recientes de sus vehículos; desactivo la seguridad y se introdujo en el auto, salió a toda velocidad, a vegeta poco le importaba si mataba a alguien en el camino cuando manejaba, era una de sus mejores distracciones, manejar a alta velocidad, y sabiendo además que traía un aliciente de más en la sangre, el peligro le valía nada.

Mientras manejaba y con la música a todo volumen (Demi Lovato - Cool for the Summer); pensaba como era posible, que para Bulma el prácticamente era invisible, ni de chiquillos, ni ahora le prestaba un poco de su atención y eso que él había sido el primer hombre en su vida, vegeta suponía que eso para todas las mujeres era importante, pero al parecer para Bulma era como si no se acordara, quizás así era mejor, después de todo, no había sido una experiencia digna de recordar, seguramente era mejor que lo hubiera olvidado por completo, si no lo recordaría para bien, entonces que desaparezca de su memoria, no necesitaba vegeta aparte de su notable indiferencia hacia él, siguiera además con el rencor que le había profesado de adolescentes.

Por fin llego al club privado; era una mansión literalmente, al muy estilo antiguo japonés, pero con grandes ventanales, que terminaban de combinar ambas épocas; de entrada el lugar era llamado, "cielo estrellado", según decían por las trabajadoras que ahí había, que eran de muy alta calidad, un servicio soberanamente empresarial, "discreción y dedicación personal a sus servicios", - _al final de cuentas siguen siendo prostitutas, solo que más caras_ -, se decía vegeta con una sonrisa libidinosa, el pagaba por sexo, como él quisiera y el tiempo que él quisiera, así que esta noche ¿porque no?, fornicaria con dos de las mejores "servidoras" del lugar; al llegar fue recibido por tres jóvenes muy hermosas en ese lugar, todas parecían modelos, sacadas de las mejores revistas europeas, vegeta era uno de los mejores clientes del lugar, además de uno de los más consentidos, por ser como decían ellas, un "adonis" personificado.

Esa noche se había incorporado al lugar una chica hermosa, piernas largas delgadas pero bien definidas, caderas y senos abundantes, rostro afilado y de hermosas facciones, pero lo que inmediatamente llamo la atención de vegeta es que tanto el cabello como los ojos eran del mismo tono que los de Bulma, el hombre camino hacia ella, quien estaba terminando un trato junto con la proxeneta del lugar, para que un cliente la tuviera por primera vez; -¿Cómo te llamas, mujer?- se dirigió directamente a la joven, -Marón sr-, la chica le sonrió al hombre ahí parado frente a ella, la dueña del lugar giro para mirarlo, -sr. Vegeta que gusto tenerlo de vuelta, en este momento estamos cerrando el trato con el sr. Ishimura, que se interesó por nuestra querida, Maron-, no termino de hablar cuando, -no me interesa, doblo la oferta y le invito al caballero las mujeres que quiera, pero esta mujer es mía toda la noche-, confirmo vegeta tomando a la mujer del brazo y llevándola a una de las habitaciones de la casa que el ya conocía muy bien.

Ya dentro del cuarto, vegeta se quitó el saco, y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa que llevaba, mientras Maron estaba parada, aun vestida, no sabiendo aun que hacer, vegeta se detuvo un momento viéndola, se acercó a ella, la tomo de la cintura, la acerco más a su rostro y la beso furiosamente, -esta noche serás mi fantasía-, le indico a Maron, no comprendiendo la chica muy bien que trataba de decirle, -¿no le entiendo Sr?-, le dijo sonriendo tímidamente la joven, -hoy serás Bulma, te llamare así, y tú me harás sentir como si fuera el hombre más importante de toda tu maldita existencia, ¿entiendes?-, asintió la mujer con un poco de temor por el repentino cambio de humor del hombre.

Vegeta ya demasiado excitado, tomo el vestido de la chica y lo rompió frente a los atónitos ojos de la joven, quien a pesar del miedo que le daba el hombre ahí con ella, no se negaba a sí misma que le excitaba de sobremanera, y pensaba que probablemente ella disfrutaría del sexo tanto o más que él.

Vegeta de desnudo lo más rápido que sus estimulados movimientos le permitían, ya sin nada encima y frente a la joven que termino de hacer lo mismo, -híncate y chúpamela-, tomo a la joven, a pesar de la orden, la coloco de una manera delicada, haciéndola proceder a lo que le había pedido; Maron se hinco tomo el miembro del hombre y lo introdujo en su boca; poco a poco, mientras lo veía a la cara, deteniéndose en los hermosos y profundos ojos negros que tenía el hombre; el tamaño de verdad le sorprendía, era verdad que no era ninguna chiquilla inexperta, y que por gusto o por trabajo ya había estado con varios hombres, no obstante le pareció que el miembro de este, era un buen dulce para llevarse a la boca, además se imaginaba lo que sería tenerlo dentro de ella, y al pensar esto ella misma ya estaba lo bastante excitada que quería.

Después de un rato chupándolo, vegeta incorporo a la mujer, introdujo delicadamente dos dedos en la vagina de la chica para saber si ya estaba lo lubricada necesario, al darse cuenta de que así era, la llevo a la cama y en un solo movimiento se introdujo por completo, haciéndola gritar y jadear al mismo tiempo, vegeta como siempre se vio triunfante de la acción, recordándose que a su odiada peli Azul, también la había hecho gemir de placer en su momento.

No fue cariñoso, pero si cuidadoso, ya que sabía que a pesar de que la joven debajo de él no era Bulma, no tenía la culpa de lo que su adorada perdición le hacía, y no debía maltratarla de ninguna forma, a fin de cuentas él era un caballero, sin embargo mientras más pasaba el tiempo en ese cuarto, en esa cama, las envestidas de él, eran más profundas y salvajes, haciendo gritar a la joven que disfrutaba con eso.

Así la noche fue desapareciendo, dando paso a la madrugada y al amanecer, la fiesta de bodas siguió, hasta casi salir el sol, cuando entre sollozos por parte de las amigas, se despidieron los novios para emprender el viaje a su luna de miel, la cual curiosamente había sido el regalo de bodas de vegeta para su primo y su ahora mujer, era un viaje redondo por todas las islas artificiales de Dubái; así que debían partir lo más pronto posible si querían tomar el vuelo de las 7 am, rumbo a su soñado destino.

Todos se despidieron deseándoles que al regreso ya les trajeran la noticia de un sobrino, así nuevamente se escucharían risas de niños en la casa y empezarían las travesuras otra vez en la familia Saiya jin. Ante esto la pareja se ruborizo de inmediato, mientras que Bulma sintió una ligera aflicción, al recordar que ya existía un miembro nuevo de esa familia, un secreto que de ser posible se llevaría a la tumba.

Nuevamente el tiempo siguió adelante, observando el rumbo que las cosas tomaban, Bulma se había quedado unos días a petición de Broly, que insistió en mostrarle como había cambiado la ciudad en la que ambos habían nacido, la llevaba a todas partes, lugares que creía podrían interesarle a la peli azul, sabía que lejos de que Bulma era hermosa, era también una mujer digna, inteligente, muy sofisticada, que estaba totalmente seguro, sería la mejor esposa que un hombre como él podría tener. Así que sin pensarlo mucho y arriesgándose a lo que fuera, comenzó su labor de conquista, tenía muy en cuenta que a Bulma no se le podía conquistar de una manera típica y común, por ser ella una mujer tan especial, debía llegar por el lado creativo y sincero en lo más posible. Precisamente por eso, trataba de sacar su lado amable y culto. Claro sin fingir ser alguien que por supuesto no era, tenía instrucción, pero de antemano sospechaba que jamás superaría en lo más mínimo, las capacidades intelectuales de Bulma, lo cual lejos de desalentarlo, lo estimulaba a llegar a enamorar a la mujer.

Bulma por su lado no podía negarse que Broly le gustaba demasiado, no solo era sumamente guapo, sino que además, era tierno, divertido, seguro de sí mismo, pensaba a cada momento que ya era hora de darse la oportunidad de ser feliz y Broly parecía un buen partido; por otro lado también llego a pensar en vegeta, ya que este había sido su primer hombre, Bulma no era una loca que anduviera con uno y con otro, por eso llego a pasarle por la cabeza, la posibilidad de estar junto al padre de su hijo, pero al paso de los días y para desgracia de vegeta, Bulma se dio cuenta de que no solamente no había dejado de ser mujeriego, si no que ahora lo era más, además ya había notado actitudes extrañas en el hombre, desde la boda lo había visto beber mucho y queriéndolo o no tampoco pudo evitar darse cuenta del repentino cambio de "humor" que había tenido en la misma.

Por lo que se dejó de tonterías, vegeta no había cambiado y creía que no lo haría jamás, - _genio y figura, hasta la sepultura_ -, pensó la joven.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía.

Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia, sé que he sido muy mala, pero juro con una mano en el corazón y la otra sobre las sagradas esferas del dragón, que esta historia es un VxB, pero como dicen últimamente, no se las voy a poner tan fácil si no "uyy así que chiste", disfrútenla que ya está por llegar el tan anhelado momento, gracias mil y siempre por sus comentarios, sugerencias y seguirme, l s quiero.

Un mes había transcurrido desde el día de la boda, Bulma ya se había comunicado con sus padres, les había informado donde estaba y por qué había viajado a Japón, cosa que no les agrado para nada, reprochándole que seguramente quería encontrarse con aquel miserable que la había embarazado y que nunca se hizo responsable, nuevamente salieron los insultos hacia ella, -¿Qué estas esperando Bulma, que te deje embarazada nuevamente, que se haga responsable de sus acciones, o solo quieres volver a acostarte con él?-, Bulma odiaba que le hablaran de esa manera como si ella fuera una mujerzuela adicta al sexo, siendo que desde aquel entonces no había estado con otro hombre. Pero al final de cuentas dejaron de insistirle en que regresara y por fin Bulma pudo tomar sus propias decisiones. Sin embargo después de un mes tenía que regresar a Estados Unidos a retomar la dirección de la empresa, ella era una persona responsable, a pesar de no estar en sus oficinas en aquel país, no había dejado de estar al tanto de la corporación a través de su computadora y de la sede que había en Japón.

-Broly, tengo que regresar a Estados Unidos, me necesitan allá, ya me di unas muy buenas vacaciones, pero no quiero dejar de verte, me has hecho sentir muy feliz, como hacía mucho no lo estaba, quiero que nos sigamos hablando, aunque sea por Skype, ¿qué te parece?-, le dijo al hombre, mientras tomaba sus manos entre las de ella.

-Bulma, claro que seguiré en contacto contigo, por Skype, por mensajes, por correo, incluso pienso viajar a Estados Unidos, pero antes, ¿quiero preguntarte algo?-, apretó un poco las manos de la joven, -Bulma eres lo bastante inteligente como para haberte dado cuenta que me gustas mucho, tanto como para verte como mi esposa a futuro-, espeto Broly, a una Bulma muy sorprendida, -si lo sé, me he dado cuenta y tú también me gustas muchísimo, pero no sé si estoy preparada para dar el paso de la muerte-, rio Bulma nerviosamente, -Bulma no le daré mas rodeos al asunto, ¿quieres ser mi novia?, por lo menos hasta que estés segura de que podríamos ir más allá-, indico Broly, tomando el mentón de Bulma haciéndola verlo a los ojos.

Bulma pensó por un momento, en lo que significaba, en algún momento tendría que hablar con él, y decirle que antes de que pudieran soñar con tener una familia feliz, debía saber que ella tenía un hijo de Vegeta; pero simplemente no pudo en ese momento, -si Broly, si quiero ser tu novia, pero solo eso por el momento, ¿está bien?, ¿prometes no presionarme?-, suplico Bulma al joven frente a ella. El hombre ahora en extremo feliz acepto con un movimiento de cabeza, tomo a Bulma de la cintura y la cargo dando vueltas con ella en brazos, ambos reían muy emocionados y visiblemente enamorados, Broly bajo a la joven y en un instante llevo sus labios a los de Bulma para sellar la felicidad con un beso ampliamente tierno, delicado y lleno de toda expresión de dicha.

Bulma lo recibió sorprendida, pero igualmente contenta, le correspondió con todo el amor que podía darle a ese hombre que le brindaba paz, seguridad y pasión también.

Así duraron unos minutos sin separarse de aquel beso, demandante de amor y de tiempo, hasta que la falta de aire los trajo a la realidad y se dieron cuenta que parecían los chiquillos que eran cuando apenas se habían conocido, rieron de la emoción que les había causado el intervalo.

Momentos después Broly llevo a Bulma a la casa de sus seres queridos, ya que estaba sumamente entusiasmado, y quería compartir la noticia con todo el que le saliera al encuentro, en ese instante, los dos jóvenes estaban tan felices y embriagados, que no midieron las consecuencias que la noticia podría afectar a algunos miembros de la familia.

Llegaron así a la casa del clan Saiya jin, era domingo así que como tradicionalmente se hacía, se habían reunido todos los miembros para asar un poco de res, y tomar algo de saque u otras bebidas de la preferencia de cada uno, el hecho era convivir como la familia que eran; Broly no vio mejor oportunidad de presentar a Bulma ahora formalmente, ya que pronto pasaría a ser parte de la misma; cuando llegaron estaban ahí reunidos, el sr Paragus, Bardock y Gine, Raditz y su novia, Tarble y Gure, y por supuesto vegeta, que estaba con una botella de cerveza en la mano, era la 10ma así que ya estaba un poco mareado, por el alcohol.

-¿Broly crees que sea buena idea decirles en este momento?-, preguntaba Bulma algo temerosa de que no todos tomaran a bien la noticia, -amor no te preocupes, te aseguro que ellos, se pondrán felices por la noticia, es más creo que algunos ya lo sospechan-, apresuro a decir Broly para tranquilizar a su ahora novia.

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por el sr Paragus, Bardock y Gine, quienes de inmediato abrazaron y saludaron a la joven, mientras los demás veían a la pareja más feliz que de costumbre; algo que atormento a vegeta en ese momento, por las caras que traían los dos muchachos. –familia aprovechando esta reunión, debo darles dos noticias, una buena y una mala-, todos se intrigaron de lo que estaba por decir el Broly, pero el más molesto era vegeta intuía lo que venía a continuación por parte de su primo y lo recorrió un escalofrío; temió muy hondo, ¿podría enfrentar este nuevo dolor, si era lo que creía, iba a soltar?; -empezare por la mala, Bulma regresa a Estados Unidos en unas horas, es por eso que también quise que la despidiéramos, como se lo merece-, todos comenzaron a murmurar, sobre lo triste que era que se fuera, y por qué lo hacía, volvió a interrumpir Broly, -la otra, y la más importante noticia que hasta ahora he tenido en mi vida, es que, Bulma acepto ser mi novia, por ahora estaremos separados, sin embargo le he prometido viajare a visitarla muy pronto para reunirme con ella, y en poco tiempo sé que regresara con nosotros, tal vez para quedarse definitivamente-, al terminar Broly tomo a Bulma de las manos, mirándola a los ojos profundamente, acerco su rostro y le dio un gran beso, que ella correspondió de la misma manera. Todos se emocionaron en ese instante, las mujeres suspiraron ante lo que estaban presenciando y los primos, comenzaron a chiflar y alentar, lo que Broly hacía, todos claro excepto Vegeta quien rompió la botella en sus manos lastimándose inmediatamente, giro y de inmediato desapareció del lugar antes de que alguien pudiera darse cuenta de su situación física y anímica; sin embargo dos personas pudieron notar el suceso, Tarble y Bulma, sintiendo esta ultima una molestia en el corazón como hacía muchos años, no había sentido ninguna, nuevamente no sabiendo exactamente, ¿por qué?

En su trayecto hacia afuera de la casa, tomo un trapo que encontró en la cocina, se vendo como pudo la mano y salió de inmediato del lugar, encontró su vehículo, subió y lo encendió, nuevamente a toda velocidad transitaba las calles de la ciudad, no importándole nada a su alrededor, ni transeúntes, ni patrullas, ni siquiera si terminaba estrellándose en un poste, en una pared, con otro coche, nada, de hecho internamente sentía ese deseo que se juró no sentiría jamás desde que su madre murió y su padre se había sumergido al igual que él, en el alcohol y las drogas; consideró la idea de morir, ya que nuevamente se sentía solo, más solo que nunca; sabía que por alguna maldita razón esa desgraciada bruja, lo había hechizado y ninguna otra mujer podría darle lo que él hubiera querido le diera Bulma, ni siquiera había sido su novia, prácticamente todo el tiempo lo había despreciado, y ahí estaba el, deseándola, queriéndola, pensando en un futuro con ella, - _pero que estúpido soy, ella va a quedarse con el maldito de Broly y yo pensando en tener una familia con ella, merezco de verdad estar muerto, por ser tan necio y patético, como lo fue mi padre_ -, se reía de sí mismo ahí frente al volante; estuvo vagando sin rumbo quien sabe cuánto tiempo; detuvo el vehículo en una calle solitaria, saco de la guantera del coche una bolsita de plástico con el polvillo fino de color blanco, coloco un poco en el dorso de su mano e inhalo profundamente, tomo otra ración mas e hizo lo mismo con el otro orificio de la nariz, era una ocasión especial, ¿porque no tomar un poco más para celebrar?.

Como ya se le había hechos costumbre en el último mes, casi todas las noches, acudía al club privado de complacencia a las necesidades de los caballeros, se había obsesionado con la peli Azul que le recordaba tanto a Bulma, era tan enfermiza la situación que cada que la veía, la llamaba Bulma, además de que entre los gemidos y las embestidas, vegeta verdaderamente veía a la verdadera peli Azul, quien pronunciaba su nombre con amor y deseo; solo cuando terminaba y volvía a mirar a la mujer debajo, se daba cuenta que solo era su imaginación; esa noche no fue distinta, al estar en la habitación ella pudo notar la herida que vegeta traía en la mano, y trato de curarlo, pero el hombre solo le arranco la ropa como ya estaba acostumbrada a que lo hiciera, sin poder negárselo, Maron disfrutaba más a vegeta que el a ella, y por ridículo que pudiera representar el hecho, se estaba empezando a enamorar de él, ese salvajismo que le daba cada noche a la joven, además de ser todo un semental en la cama la enloquecía; vegeta estaba más cansado de todo que de costumbre, además furioso con el mismo, con la estúpida de Bulma que parecía nunca darse cuenta de lo que el sentía, de adolescentes se lo hizo, y ahora en un repentino e irremediable giro del destino que parecía burlarse de él, lo estaba volviendo a hacer; ¿que necesitaba descubrir para que Bulma, lo quisiera, pero además, porque si otras mujeres, como esa que se estaba moviendo encima de él tratando de darle placer, morirían porque les hiciera caso; su odiada peli Azul no lo volteaba ni a ver?, era por demás cuando algo no se da, "no se da".

Lo sabía en el fondo de su ser que Bulma nunca seria para él, pero a pesar que demasiadas veces, se había prometido no hacer caso, tener una vida sin familia, sin casarse, sin que ella le importara un carajo; nunca conseguía lograrlo.

Era de verdad turbadora su situación. De tal suerte que se decidió; si de todas formas iba a perderla y ver como otro se la llevaba de su vida, para darle lo que él nunca podría, se llevaría a Bulma en sus dolor, haciendo que ella supiera lo que el sentía y había sentido siempre, así por lo menos en dado caso que por alguna razón el desapareciera de la faz del planeta, ella tendría remordimientos de conciencia, que vegeta esperaba nunca pudiera olvidar y hacerla sufrir tanto como el sufría.

Vegeta había investigado todo lo más que se había podido de Bulma, muchas cosas lo enorgullecieron de la joven, en términos profesionales, le llego la idea de asociarse con corp. Capsula ya que la tecnología que ambas compañías manejaban, era en términos generales muy similar y una asociación por parte de las empresas sería muy productiva a corto plazo. Por otro lado no pudo evitar que le llamara la atención, el hecho que Bulma tuviera un hermanito de tan solo 8 años, por un momento le paso por la cabeza que tal vez no era su hermano si no su hijo, pero eso querría decir dos cosas, una que se había metido con otro hombre después de él, y que este si la embarazo, cosa que le causo repulsión; y la otra más ilógica que ese niño fuera el hijo de ellos dos, ya que las fechas coincidían, pero borro de inmediato esa idea de la cabeza, recordando que le había dado anticonceptivos, para evitar esa situación.

Sin embargo presentía que tenía que saber más sobre ese supuesto hermano, algo le llamaba de ese niño en la foto, sus facciones eran idénticas a las de su padre y por supuesto a las suyas propias.

Un año había pasado desde la boda de Goku y Milk, estos a su regreso de la luna de miel, hacia 9 meses atrás , habían dado la noticia a su familia, que lo que tanto querían, se les había concedido, la pareja esperaba a su primer hijo, Milk estaba de un mes de gestación, así que pronto tendrían a un mini Goku corriendo por toda la casa como lo hacían el, su hermano y sus primos de niños; Milk le dio la noticia a Bulma por sus charlas de Skype, y quedaron en que regresaría a Japón justo para el bautizo de sus sobrinito, como le decía la peli Azul al futuro hijo de su amiga, también le dijo Bulma que estaba de novia de Broly y que probablemente para el bautizo se anunciara otra noticia, pero Bulma no quiso adelantar nada.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía.

Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia, doble capitulo que lo disfruten.

De esa forma el embarazo de Milk transcurrió tranquilo, el niño nació en perfectas condiciones en tiempo y forma, toda la familia incluyendo a vegeta que de cierta manera tenía que participar en los acontecimientos de su parentela; estaban muy felices y si ha de decirse vegeta se veía muy paternal, con su sobrino, queriéndolo o no, cosa que a todos en la casa les causo mucha extrañeza viniendo de él, -¿vegeta no crees que tú también podrías ser un buen padre?, quieres mucho a Goten, ¿no has pensado en tener familia?-, preguntaba Goku a su primo viendo como cargaba al bebe de forma tierna, -no digas estupideces kakaroto, ¿yo de papa?, no me hagas reír-, dijo este soltando al bebe en la cuna con delicadeza.

-¿y porque no?, eres tan hombre como yo, ¿o no?, ¿Qué te impide ser padre?-, dijo Goku palmeando la espalda de su primo, -porque para empezar, yo odio a los niños, segundo, no quiero compromisos, tercero no conozco mujer que quiera tener una vida conmigo y cuarto, lo más importante, no se me da la regalada gana, ¿te quedo claro?, así que no vuelvas a decirme estupideces de esas o te rompo la cara-, finalizo el moreno para salir de la habitación del hijo de Goku.

El día del bautizo llego, la ceremonia se llevó a cabo en el mismo lugar en donde había sido la boda, para este momento Bulma había regresado y se quedaba a vivir en la casa de playa de Broly, el joven había viajado en muchas ocasiones a Estados Unidos, para estar con Bulma, a pesar de que los dos se amaban de verdad, y sentían deseos, hacia el otro, Bulma todavía tenía ese trauma, del engaño sufrido de adolescente, por lo que no pudo acostarse con Broly, mismo que entendió, que Bulma prefería guardarse para su matrimonio ahora en puerta.

Para colmo de males ahora la situación de los padrinos de bautizo del pequeño Goten, favorecía a vegeta y bien lo sabía Goku, que fue el que de alguna forma maquino este pequeño hecho, Bulma fue la madrina de bautizo junto con vegeta, ahora era Broly al que ya no le estaban gustando las cosas, ya que recordaba lo que había pasado en la juventud con ellos, esperaba que su primo se hubiera olvidado del asunto, porque de no ser así, Broly se aseguraría de que le quedara claro que Bulma era suya y nada más.

En esta ocasión el escenario fue muy grato para vegeta, ahora en las fotos de los padrinos les tocaba estar a ellos dos, y vegeta se aseguró que fueran mejores que las fotos de la boda, tomo a Bulma de la cintura muy fuerte, sorprendiendo a la mujer, y diciéndole al oído, -tenemos que hablar Bulma, es sobre nuestro futuro-, la mujer estaba atónita al comentario de vegeta haciéndola girar el rostro, quedando los dos de frente, casi a punto de besarse, la foto fue perfecta dos parejas sumamente felices.

Terminadas las tomas de foto, Bulma se separó velozmente de vegeta de forma brusca, mirándolo con odio y desprecio, a lo que vegeta respondió con una sonrisa ladina, esa sería su reacción de ahora en adelante del hombre, Bulma tendría que acostumbrarse al acoso que este planeaba tener con la chica. Por alguna extraña razón Bulma tuvo miedo, de ver en esos ojos tan profundos, una seguridad de algo, que no supo comprender ahí mismo.

-Bulma ¿estás bien, te noto un poco pálida, amor?-, pregunto Broly, acercándose a la pareja, -la mujer está bien, ¿no Bulma?, no note desagrado de estar en mis brazos, ¿o sí?-, le soltó vegeta a Broly retadoramente, viéndolo directo a los ojos, -vámonos Broly, creo que me cayó mal el cambio de altura, por el viaje-, dijo separando a los dos hombres no gustándole la situación.

La tarde paso rápido, la comida fue sencilla para lo que estaban acostumbrados, el festejo por el bautizo, se realizó en la casa de los sajayin-son, el jardín fue el escenario de las risas y platicas por parte de los presentes, Bulma se sentó al lado de Broly, apartados de vegeta, sin embargo este no dejaba de verla descaradamente, no importándole si estaba Broly ahí o no, Bulma cada que podía trataba de mirar hacia otro lado y no hacer caso de lo que vegeta hacía, a pesar de sentir la fuerza de la mirada sobre ella, sabía que de no hacerlo, Broly se daría aún más cuenta del descaro del hombre para con ella y se podría armar una debacle ahí mismo.

Vegeta estaba decidido a todo, hasta enfrentarse con su primo, y romper los lazos familiares, que entre ellos existían, esta vez nadie volvería a hacerle daño, sería el quien destruyera y arrasara con todo a su paso, lo que le importaba era que Bulma al fin sabría lo que él pensaba y sentía; estaba feliz para bien o mal, al fin su diosa azul le estaba prestando toda la atención del mundo, - _al menos haberla hecho sentir incomoda está resultando, de haber sabido antes que así eran las cosas con ella, hacía mucho tiempo la hubiera empezado a atormentar_ -, cavilaba, mientras le sonreía a los lejos, a fin de cuentas él era experto en la tortura.

-bueno familia, ha llegado la hora de darles la noticia del año, sé que no debía opacar el bautizo de mi sobrino pero, es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos Bulma y yo de darles esta primicia-, las palabras de Broly, sacaron de inmediato a Bulma y al propio vegeta de su lucha de miradas; todos voltearon, de inmediato, intrigados de lo que se iba a decir ahí, mientras vegeta apretaba los dientes abiertamente, de forma amenazante, cosa que Broly, noto pero no le dio importancia y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, tomo la mano de Bulma haciendo que se levantara de su asiento, -querida familia, es para mí un placer enorme, anunciarles que Bulma y yo vamos a casarnos dentro de un mes-, concluyo, todos aplaudieron y se pusieron de pie para abrazar a la feliz pareja, vegeta solo se acercó al par para envolver a Bulma, tomo a la chica de la cintura, apretó su cuerpo al de ella, sintiendo está la calidez del cuerpo masculino.

-eso es lo que este miserable cree, tenemos que hablar Bulma, tu solo te casaras con el padre de tu hijo-, le dijo al oído. Con lo dicho, Bulma sintió que un hoyo enorme debajo de sus pies se abría, y ella caía hasta el fondo; vegeta se separó, dejando a la mujer por demás paralizada, hecho que noto de enseguida; prosiguiendo, con una sonrisa ladina vegeta estrecho la mano de Broly, lo abrazo y se fue; no sin antes volver el rostro hacia Bulma y darle una última sonrisa.

El nuevo día llego, por la mañana como de costumbre Broly, llego a la casa de playa donde se quedaba Bulma, si por el hubiese sido , pasaría todas las noches con su adorada novia, pero por la herida emocional que Bulma le dijo tenia, la cual no terminaba de comprender en su totalidad; cada quien se quedaba en sus respectivos hogares, a la espera de volver a verse de nuevo, Broly era amoroso, pero sobre todo respetuoso de su enamorada, inicialmente en su vida había conocido a un sin número de mujeres, con las que había compartido mucho más que un noviazgo, así que en realidad, siendo que Bulma iba a ser su esposa podía esperarla todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. –Hola amor-, Bulma recibió a su amado novio con un beso, -hola mi vida, anoche me dejaste muy intrigado, con eso de que teníamos que hablar con urgencia, ¿qué es tan importarme que tienes que decirme Bulma?-, inquiría Broly, mientras caminaban para sentarse en la sala,

-Broly, sé que debí decirte esto desde hace mucho, antes de que pudiéramos tomar decisiones que serían difíciles de cambiar, pero créeme que realmente, no pude, esto que tengo que decir es la mayor vergüenza de mi vida, así como mi mayor regalo, solo espero, que puedas comprenderme-, decía Bulma triste al hombre que amaba, -Bulma sabes que cualquier cosa que me digas no hará que cambie el amor que siento por ti, así que tenme la confianza de decirme lo que sea-, Broly de nuevo tomaba las manos de su novia.

-¿recuerdas cuando me fui a vivir a estados unidos, de adolescente, cuando me gane la beca?-, indagaba Bulma, -sí, bueno más o menos, recuerdo que un día Raditz llego a donde estábamos y nos dijo a todos, que se celebraba una despedida en la cafetería, y luego nos dijo que al parecer tú te ibas por una beca o algo así, no lo recuerdo muy bien, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?-, cada vez estaba más intrigado Broly.

Bulma debía hablar claro y dejarse de rodeos, dadas las cosas que se estaban presentando con vegeta, tenía que tomar una decisión junto a Broly sobre el rumbo de sus vidas, era necesario que su novio conociera toda la verdad, para que el también pudiera decidir qué hacer; de esa manera empezó a contarle todo a Broly, el cual simplemente escuchaba, lo que su prometida debía decirle.

Al estar escuchando cada cosa que decía la joven, Broly bajaba cada vez más la cabeza, en el fondo el muchacho tenía ganas de salir y matar a sus primos, por cada palabra que Bulma decía, más cuando en ciertos momentos ella lloraba, cosa que ponía a Broly de pésimo humor, le dolía recordar el engaño de estos, aunque no podía juzgarlos del todo puesto que el también en su momento había participado en la idea, además que también había engañado a otras chicas, con las que se había acostado, - _quizás, otro hombre en estos momentos está escuchando igual que yo el relato de la mujer de su vida, que fue engañada por mí-,_ pensaba Broly mientras seguía escuchando; le sorprendió enormemente que Bulma le dijera que quedó embarazada de vegeta, - _el muy maldito, tanto tiempo saliendo con mujeres y no fue capaz de cuidarse con Bulma_ -, seguía razonando, le dolió enterarse que le fue quitado el niño de sus brazos prácticamente recién nacido y más por la forma tan atormentada en que se lo estaba diciendo, pudo notar en sus palabras, que ella si quería cerca a su hijo, y que de habérselo permitido, hubiera sido una excelente madre a pesar de su corta edad, también le molesto el saber que su sobrino, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo recluido en un internado, como si de un apestado se tratara, porque a pesar de todo él es solo un niño, que culpa puede tener.

-ya no llores amor, sé que esto te sigue afectando, pero te juro que buscaremos la forma de recuperar al pequeño y aunque sea mi sobrino, lo reconoceré como mi hijo, a fin de cuentas lleva mi sangre-, decía Broly mientras abrazaba a Bulma, para consolarla.

-Broly mis padres me advirtieron que jamás cambiaría nada de eso, trunks es hijo de ellos y nunca permitirán que yo lo reconozca como mi hijo, además… hay algo más que debo decirte y por lo que también me decidí a contarte todo esto ahora-, le informo Bulma al hombre que la miraba desconcertado, -¿Qué Bulma, que más?-, preguntaba Broly, visiblemente preocupado, -no estoy segura, ya que no me lo dijo abiertamente, pero creo que vegeta ya sabe sobre el niño, porque me señaló ayer que…-, pensó un momento Bulma si debía continuar, -¿Qué te dijo Bulma?, ¡habla!-, Broly tomo a la joven del brazo, para luego soltarla de inmediato al darse cuenta de su arranque, -me dijo que, quiere hablar conmigo ya que, solo puedo casarme con el padre de mi hijo-, por fin termino de soltar la bomba.

-¿¡Qué!?, ¿ese miserable se atrevió a decirte eso?-, Broly se paró de su lugar hecho una furia, -cálmate amor, tal vez solo fanfarroneaba, o quería molestar-, trataba de contenerlo Bulma, -no yo conozco a vegeta, jamás da un paso sin meditarlo a profundidad, si te dijo eso es porque sabe de trunks y pretende recuperarlos a toda costa, es mejor que le ponga las cosas claras-, giro Broly listo a salir de la casa, -¿Qué vas a hacer Broly?-, lo detenía Bulma del brazo, pero Broly se soltó y se dispuso a salir, -ese desgraciado por muy mi primo que sea, tiene que saber que tú eres mi mujer y que a pesar de los lazos que pudieran unirlos, nunca te dejare, me casare contigo, y trunks será mi hijo-, decía Broly a la mujer antes de salir por completo del lugar.

Como atraída por la mala suerte, justo en ese momento comenzó a caer una tormenta que oscureció el cielo por completo, a tal grado que siendo las 4 pm, parecía ser de noche, Bulma por más que quería estar tranquila no podía hacerlo, ya que algo en su interior le decía que las cosas no terminarían nada bien.

Bulma continuaba intranquila, peor cuando trato de localizar a Broly en su celular y ninguna respuesta había obtenido, ya eran las 9 pm, y no tenía noticias de su novio, pensaba si debía ir a buscarlo, ¿pero a dónde?, no sabía a donde se había dirigido, y ¿si había discutido con vegeta y llegaron a los golpes o algo peor?, ¿Qué haría?, no podía seguir ahí sin hacer nada, tenía que pensar pero dado que estaba hecha un mar de nervios y además la tormenta lejos de aminorar parecía que quería destruir todo a su paso, no podía pensar claramente, así que siguió intentando localizar a su amado en su móvil.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía.

Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia, este capítulo está dedicado a todas y todos los que han confiado en mí y siguen conmigo en este camino, a ustedes gracias.

Una hora más había pasado y Bulma seguía sin noticias, decidida a lo que fuera tomo su abrigo y cartera resuelta a salir a buscar a Broly donde fuera, hasta debajo de las piedras, justo cuando iba a salir de la casa, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, -¿vegeta que haces aquí, donde esta Broly?-, decía la mujer sorprendida de ver a aquel hombre parado en su puerta, -no sé dónde está ese malnacido y no me interesa, te dije que teníamos que hablar, y ya no puedo esperar más-, tomo a Bulma de los hombros empujándola hacia adentro del lugar, -déjame, ¿Qué quieres?-, se soltó Bulma de su agarre, -¿no he sido claro?, primero hablaremos de todo lo que está pasando, después te iras conmigo a mi departamento-, Bulma no podía concebir el cinismo de ese hombre, -¿¡estás loco!?, yo de ningún modo me iré contigo a ningún lado, esta es la casa de mi prometido, el cual no debe tardar en llegar, y aquí me voy a quedar-, le dijo Bulma dándole la espalda al hombre mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, -bien entonces hablaremos aquí, no me importa si llega tu noviecito, a él también tengo que aclararle un par de cosas-, siguió vegeta caminando hacia la cocina, buscando una bebida en la nevera; Bulma estaba atónita, este tipo no tenía vergüenza, ni descaro, se paseaba en la casa como si fuera suya, además su tono de imposición no le gustó nada, -bueno está bien di lo que quieras y vete-, decía Bulma poniéndose frente a vegeta que ya se había instalado en el sofá de la sala, -no has cambiado en nada mujer, sigues siendo tan agresiva, me fascinas, eres la mujer perfecta, ven siéntate aquí conmigo-, palmeo el joven el sillón junto a él, pero Bulma prefirió sentarse del otro lado de la sala, cosa que hizo reír a vegeta, los desplantes de su diosa azul, seguían siendo tan limpios y puros, -¿sabes porque cada mañana cuando éramos adolescentes, nos encontrábamos, en el camino rumbo a la escuela Bulma?-, pregunto vegeta mientras abría su bebida, Bulma negó con fastidio, -era porque cada mañana, salía antes de mi casa, para poder esperar el momento en que tu salieras y verte no obstante solo fuera de lejos, tal vez como en muchas ocasiones encontrarnos y conversar, aunque tan solo hablaras de tus tonterías, como aquella ocasión en que te dije que perdías el tiempo arreglándote-, Bulma no entendía porque le estaba diciendo todo eso, pero empezaba a intrigarla, -pero tú siempre hablabas del infeliz de kakaroto, estabas embobada con el idiota, que nunca te diste cuenta que me gustabas mucho-, Bulma sintió escalofríos cuando oyó eso, -no debería volver a darte explicaciones, ya que lo hice una vez y en su momento, pero te lo volveré a decir a ver si ya te queda claro-, seguía explicando el hombre esta vez viendo a los ojos a Bulma, -yo no te engañe, nunca hubiera querido acostarme contigo a base de trampas, pero tampoco hice nada para que no sucediera lo que paso esa noche, en el fondo, fue una maravillosa oportunidad de estar contigo, de sentirte, de tocarte, de ser uno dentro de ti, si bien fuera solo por esa vez, y lo disfruté muchísimo, pero no por las razones que creíste, sino porque yo de verdad deseaba estar contigo Bulma, había fantaseado desde casi que entramos a la preparatoria y te vi por primera vez, quise acercarme, pero tu como siempre me ignoraste, comprenderás que eso para el ego de un hombre como yo es detestable, por eso buscaba a otras mujeres, ya que la que yo quería, literalmente no volteaba a verme, y para colmo, te empeñaste en andar con mi primo y no cesaste hasta que lo conseguiste, pero yo seguía pensando en ti a pesar de kakaroto a pesar de ti, es mas a pesar de mí, que consideraba patética la situación-, se detuvo un momento agachando el rostro.

-vegeta yo…-, no sabía que decir Bulma, -no necesito tu lastima, con la mía me basta y sobra-, la interrumpió vegeta, -no he podido olvidarte ni sacarte de mi cabeza, o de mi corazón desde entonces, ¿no sé si me embrujaste o qué demonios hiciste?, pero te metiste todavía más hondo si es que eso era posible, así que cuando regresaste el día de la boda de kakaroto, pensé en que tal vez la vida, por fin me daba la oportunidad de estar contigo, pero fuiste lo bastante estúpida como para ignorarme de nuevo, y finalizar mi desdicha haciéndote novia del infeliz de Broly-, fue interrumpido un momento por Bulma, -oye yo no soy ninguna estúpida, tu eres el idiota-, dijo Bulma levantándose de su lugar, -¡CALLATE Y SIÉNTATE!, esta vez vas a terminar de escucharme mujer, no lo voy a repetir-, se levantó vegeta amenazadoramente.

Bulma del miedo callo sentada en el sillón, abriendo grandemente los ojos, no pudiendo creer como la trataba vegeta, -cuando te fuiste fue un alivio en mi vida, pensé que podría descansar de tu maldito recuerdo, pero que equivocado estaba, te volviste una obsesión para mí, te buscaba en cada mujer con la que estaba-, Bulma sintió dolor por lo que le estaba diciendo el hombre, sintió ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que ella también lo amaba, pero se arrepintió a tiempo, Bulma tenía ya un novio, y las palabras enternecedoras, tal vez sinceras de vegeta no le harían cambiar ese hecho, siguió escuchando lo que tenía que decirle, al menos en eso podría ayudarlo dejando que el hombre se desahogara de todos sus sufrimientos, -así que ahora estamos aquí, pero el verdadero motivo por el que he venido es muy simple Bulma, dada mi obsesión por ti, mande a investigarte y me di cuenta de algo, que es muy curioso, ¿tienes un hermano, no es así?-, Bulma no sabía que contestar o si debía contestar, además ¿Por qué le hacia esa pregunta?, -¿a qué viene eso vegeta?-, dijo la joven un tanto temerosa, -es muy curioso que tu hermano tenga ocho años, los mismos años más meses, desde que me acosté contigo; por la fecha de nacimiento del niño, el cual tiene un parecido muy inexplicable a mí, a excepción del cabello y los ojos, podría decirse que fue concebido, en las mismas fechas en que estuvimos juntos, aparte de que fue ocho mesino lo cual confirmaría la fecha-, Bulma trago saliva, se levantó de su lugar giro rumbo a la puerta, -quiero que te vayas ahora mismo vegeta, o llamare a Broly para que venga inmediatamente-, dijo mientras abría la puerta en señal de que el hombre hiciera lo que le dijo, vegeta se levantó del sillón, -no iré a ningún lado Bulma, ya sé que trunks es nuestro-, se paró frente a Bulma y delicadamente cerró la puerta de la casa, Bulma miro a vegeta con miedo y odio a la vez, -¿Por qué no me dijiste que quedaste embarazada?, ¿Por qué me ocultaste mi paternidad?, ¿Qué te dio derecho a despojarme de mi derecho de padre?-, empezó a reclamarle a Bulma, haciéndola retroceder.

Bulma estaba asombrada de que descubriera su secreto, no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo, de lo que pudiera pasar en ese momento con vegeta viéndolo tan enojado, y a futuro lo que pudiera hacerles a ella y al niño, -no sé de qué me hablas, Trunks es mi hermano, no sé por qué piensas otra cosa-, trataba de disuadirlo Bulma, -no me mientas mas Bulma, no soy estúpido, además el informe médico hablaba de una joven de diez y ocho años que estuvo al borde de la muerte por desangramiento en el parto, yo debía estar ahí contigo, si te hubiera pasado algo no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca, pero ni de eso me diste la oportunidad-, vegeta se acercaba más a la mujer, -¿y que querías, que te llamaran mis padres para decirte que eras el feliz padre de un niño, y que tu mujer se estaba muriendo, por ser tan joven y débil que ni siquiera era capaz de dar a luz a una criatura?, ¿Qué ibas a hacer, tomar el primer vuelo a Estados Unidos, para estar cerca de la madre de tu hijo?-, decía Bulma en un grito, ya no aguanto más la recriminaciones de vegeta, -eras muy joven, inmaduro, e irresponsable, ¿Cómo podría haber puesto en tus manos la vida de dos seres, si nunca has sido capaz de sacar adelante la tuya?-, seguía Bulma, que fue interrumpida, -esa no era tu decisión era la mía, y créeme que como hubiera podido , pese a mi edad y a todos mis defectos, nunca te hubiera dejado sola, si me hubieras dado la oportunidad, incluso eso, me hubiera ayudado a ser un hombre diferente, y no la basura que soy ahora-, vegeta ya estaba desesperado, -pero eso ya no importa vegeta, todos hemos tomado el rumbo de nuestras vidas, ya nada se puede cambiar, así que te sugiero olvides todo y sigas con tu vida como si nada-, indico la joven secando sus lágrimas, -¡esto no se ha acabado!-, vegeta tomo a Bulma de la cabeza atrayéndola a él para darle un beso, ese beso era la culminación de todos los años esperando por ella, era el deseo de no dejarla escapar nunca, de tenerla solo para él, de hacerle entender que ella era solo suya, y que además del amor y la pasión que el siente por ella, estaban unidos por un lazo aún más fuerte; el beso fue largo primero desesperado, después tierno y pausado, Bulma tomo las manos de vegeta que sostenían su cabeza, mientras lágrimas de alegría caían por sus mejillas y se dejó llevar por el sentimiento de profundo amor, que también abrigaba desde hacía mucho tiempo hacia él.

Pero Bulma recordó a Broly en ese instante, y retomando todas sus fuerzas, se alejó de inmediato de vegeta, que se quedó sorprendido, pues sintió como su beso fue correspondido, por ella, -vete Vegeta y no vuelvas, ya te dije que nada va a cambiar, amo a Broly y me voy a casar con él y solo con él, Broly me ha dado algo que nunca tuve, paz en mi vida, un amor tranquilo, sin presiones o acusaciones, un amor ideal, me ha dado el cariño que siempre quise-, dijo Bulma con un semblante sombrío en los ojos, sabía que le estaba rompiendo el corazón al hombre, pero era necesario, pues no traicionaría a Broly, ella era una mujer de palabra y está ya se la había dado a su prometido; además que, no porque vegeta se hubiera enterado que tenían un hijo lo convertía en su primera opción como compañero de vida.

-pues si no puedo tenerte por las buenas, serás mía por las malas-, y diciendo esto tomo a Bulma cargándola en su hombro, para transportarla a la habitación, -déjame vegeta, suéltame, eres un maldito, lo sabía no has cambiado-, decía mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre del hombre; llegaron al cuarto y vegeta dejo caer bruscamente a Bulma en la cama, se giró y camino hacia la entrada de esta, para cerrar la puerta con seguro, mientras la chica veía aterrada lo que él hacía, -¿Qué quieres vegeta?, ¿Qué vas a hacer?, más vale que me dejes salir, no quiero un problema más grande entre Broly y tú, no termino de hablar cuando vegeta se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta, la aventó hacia un lado y se posiciono encima de Bulma, clavándola en el colchón, mientras la besaba ahora bestialmente, Bulma trataba de alejarlo pero él era muy fuerte y no podía hacer mucho, además que le había sujetado las manos de las muñecas impidiéndole moverse, vegeta empezó a subir la blusa que ella traía para poder tocar los senos de la joven, Bulma seguía empujándolo, mientras le gritaba que la soltara, entre muchas groserías más, al fin vegeta pudo tomar el pezón rosado de la chica chupándolo y succionándolo, a lo que Bulma emitió un gemido de placer, nuevamente el hombre la estaba despertando en su pasión, siguió con la tarea hasta desabrochar el pantalón de la mujer, y quitarle por completo la ropa a Bulma, que misteriosamente no lloraba, solo tenía una mirada de disgusto, vegeta hizo lo mismo y se quitó la ropa frente a la mirada estupefacta de Bulma, que seguía en shock por lo que estaba pasando ahí, cuando lo vio desnudo y se vio a ella de la misma forma se aterro en un instante y las imágenes del pasado volvieron a su memoria, haciéndola retroceder sobre la cama, no pudo evitar en su recorrido visual por el cuerpo masculino, percatarse que el hombre que la había hecho mujer seguía siendo demasiado atractivo, muy viril y endemoniadamente sensual; sin embargo ya no había salida vegeta tomo las piernas de la mujer, halándola hacia él, las abrió y se posiciono sobre ella, tomo nuevamente las muñecas de Bulma y mientras la besaba ferozmente, introdujo su miembro en la cavidad de la joven, Bulma grito, gimió, pero no sintió dolor más allá de apreciar como el, abría los pliegues vaginales que por años habían estado intactos al toque de nadie que no fuera este que la estaba tomando nuevamente.

A pesar de la brusquedad del acto cometido por vegeta, sintió placer en el momento en que él se encontraba entrando en ella, vegeta dejo de besar sus labios mientras devoraba su cuello, a la vez que la embestía, no fue salvaje pero si fuerte y profundo, estaba perdido en el éxtasis de estar íntimamente en su interior, seguía moviéndose intensamente, mientras que Bulma gemía más y más fuerte, lo que saco a vegeta de sus trance, fue que, para ese momento ella había envuelto sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de él, moviéndose los dos al mismo ritmo, cosa que lo puso más que feliz, y lo motivo para seguir adelante, soltó a Bulma de su agarre, girándola sobre él, haciendo que ella quedara arriba, la ínsito a que se moviera a su propio ritmo, tomándola ahora de las caderas, cosa que Bulma hizo, parecía poseída por un poder extraño, ya que sus movimientos eran autónomos sobre el hombre, en un momento que vegeta la soltó por completo, abriendo sus brazos sobre la cama, Bulma se sostuvo de los hombros de su amante y comenzó a mecerse hacia delante y hacia atrás, vegeta seguía por completo embelesado al observar los movimientos sensuales de la joven encima, veía como los pechos de su ahora por completo mujer, se mecían en un vaivén de pasión, frente a él; se incorporó quedando frente a frente con Bulma, sus miradas volvieron a ser cómplices del acto, en lo profundo de aquellas podían los dos sentir el deseo y amor hacia el otro; vegeta la tomo de la cabeza y la beso, Bulma respondió ese contacto, introduciendo su lengua, quería saborearlo, conocer cómo era la forma de sus labios al tacto con esta, el sabor de su sangre; igualmente aferrándose de su cabello y atrayéndolo más a ella, mientras seguía meciéndose sobre de él, Bulma ya no podía negarse, que vegeta era el único hombre capaz de proporcionarle tanto placer, sabiendo al fin que lo deseaba más que a nadie; ella misma buscaba profundizar las entradas del hombre, anhelaba que no saliera de su intimidad jamás; vegeta sin separar los cuerpo la acomodo debajo mirándola profundamente, acariciando su espalda y sus hombros con delicadeza, en tanto cada uno sonreía al que tenían enfrente, nuevamente siguió empujando dentro de ella hasta que en un momento de gemidos y suspiros los dos cuerpos irremediablemente llegaron al clímax, fundiéndose el uno en el otro, nuevamente y sin poderlo evitar que sucediera, vegeta se derramo en el interior de la muchacha, mezclándose en una la esencia de los dos, finalmente desplomándose sobre el cuerpo de su mujer, sin sacar su miembro del interior de la cavidad femenina; Bulma primeramente había puesto los brazos sobre la cama deteniéndose de la embestidas que el hombre terminaba de darle, y sin poder negarlo se extasiaba de verlo penetrarla; llevándolos un momento después, alrededor de la cabeza de vegeta para abrazarlo protectoramente, en tanto aspiraba de nueva cuenta el aroma que se desprendía del, inconfundible como siempre, e instalado en su memoria eternamente, aquel aroma a bosque y maderas; no duro mucho esta acción y lo soltó.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

Vegeta aun acomodado sobre el cuello de la mujer, no quería levantar su rostro, tenía miedo de la mirada de su diosa azul, sabía que nuevamente la había hecho suya en condiciones poco honestas, y lejos de echar de ver que ella lo había disfrutado tanto como el, pues pudo notar su mirada y la respuesta a sus caricias; sin embargo, si levantaba la mirada y encontraba odio en los ojos de Bulma, sería un golpe más a su ya muy lastimado corazón, pero tenía que hacerlo pues la curiosidad de saber que pasaba por la cabecita de ella, lo estaba matando, se incorporó lo más lento posible no deseando que Bulma le empezara a gritar o a empujar, como lo había hecho la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

-ahora recuerdo que cuando estaba a punto de morir en el parto, la última persona que llego a mi mente fuiste tú vegeta, llame por ti, quería que estuvieras ahí conmigo, que vieras a nuestro hijo, quería dejarlo en tus manos y pedirte que lo cuidaras por los dos, y recuerdo que, antes de perder todo el conocimiento de mi entorno…, dije…, que te amaba-, susurro Bulma mientras lloraba en silencio, vegeta quiso secar sus lágrimas, sonrió al saber que había pensado en él, y que al fin había admitido que lo amaba; pero Bulma lo aparto antes de que pudiera tocarla, -ahora quiero que te vayas, si te debía algo o tu a mí, la deuda ya está saldada, no hay nada más que debamos aclarar-, se removió debajo del hombre, no fue violenta como en otras ocasiones, fue tranquila, pidiendo de alguna forma la autorización de el para salirse de entre sus brazos, vegeta entendió y se apartó de ella sin dejar de mirar cada uno de los movimientos que la joven hacía, -mujer esto no se trata de deudas, esto se trata de una vida, nuestra vida juntos, con nuestro hijo, entiéndelo, eres y siempre serás mía, no puedo dejarte ir, así que vístete y vámonos a mi departamento ahí te quedaras en lo que hablo con Broly y arreglo lo de nuestra boda-, decía vegeta levantándose de la cama empezando a vestirse, -no soy un objeto vegeta, no soy de tu propiedad, yo decido lo que quiero y con quien lo quiero, no voy a decir que me forzaste ahora, ni te voy a insultar, porque reconozco que yo también quería que pasara, pero no significa nada-, se levantó Bulma de la cama para encarar a vegeta, -no voy a dejar a Broly por ti, entiéndelo, trunks seguirá siendo mi hermano, nada va a cambiar vegeta, no quiero estar contigo, te pido…, es más te exijo, me dejes en paz de una vez por todas, jamás contemple la posibilidad de estar a tu lado, menos ahora, hablare con Broly y si el me perdona por esto, seré su esposa y me dedicare enteramente a hacerlo feliz el resto de mi vida-, vegeta escuchaba las palabras de la mujer, sentía rencor por lo que le estaba diciendo, no había pasado ni media hora de que Bulma se hubiera derretido en sus brazos y ahora de nueva cuenta lo alejaba de su vida como si nada, apretó más los dientes tanto que parecían se romperían en un instante.

-al único que vas a hacer feliz por el resto de tu vida es a mí, ya te lo dije, por las buenas o por las malas, serás mía-, tomo a Bulma del brazo sentándola al borde de la cama, recogió la ropa de la joven, entregándosela para que terminara de vestirse, -vístete porque ya nos vamos, mandare después por tus cosas-, parecía un loco que no hacía caso más que de lo que pasaba por su imaginación, -suéltame vegeta, he dicho que no, es mejor que te vayas-, se levantó de la cama y así desnuda, corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación, intento abrirla pero vegeta la detuvo acorralándola entre él y la misma, la beso esta vez brutalmente, la empujo contra la puerta haciendo que su cabeza golpeara con fuerza y lastimando su labio inferir, obligándola a sangrar, Bulma ahora si lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas, hasta alejarlo por completo, -suéltame infeliz, ¿vas a forzarme a estar contigo?, ¿vas a violarme?, porque esta vez no voy a responder a tus caricias, si me tomas así, me estarás violando vegeta y eso jamás te lo perdonaría-, comenzó a caminar pegada a la pared tratando de alejarse lo más que pudiera del hombre enardecido frente a ella.

Vegeta no soporto más la actitud de Bulma, y viendo lo que le había hecho, al golpearla contra la puerta y herir sus labios, tomo sus cosas abrió la puerta y antes de salir, -esto no se ha acabado Bulma, mañana vendré para que hablemos con Broly, pero no voy a volver a dejarte ir, eres y siempre serás mía que te quede claro, además pienso solicitar la paternidad de trunks, cueste lo que cueste, es mi hijo, es un Sajayin Ouji, y como mi heredero debe estar a mi lado-, diciendo esto salió de la habitación, termino de vestirse en el pasillo, al terminar, partió de la casa, dejando acurrucada a Bulma en un rincón de la habitación aun sin ropa y llorando desconsoladamente.

La mañana había llegado ya, Bulma trato de dormir pero le fue imposible hasta casi ya empezando a amanecer, había tomado una de las camisetas de Broly y sin más nada debajo, se acostó, sollozo por mucho rato, hasta que consiguió quedarse dormida; fue despertada por los golpes que alguien estaba dando en la puerta de la entrada de la casa, tomo el pantalón que estaba aún tirado a un lado de la cama, se lo puso y salió a ver quién era; extrañamente era muy temprano para que fuera Broly, sin embargo dadas las condiciones en que se fue y que no había dado señales hasta ahora, no dudo en que pudiera ser el, quien tocaba tan frenéticamente a la puerta; sin embargo se frenó, pensando que también podría ser vegeta quien había amenazado con regresar por la mañana, -¿Quién es?-, pregunto antes de abrir la puerta, -soy el sr. Paragus, Bulma abre la puerta tengo algo que informarte-, Bulma sintió en ese instante una punzada en el corazón, pensando en que algo terrible debía haber sucedido para que el papa de Broly estuviera ahí en ese momento. Bulma abrió de inmediato, percatándose del estado en que se encontraba su suegro, -¿Qué pasa sr. Paragus, donde esta Broly, ayer salió a toda prisa y no contesto ninguna de mis llamadas en toda la tarde?, ¿dígame le paso algo?-, insistía Bulma ya muy nerviosa.

El hombre solo permaneció parado en medio del pasillo, hasta que, -Bulma lamento decirte que…-, no pudo terminar pues comenzó a llorar frente a la joven, viendo esto Bulma se alarmo mucho más, -¿Dónde está Broly?-, pregunto tajantemente.

-Broly, tuvo un accidente ayer en su coche, lamentablemente no sobrevivió-, termino de decir el padre de Broly llevándose una mano al rostro para ocultar su llanto; Bulma dio media vuelta y callo de rodillas al suelo, igualmente llorando, -no, no, no puede ser, es mentira, Broly no está muerto, ¡ES MENTIRA!-, decía la mujer mientras con todas sus fuerzas golpeaba el suelo, tratando de herirse; el sr. Paragus se giró e incoó, abrazando a Bulma por la espalda, ansiando consolarse mutuamente.

Toda la familia fue llamada e informada del suceso, incluyendo por supuesto a vegeta, que de inmediato pensó, que era una extraña coincidencia, lo sucedido después de haber resuelto estar con Bulma, - _al menos murió creyendo que Bulma lo quería, pobre infeliz_ -, se decía vegeta sonriendo de lado.

El sepelio se llevó a cabo en la casa de la familia de Broly, Bulma estaba muy afectada, pero no lloraba, parecía como si se hubiera ido de la realidad, había caído en un estado de conmoción profundo, tal vez su reacción también fue por los sedantes que le habían dado Milk y Gine, a la joven, de la que no se separaron ni un momento, sobretodo Milk, que veía desconsolada a Bulma y esto le preocupaba sobremanera, -Goku, yo veo muy mal a Bulma, no ha llorado y sin embargo parece que no estuviera aquí, esta distraída, me preocupa mucho, no habla, no hace nada, parece que ella también estuviera muerta-, le decía Milk a Goku en un momento que dejo sola a Bulma para acercarse a su esposo el cual también estaba visiblemente afectado, por el acontecimiento; -que te puedo decir Milk, todos estamos muy impresionados, Bulma iba a ser su esposa en un mes, imagínate como estarías tu si algo me pasara, ¿no creo que brincaras de alegría, o si?-, le dijo Goku a Milk, quien puso cara de dolor de solo pensar en perder a su amado esposo.

Vegeta veía a Bulma de lejos, quería acercarse y abrazarla, pero no sabía que haría ella, así que permaneció, a lo lejos mirándola, y contemplando a los demás que se comportaban más doloridos que él, -es triste, ¿no vegeta?-, preguntaba Goku a su primo parándose junto de él, -así es la vida kakaroto, un día estas aquí y al otro no, que más explicaciones quieren, ninguno tenemos la vida comprada-, decía el moreno a su primo Goku, separándose de él, para seguir observando a Bulma de lejos; vegeta se había vuelto un tanto insensible a dichas situaciones, pues desde que tenía uso de razón, siendo aún muy niño, fue testigo de la muerte de su madre, por una extraña enfermedad que la consumió en menos de un año, y también presencio como después de aquello su padre sumido en el alcoholismo y las drogas por la pena, también murió dos años después, dejándolo a cargo de su hermano, solos y al cuidado de su tío Bardock, así que desde entonces había tenido que hacerse fuerte queriéndolo o no, dejando en gran medida la inocencia de su infancia.

¿Qué haría ahora?, ya tenía el camino libre con su mujer, pero no sabía si ella estaría ahora dispuesta a irse con él, no estando mas Broly, en su vida; le atemorizaba la decisión que tomara Bulma y más viéndola de esa forma, en la que no parecía estar en esta realidad, ¿sería posible que le hubiera afectado tanto, como para trastornarla de esa manera?

Bulma sentía que de algún modo había sido su culpa la muerte de su novio, ella le dijo de las intenciones de vegeta, fue por ellos que Broly había salido en ese estado de furia, y por el que seguramente había manejado como loco, aunado a la tormenta que caía en esos momentos, sentía que de alguna manera, ella había deseado que Broly muriera, mas después de haberse acostado de nuevo con vegeta, - _yo lo mate, lo traicione, no merezco estar aquí frente a su cadáver, no merezco el cariño de esta familia, ni del sr. Paragus, soy una maldita mujerzuela, una cobarde que dejo que le quitaran a su hijo, una zorra que se entregó de nuevo al hombre que la engaño hace años, merecería ser yo la que estuviera en ese féretro y no Broly_ -, Bulma lloro en ese instante, y ante la mirada atónita de la familia y amigos que se encontraban ahí, se levantó de su lugar, camino hacia el ataúd, y comenzó a gritar frenética, -¡ES MI CULPA, MI CULPA, TU NO DEBIAS MORIR, DEBIA MORIRME YO, BROLY, AHHHHH-, Milk y Gine corrieron hacia Bulma, quien fue tomada por ambas mujeres mientras perdía el conocimiento.

Hacía ya más de quince días que vegeta no se paraba por el lugar, estaba triste de no ver a su amante; porque Maron ya no consideraba a vegeta como un cliente más, él era el premio que la vida le había regalado, por tanto sufrimiento que había tenido en su vida, dado que desde muy jovencita había tenido que dedicarse a esa vida, soportando tipos ruines y asquerosos; ahora era su turno de disfrutar de un hombre hermoso, un amante perfecto, que la enloquecía dentro y fuera de la cama; por esa razón estaba tan desesperada por no saber de su deseo hecho realidad; Maron vivía al tanto que no debía hacerse ilusiones con un hombre así, pues él nunca la vería como otra cosa que no fuera una sexo servidora, tal vez con un poco más de consideraciones, pero nada más allá; sin embargo lo deseaba como un animal en celo, y ese mismo deseo ya se había transformado en algo más, que no estaba segura pero creía podría ser amor. Que podía perder, si de todas formas no era suyo, haría lo que fuera, pero vegeta se quedaría con ella, aunque fuera por necesidad de sexo. Maron no era tan tonta como aparentaba, sin embargo le era más conveniente no hacerse notar como otra cosa que una trabajadora más de ese lugar; no obstante, pondría todo su empeño e inteligencia en saber todo de vegeta, localizarlo e idear como hacer que regresara a su lado, y si por alguna razón existía alguna otra mujer en su vida, lograría alejarla de él o al menos haría que él las tuviera a las dos; lo que fuera era poco, para lo que ella deseaba y quería a vegeta.

Bulma abrió los ojos, sintiendo por un momento como si hubiera dormido mucho, por un instante se olvidó de la situación en la que se encontraba, y su mente viajo a mejores días, haciéndola pensar que acababa de despertar en la habitación que tiene en su casa de Estados Unidos, -mama, ya voy a levantarme, sé que tengo que ir a la corporación, solo que no dormí bien-, mientras decía eso Milk y Gine se miraron la una a la otra, no sabiendo de que hablaba Bulma, ni tampoco que hacer o decir, -Bulma soy Milk, sufriste un desmayo, ¿sabes dónde estamos?-, trataba de traer a la realidad a su amiga, -¿Milk, que haces en Estados Unidos, donde están mis papas?-, seguía Bulma con su desconcierto.

-Bulma estás en Japón, estamos en el sepelio de…-, callo de inmediato, sabiendo que había sido un error decirle lo que ocurría, -de Broly, ya recordé todo, por un momento pensé que había sido una amarga pesadilla, pero veo que no-, nuevamente sus ojos se entristecían, sin embargo no lloro más.

Vegeta estaba preocupado, ver desfallecer a su mujer, lo dejo inquieto, más aun que no podía acercarse para saber qué demonios le había pasado, todo el mundo ahí, como buitres rodearon a la peli azul, en el momento en que cayó al suelo, y el no pudo acercarse más; podía entender que por todo lo que Bulma había vivido en las últimas 24 horas, estaba mal psíquicamente y de seguro por eso habría sufrido el desmayo; así que trato de tranquilizarse y escabulléndose de todos, se dirigió a donde habían llevado las otras dos mujeres a Bulma, desde luego en brazos de Goku, quien fue llamado por Milk y Gine para que las ayudara.

-Bulma voy a traerte un café caliente, quédate aquí-, prosiguió Milk, en tanto salía de la habitación en el segundo piso de la casa de la familia de Broly; Gine también salió para informar a los demás que Bulma ya había recuperado el conocimiento y se encontraba un poco mejor.

Ese momento fue el que vegeta necesitaba para entrar y ver a Bulma; -mujer, ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué te paso?, me tenías preocupado-, indicaba vegeta mientras se inclinaba para quedar a la altura de Bulma sentada; -¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no te das cuenta de que todo esto es nuestra culpa?, Broly no estaría muerto de no haber sido porque le dije toda la verdad, antes de que fueras anoche, salió furioso a buscarte, y mira ya no regreso más-, espetaba Bulma poniéndose de pie para alejarse de vegeta, -no es nuestra culpa Bulma, fue un accidente, no tienes por qué pensar así, además de todas formas Broly, iba a buscar su muerte, después de que le dijera que eres y siempre serás mi mujer, ahora el hombre ya descansa, y tú y yo, por fin podremos estar juntos-, vegeta tomo a Bulma por la espalda, de los hombros pegándola a él, -no vegeta ahora menos que nunca quiero estar contigo, de no haber sido por tu insistencia en remover cosas que ya estaban más que claras, nada de esto hubiera pasado, ¿Cómo piensas que voy a hacer una vida contigo, si se la arrancamos a Broly?-, se soltó de su aferre, alejándose de nuevo de él.

-no digas estupideces Bulma, nadie le arranco nada a Broly, ya te dije que fue un accidente, el hombre manejo como loco, en medio de una tormenta, no controlo el automóvil y se mató, ¿Qué más necesitas saber?-, confirmaba vegeta a Bulma lo que ya se sabía, -pero Broly nunca hubiera tomado la carretera de no haber sido por lo afectado que estaba de saber, que tenemos un hijo y que pretendías reclamarlo-, insistía Bulma, -me da gusto que reconozcas que es nuestro hijo, de los dos, y si lo reclamo es porque estoy en todo mi derecho, es mi heredero, mi sangre, y es parte de la mujer que quiero, ¡mi mujer!-, dijo vegeta rodeando con los brazos a Bulma por la espalda. – ¡suéltame!,… ¡sí!, reconozco ahora que trunks es tu hijo, no mentiré mas, y tal vez en el fondo tengas razón, en querer estar con él, pero yo soy caso aparte, sobre mí no tienes derechos, no voy a estar contigo y es mi última palabra vegeta-, terminaba tajante.

-mira Bulma este no es el lugar para que discutamos esto, alguien podría venir y vernos, no es tiempo de que la familia lo sepa, aunque no tardare en hacérselos saber, pero lo que si te digo es que , tu eres mi mujer, lo quieras o no, estaremos juntos, tu, el niño y yo, ¡esa es mi última palabra mujer necia!-, poniendo ese punto, salió de la habitación dejando a Bulma mas desconcertada que antes, era por demás vegeta no la iba a dejar en paz y menos si Broly ya no estaba con ella; tal vez debía darle una oportunidad al hombre de estar juntos, después de todo vegeta dijo, - _por las buenas o por las malas_ -, así que resistirse mucho solo haría que él se entercara más con el asunto; tal vez consideraría Bulma la posibilidad.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía.

Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia, disfruto mucho sus comentarios gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarlos, a los que me dan un fav o me siguen igualmente gracias.

La ceremonia siguió como de costumbre, el sacerdote sintoísta, precedió los ritos funerarios, al término el ataúd fue cargado por el sr. Paragus, Goku, Bardock, Vegeta, Raditz y Tarble; mientras Bulma, Milk, Gine, las novias de Raditz y Tarble, barrían el lugar donde se encontraba el féretro para evitar malos augurios; así llevaron el cuerpo a donde tendría su reposo eterno, seguidos por las mujeres, los hombres de la familia depositaban el féretro en donde seria enterrado, se colocaron en el ataúd banderines de colores y sutras, para seguir en el panteón con los rituales mortuorios.

Así continuaron los ritos fúnebres como es de costumbre en Japón, siguieron por siete semanas más, tiempo en el que Bulma, así como los demás guardaron luto por completo. Para el termino de estos, la joven estaba más tranquila y empezaba a mirar de otra forma a vegeta que no la dejaba ni a sol, ni a sombra; situación de la que pudo percatarse Goku, que a partir de días atrás veía como vegeta se preocupaba por lo que le pasara a Bulma en todo momento.

De ninguna manera le disgustaba, sabía que a fin de cuentas Bulma, de alguna modo se quedaría en la familia, y para ser sinceros, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender sabia, que era con vegeta y no con Broly, con quien se iba a quedar; lo supo desde que eran adolescentes y pudo ver en aquel video, el amor que la pareja ya se profesaba, lo supo siempre, pero no podía insistirle a vegeta ya que también sabia como era, y que de antemano se molestaría por entrometerse en su vida.

No obstante Goku también creía que era muy pronto para la familia, en especial para su tío, el Sr. Paragus, ver a su querida nuera en brazos de otro miembro de la familia y no solo consolándola por la muerte de su hijo; así que tomando todo el valor posible se decidió a hablar con su primo, -vegeta estoy feliz por ti, de alguna forma lo supe siempre, pero quiero pedirte…, pedirles, que esperen un poco para estar juntos-, le hablo Goku a vegeta, tomándolo desprevenido, -¿de qué hablas kakaroto?, ¡explícate imbécil!-, volteo vegeta para encararlo.

-hablo de Bulma y tú, se nota a leguas, tu desmedido interés por ella, no me molesta, ¿pero qué vas a hacer cuando a la familia se les pase el dolor de la muerte de Broly, y también se den cuenta?, sobretodo tío Paragus-, concluyo Goku, -ese es mi problema insecto, tu preocúpate por tu mujer y tu chiquillo, que son tu familia, a mi déjame a la mía-, finalizo este girándose, pero Goku lo detuvo y volteo, -¿Qué quieres decir con tu familia?, ¿es que acaso Bulma y tu…?-, encaro a vegeta, -si miserable Bulma es mi mujer y tenemos un hijo, ¡ya!, ¿te quedo claro?, porque no voy a decirte nada más, así que deja de fastidiarme-, se soltó vegeta para apartarse de su primo y seguir al pendiente de Bulma.

En este tiempo Bulma a pesar de su dolor por la pérdida de Broly, también se dio cuenta que estaba siendo un poco, solo un poco, injusta con vegeta, a fin de cuentas era cierto que nunca le dio la oportunidad de saber si en verdad hubiera sido un irresponsable, con ella y con el pequeño, se había dejado llevar por sus propias conclusiones, sacadas de chismes, y malos entendidos con vegeta; nunca fue clara y directa de enfrentarlo y saber si despreciaría su paternidad, por eso a últimas fechas dejaba que él se acercara más, tenía la curiosidad de conocerlo mejor, claro respetando el dolor de la familia y su propio duelo, pero no le hacía daño a nadie por hablar con él, y abrirse un poco. Aunque, lo que le estaba preocupando más, y por lo que también se había acercado a vegeta, era por las sospechas que tenía, y que de ser ciertas, ¡quien sabe que se desataría entre esas personas! Desde unas semanas atrás, empezó a sentirse mal de nuevo, eran síntomas muy similares a cuando estuvo embarazada de trunks, solo que menos fuertes, náuseas por las mañanas, mareos de vez en cuando, somnolencia, podría tratarse del estrés en el que se encontraba por la muerte de Broly, pero se asustó grandemente, cuando su periodo menstrual no apareció en la fecha en que debía. ¿Qué haría si estaba embarazada de nuevo?, ¿volvería a ocultárselo a vegeta?, porque desde luego era su hijo, con Broly nunca estuvo íntimamente, y con vegeta,… bueno ese hombre perece que tenía el poder de embarazarla con solo mirarla una vez; como dicen por ahí, - _donde pone el ojo, pone la bala_ -, pensaba Bulma, riendo por debajo.

-¿Qué piensas mujer?, ¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita loca?-, sonreía vegeta mientras se sentaba al lado de Bulma, -nada es solo que creo va siendo la hora de regresar a Estados Unidos, ya nada tengo que hacer aquí, y mientras más tiempo pase, me será más difícil, decirles adiós, además tengo que estar cerca de Trunks, el me necesita y pronto terminara el ciclo escolar, en vacaciones usualmente va a la casa y las pasmos juntos-, sonreía Bulma al recordar a su amado hijo, -Bulma no me saques de la paz que tengo en estos momentos, tu no vas a regresar a estados unidos, porque te vas a quedar aquí conmigo, y por trunks no te preocupes que lo mandare traer para que pase las vacaciones con nosotros, quiero conocerlo, saber todo de él, y empezar a enseñarle unas cuantas cosas, que le harán falta en la vida, cuando crezca será todo un Sayajin-Ouji, se hará cargo de la empresa y de la familia-, decía vegeta muy orgulloso.

Bulma al escuchar aquello, no pudo evitar ver al hombre con ternura, aun no conocía a su hijo, y vegeta ya tenía planes con el niño, sentía que se había equivocado con él, pues al parecer será un buen padre. De pronto mientras escuchaba lo que él decía, volvió a sentir que la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor y sin pensarlo se tomó del brazo de vegeta, que la vio intrigado, -Bulma, ¿Qué te sucede?, estas pálida, ven vamos a que te recuestes-, termino levantándola con cuidado y llevándola a una de las habitaciones de la casa, Milk se dio cuenta de esto y los siguió, -Bulma, amiga Qué te paso, ¿otro mareo?-, dijo Milk ante la mirada desconcertada de vegeta, -¿Cómo que otro, pues cuantas veces se ha mareado así?-, indago el joven curioso, -con esta solo hoy, van tres-, exclamo la morena, -te traeré algo de beber y comer, quédate aquí-, salió Milk del cuarto no muy contenta de dejar a su amiga sola con vegeta, pero Milk también pensaba que Bulma podría estar embarazada, solo que para ella él bebe debía ser de Broly, quien era el novio oficial de Bulma y seguramente, se decía Milk, por eso se iban a casar tan pronto.

-Bulma, ¿no mes estas ocultando nada otra vez verdad?-, espeto vegeta sentándose en la cama junto a su mujer, no era ingenuo en los síntomas que una mujer presentaba al estar embarazada así que de inmediato paso por su mente esa posibilidad, pero debía ser ella quien se lo confirmara, -¿de qué hablas?, ¿Qué tendría que ocultarte?- decía la peli azul no mirando de frente al hombre, -¿¡tal vez que estas embarazada de nuevo!?-, tomo el mentón de la joven y delicadamente giro su rostro hacia donde él estaba; quería que lo viera de frente y le dijera que no era probable que eso pasara. Pero Bulma no pudo sostenerle la mirada, y regreso a mirar hacia otro lado, ciertamente apenada.

-¡entonces es verdad!, vamos a tener otro hijo, ¿Por qué es mío, no es así?-, dijo vegeta con una sonrisa de medio lado. Por irracional que pudiera pensarse, vegeta de inmediato intuyo que ese bebe debía ser suyo, pues la última vez que estuvo con Bulma, noto lo estrecha que estaba, así que de haber tenido intimidad con Broly, la situación hubiera sido distinta.

Bulma se incorporó en ese momento, pretendía levantarse de la cama, para salir de ahí, y no darle más explicaciones, pero vegeta no se lo permitió y la regreso a su posición acostada sobre la cama.

-mujer ahora más que nunca tienes que cuidarte, no pienso dejar que te suceda lo mismo de la otra vez, en esta ocasión tendrás un embarazo feliz, y me asegurare de que te vean los mejores médicos del país-, termino vegeta visiblemente feliz.

Previendo cualquier posibilidad vegeta ya había comprado un chalet, con piscina y todo, frente al mar, en el distrito de Yokohama, no muy lejos de la capital, por cuestiones de trabajo, contando con un vehículo muy veloz y un helicóptero a su disposición, le pareció excelente opción la ubicación del lugar. Sabía que pronto se llevaría a vivir por fin a su diosa azul con él, así que quería que vivieran por el momento, hasta que la situación con respecto a trunks se resolviera, en esa zona.

En ese instante pensó si no sería algo pequeño ahora que esperaban otro hijo, - _tener dos mocosos, en casa va a ser rudo, y más si resultan ser como éramos yo y mis primos, que todo destruíamos a nuestro alrededor, pero bueno ya lo compre y ni modo, ¿a ver qué le parece a Bulma?_ -, pensaba vegeta moviendo la cabeza, mientras sonreía.

Estaba más feliz que nunca, al fin la vida se había resulto por completo; de ser un patético, remedo y drogadicto, mujeriego, estaba siendo bendecido, si bendecido no había otra palabra, con la mujer de su vida, y dos hijos, por fin tendría la familia que siempre había querido, se empeñaría en sacar adelante a los que amaba, haría prosperar su empresa para dejarles un muy buen legado, mejor que el que su padre les había dejado a él y a Tarble; sus hijos lo tendrían todo y de la mejor calidad, como padre orgulloso, no escatimaría en nada para consentirlos a los tres, estaba al corriente que Bulma tenía tanto o más dinero que él, pero lo que Bulma no tenia, era a vegeta, y este se dedicaría a hacerla necesitarlo más y más.

Sin embargo como ocurre siempre, cuando estamos felices, no pensamos en los cabos sueltos que dejamos a nuestro alrededor, vegeta no pensó que estaba deponiendo, uno muy peligroso. Maron había conseguido información de vegeta, sabía que era accionista mayoritario de las empresas saya-jin Inc. millonario desde luego; esto la atrajo todavía más, simplemente vegeta era el premio mayor de la lotería con todo y envoltura de regalo, también supo que tenía un hermano; y que su familia recientemente sufría la perdida de uno de sus miembros, por lo que pensó se debía a eso que vegeta no hubiera vuelto al club privado a buscarla; también supo que no tenía novia "oficial" y que por lo mismo era uno de los solteros más cotizados del país, pero eso no le importo, lograría ser ella la dueña de su cuerpo y sus millones, ahora necesitaba saber en qué situación se encontraba en esos instantes, para ponerse a planear un movimiento perfecto que hiciera que vegeta regresara a su vida y se quedara definitivamente.

Bulma reconocía que se sentía muy feliz de ver a Vegeta tan entusiasmado con sus hijos, pensó que de haber sabido que se pondría así, cuando quedo embarazada de Trunks, le hubiera dicho todo y se hubiera quedado a su lado a criar juntos a su retoño; de todas formas el pasado ya era eso, solo importaba que harían con la familia, nadie iba a tomar a bien el que Bulma estuviera embarazada de Vegeta, siendo que apenas habían terminado hace nada los ritos funerarios de su ex novio, pero ya no quería seguirlos engañando, ni engañándose a ella misma, sabía con certeza que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de Vegeta, quizás siempre lo estuvo pero, su orgullo y los prejuicios que se hizo sobre él, le impidieron darse cuenta antes. Realmente Bulma quería estar con Vegeta, más ahora que iba a tener otro bebe, ya era tiempo de que se dejara de tonterías y compartiera la responsabilidad de esa nueva vida, y si el hombre estaba más que dispuesto, porque se lo iba a negar de nuevo.

Vegeta llego al hotel en donde Bulma se estaba quedando desde hace aproximadamente un mes; muerto Broly no se sentía cómoda quedándose en la casa de la playa, aun cuando el Sr. Paragus le dijo que no había ningún problema en que lo siguiera haciendo, después de todo ella era su nuera y aunque su hijo ya no existiera, para él, Bulma siempre sería una persona muy especial. Sin embargo Bulma declino definitivamente la invitación, a sabiendas de que pronto se le empezaría a notar la pancita; así que ahí estaba vegeta, parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de su ya mujercita, esperando alegremente a que le abriera, -como has tardado en abrir mujer, ¿estás bien?, ¿sigues con los síntomas?-, le decía vegeta con su típica sonrisa burlona, -si un poco, y no me gusta nada la cara que pusiste, es lo malo de ustedes los hombres, que por no sentir lo mismo, no entienden nada-, dijo Bulma enfadada, -¿y quién te dijo, que no sentimos nada?, desde hace tres semanas yo también tengo nauseas, pensaba que había comido algo echado a perder, en algún sitio a los que suelo ir, es más pensaba demandar el lugar, cuando me enterara cual había sido, hasta que supe que era tu culpa, ¡mujer escandalosa!-, espeto tirándose sobre la cama, para relajarse, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, -¿de verdad también has sentido ascos?, ¿y mareos no?-, pregunto Bulma curiosa, -no mareos no, pero si muchos antojos de comida chatarra revuelta con sepa que tantas cosas, la otra noche tome un platón de yogurt, le puse fruta, granola y chicharrones de queso, ¿puedes creerlo?,- giro el rostro vegeta para ver a Bulma, le dio mucha alegría distinguir que se reía de lo que le estaba contando.

-¿ya tienes todo empacado?-, pregunto Vegeta incorporándose sobre la cama, -si ya recogí todas mis cosas en las maletas que están ahí-, señalo el lugar, -bien entonces vámonos-, termino Vegeta de levantarse, yendo a donde se encontraban las maletas, para tomarlas.

Salieron de la habitación, bajaron a la recepción para entregar la llave y pagar lo que se debiera, aunque Bulma, llevaba cheques de viajero y tarjetas de crédito, Vegeta no la dejo pagar absolutamente nada, decía que su mujer no tenía que costear nada que el pudiera darle, y su estabilidad y comodidad eran una de las tantas cosas que el cómo su hombre y futuro marido, le iba a dar. Vegeta ayudo a subir a Bulma al asiento del copiloto de su coche, mismo que le pareció muy bonito y sumamente elegante, a Bulma; se encamino a subir las maletas, cerro el porta equipaje, y subió al auto, lo acciono, miro a Bulma y con una sonrisa pícara, -¿quieres que maneje educado?, ¿o como lo hago siempre, mujer?-, pregunto a Bulma; era la primera vez que Bulma subía al coche de su ahora hombre, -pues no sé qué consideres educado, pero creo que deberías pensar en tu hijo, me imagino tu forma alocada de conducir, y espero que manejes de forma "educada", no quiero que se me adelante el parto-, sugirió Bulma, vegeta se carcajeo, por el comentario, y tal como se lo pidió la madre de sus hijos, manejo, rumbo al chalet que había comprado.

Al llegar Bulma se quedó admirada, el lugar era bellísimo y muy lujoso, estaba lo justamente grande para una pequeña familia, tenía una estupenda vista al mar, cosa que Bulma agradecía, pues ella amaba el mar, también contaba con una piscina, un pequeño rincón para asar carne, un mini bar junto; 3 habitaciones bastante espaciosas, sala, comedor, un gran ventanal que daba a la alberca y un desayunador en el mismo lugar.

–vegeta es precioso, no me imaginaba que tuvieras tan buen gusto-, le decía al hombre, visiblemente contenta, -¿ah no, y tú qué?, eres uno de mis mejores gustos, mujer boba-, estrecho a la joven en sus brazos depositando un beso en su cuello.

-¿estas consiente que esta será nuestra primera noche juntos, verdad?, pero no quiero forzarte a nada mujer, quiero dormir a tu lado eso es un hecho, y no abra cambio en ello, pero tú decides si quieres que hagamos algo más aparte de dormir-, la giro vegeta para que lo viera a la cara, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de lado. –no se vegeta, aun me siento mal respecto a Broly, pero no niego que te deseo muchísimo y que quiero hacer el amor contigo-, decía Bulma muy apenada, -tonterías, Broly está muerto, eso no tiene remedio, ¿Por qué nos vas a cuartar a nosotros de seguir viviendo?, no se diga mas esta noche te hare el amor, como nunca mujer-, beso apasionado los labios de Bulma, quería tocarla, sentirla cerca de él, ya había sido demasiado tiempo sin ella, como para detenerse, además que Bulma también lo quería, sin más, se dispuso a pasar una verdadera noche de pasión a su lado; está por demás decir que vegeta y Bulma hicieron el amor hasta altas horas de la madrugada, a ninguno de los dos les molesto o canso, esta vez la entrega por parte de ambos fue delicada, más romántica, las penetraciones de vegeta en Bulma fueron suaves, profundas y llenas de la entrega total, por parte de cada uno hacia su compañero, en esta ocasión pudieron gozarse mas, recorriendo con sus labios la intimidad del otro, saboreando los fluidos de cada uno, practicando otro tipo de posiciones, que vegeta conocía muy bien y que enseño a la dueña de su vida muy intensamente, se amaban y se deseaban de una manera tan grande que nada los podía separar.

No podía dormir, entre los malestares por su embarazo, y los cambios tan repentinos en su vida, la paso en vela buena parte de la madrugada, sin embargo no le importo, ya que pudo deleitarse de una imagen por demás maravillosa, ahí junto a ella desnudo, tranquilo y profundamente dormido, estaba el hombre que amaba con cada aliento de su existencia, pudo apreciar su bella y bien trabajada espalda, los impecables músculos en sus brazos, la perfección de sus pompis, las fuertes piernas, en fin que todo el espécimen era una escultura tallada; no quería despertarlo, pero sintió de pronto el deseo de acariciar su extraño cabello, siempre le pareció que vegeta tenía un corte de pelo bastante peculiar, pero eso lejos de hacerlo ver mal, lo hacía más interesante.

seguía acariciando su cabeza, - _como gira la rueda de la vida, quien me hubiera dicho hace meses, hace más de un año, o hace más de 9 años, que estaría aquí, en la cama con Vegeta el hombre que pensé era un desgraciado, y que ahora resulta ser lo más importante en mi vida, junto con mis hijos, si alguien regresara al pasado y me lo contara, me reiría en su cara desmedidamente, sin embargo agradezco el destino que ha permitido, conocer y amar al verdadero Vegeta, y dejar de lado todos los prejuicios que me había hecho sobre él, debo decir que somos tan iguales y distintos a la vez, que el complementa todo lo que me hacía falta en la vida_ -, se decía mientras se acurrucaba junto al hombre a su lado, y se disponía a dormir, pero antes, -buenas noches bebe, ahora sé que serás feliz, muy feliz, tus papis te amamos mucho-, le decía a su vientre mientras lo acariciaba.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía.

Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia, gracias a todas y todos, quienes les ha gustado esta historia a pesar de no ser del todo un canon, que la disfruten.

Ya se estaba volviendo costumbre que todas las mañanas, Bulma se levantaba con unas terribles nauseas, y salía corriendo de la cama rumbo al baño, terminando esto se aseaba bien y salía a realizar las labores que tuviera pendientes, una de esas labores, previo consentimiento del ginecólogo, era que vegeta la esperaba en la cama, percatándose de saber que estaba bien, se lanzaba literalmente sobre su amada, a Bulma se le hacía un poco salvaje, pero ella también disfrutaba de esos momentos, jugaban un poco para luego hacer el amor el tiempo que ellos consideraran necesario, a veces era poco y a veces no salían de la cama en horas, en especial los domingos que vegeta no tenía que ir a la oficina, hacían el amor una y otra vez dejando espacio, entre cada encuentro solo para tomar un poco de agua, o algún alimento ligero; y continuaban con la faena, Bulma nunca pensó, que se podía tener tanto sexo y tan seguido, pero vegeta era buen maestro, y ella como excelente alumna, ya no esperaba a que él se acercara, ella misma tomaba muy seguido la iniciativa de estar con su amado.

Era un sábado, por la noche, en esos días había hecho mucho calor, de tal forma que Bulma y vegeta preferían pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en el área de la alberca de su chalet; esa noche Bulma sintió deseos de nadar, pero al ver que vegeta estaba muy metido revisando unos papeles, en una de las sillas de playa que tenían frente a la alberca, -vegeta no me has enseñado a hacer el amor debajo del agua-, le decía al hombre mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la alberca cerca de donde él estaba, acomodándose en esta, le enseño que traía en la mano la parte de arriba del bikini que se había puesto para nadar, -¡mujer vulgar!, no ves que estoy revisando unos malditos papeles en este momento-, le dijo pícaramente, -los papeles no se van a ir, y tú necesitas un descanso para relajarte, anda si te metes, te daré un masaje en los hombros y prometo ayudarte después con esos papeles-, era una oferta demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar, así que sin más, frente a la mirada libidinosa de su mujer se quitó toda la ropa que llevaba y se hecho a la piscina; cabe señalar que no solo obtuvo el masaje, si no que se entregaron a la pasión un buen rato, mientras vegeta le mostraba diversas posiciones que podían adoptar en esas circunstancias.

Muy a menudo, aparte de poseerse el uno al otro como desesperados y por todos los rincones de su chalet, solían realizar otras actividades, todos los días desayunaban juntos, ella le preparaba Tamagoyaki (tortilla japonesa), su especialidad; vegeta se dedicaba a consentir a su diosa azul, a su hechicera que lo había enjaulado en su corazón, y ya que Bulma llevaba un perfecto control neonatal, y el medico encargado les había dicho, que todo iba de maravilla, él bebe nacería para febrero aproximadamente; se dedicaron a viajar en lo posible y no muy lejos, les gustaba andar en moto acuática, o hacer guerra de comida en su casa, a veces hacían competencias de videojuegos, o ver películas de terror con un gran tazón de palomitas y helado de queso, vegeta tenía un extraño antojo por todo lo que llevara queso, decía que su hijo iba a ser un ratón, pues no se explicaba esa desesperación, por comer queso, si al rara vez le gustaba.

Muy a menudo, solo se tiraban en el jardín de su chalet, vegeta sobre las piernas de su amada, mientras contemplaban el cielo al atardecer, salían a caminar por las noches a la orilla de la playa, para oír las olas del mar mientras veían las estrellas, ambos al ser muy inteligentes, comentaban sobre las estrellas, constelaciones, planetas, los telescopios en órbita; e incluso, compraron un telescopio semi-profesional para ponerlo en una torre que vegeta mando construir, y así poder ver más a detalle, el espacio, Bulma compro un laboratorio portátil, y juntos se ponían a descifrar nuevos proyectos, que pudieran poner en práctica en las empresas, de la misma forma que comentaban sobre el manejo de las mismas.

Justo en una de esas pláticas quedaron de acuerdo en asociar las dos empresas en un nuevo proyecto, la encapsulación de armamento de gran tamaño. Vegeta estaba fascinado, no por nada en la investigación que había hecho de su mujer, estuvo sumamente orgulloso de los logros que ella había obtenido por su propia cuenta; se apoyarían mutuamente en progresar como empresarios.

Vegeta sabía que Bulma lo complementaba de maravilla, y estaba absolutamente seguro que sin ella jamás sería feliz, todo lo feliz que era desde que ella estaba en su vida. Por fin todo a su alrededor le parecía fascinante, digno de ser vivido; estaba por demás seguro que amaba a Bulma mas que a su propia vida, además se dio cuenta que siempre la amo.

Por esa y otras razones vegeta estaba planeando, plantear a la junta directiva, que estaba integrada por sus tíos, primos y hermano, además de accionistas menores; el proyecto.

La idea sería esbozada en dos semanas, primero tenía que hablar con la familia, acerca de la relación que tenía con Bulma, ya que de presentarse ella, en la junta como estaba, inmediatamente se darían cuenta de su estado, a pesar de tener ya 6 meses, su pancita empezaba a ser notoria; no iba a ponerla en riesgo, que pudieran ofenderla o algo peor, porque se aseguraría de matar al que le dijera el mas mínimo reproche.

Vegeta estaba irascible, había solicitado de forma tranquila y lo más amablemente posible, a los papas de Bulma, que enviaran a trunks a Japón, para pasar sus vacaciones, pero ellos se negaron rotundamente alegando que si Bulma quería andar de "zorra", para ellos, no importaba, mientras no metiera al niño en sus asuntos; vegeta cansado de tantas tonterías, amenazo, insulto, exigió su derecho como padre, pero nada resulto, entonces Bulma le explicó como habían llegado sus padres a la genial idea de registrar a trunks como suyo, -no tenía otra alternativa vegeta, estaba sola, tenía miedo, y mis papas me dieron la opción de abortar, o adoptar ellos a trunks, desde luego preferí lo segundo, además así podría estar cerca de él, y verlo crecer; Horas después de que había nacido, no mucho después de que me recuperaba y me habían llevado las enfermeras a trunks, llegaron mis papas, sin decir más, mama me quito al pequeño de los brazos y se lo llevo, después de eso solo podía verlo o cargarlo, cuando mis papas o la niñera se ausentaban, a veces solo lo veía de lejos, en su cunita, hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente para ser admitido en colegios, de hogar, son internados donde puedes meter a las criaturas a muy temprana edad, me negué rotundamente, pero mama me cacheteo y al igual que cuando hablaste con ella, me llamo zorra, y me dijo que eso debía haber pensado antes de abrir las piernas-, Bulma no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas de la tristeza que tenía por solo recordar los sucesos. Pero vegeta no lloro, se enfureció tanto que de haber sido súper sajayin, hubiera destruido la tierra ahí mismo.

-toma te imprimí, estas fotos, en alta calidad y papel fotográfico, las mande enmarcar para que tengas cerca de trunks-, le dio un par de retratos, en la primera foto, se veía un bebe, con un solo mechón al frente de su carita, llevaba un gorro, demasiado ridículo, pero eso no se lo diría a Bulma; en la segunda se veía a un niño de 8 años, en ambas su cabello era lila, y sus ojos tan azules como los de su madre, sin embargo el porte era todo el de vegeta, que orgulloso se sentía, su hijo al igual que él, estaba seguro, traería de cabeza a más de una, si bien se veía que el chiquillo había salido casi todo a él.

Era tiempo de dar la cara pensó Bulma, desde que dejo la casa de la playa, no se había despedido correctamente de la familia saiyajin, - _seguramente deben pensar que me regrese a estados unidos_ -, reflexionaba Bulma buscando una solución, pues tenía tantas ganas de hablar con Milk a la que tampoco había visto desde hace meses, habían cortado en definitiva las charlas que tenían por Skype, Bulma había cambiado su número de teléfono e incluso su celular, a petición de vegeta, según el para que no la fastidiaran tanto, quería que pasara un embarazo feliz y tranquilo; y estar escuchando los lamentos de su familia no lograría ese objetivo. Pero ya era tiempo de regresar, al menos se lo debía a Milk. Poniendo manos en el asunto la llamo, para su buena suerte era ella la que había tomado la llamada.

-Milk soy yo Bulma-, decía la peli Azul a través del auricular, -¡Bulma!, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿regresaste a estados unidos?, ¿Qué ha sido de ti?, ¿Por qué no me has llamado, escrito, mensaje Ado, lo que fuera?-, le decía la morena absorta en su sorpresa, -Milk, quiero responderte todas las preguntas, lo juro, por eso te llamo, podríamos vernos en algún lugar, es importante tengo que hablar contigo-, concluía Bulma, -claro que si amiga, ¿supongo entonces que sigues en Japón?, ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?-, demando Milk a su amiga, -¿te parece en el Parque Ueno, en 2 horas?-, respondió Bulma, -claro amiga te veo frente al museo nacional de ciencias, ¿de acuerdo?-, seguía la morena, -si es perfecto ahí nos vemos-, finalizo la llamada Bulma para prepararse a ir al lugar.

Milk llegó puntual al lugar que habían quedado, tuvo que decirle a su esposo la verdad ya que odiaba mentirle en nada, además Goku siempre era lo bastante comprensivo como para no detener a su amada esposa de dejarla hacer lo que quisiera, solo le advirtió a Milk que antes de juzgar abriera su corazón como amiga de Bulma que era; esto dejo a la morena intrigada, ¿por qué su marido le diría eso?, ¿qué sabia el, que ella no?; se preguntaba aún más inquieta, sin embargo no podía negar que se había casado con un hombre lo bastante bueno y sabio, como para tomar muy en serio sus consejos. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver llegar a su amiga, con un visible avanzado embarazo, Milk se levantó de donde estaba, con un exagerado asombro se paró delante de su joven amiga, -Bulma, ¿estas…?-, no concluyo, -embarazada Milk, tengo ya seis meses, ¿Cómo estas amiga?-, pero Milk no salía de su sorpresa, hasta que sintió la incomodidad de la joven frente a ella, -discúlpame Bulma es solo que no pensé…, bueno si me llegue a imaginar…, pero luego desapareciste y borre esa idea de mi cabeza, aamm, estoy bien Bulma, gracias-, decía señalando una de las bancas del lugar, invitando a Bulma a tomar asiento; no sabía si preguntarle ¿si él bebe era de Broly o no?, de hecho no sabía si debía hablar, no entendía porque pero sintió que el estar ahí era para que Bulma por decisión propia, se decidiera a soltar todo lo que tenía que decirle.

-se lo que te estas preguntando, y voy a aclararte todo, no te preocupes, te iras de aquí con toda la verdad en tus manos, lo prometo-, miro a Milk a los ojos, de esta forma comenzó a relatar a su amiga todo la verdad, empezando desde lo que había pasado hace años, le conto que nunca padeció de ninguna enfermedad, si no que Milk siempre tuvo razón en insistirle que podría estar embarazada; también le dijo que se había equivocado con vegeta; hablo sobre los problemas con sus padres y de cómo la habían separado de su hijo. Para estos momentos Milk no podía dejar de llorar y ambas mujeres apartadas en el parque de miradas curiosas se dedicaron a consolarse, y a derramar las lágrimas que fueran necesarias, Milk se recriminaba porque sintió que no había apoyado a su amiga, cuando más lo necesitaba, pero Bulma le hizo entender que si ella no le dijo nada como podría haberla ayudado. –eso no es todo Milk, lo que voy a decirte ahora es aún más difícil de comprender, pero confío en que lo harás a sabiendas de que eres una buena persona y sé que me quieres-, Bulma tomo las manos de su amiga, -por difícil que sea de comprender, estoy total, absoluta e irremediablemente, enamorada de vegeta, la noche que Broly murió, estuve con él, no fue planeado pero tampoco, lo evite, me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo he amado siempre, desde que éramos adolescentes, sin embargo por los prejuicios que me hice del nunca le di la oportunidad de estar juntos, cosa que hemos cambiado desde que se enteró de la verdad y de que este bebe es suyo-, Milk estaba asombrada de oír que amaba a vegeta y que aparte de tener ya un hijo, esperaban otro; ¿pero en qué momento, pasaron todas estas cosas?, se decía Milk. –bueno mira, no soy nadie para juzgar nada Bulma, sé que las cosas alrededor de ustedes y sin que lo quisieran, se han dado de una forma un tanto cuanto extraña, pero si se aman y desean estar juntos y amar a sus hijos, pues no veo en donde está el problema-, finalizaba Milk abrazando fuertemente a su amiga, -además ya era hora de que mi Goten tuviera primos con quien jugar, el pobrecillo esta tan solo, que su padre tiene que hacer hasta lo imposible por jugar con el pese a todo el trabajo en la oficina-, sonreía Milk ante su comentario.

Vegeta recibió una llamada esa mañana que lo dejo un poco intranquilo, Maron había conseguido su número de teléfono. Le llamo para pedirle ayuda, ya que según ella no soportaba mas el trato que la proxeneta y las demás chicas del lugar, le daban desde que se había convertido en la "favorita" de vegeta; cosa que le intrigo al hombre demasiado, también le dijo que quería dejar esa vida y dedicarse a otra cosa, más honesta. Vegeta estaba atónito, pero no podía negarse que le daba gusto que la mujer decidiera dedicarse a otra labor, como macho orgulloso que era, prefería que una hembra que hubiera sido suya, no fuera más de otro; así que le dijo que contara con su ayuda, él le iba a abrir una cuenta de banco, con una generosa cantidad para que pudiera vivir bien por un buen tiempo, en lo que aprendía algo, conseguía trabajo y empezaba a generar sus propios recursos. Sin embargo el plan de Maron era hacerle creer a vegeta que quería enderezar su vida, ganarse aún más su confianza, estar de alguna forma más cerca de él, claro como una persona agradecida de por vida, - _si como no vegeta, tu créeme, todo, amor_ -, pensaba la chica; había cosas que no había podido indagar sobre él, porque eran muy privadas, así que debía entrar en su mundo íntimo, y ya tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, es como el caballo de Troya, llega a los dominios del enemigo, disfrazado de regalo, para que mientras se descuidan, atacas; ese era su bien planeado artilugio, asaltar mientras el hombre se confiaba, no por nada en la escuela secundaria la habían hecho leerse esa novela, -¡ _de algo sirve leer!_ -.

Quedaron de verse en su antiguo departamento, vegeta aun lo conservaba pues podría ser usado por alguien más, como su hermano en lo que decidía casarse, o traer ahí a su noviecita para hacer travesuras, obviamente su hermano también es hombre y aunque un poco menos avispado que él, esperaba que no anduviera de manita sudada con la tal Gure.

Le dio la dirección, a la joven quien llegó puntual al lugar, se quedó estupefacta al ver lo grande y lujoso que era ese departamento, especuló, - _si tiene esto, que será si le pido una mansión cuando me case con el-_ , se relamía los labios de solo pensarlo; indago con la vista el lugar ya que no quería ser demasiado obvia, sabia lo sagaz que era vegeta y si se descuidaba por un solo segundo podría venirse abajo su enturbiado plan.

Tomaron una copa, porque desde luego vegeta era todo un caballero y a pesar de que no planeaba tener nada con esa mujer, ya que amaba lo suficiente a su diosa azul, como para hacerle una fregadera como esa; además tampoco quería darle falsas ilusiones a la joven ahí sentada; pero bueno, - _lo cortes, no quita lo valiente_ -, pensó vegeta; le indico el monto y le entrego los papeles de su nueva cuenta de cheques, platicaron un rato, vegeta la dejo sola un momento, en lo que hacía una llamada que tenía pendiente, así que Maron puso manos a la obra, debía ser rápida y concisa; tomo las llaves del llavero que se encontraba en la mesa de centro de la sala, por fortuna vegeta lo había dejado ahí si no tendría que idear alguna manera de encontrar la maldita llave de ese lugar; saco de su bolso una barra de plastilina y hundió la llave en esta para tener un molde y mandar reproducirla, limpio los restos que pudieron quedar en las mismas lo más rápido y perfecto posible, menos mal le gustaba ver los programas de policías y detectives, que si no, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido como hacer las cosas; también por suerte en el llavero solo habían dos llaves, así que cualquiera de esas debía de ser; se apresuró con el trabajo, termino antes de que vegeta regresara a la sala, era una suerte que él estuviera discutiendo quien sabe que tanto con la persona a quien había llamado, pudo escuchar ciertas partes, pero prefirió seguir indagando en el lugar; le dio tiempo de ver más objetos en el departamento y aprenderse donde estaban las cosas que podría necesitar cuando regresara; le llamo la curiosidad, la foto de una joven de cabello azul, como el de ella, - _así que tú eres la famosa Bulma, ahora sé porque vegeta me escogió a mí de entre tantas en el club, vaya que nos parecemos_ -, pensaba, mientras dejaba la foto en su lugar, - _debo averiguar quién es esta mujer y por qué es tan importante para Vegeta, como para obsesionarse con ella_ , _es una suerte este parecido_ -, y ahí estaba Maron, ya tenía varias piezas bien puestas del rompecabezas, sin duda la culminación de su plan sería más pronto de lo que había calculado, su maléfica felicidad le destilaba por los poros.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

…

..

.

.

.

Lo esperaba con una cena a la luz de las velas, todo muy romántico, Bulma estaba feliz de haber podido decirle toda la verdad a Milk, y que esta a su vez no la juzgara, todo lo contrario la apoyaría en su embarazo y en la relación que tiene con Vegeta.

Mientras terminaba de acomodar los últimos detalles en la mesa oyó cuando se abrió la puerta de la casa, dejando entrar a un sorprendido Vegeta, por el detalle del que se dio cuenta inmediatamente, -¿y esto mujer, a que se debe?-, pregunto el hombre dejando su portafolio a un lado y acercándose a Bulma, -pues simplemente recordé que nunca habíamos tenido, una cena romántica, así que porque no hacerlo ahora-, sonreía muy feliz la joven, -bueno eso me parece bien, ¿pero solo es por eso Bulma?-, pregunto seguro que algo más había en todo el detalle, -bueno a decir verdad si hay algo más…, pues hoy hable con Milk, le dije toda la verdad, y ella, no solo lo comprendió si no que me apoyo como una verdadera amiga, eso me tiene sumamente feliz-, dijo Bulma abrazando a su hombre, -vaya pues, no me esperaba esto, pero era de suponerse no por nada es la mujer de kakaroto, yo sabía que mi primo tiene buenos gustos a pesar de ser un imbécil-, sonrió vegeta, -no digas eso Vegeta, Goku es una muy buena persona y Milk igual por eso están juntos, porque ambos son seres maravillosos-, espetaba Bulma al hombre, -anda si sigues alabando así del insecto de mi primo vas a hacer que me enfade y piense que te sigue importando, ¿y tú no quieres eso?-, dijo abrazando posesivamente a Bulma, -no tendrías porque, solo te amo a ti, no tengo ojos para nadie que no seas tú, ¿no por nada estoy aquí contigo?-, miro a los ojos a vegeta, para que sintiera la veracidad de lo que decía, lo cual hizo el, su mirada era tan cristalina como el agua más pura, se dio cuenta del amor que le tenía, y no pudo ser más dichoso en ese instante, ahora Vegeta tenía todo lo que podría desear en la vida, era absolutamente feliz, solo de oír esas palabras de los labios de su diosa azul, que lo transportaban al paraíso.

-¿bueno y que se supone que preparaste de cena?-, pregunto volteando a ver la mesa ya servida, -pues te hice, crema de ostiones, pasta con hojas de albaca, ajo y mantequilla, pollo a la piña horneado, con ensalada de lechuga, y de postre aún está en el horno, y es sorpresa-, vegeta miro a su mujer, la abrazo, Bulma regreso el gesto, -eres lo más importante en mi vida, ¿lo sabes mujer?-, tomo a Bulma del mentón delicadamente para besarla apasionadamente, fundiéndose el uno en el otro, el beso fue largo, al grado que tuvieron que separarse forzadamente cuando empezó a sonar el timbre del horno dando aviso que el platillo dentro ya estaba cocido.

Después de la cena, vegeta tomo a Bulma en sus brazos con mucho cuidado dado el avanzado estado de su embarazo, la llevo a su habitación la coloco sobre la cama, con una mirada libidinosa, se fue desprendiendo poco a poco de todo lo que llevaba puesto, quedo desnudo frente a Bulma, que solo miraba encantada al hermoso hombre que tenía delante, quiso hacer lo mismo que él, pero vegeta la detuvo, quería ser el quien delicadamente la desvistiera; así lo hizo dejo a la joven sin nada de ropa encima, pero antes de que pudiera recostarse en la cama vegeta volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos guiándola hacia la bañera, dentro del baño que estaba en su cuarto, la puso un momento de pie mientras, llenaba la misma, tomo el polvo para hacer burbujas, las sales de baño; cargo nuevamente a Bulma y con amor la deposito dentro de la tina de baño, luego entro él y juntos se acomodaron para empezar con el relajante acto de estar juntos.

Pasaron unos minutos metidos dentro del agua, hasta que vegeta tomo la esponja, la lleno de shampoo corporal y empezó a tallar con suavidad el cuerpo de Bulma, y masajeando detenida y delicadamente su vientre, sintiendo en el proceso una patadita de su bebe, cosa que lo hizo sonreír a espaldas de la mujer; ella solo se permitió ser consentida en los brazos de su gran amor; nunca alguien había hecho eso por ella, fue una sensación más que relajante, un acto lleno de amor y dedicación, que Bulma jamás olvidaría, amaría a vegeta el resto de su vida, pasara lo que pasara, comprendió ahí mismo que todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado, fue una prueba para que la joven supiera que estaba destinada a ser de aquel hombre para siempre.

Maron había reproducido la llave, así que lo único que tenía que hacer era regresar al departamento de vegeta y empezar a registrarlo todo, obteniendo el objeto que le permitiera sacar los beneficios que buscaba. Había indagado sobre la tal Bulma, no fue muy difícil al ser famosa por tener una empresa igual de millonaria que la de vegeta y por si fuera poco el gran parecido que tenían ambas, supo todo lo que debía. Para darle mejor realismo a la situación y no levantar sospechas decidió darse un retoque físico, recorto un poco su cabello y lo peino de la misma estructura en que se veía lo hacia Bulma, se vistió de la misma forma en que usualmente lo hacia la joven, y trato de adoptar esa actitud de "ñoña" que decía Maron tenía la mujer.

Resuelta a lo que fuera llego al edificio de departamentos, entro en la recepción, -buenas noches Sr, soy Bulma Briefs estoy buscando a Vegeta Sayajin-ouji, me dijo que lo esperara en su departamento, es más me dio sus llaves para que lo hiciera cómodamente-, le guiño el ojo al portero, -a si pase Srita Briefs, no hay problema-, no le desconcertó de ninguna forma al portero del edificio, pues Vegeta solía llevar a muchas mujeres a su departamento, así que pensando en que esta joven era una más, la dejo pasar; de ese modo siguió hasta adentrarse en el lugar, - _fue excelente parece que mi plan de suplantar a la tonta esa resultara a la perfección_ -, medito Maron, sabiendo que ese solo era el primer paso dado.

Entro al departamento, comenzó a buscar por todos lados, pero nada, había pasado ya rato dentro de aquel sitio, estaba desesperada alguien podría llegar y entonces si no tendría excusa, se sentó en el sillón de la sala para tratar de pensar en algo, cuando vio revuelto el lugar en donde estaba la tv, y los aparatos de entretenimiento en casa, por alguna razón sintió curiosidad de ver que había, empezó a remover los discos, para saber de qué se trataban, había uno que le llamo más, pues solo decía como nombre y escrito a mano "el video"; asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo fuera del departamento, y lo más silenciosamente posible, prendió el televisor y DVD; introdujo el disco, tomo el control del aparato, y reprodujo el video, su cara no pudo denotar mayor alegría, eso era lo que ella necesitaba, una prueba para exponer a esa mujer, hacerla ver como una golfa, al menos Maron tenía que ser prostituta por necesidad. – _Hay algunas que les encanta ser zorras gratis_ -, cavilo la muchacha.

Tomo el video arriesgándose a que vegeta lo buscara y no lo encontrara, pero no le importo, después de lo que pensaba hacer con él, a Vegeta no le iban a quedar ganas de volver a verlo, bueno al menos pronto. Regreso todo a su lugar debía dejarlo como estaba, evitando que alguien pudiera darse cuenta que había estado ahí, se aseguró y salió del departamento lo más pronto que pudo; ahora todo lo que le faltaba era ver en donde y cuando expondría ese video, además, maquino que podría manipularlo un poco para que fuera más letal en su resultado.

La mente de Maron maquinaba las ideas a mil por minuto, a pesar de no ser ni el treinta por ciento de inteligente que su rival. Gracias a aquella pequeña conversación que pudo escuchar el día que Vegeta la invito al departamento para darle generosamente la chequera; Maron supo que en unos días se presentaría, un proyecto que inmiscuía a la tal Bulma, y razono, - _seguramente será una junta directiva, en toda reunión de esas, hay muchas personas, sin duda los más importantes de la empresa_ -; así que ahí estaba su oportunidad, enviaría el video para ser presentado ante todos, asegurándose desde luego que de ninguna manera la pudieran conectar a lo que estaba por hacer, - _a ver que pensaban después de ver lo que la ejecutiva y talentosa Bulma Briefs hacía en sus ratos libres-_ su mirada era maquiavélica, y ella misma se deleitaba ya de los resultados que sabía obtendría con todo aquello.

Disfrazada de cabello negro llego a las oficinas de las empresas Saya-jin Inc. Dirigiéndose a la recepción pregunto por la junta que se llevaría a cabo próximamente, para su fortuna, la gente parecía no darse cuenta de la información que revelaba, saco más de lo que se esperaba haciéndose pasar por recluta a secretaria de uno de los inversionistas que estarían en esa junta, supo el día exacto, la hora y muchas cosas más; así que preparo el terreno; llevo el video con uno de sus tantos ex "novios", que sabía se dedicaba al diseño gráfico, a regañadientes le hizo editar el video, mejorando el sonido, acercando la imagen, haciéndolo de mucha mejor calidad; así que, nadie se quedaría sin ver en HD, de lo que la otra peli azul era capaz de hacer.

Por fin el día llego, el video fue enviado por mensajería con carácter de urgente, indicando expresamente que el Sr Sayajin-ouji, lo necesitaba para la presentación de la junta.

Se habían levantado más temprano que de costumbre, era un gran día; el día en que presentarían su primer proyecto juntos, a partir de ahí, sus empresas unirían esfuerzos para ser los numero uno en la tecnología de vanguardia en grado armamentista, tecnológico y de innovación continua; curiosamente esa mañana Bulma no tuvo nauseas, pensó que era buen augurio, su bebe le daba una patadita de buena suerte.

Vegeta abrazo a su mujer por la espalda, -después de la junta les diré a todos lo nuestro y hagan lo que hagan nos casaremos en 15 días-, dijo el hombre besando el cuello de Bulma, ya había comprado el anillo de compromiso y planeaba dárselo a Bulma esa misma noche, después de celebrar su triunfo como empresarios; -¿crees que les agrade nuestro proyecto vegeta?-, pregunto sonriendo, -espero que sí, porque si no serán unos estúpidos, pero de todas formas soy accionista mayoritario y al final se hará mi voluntad-, siguió abrazando a la mujer, -no digas eso vegeta, todos deben dar su aprobación, debemos ser justos con todo el mundo-, indico la peli Azul mirando profundamente a su hombre, -¿Por qué eres tan buena mujer?-, sonrió el, -no lo soy, solo creo en la justicia-, se adelantó a decir ella, -eres el ser más noble que he conocido en mi vida, Bulma…, nunca te lo he dicho, y no suelo decir estas cursilerías, porque lo considero detestable, pero…, ¡te amo mujer!-, dijo agachando el rostro, con las mejillas muy coloradas y visiblemente apenado; Bulma no lo podía creer, se había abierto a decirle esas palabras, que sabía perfectamente que le costaba poder expresarlas, -yo también te amo vegeta, siempre lo hare, te lo juro-, lo atrajo para besarlo y darle todo ese amor que dijo, con hechos. Pero Vegeta sintió en ese beso como si el alma le fuera robada, un dolor extraño en su corazón, le hizo inquietarse por perderla algún día, así que la aferro más a él, evitando aplastar su vientre.

Salieron de su chalet, subieron al automóvil de Vegeta y se dispusieron a llegar a la empresa, arribaron en una hora y cinco minutos desde su hogar; Vegeta estaciono el automóvil en su lugar designado en el aparcamiento de la empresa, elegido para los dueños; bajo del vehículo y ayudo a su mujer a hacer lo mismo, caminaron por el pasillo rumbo a las oficinas de presidencia, iban tomados de la mano, ante la mirada de los trabajadores y demás personas, que se hallaban en el camino, ya dentro de las mismas, Bulma espero sentada frente al gran escritorio con el que contaba el despacho de Vegeta, mientras el joven preguntaba si ya todo estaba listo y los accionistas ya habían empezado a llegar, al escuchar que ya se encontraban todos dentro de la sala de juntas, se levantó de su lugar, sonrió a Bulma, la ayudo a levantarse, -tranquila, todo saldrá bien, confía en mi-, pero la joven tenía un raro presentimiento, justo cuando estaba por entrar a la sala de juntas sintió una patada algo fuerte en su vientre, se detuvo un poco, sosteniéndose del cerco de la puerta, vegeta giro para verla.

-¿Bulma, que te pasa?-, se preocupó el hombre, -nada solo una patada de tu hijo, pareciera que intenta decirme algo, porque se la ha pasado pateándome desde muy temprano-, rio un poco la joven, -pues claro es mi hijo es fuerte y esta emocionado al igual que nosotros-, tomo a Bulma del brazo, le dio un beso tierno y entraron juntos a la sala ante la mirada estupefacta de toda la familia y demás asistentes; ahí estaban, el Sr. Paragus, Bardock, Raditz, Goku, Tarble, y algunas otras personas, accionistas de la empresa y posibles inversionistas. El Sr. Paragus no dio crédito a lo que veía, era su ex nuera, embarazada y del brazo de Vegeta, -¿Qué significa esto?, Bulma, explícame ahora mismo-, todos giraron donde el hombre, quien se había puesto de pie, -yo lo explicare todo al finalizar la junta, si la Srita Briefs está aquí es porque el proyecto tiene que ver con ella, es básicamente su idea, así que es ella quien tiene que exponerla, les pido a todos escuchemos atentos-, exigió Vegeta a los presentes.

La sala tenía una mesa en forma de media luna, estaban distribuidos a lo largo; a los lados Vegeta y Bulma, cada uno en una orilla, seguidos, del lado de Vegeta el Sr. Paragus, Bardock, Raditz y kakaroto, de ahí los demás accionistas, los inversionistas y Tarble junto a Bulma.

La secretaria entro con el disco en la mano, -Sr. Sajayin-Ouji, este es el disco de la presentación-, dijo la secretaria, Vegeta la miro intrigado, pues él no había hecho ningún video de presentación, pero pensó que Bulma lo había hecho, así que dio la orden a la secretaria de ponerlo en pantalla para que todos pudieran verlo.

Las cortinas fueron cerradas dejando el lugar a oscuras, la pantalla encendió. Frente a la mirada de los presentes estaba, "el video", ese que tanto dolor causo a una joven años atrás, nuevamente frente a sus ojos. Todos los asistentes abrieron grandemente los ojos, Vegeta que había puesto su vista en unos documentos que tenía enfrente tardo en percatarse de lo que estaba pasando en la pantalla, hasta que escucho los "gemidos".

Horrorizado vio de lo que el video de presentación se trataba, era aquel que se había negado a destruir, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su diosa azulada, antes de que siquiera se imaginara que estaría con ella.

Se levantó de inmediato para quitar la proyección, para su mala suerte el aparato se trabo con el disco adentro, desesperado Vegeta, tomo el reproductor, lo halo y tiro al suelo destruyéndolo al instante, giro para mirar a todos, que estaban más que en estado de shock; por más que se apresuró, a quitar ese maldito video, ya habían visto los que ahí se encontraban suficiente. Pero lo que más le aterro fue la actitud de Bulma, no se movía ni un milímetro de su asiento, tenía las manos en su regazo, estrujando su vestido, pudo ver las lágrimas que caían de su rostro, ya que lo tenía agachado, iba a acercarse a ella, -¿me quieres explicar qué demonios significa esto?-, se levantó de su asiento el Sr Paragus, dirigiéndose a Bulma, -¿eras la novia de mi hijo, y te revolcabas desde quien sabe cuándo con este infeliz?-, señalaba a Vegeta, quien lo miro con gran furia, -¡gracias al cielo mi hijo está muerto, antes de enterarse la clase de ¡ramera! con la que pretendía casarse!-, dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar; los demás presentes, no hacían ni decían nada, solo los inversionistas, -Sr. Sajayin-Ouji, esperamos tenga una muy buena explicación para esto, no estamos dispuestos a relacionarnos con personas cuya moral es claramente cuestionable-, dijo uno haciendo un ademan señalando también a Bulma, igualmente salieron de la sala.

Vegeta no le dio importancia a nada que no fuera la peli azul, cuando por fin se acercó a ella, Bulma inmediatamente se levantó, empujándolo en su camino, abrazando su vientre, salió casi corriendo de la sala llorando.

Vegeta la siguió, en el pasillo, a fuera de la sala, frente a todos los trabajadores que se encontraban en sus labores en ese momento, -¡BULMA…!-, la mujer se detuvo, levanto su rostro y giro, hacia donde se encontraba Vegeta, poso sus ojos llenos de lágrimas en la persona que tenía en frente, -¡eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido en mi vida, eres ruin, eres la peor porquería sobre la faz de la tierra!-, se acercó más al hombre, quien no podía mover una sola pestaña, por lo aturdido que estaba al escucharla decirle aquello, -¡escúchame muy bien Vegeta Sajayin-Ouji, te quiero lejos de mi vida y la de mis hijos, una basura como tú, no merece nada en este mundo, si por alguna razón te atreves a buscarnos, no seré clemente contigo, te juro que hare hasta lo imposible por destruirte, así tenga que vender mi alma al demonio, y vender hasta el último tornillo de mi empresa, te destruiré!-, su tono era odio puro, mezclado con dolor, en su mirada ya no había más amor, solo desprecio.

La joven giro y retomo su camino buscando salir de inmediato del lugar, -Bulma escúchame yo no sabía…-, trato de detenerla, pero fue golpeado de inmediato por la mujer, quien lo mando varios pasos atrás, dejándolo absolutamente pasmado, -¡no te atrevas a dirigirte de nuevo a mi maldito!-, Bulma viró y siguió caminando como si la persiguieran, al llegar al ascensor desesperada por que se abriera empezó a golpear los botones mientras, mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, una secretaria que se encontraba cerca quiso ayudarla.

-¿Sra. se encuentra bien?-, decía viendo el estado de Bulma, -¡NO!, déjeme…, déjenme todos en paz-, gritaba la mujer; el elevador se abrió, entro lo más rápido que pudo, presiono el botón para que se cerrara, acciono el pulsador de planta baja; se sostuvo de las paredes del mismo, mientras ponía una mano en su vientre, empezaba a dolerle mucho, seguía llorando, sentía que pronto podría desmayarse, tenía que salir a la calle, ya que también empezaba a faltarle el aire.

El ascensor llego a su destino, Bulma busco desesperada la salida, todos los que estaban a su alrededor la veían alarmados pues parecía que le daría un ataque a la joven; ya fuera en la calle comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, no llevaba bolsa, dinero o su teléfono móvil, se maldijo; siguió llorando mientras trataba de buscar un lugar donde pudiera sentarse un momento, su vientre le dolía cada vez más, pero no quería estar cerca de las oficinas de Vegeta.

Encontró un parque, sin pensarlo se dejó caer en el pasto, comenzó a gritar y llorar, -¿¡Por qué Vegeta, porque me engañaste de nuevo, porque me ilusionaste para después destruirme!? No te hice nada solo creerte y amarte-, seguía llorando desesperadamente, ahora se recostaba por completo en la hierba. Afortunadamente no había nadie cerca y pudo desahogarse un poco del dolor que traía.

Vegeta entro furioso a la sala de juntas y empezó a gritarles a todos, -¿¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS TRAJO ESE MALDITO VIDEO!?-, Goku se levantó de su asiento, -¿vegeta ese era el video que tome cuando estábamos en la prepa?, ¿Cómo llego aquí?-, pero fue interrumpido por el golpe en el rostro que le dio Vegeta, -no te entrometas imbécil, ¿EXIJO SABER QUIEN TRAJO ESE VIDEO?-, seguía colérico el hombre, Goku se levantó, cuando se iba a acercar para regresarle el golpe a Vegeta, fue detenido por su padre Bardock, quien le pidió salieran del lugar; mientras todos los demás que habían acudido a la junta, comenzaban a dispersarse para tomar camino a sus demás actividades, preguntándose entre ellos, ¿que había sido todo aquello?.

Vegeta salió de la sala de juntas, entro a su oficina, y llamo a su secretaria ya que recordó que esa mujer había traído el video y lo había puesto en el reproductor, en cuanto apareció, se le fue encima, la tomo del cuello, -¿Quién te dio ese disco?-, la pobre secretaria estaba aterrada, su jefe era un hombre muy explosivo y de carácter fuerte, pero jamás se había atrevido ni a ella ni a otros trabajadores, a levantarles la mano.

-Sr. El video lo envió usted por mensajería, con carácter de urgente, y expresamente solicitando se mostrara en la junta-, con dificultad logro expresar la secretaria, todo lo que sabía; vegeta la soltó, -yo no mande nada, muéstrame donde venía ese paquete-, la secretaria salió del lugar para buscar lo solicitado, regreso a la oficina, le entrego el papel a vegeta, y efectivamente, el escrito que venía junto con el envoltorio, tenía sus datos, y todo lo que la secretaria le dijo. Vegeta no daba crédito, inmediatamente pensó que alguien se hizo pasar por el para enviar eso, pensó en todas las posibilidades pero no daba quien pudiera haber sido; de ninguna manera paso por su cabeza la verdadera responsable y de hecho nunca pudo dar quien fue.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Como siempre es una alegría muy grande para mí que lean mi fic, he tardado en actualizar y no sé si vuelva a presentarse la situación sinceramente, ya que tengo otras ocupaciones que me requieren y no me dan espacio, pero continuare hasta finalizar el fic.

Por otro lado, a partir de aquí, podríamos decirlo es la punta del iceberg, o lo que es igual vamos a la mitad, comenzando con la conclusión, pero faltan varios capítulos.

por cierto ya encontre la cancion de mi fic, la escucho y es perfecta para esta historia, JE, JE, bueno eso pienso yo, es WOMAN WOMAN de AWOLNATION.

Sus comentarios me encantan, y me da mucho gusto que aporten información, ya que eso me anima a seguir y me hace pensar que les es muy interesante la historia, algunos otros me encanta me pidan que continúe, lo cual también me anima a hacerlo, en fin por todo muchas gracias, por último, como dije en un principio las cosas no va a ser nada fácil, no se desanimen, pues esta historia es un VXB, pero no voy a hacerla toda melosa porque si bien me encanta el lemon ji, ji, también soy reina del drama, así que tranquilos. Bueno los quiero mucho a todas y todos, hasta la próxima.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia, los que han comentado, siempre sigo sus sugerencias; y a los que me dan un favorito o me siguen.

…

..

.

.

.

.

Dejo de pensar en lo acontecido en la empresa, salió de su oficina, se dirigió al estacionamiento, subió a su auto, lo encendió, a toda velocidad y sin importarle que casi causa un choque a la salida del mismo, se dirigió a buscar a su mujer, no tenía idea de dónde podía estar pero tenía que encontrarla y hacerla entender que el nada había tenido que ver en esa trampa, porque ahora estaba seguro que había sido eso, premeditada por alguien que quería fastidiarlos a los dos, o a cada uno por separado; condujo por varias calles más lento para ver si la veía alrededor pero nada, estaciono el vehículo un momento para pensar en donde podría encontrarse Bulma, a su mente llego una posibilidad, Milk la esposa de kakaroto, sin más encendió el automóvil y a toda velocidad se dirigió a la casa de su primo.

Bulma seguía caminando sin rumbo, no sabía bien en donde estaba, para su malévola suerte comenzó a llover, no era fuerte pero era de ese tipo de lluvia donde pareciera que pesaran las gotas; estaba empapada, le dolían los pies y su vientre, tenía hambre, sueño, todo.

Debía buscar a la única persona que podría ayudarla a salir de toda esta pesadilla, su amiga Milk, pero no llevaba ni su teléfono móvil, ni dinero para marcarle de uno público, se quedó parada frente a un restaurant de comida tradicional, era pequeño y muy sencillo; la dueña se dio cuenta del estado en el que iba la joven y se apresuró a ofrecerle su ayuda, Bulma dio gracias y acepto, le pidió la dejara usar su teléfono, así lo hizo, se encamino al lugar donde estaba el aparato y comenzó a marcar, Bulma al ser un ser muy inteligente, tenía el privilegio de recordar muchas cosas, entre otras numero telefónicos.

-Milk, soy Bulma, amiga necesito tu ayuda puedes encontrarme en…-, se detuvo ya que no sabía ni donde estaba, le pregunto a la dueña la dirección del lugar, se la dio a Milk, -es muy importante Milk, ayúdame, y algo más, si Vegeta va a tu casa, por nada en este mundo le digas que llame y donde estoy, no quiero volver a verlo nunca, pero ya te contare-, insistió Bulma, -si le dices algo a ese hombre y me encuentra, no volveré a hablar contigo nunca y dejaras de ser mi amiga para siempre, ¿lo entendiste Milk?-, indico en tono amenazante la peli azul; Milk la escucho cambiada, ¿cuándo su amiga la amenazaría de nada?, le intrigo ese comportamiento, pero era su amiga y no la traicionaría de ninguna manera.

Milk vio llegar a su esposo con el labio roto, se acercó y se preocupó, pero Goku la tranquilizo y le dijo que no era nada, que después le contaría, lo sucedido; -¿vas a salir a algún lado Milk?, no ves que esta cayendo un chubasco allá afuera, te vas a enfermar-, le decía Goku tomándola del brazo; pero Milk se zafó, -necesito comprar urgentemente unas medicinas, para la gripe de Goten, no quiero que se agrave-, termino la morena, justo a punto de salir llego Vegeta, ambos se quedaron, estáticos por la actitud que traía el hombre, pero a sabiendas de lo que le había dicho Bulma, se apresuró a salir, -¿Dónde vas mujer?, ¿sabes algo de Bulma?, dime o…-, la tomo bruscamente del brazo; Goku reacciono y lo quito de su esposa.

-va a la farmacia por medicina para nuestro hijo Goten, ¿si quieres hablar con alguien?, ¡será conmigo, Vegeta!-, se puso a la defensiva, ambos hombres sacaban chispas de los ojos, pero Milk tenía que ayudar a su amiga así que no dándole importancia, a sabiendas de que podrían agarrarse a golpes, salió de su hogar. Tomo un taxi, índico la dirección que Bulma le había dado y emprendió camino.

Al llegar al restaurant, pudo ver a su amiga cerca de una de las mesas de la entrada, al percatarse Bulma de la llegada de Milk se levantó de la silla, se le partió el corazón a Milk, vio a una Bulma, empapada, con los zapatos gastados y sucios, pálida desde luego, con los ojos rojos, y ojeras alrededor, visiblemente agotada y de semblante muy triste, inmediatamente se acercó y la abrazo, Bulma comenzó a llorar en sus brazos, su llanto traspasaba cualquier fibra en Milk, al grado que también la hizo derramar lágrimas, -¿Bulma que sucedió?-, ambas mujeres se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas del lugar, Bulma le relato lo acaecido y nuevamente en un giro de la vida, pareció que eran las dos adolescentes de preparatoria, encerradas en el baño de la misma contándose y consolándose por el engaño del que Bulma había sido víctima, la historia reiteradamente se rehacía como una maldición, los hechos eran tan idénticos a los de hace años que podrían asustar al más centrado.

Los dos hombres seguían parados frente a frente, se retaban con la mirada a la expectativa de ver quien daba el primer golpe, vegeta tenía muchas ganas de desquitar su coraje con alguien, quien fuera, incluso si fuera su primo no le importaba; por supuesto Goku, no era ningún manco incapaz de no regresarle uno a uno los golpes que le propinara; también estaba enojado con vegeta, años atrás le dio su palabra de que destruiría ese video y no lo había cumplido; le advirtió que en malas manos podría hacer mucho daño, y tal pareció que adivino el futuro, pues justamente, eso era lo que había pasado; sin embargo no podía negarse que él era tan culpable como Vegeta, al haber engañado a Bulma cuando fue su novia y forzarla de alguna forma a hacerlo, así que no podía poner en la balanza los errores de Vegeta sin el mismo sopesar los suyos.

Y ahí estaban apretando sus mandíbulas y sus puños, -Vegeta no vamos a llegar a ningún lado golpeándonos, sin embargo comprendo cómo te sientes y si crees que despedazándonos calmaras tu ira, adelante, solo te advierto que no me voy a quedar parado, sin golpearte a ti también-, decía Goku poniéndose en guardia; pero se frenó al ver que Vegeta seso su ataque, -lo se kakaroto, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Bulma, ella es lo único que me importa en este momento, sé que tu mujer debe saber algo, así que si alguna vez me has estimado de verdad, te pido averigües lo que sea, no pienso perder a Bulma-, Goku veía a su primo, y en verdad que no podía creer que fuera el mismo Vegeta irónico y agresivo que conocía, se sentía mal de ver al hombre así, pero si eran ciertas sus sospechas de que Milk si estaba ayudando a Bulma, se pondría entre la espada y la pared. –veré que puedo hacer Vegeta, pero no te aseguro nada-, se sentó en el sofá de la estancia, Vegeta hizo lo mismo, -¿tu tenías el video?, ¿Por qué no lo destruiste?, te advertí que algo así podía pasar, no quiero recriminarte nada, soy tan culpable como tú, pero debemos averiguar quién pudo hacer esto-, expresaba sus inquietudes, -si lo sé, yo también pienso que ha sido una trampa, he considerado quien pudo…, pero nadie más que nosotros conocía la existencia de ese video, además que estaba en mi departamento, y solo yo tengo llaves, no se esto es tan confuso, además no tengo la mente para pensar más-, decía Vegeta rascándose la cabeza, desesperado.

Bulma le pidió a Milk le ayudara a salir de Japón para regresar a Estados Unidos, no iba a volver con Vegeta jamás y no pensaba situar a sus hijo en manos de un infeliz que ponía al descubierto el engaño del que había sido víctima años atrás, exponiéndola a tal humillación, definitivamente Vegeta estaba descartado de su vida y de la de sus hijos para siempre, también le dijo que no volvería, y que por un largo tiempo no tendría noticias de ella, hasta que todo pasara, más adelante en unos años Bulma buscaría a Milk para informarle de su vida.

Necesitaba dinero, su pasaporte y desde luego, cambiar su aspecto para no ser reconocida, pues sabía que Vegeta la buscaría hasta por debajo de las piedras, además siendo el un importante empresario del país, tendría acceso fácil a lo que quisiera, incluso a no dejarla salir de Japón.

Le pidió a Milk tramitara un pasaporte temporal con los datos que le iba a dar, e indicara que era para ella, ya que siendo empresaria en Estados Unidos, sabía que no tardarían en darle el documento, tal vez en menos de una semana; también le pidió le comprara un boleto de avión en cuanto tuvieran la respuesta de la embajada, pero este no debía llevar nombre, y por ultimo le pidió, que si Vegeta la torturaba no dijera nada, incluso a su esposo, ya que sabía que Goku y Vegeta eran muy unidos, y temía que si le decía algo a uno lo supiera de inmediato el otro.

-¿Bulma, estas absolutamente segura de no querer hablar con Vegeta y que suceda de nuevo lo que paso con Trunks hace años?-, averiguaba la pelinegra, -si Milk absolutamente segura, solo que esta vez no volveré a caer en las mentiras de ese hombre, antes no estaba segura al 100%, de la basura que es pero ahora si lo estoy, voy a buscar a mi hijo y me iré a vivir fuera de Estados Unidos, donde nadie pueda encontrarnos, tengo la certeza y la firme voluntad de sacar adelante yo sola a mis dos hijos, no necesito la ayuda de ese miserable, y no quiero un ejemplo como el cerca de ellos-, en su voz había algo que Milk nunca había escuchado, seguridad y temple.

-entonces asimismo lo hare Bulma, por lo pronto te quedaras en un hotel, así que te llevare para que te des un baño, y descanses, todo esto no le hace bien a tu bebe-, ambas jóvenes se levantaron, se dirigieron a la dueña del local y agradecieron por su ayuda; después salieron del mismo, tomaron un taxi rumbo a un hotel que no fuera 5 estrellas pero que fuera lo cómodo suficiente como para que Bulma estuviera bien los días que le restaban antes de salir definitivamente del país.

Cuando Bulma se encontró ya sola en la habitación del hotel, camino hacia la cama, se sentó, miro a la ventana que tenía enfrente, recordó en un momento, tanto las situaciones felices que había vivido con Vegeta, como cuando le dijo después de tanto que la amaba, -¿Cómo pudo mentir tan bien?, vaya que es un maestro del engaño-, pero también paso como en una película todas las situaciones negativas, terminando por supuesto con lo que había sucedido en la mañana.

-lo tenía todo premeditado, el proyecto fue un engaño, vil y cruel, quería llevarme ahí, frente a todos para exponerme, claramente esa fue su venganza por haberle negado ver a Trunks, y por si fuera poco, haberme embarazado de nuevo, seguramente, en el fondo quería deshacerse de este bebe, claro no le convenía, a su vida de don juan, tener a una mujer y dos hijos, solo fui un maldito capricho suyo-, ante tanto la joven no pudo contenerse más y se recostó en la cama llorando, todo lo fuerte que podía, quería gritar, sacar a Vegeta de su corazón, de su vida, de su mente y de su cuerpo.

El día había llegado, tal como le dijo Bulma, Milk logro obtener, el pasaporte, y el boleto de avión, le fue complicado comprarlo, por fortuna Milk tenía una cuenta de banco propia, a la que Goku no tenía acceso, era el dinero que su padre el Sr. Ox Satan le había heredado en vida; sin embargo, le fue muy difícil, darle tantas excusas a Goku para que no le preguntara a fondo a donde salía, a cada rato.

Milk le había comprado un traje talla extra, que la hacía verse más grande, pero no embarazada, una peluca roja, unos anteojos grandes y gruesos, un bastón, todo para que diera la impresión de ser una persona diferente, lograron pasar todos los retenes, ya que efectivamente Bulma había sido boletinada por vegeta, y ofrecía una jugosa recompensa a quien diera informes de ella, el boleto de avión marcaba un horario de salida a las nueve de la mañana, hora de Japón, justo en la entrada de la sala de espera del vuelo, las amigas se despedían, llorando pues no sabían si volverían a verse, y ¿si lo hacían cuando seria?, -gracias por todo Milk, nunca olvidare esto, siempre serás mi mejor amiga y ahora estoy en deuda contigo, te juro que te buscare, créeme-, Milk abrazo más fuerte a Bulma cuando fue anunciada la salida del vuelo, -cuídate mucho Bulma, y a tus hijos sé que serás la mejor madre, ya que eres la mejor amiga, y no te preocupes no me debes nada, sé que si el caso fuera lo contrario tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi o hasta más-, se tomaron por última vez de las manos, mientras Bulma se alejaba lentamente para adentrarse en el avión, se miraron hasta que Bulma desapareció definitivamente de la vista de Milk.

Tomo el asiento designado en su boleto, quedaba de lado de la ventanilla, la puerta se cerró, espero a que se dieran las indicaciones pertinentes, el piloto dio el aviso de despegue; en ese momento Bulma sintió en su corazón el dolor más grande de su existencia, ahí en ese lugar de nueva cuenta dejaba, su amor, sus ilusiones y deseos de una vida feliz, ¿Por qué cada vez que pensaba que podía haber sido todo lo dichosa que quería, el destino la lanzaba contra una pared infranqueable de desesperanza y decepción?, ¿Por qué se enamoró, dos veces de la misma persona que le hizo tanto daño?, era por demás su destino estaba marcado, solo que esta vez ella daría pelea, si tenía que estar sola, se aseguraría de sacar adelante lo más bello que ese hombre le pudo dejar, a sus niños. Con ese pensamiento, el avión tomo pista, avanzo lo necesario y alzó el vuelo rumbo a un desconocido futuro para Bulma, la diosa azul de vegeta, al que dejo, odiándolo en lo más profundo de su ser.

Vegeta se había cansado, de buscar a Bulma hasta por debajo de las piedras, movió cielo, mar y tierra, pago detectives privados, hasta se atrevió a buscar gente de los yakuza, para que la buscaran de la forma que se les diera la gana, pero que le dieran respuesta y pronto; aun así habiendo gastado una suma considerable de dinero, su diosa azul nunca apareció, - _parece que a final de cuentas, resultaste más inteligente que yo mujer_ -, vegeta ya no vivía en el chalet que compartía con su ex mujer, pues días después de no encontrarla, desesperado, tomado y drogado, arraso con todo a su paso, comenzó con el pequeño laboratorio que Bulma había puesto y en donde los dos habían ideado el proyecto que nunca se llevó a cabo, siguió con la zona donde él había puesto el telescopio; en tercer lugar fue la alberca y las sillas de sol que tiro a la misma ensuciando el agua, por último, y lo dejo al final porque era el lugar que más dolor le traía, fue la recamara, junto claro está con su baño, deshizo el colchón rompió cada cosa en el tocador, aventó la foto que él le tomo a Bulma en uno de sus paseos por la playa y por supuesto no dejo ni un solo pedazo de las fotos que Bulma le dio de Trunks, así como un pequeño cuadro con la imagen del ultimo ultrasonido del bebe que Bulma esperaba.

Lo amontono todo en el centro de la habitación, tomo gasolina, la cual saco de su automóvil, rio un segundo de lado, encendió un cerillo que tenía en la mano y prendió fuego a todo, mientras veía como las llamas consumían los objetos, saco de la bolsa de su saco el anillo de compromiso que iba a darle a Bulma y de la misma forma que con lo demás, lo arrojo, a las flamas; se quedó ahí hasta asegurarse de que no quedaran más que las cenizas y de esas también se deshizo.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde lo sucedido en la junta de accionistas, vegeta se la pasaba metido en su departamento, sin querer ver a nadie, bebía hasta exactamente ahogarse, y si no murió de una sobre dosis, fue gracias a que se le había acabado la que tenía en reserva, ya que desde que se había ido a vivir con Bulma, había dejado por completo las drogas, así que no tenía más que, la que ya había comprado hacia mucho; su aspecto era detestable, no se había bañado en días, no comía bien, realmente solo exponía lo que internamente deseaba, la muerte.

Esta vez no sería capaz de salir adelante, en soledad, había probado la felicidad de tener alguien a quien amar y que le amara, el tener una familia, el saber que era importante para alguien, hacer el amor y no solo follar; todo lo perdió y ni siquiera sabía, ¿Por qué?; ya no quería vivir, no sin su diosa azul, a la cual también odiaba profundamente por no haberlo escuchado y permitirle demostrar que él no había puesto ese video.

Mientras todo esto pasaba por su cabeza, oyó a lo lejos, como en un sueño, el sonido del timbre del departamento, como pudo dando traspiés, hasta llegar a la puerta; al abrir, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, era su diosa azul parada frente a él, la halo desesperado contra su pecho, -Bulma, volviste, pensé que te había perdido de nuevo, yo no hice nada, te lo juro, no me vuelvas a dejar…, te lo ordeno mujer-, pero la mirada sínica de Maron, confirmo que de hecho eso era lo que pretendía no dejarlo nunca; acaricio su cabello rebelde, lo ayudo a levantarse del suelo, ya que en su emoción de verla cayo débil por el estado en el que se encontraba.

-aquí estoy vegeta, siempre he estado aquí para ti, déjame cuidarte, amarte, eres el regalo que la vida me dio, y no pienso dejarte por nada de este mundo-, lo ayudo a llegar al baño, lo ducho, acostó en la cama, sin ropa desde luego, ella se desnudó y se acostó junto al hombre que tanto deseaba.

De sobra cabe aclarar que Vegeta al no haber encontrado definitivamente a Bulma, y trastornado por el hecho que apabullante lo golpeaba, encontró en Maron la droga perfecta, para calmar su muy herido corazón, aunado a que, con los pequeños cambios que Maron se hizo, en verdad impresionaba su parecido físico con la diosa azul; sabiéndolo y aprovechándose de esto, efectivamente no dejo a Vegeta para nada, se volvió no solo su sombra, se convirtió en su mujer, e incluso Vegeta le pidió vivieran juntos, cosa que Maron no dudó en aceptar de inmediato, de esta manera el hombre, se fue engañando poco a poco, destruyéndose tanto física, como moralmente.

Cuando Bulma llego a Estados Unidos, busco la ayuda de la única persona en quien podía confiar, la única que sabía la ayudaría desinteresadamente, pues en muchas ocasiones lo había demostrado, no era otro que Yamcha, el joven era científico igual que ella, habían sido compañeros en la universidad, desde luego su nivel intelectual distaba años luz de la joven, pero se defendía en lo que hacía, decidió dedicarse al ramo biotecnológico, tenía una buena posición profesional, y eso le permitía tener una vida, no de millonario como Bulma, pero sí de forma desahogada, libre de preocupaciones; en diversas ocasiones le había confesado su amor a Bulma, pero ella siempre le había aclarado que no sentía amor, de pareja por él, sin embargo si lo quería mucho, como un amigo entrañable, en el que se puede confiar, de por vida.

No podía empezar la guerra campal, contra sus padres, con su avanzado embarazo, faltaba mes y medio para que su bebe naciera, debía esperar y en cuanto, estuviera recuperada del parto, haría lo que fuera por recuperar a Trunks, e irse a otro país, fundar su propia empresa y sacar adelante a sus hijos, serian la familia perfecta, les daría todo el amor que tenía contenido, - _no necesito de un hombre si puedo darle todo el amor a mis niños_ -, decía mientras acariciaba su vientre, para su sorpresa justo en ese minuto, comenzó a dolerle agresivamente el abdomen, y también noto que salía liquido por entre sus piernas; se aterro de inmediato, llamando a Yamcha, quien estaba en la habitación contigua a la suya dentro del hotel al que la había llevado.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia.

…

..

.

.

.

Corrió de inmediato a auxiliarla, la tomo entre sus brazos, y la bajo a recepción donde pidieron un taxi, se dirigieron al hospital más cercano al lugar; Bulma fue ingresada con carácter de urgencia por parto prematuro, él bebe podía morir en la sala médica, los doctores hicieron hasta lo imposible; Bulma estuvo en la aula de parto por más de veinte horas, incluso nuevamente, estuvo a punto de morir. La bebe, ya que fue niña, fue llevada de inmediato a la unidad de cuidados intensivos neonatal, y puesta en incubadora; la infante presentaba signos de asfixia y desarrollo fetal incompleto; mientras que Bulma cayó en estado de coma, por la debilidad que presentaba, conjuntamente que no pudieron intervenirla por cesárea, ya que definitivamente no hubiera soportado la anestesia, al menos el coma podía ser transitorio.

Yamcha estaba desesperado, los médicos pensaron que él era el esposo y padre de la bebe, así que era a él, a quien informaban de todo, incluso antes de que la situación se pusiera realmente critica, le permitieron estar presente en la sala contigua a la del parto, viendo lo acontecido por un ventanal, que había entre ambas.

Unos días habían pasado, Bulma al fin había salido del coma, y a pesar de lo débil que estaba, su único deseo era saber de su bebe; la niña también, aferrándose a la vida con uñas y dientes, como una guerrera que era, salió adelante.

Cuando Bulma estuvo del todo recuperada y con fuerzas, fue llevada a los cuneros de intensivo, donde estaba su pequeña hija, era hermosa, tenía poco cabello como Trunks cuando nació, solo que este era de color azul, igual que Bulma, las facciones eran similares a las suyas, pero lo que más le removió los sentimientos era que la mirada de la pequeña era la misma que la de su padre, fuerte y decidida; era la niña más perfecta que había visto nunca, de inmediato cuando Bulma acerco su mano al vidrio de la incubadora, la mirada de la infante, giro hacia su madre, asombrando a esta, pues pudo notar, como la niña le regalaba una sonrisa, y su gesto era de amor y paz, - _tú vas a ser el milagro que cambie todo nuestro destino, Bra_ -, la sonrisa de la pequeña se amplió más, sorprendiendo a Bulma y a Yamcha, quien la acompañaba, parecía que la niña podía entender lo que pensaba Bulma.

Miro a la niña quien ya estaba más grande, como toda una hermosa recién nacida, había sido dada de alta totalmente recuperada desde hacía unos días; se giró y observo su reflejo en el espejo, ya no quería verse de esa manera, tal vez lo que pensaba era hasta cierto punto infantil, pero decidida a no ser más la misma Bulma de siempre, opto por no volver a dejar su cabello largo, a partir de ese momento sería una mujer, renacida y totalmente diferente de la Bulma que siempre había sido, aunque su mundo se viniera abajo, o enfrentara grandes problemas, no dejaría de ser implacable, con aquellos que quisieran hacerle daño, y más, mucho más a sus hijos; decidida a que ese pequeño símbolo físico en su aspecto, sería el que le recordara esa promesa que se estaba haciendo a si misma frente al espejo; se dispuso junto a su bebe, encontrar un salón de belleza, en donde pidió le cortaran el cabello, y en más lo llevo así.

Como se lo propuso, pese a todo y a pesar de ser sus padres, se enfrentó a ellos en una corte, para exigir los derechos de su hijo, se presentó junto a su bufete de abogados, habían sido igualmente compañeros de universidad, aunque de distinta facultad, ellos estudiaban derecho, a Krilin lo conoció, en un concierto de su grupo japonés favorito, porque ha de decirse, que Bulma y Krilin, eran de la misma nacionalidad, cosa que los junto más, además siempre veía al muchacho solo, pues por su estatura, no tenía muchos amigos, no tardaron demasiado en ser grandes camaradas, se escribían mensajes, y Bulma le daba consejos de como conquistar chicas.

En lo que se refiere a Lazulli, la conoció precisamente en un chat de internet, coincidieron en temas como, moda, relaciones destructivas; la joven había pasado al igual que Bulma por una situación amorosa detestable, tenía un novio llamado Cell, que la maltrataba, e incluso en varias ocasiones llego a golpearla, pero Bulma ánimo y acompaño a Lazulli a denunciarlo y la condujo a que tomara terapia, para recuperar su autoestima; por azares del destino, en una ocasión que habían salido al centro comercial, se encontraron a Krilin, Bulma los presento y de ahí surgió un amor un tanto cuanto diferente, del que Bulma se sentía muy feliz, ya que sus dos amigos hacían la pareja perfecta, resultando ambos ser abogados, se casaron al año de conocerse y fundaron su propio bufete jurídico, del que Bulma era accionista y principal cliente.

Presentaron las pruebas de ADN, que se requerían para demostrar que Bulma era la legitima madre de Trunks, por supuesto de parte de ambos lados, hubo querellas, insultos, salieron a la luz varios detalles desagradables con respecto a cómo había sido concebido el niño, tratando de poner a la joven, como poco menos que una mujerzuela, que sería pésimo ejemplo para el pequeño; sin embargo Bulma demostró a cabalidad su madurez emocional, su carácter moral y su fuerza intelectual; ganaron desde luego el juicio, por desgracia no pudieron evitar, que fotos y reportajes salieran en medios de comunicación a nivel mundial, sosegándolos lo más pronto posible.

Vegeta después de mucho, sintiendo un profundo resentimiento por Bulma, y estando al tanto que había tomado una pésima decisión con respecto a Maron, aunque también, pensando de antemano que era mejor tenerla no obstante no la quisiera, que seguir solo el resto de su vida, sumando que la mujer se veía lo quería de verdad, ¿Por qué no darse y darle la oportunidad?; regreso a la oficina y trato de dedicarse por entero a sacar adelante a su empresa, ya había perdido mucho tiempo, dinero y esfuerzos inútiles, en tratar de tener un destino con Bulma que no era el suyo.

Se encontraba revisando en los periódicos nacionales e internacionales, las variaciones financieras en las diversas bolsas mundiales, uno de los periódicos de inmediato lo llamo por completo; la noticia que abarcaba media plana, " _la famosa empresaria Bulma Briefs, metida en un conflictivo alegato jurídico, por la custodia de su desconocido hijo, logra ganar dicho juicio, ella y su esposo el científico Yamcha, se aprecian felices saliendo del tribunal_ ".

El hombre se encolerizo de inmediato, - _¿así que, me cambiaste rápido?, ¡como siempre, Bulma!, ¡y reclamaste a mi hijo!, muy bien, porque ahora yo te quitare a mis hijos, ya no me importa que quieras a otros, siempre fue así, pero esta vez no dejare que me quites a mis hijos_ -, tomo el auricular del teléfono, marco un botón y pidió a la secretaria llamara al abogado de la empresa, de inmediato a su oficina.

Nappa era el abogado de la empresa, era amigo de la familia desde hacía muchos años, se había encargado de la sucesión a la presidencia de la empresa por parte de Vegeta, era muy buen abogado, pero en casos extremos se sabía era poco escrupuloso, para llegar a sus objetivos; el daba resultados y todos lo sabían, si disponía de argumentos y dinero, tenía el caso ganado; -¿querías verme Vegeta?-, indico el hombre entrando en la oficina, era muy alto, fornido y calvo, solo de verlo daba temor.

Vegeta se levantó de su escritorio, pidió al hombre tomara asiento en una de las sillas frente al mismo, -veras Nappa, tengo un trabajo, que es de mucho interés para mí, debes realizarlo rápido, no importa cuánto cueste y si tienes que comprar gente, ¿sabes de que hablo?, bueno tampoco me interesa si en el camino ruedan cabezas, solo necesito resultados y pronto-, Vegeta comenzó a relatarle a Nappa la situación con Bulma y su hijo, le entrego el periódico donde venía la noticia, que momentos antes lo había puesto de esa forma, y le indico que la mujer se había largado del país, embarazada de otro hijo, así que quería, que obtuviera la custodia de ambos infantes, los llevara a Japón, además armara alguna treta jurídica, para que ahora fuera Bulma la que no pudiera acercarse a ellos.

Nappa asintió de inmediato, con una sonrisa maliciosa, -revisare ahora mismo el caso, pondré gente a investigar, tengo muchos contactos allá, pronto tendrás respuesta Vegeta, ¡lo aseguro!, me retiro entonces-, Nappa se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la oficina; Vegeta se quedó mirando la gran ventana frente a él, - _¿vamos a ver quién gana esta, Bulma?-,_ tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda, mientras seguía mirando al horizonte.

Bulma llego al internado donde estaba Trunks, quien hasta el momento, tanto en la escuela, como a su alrededor, le habían ocultado la situación del juicio por su custodia; al ver a Trunks se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, el niño no podía entender la situación, pero quería mucho a la que consideraba su hermana, así que con un gesto tierno cerro sus ojos y abrazo de igual forma a la joven.

Bulma no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas mientras Trunks seguía en su regazo, Yamcha quien los acompañaba, tenía cargada a la bebe en sus brazos, también él se enterneció de ver esa escena, -¿Bulma, que haces aquí, que paso, están bien nuestros padres?-, preguntaba el pequeño con inocencia, -Trunks he venido por ti, pero antes tengo que hablar contigo, ¿te parece si me acompañas al jardín?-, Trunks no capto del todo, pero confiando ciegamente en Bulma, asintió y tomo su mano caminando los dos solos rumbo a donde habían dicho.

La joven, le explico a Trunks, todo, omitiendo los detalles bochornosos claro, y la humillación de la que había sido víctima por parte de Vegeta, también omitió la mayoría de los detalles respecto a este, ya que no consideraba fuera tiempo de hablar de Vegeta con el niño, claro que lo haría era algo a lo que Trunks tenía derecho, y trataría de no aumentar o disminuir las cosas, ser lo más franca y objetiva posible respecto a su padre, para que de esa forma, fuera el niño quien tomara la decisión de buscarlo o no.

Maron desde luego estaba al tanto de la situación que había entre vegeta y Bulma, sabia de los hijos que estos engendraron, así que debía asegurarse de que Vegeta nunca pudiera tenerlos, él era de ella y solo de ella, aunado a que solo demente se embarazaría, ni siquiera por ese al que decía tanto amar; no, eso era de estúpidas que querían deformar su cuerpo, y echarse encima compromisos inútiles y molestos; desde luego, le diría al hombre las veces que quisiera que se moría de ganas de darle hijos, claro que esto solo sería pura y mera apariencia, porque de ser por ella se hubiera sacado el vientre, al mismo tiempo que lo tiraba lo más lejos posible. Maron pensaba que ese era un órgano por demás inservible, - _si no miren a la inútil de Bulma, ¿de qué le sirvió tener dos hijos de Vegeta, si jamás estarán juntos?_ -, rio en su interior como si hubiera recordado un buen chiste, Vegeta salió de su oficina, saludo a su ahora mujer y los dos se marcharon rumbo al restaurant de su preferencia a comer, ya que Maron precisamente había ido a recoger a su hombre, para estar juntos toda la tarde, primero almorzarían y después la mujer convencería o más bien arrastraría a Vegeta, para tener una tarde de sana diversión sexual en algún motel lujoso de la zona.

La joven se aseguró que las cosas, salieran como ella quería, permanecía informada de las investigaciones de Vegeta hacia los hijos de Bulma, también pudo enterarse de la supuesta noticia sobre que Bulma se había casado, juntado o lo que fuera con el tal Yamcha; así que si no podía hablar directamente con la otra peli azul, buscaría la forma de hallar a ese tipo, e informarlo de los planes que Vegeta tenia para con los mocosos; busco en todos lados información del tal Yamcha, recordando que también había tenido de amante a un reportero de poca monta, lo busco para pedirle, le ayudara a localizar a ese hombre argumentando que tenía que informarle algo de vida o muerte; bueno esta vez sí tuvo que dar algo a cambio de la información, pero como Maron era una mujer práctica, solo tomaría el sexo como parte de la transacción, no era como lo que hacía con Vegeta, a él lo adoraba, deseaba cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, podría decirse en sus propios términos, que el sexo que Maron tuvo con ese periodista fueron solo negociaciones placenteras.

Entre el reportero y ella lograron ubicar con mucha dificultad a Yamcha, obtuvieron el número de teléfono del centro de investigación donde trabajaba, haciéndose pasar por un familiar del científico, Maron pudo hablar con él, desde luego en forma anónima, -no sabrás quien te hablo, solo escucha muy bien, el padre de los hijos de Bulma contrato a un abogado peligroso, planea quitarle a sus hijos y no se detendrá por nada para hacerlo, avísale para que tome cartas en el asunto, el abogado de Vegeta se llama Nappa-, la llamada fue cortada de improviso, frente a una mirada satisfecha de una mujer por demás calculadora; -¿Quién habla?, bueno…, bueno…-, el joven permaneció intrigado por la llamada; se quedó un momento pensando en que sería lo mejor, ¿si decirle a Bulma o no?, de ese misterioso aviso; al final se dijo que era mejor que lo supiera, pues de ser verdad, tendrían que hacer algo sobre ese propósito, para evitarlo.

Bulma escucho con temor sobre la extraña llamada y el anuncio que esta les dio, pero al escuchar el nombre de Nappa, no pudo si no aterrarse, de que podría ser verdad lo que les habían informado; de inmediato se comunicó con sus abogados Krilin y Lazulli, pero estos le dijeron que si Vegeta entablaba una demanda por reconocimiento de paternidad, presentando igual que ellos lo habían hecho, pruebas de ADN, la situación se complicaría muchísimo, por si fuera poco, investigaron un poco sobre el tal Nappa y supieron que era un abogado, muy poderoso y poco escrupuloso, añadiendo que tenía el respaldo del dinero y el nombre de Vegeta, sería un juicio largo y sinuoso; le recomendaron que como ya lo había planeado antes saliera lo más pronto posible de Estados Unidos, sin decir a nadie nada, y manteniendo un bajo perfil.

La joven volteo a donde estaban sus hijos, Trunks ya sabía la verdad y vivía con ella y su hermana, a la que legalmente habían llamado Bra, el chiquillo jugaba con la pequeña mientras esta sonreía alegremente; Bulma jamás en su vida sintió tanto temor, así que no tardo en decidirse; inmediatamente hizo un par de llamadas, pidió los pasaportes de sus hijos, cuatro boletos de avión, empaco lo más indispensable, ya que solamente habían rentado un departamento en Washington, la ciudad en donde vivió desde la primera vez que sus papas se la habían llevado de Japón.

El lugar estaba de antemano decidido, se mudaría a vivir definitivamente a Quebec, Canadá; el vuelo tenía horario de ocho de la mañana tiempo de Estados Unidos; quiso despedirse de sus padres pero estos aun le tenían mucho resentimiento, por lo que ignoraron su visita. Bulma le pidió a Yamcha que se fuera con ellos, pero prefirió no hacerlo, por dos razones; la primera, sabía que de ir con ellos podrían localizarla, si ya lo habían hecho con la llamada, podrían conectarlos y no quería ponerla en peligro si iba a mantener un bajo perfil, al principio; la segunda era porque prefería darle tiempo a calmar sus sentimientos para que el pudiera luchar por su amor de forma más correcta.

Beso su mano con todo el amor que le tenía a Bulma, abrazo a Trunks, pidiéndole cuidara a su madre y hermana, pues ahora el seria el hombre de la casa; beso a Bra y los dejo ir, prometiendo ir a verlos en cuanto todo pasara.

Nuevamente para desgracia de Vegeta, los años habían pasado tan rápido como un suspiro, 13 años debía tener su hija, si es que todo marchaba bien y 22 años su hijo, debía ser todo un hombre, bueno eso esperaba, como recordaba que había quemado todo rastro de lo que fue el interludio en su vida con Bulma; no poseía fotos ni nada que pudiera indicarle como eran físicamente, solo en ocasiones como esa, su mente lo traicionaba, haciéndole pensar en lo que nunca fue; por supuesto todos esos años había vivido con Maron, quien a duras penas satisfacía un poco sus instintos sexuales y su adicción a Bulma, de la que nunca pudo saber más, recabando favores por aquí y por allá, por medio de Nappa y por el mismo, supo que Bulma nunca estuvo, ni casada, juntada o de amante del tal Yamcha, solo eran amigos, aunque por lo que decían los informes el tipo tenía un interés amoroso en Bulma que nunca pudo concretar; lo cual ponía muy alegre a Vegeta; no sabía si la mujer ya estaría en brazos de alguien más pero por lo menos, en los de ese insecto, no.

Bulma llegaba a su casa en su automóvil de lujo, sonreía placenteramente, mientras platicaba con el hombre a su lado, era alto, muy apuesto, su mirada era tan transparente como el cristal, su sonrisa amplia y sincera, su porte era, el de un hombre seguro de sí mismo, su gesto sonriente de medio lado, indicaba la convicción con la que se manejaba en la vida, era por todo el hombre perfecto, y como no debía serlo si era su amado hijo; desde muy joven Trunks había demostrado su inteligencia y mucha audacia en los negocios, tanto que desde los 18 años manejaba a la par, la empresa que Bulma había fundado, juntos por supuesto, aunque de antemano sabia Bulma que su hijo era digno de manejarla el solo, ya que lo haría a la perfección y exitosamente, no quería cargarle la mano, pues aún era muy joven y tenía toda la vida por delante.

Llegaron a su casa, era amplia de tres pisos, se ubicaba cerca del lago de Quebec, su diseño era moderno, en madera con grandes ventanales en cada habitación, rodeada por el bosque. En la planta baja estaban, la sala, el comedor y la cocina, en el primer piso estaba la habitación de Bulma y su despacho personal, y en el segundo piso, las recamaras de Trunks y Bra, con sus respectivos baños independientes, de antemano sabia Bulma que el tener a una niña en casa implicaría, darle mucha independencia y espacio propio, se aplaudió a si misma de haber pensado antes en ese punto, pues de ver el carácter que tenía la pequeña fue la mejor decisión de su vida.

Bra era una niña hermosa, era muy parecida a ella cuando tenía esa edad, de estatura alta comparándola con niñas de su mismo grado escolar, facciones hermosas, fuerte y decidida, pero voluntariosa y caprichosa, todo lo contrario a Trunks, - _seguramente saco el horrible carácter de su padre_ -, pensaba Bulma, cada vez que le hacia una rabieta, por algo que quería; admiraba su persistencia ante la vida, hacia hasta lo imposible por salirse con la suya, era inteligente, pero como rebelde, no le gustaba acatar órdenes, más bien gozaba ser ella quien las diera, pero ante todo y por encima de su complicado carácter, era la niña más dulce, buena e inocente que nadie, podría conocer, era capaz de echarse la culpa para que Trunks no fuera regañado por sus travesuras, muchas veces cuido a su hermano cuando Bulma no estaba y se sentía enfermo, si veía un ciervo herido en la carretera, pedía de inmediato se detuviera el automóvil y sin decir nada, bajaba para auxiliarlo, por desgracia la única sombra en la vida de Bra, era su padre, soñaba con que él era un príncipe encantador, poseedor de un castillo en lo alto de la colina de una encumbrada ciudad, al norte de un paraíso.

Bulma trato de explicarle infinidad de veces que no era conveniente que supiera de él, pero la niña no hacía más que indagar una y otra vez sobre lo mismo, deseaba tanto conocerlo, que Bulma le dio su nombre para que pudiera buscarlo en internet, pero le advirtió que sería lo único que le diría, Bulma nunca hablaba mal de Vegeta a pesar de todo lo que la hizo sufrir, no lo hacía por no lastimar a sus hijos.

Desde que Bra tuvo acceso, a una computadora, a la información de su padre y al internet; no hizo más que buscarlo como loca, lo conoció físicamente, bueno por foto, - _algo es algo_ -, pensaba la niña, no había muchas fotos en la red sobre Vegeta, pues al igual que Bulma, mantenía un estricto bajo perfil, ante los medios; pero de las pocas fotos que encontró, le encantaba ese cabello tan rebelde que tenía, su mirada que parecía quería fulminar a alguien, - _se ve que tiene un carácter de los mil demonios_ -, se alegraba Bra, ahora comprendía que dé él lo había heredado, se veía un hombre distinguido, de dinero, importante, que orgullosa se sentía la joven; con esas ideas comenzó a hacer un álbum imprimiendo esas fotos juntándolas con las que ella tenía de sí misma y de su familia, - _que contento se pondrá papá, cuando le entregue, nuestro álbum, así sentirá que siempre hemos estado juntos_ -, sonreía Bra, mientras abrazaba su proyecto.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía.

Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia. Para efectos de la misma, he cambiado las edades de Gohan y Goten.

…

..

.

.

.

.

La idea que la niña tenía era fija, llevaba ya dos años, guardando lo más posible, de los domingos y obsequios que le daban tanto su mamá, como su hermano, todo lo que pudiera ahorrar, claro no dejaba de gastar como loca, era una afición difícil de eliminar; con su hermano, con el que en diversas ocasiones, se peleaban como si de una guerra mundial se tratara; se querían demasiado, era su mejor amigo, confidente, y hasta cierto punto porque de ninguna manera podría compararlo jamás con su padre, pero lo consideraba como un pequeño papa; la aconsejaba, y regañaba cuando se lo merecía, pero también eran cómplices en diversas travesuras en las que la chiquilla se metía.

En cuanto lograra juntar lo necesario para comprar el boleto de avión, y tener una reserva para casos extremos, se iría a Japón a buscar a su padre, para ello había planeado todos y cada uno de los pasos que seguiría para no morir en el intento; desde cómo sacarle la carta responsiva a su mamá, para permitirle salir del país, tramito su pasaporte como estudiante, buscaba entre las cosas de su madre, la dirección tanto de su papá, como de su mejor amiga Milk, con la cual, la había escuchado hablar solo en un par de ocasiones, para contarse su vida y obras, desde que no se veían; sabía que era malo escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero dado que su mamá, guardaba un estricto mutismo, respecto a su papá, se veía en la penosa necesidad de recurrir a esos actos.

La oportunidad le había llegado a Bra, se esforzó demasiado en conseguir la beca de intercambio a Japón, poniendo todo de su parte en sacar buenas calificaciones; le haría creer a su madre y a Trunks; aunque con este último, las cosas no serían tan fáciles, pues el joven la conocía de sobra y algo sospecharía de lo que tramaba en realidad; que el viaje era puramente escolar, además que era una ocasión de oro, ya que los gastos y papeleo eran la mayor parte por medio de la escuela, así que podría decirse tenía todo resuelto. Solo era esperar el momento tan anhelado para Bra, de conocer a su papá.

Estaban todos los relacionados con el viaje en la sala de espera del Aeropuerto internacional Jean-Lesage de Quebec, los familiares como es costumbre acompañaban a sus hijos y a los profesores, antes de la salida del vuelo, Bra de antemano le había ofrecido a su madre, buscar en una oportunidad a Milk, para que pudiera entregarle algo que quisiera mandarle, era un muy buen pretexto para indagar más, sobre el pasado, así Bulma no sospecharía del todo. Pero Bulma no era tonta e intuía las verdaderas intenciones de Bra, solo esperaba no saliera nada malo de todo eso. Accedió a darle la dirección de Milk y Goku en Japón; pero anticipadamente le suplico, no tratara de buscar a su padre pues podría sufrir mucho. Bra asintió en todo momento, sin embargo y a escondidas de su madre y hermano, puso una de sus dos manos en la espalda cruzando los dedos, como forma de no tomar en serio la promesa.

Bulma tenía una opresión horrible en el pecho, en verdad no quería dejar ir a su hija a ese lugar, se sentía muy orgullosa de que Bra hubiera logrado tan buenas calificaciones como para obtener una beca, pero maldecía a la suerte por haberla enviado a ese lugar, ¿porque su destino tenía que ir siempre en esa dirección?. Aun así, no podía quitarle a su pequeña el logro que había alcanzado y solo rezaba porque le hiciera caso en no buscar a Vegeta y que nada malo le pasara a su bebe, -cuídate mucho Bra, nuevamente te suplico no hagas locuras de las que te puedas arrepentir, las fantasías de tu cabeza son unas, pero la realidad es otra, no te dejes llevar por la emoción de estar en ese lugar-, decía a su hija mientras le daba un último abrazo y la besaba en la frente, Trunks hizo lo mismo, -te quiero hermanita, pero si te metes en problemas juro que te daré de patadas cuando vuelvas-, reía mientras decía eso, Bra solo le saco la lengua y después lo abrazo muy fuerte, era el segundo hombre al que más quería en la vida; primero su padre aunque no lo conociera, luego Trunks, y por ultimo Yamcha, quien siempre había sido muy bueno con ella y los demás de su familia, aunque por supuesto detestaba que tuviera otras intenciones con su mamá.

Los alumnos fueron llamados, para que se juntaran y en grupo abordaran el avión, Bra termino de despedirse de su familia, -los amo juro que nada malo pasara, volveré en menos de lo que canta un gallo-, guiño para alegrar a su mamá y hermano, -¡Bra!, toma esto, es la dirección de Milk, y una carta para ella, en cuanto puedas entrégasela-, le dio un sobre perfectamente sellado y un papel, a la niña; -si mama, los amo, no se preocupen los veo pronto-, giro y felizmente se dirigió a donde se habían ya reunido los demás alumnos, la vieron alejarse, Bulma sintió aún más ese horrible temor de perder a su hija, cosa que Trunks noto y abrazo a su madre de inmediato para tranquilizarla, -estará bien mama, Bra es fuerte, inteligente y no se deja de nadie, así que más bien debíamos temer de la persona que se ponga en su camino-, rio un poco nervioso, -Trunks tengo un espantoso presentimiento, algo va a pasar, Bra es muy inteligente lo sé, pero también se lo necia que es y la obsesión que tiene por su padre, temo que lo busque y algo malo le pase-, presiono su pecho para contener su temor.

Los alumnos habían llegado al país, designado; fueron transportados en camionetas hacia el hotel en donde se quedarían, se registraron como era debido, el profesor les entregó las llaves de las habitaciones, compartirían cuarto entre dos alumnos; les dio las ultimas sugerencias y les fue indicado el horario a seguir en el itinerario previsto, les quedaban algunas horas para comenzar con lo organizado, así que Bra aprovecharía esas horas para buscar lo que realmente se había propuesto.

De inmediato puso manos a la obra, asegurándose de que nadie la viera, salió del hotel, tomo un taxi y le indico al chofer la dirección a la que deseaba ir, primero debía dirigirse a la casa de Milk, ya que era la única forma de saber el paradero de las oficinas de su padre, por desgracia no había obtenido nada esculcando las cosas de su madre; además debía entregarle la carta, que esta le había mandado a Milk; y por ultimo averiguar más cosas respecto al pasado de sus papás, ¿Qué los había separado?, ¿Cómo se conocieron?, ¿Cómo se enamoraron?, ¿y por que al final terminaron odiándose tanto?, eran preguntas muy importantes para Bra que debían tener respuesta, tal vez desenmarañando todo este lio lograría, quizá, con mucha suerte juntar de nuevo a sus padres, aunque no se hacía muchas ilusiones, ya que por lo visto los dos tenían un carácter de muerte.

Llego muy temprano a la casa de la amiga de su madre, se sorprendió al ver que era una mansión bellísima, pago al chofer del taxi, y se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión, toco un par de veces y espero a que alguien la recibiera, estaba curiosa y a la expectativa; por fin una señora mayor salió de ese caserón y abrió un poco la puerta para preguntar a quien buscaba la joven, -buen día estoy buscando a la Sra. Milk por favor-, su japonés era bueno, pero no muy fluido, ya que no había tomado clases específicas, solo lo que había logrado aprender por cuenta propia; -¿Quién busca a la Sra.?-, pregunto la mujer con algo de desconfianza al oír la forma de hablar de la niña y que inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era extranjera, por su apariencia; -mi nombre es Bra Briefs, dígale que soy la hija de su amiga Bulma-, la mujer cerro dejando a la joven afuera, cosa que le molesto, - _¡que desconfiados son aquí!_ -, pensó Bra, unos minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió de nuevo mostrando, a una mujer aun joven, bella, de cabello negro, amarrado en forma de chongo en la cabeza.

-¿así que tú eres Bra?, Bulma me llamo y me dijo que vendrías-, se sorprendió Milk, al ver el parecido casi idéntico de la niña frente a ella, con Bulma, verdaderamente eran madre e hija, -oh, disculpa, pasa-, abrió más la puerta, dejando entrar a Bra; se encaminaron a la entrada del lugar, ingresaron en esta, Milk, señalo la sala, para que ambas tomaran asiento y pudieran platicar a gusto, -vaya que has crecido, déjame decirte que eres una copia exacta de tu madre, ¿me imagino que sabrás que hemos sido amigas prácticamente desde que tenía tu edad?-, sonreía Milk visiblemente emocionada por la visita, -si, así es, mama la estima mucho, me ha hablado con mucho cariño de usted y de su esposo, el Sr. Goku, les guarda mucho cariño y los recuerda siempre, especialmente a usted-, decía la joven muy propiamente; Milk se sorprendió, de que Bra hablara japonés, además era muy educada, y demasiado simpática. –déjame mostrarte unas fotos de tu madre y yo, cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, veras como se parecen como dos gotas de agua, espérame aquí por favor-, se levantó y desapareció de la habitación, en ese instante llego de improviso Goku, -Milk, olvide unos papeles en el despacho, y son para la junta de hoy y….-, se detuvo en seco al ver a la joven en la sala, no daba crédito era Bulma, pero rejuvenecida, abrió grandes los ojos, -¿Bulma?-, pregunto totalmente confundido, Bra no pudo evitar reírse, -buen día Sr. mi nombre es Bra y Bulma es mi madre-, en ese momento apareció Milk con un álbum de fotos en sus manos; -ah, hola amor, ¿ya conociste a Bra?, es la hija menor de Bulma, ¿verdad que es igualita?-, pregunto la morena a su esposo que no salía del asombro, -así que tú eres la hija de Bulma y Vegeta-, en ese momento lo pellizco Milk, haciéndole ver el error que había cometido, -¿usted conoce a mi papá, puede decirme donde esta y localizarlo, por favor?-, pregunto emocionada la pequeña, no sabía que Goku era su tío, pues no sabía que eran primos, era parte de la información que Bulma nunca quiso darle a su hija; -¿Qué si lo conozco?, es mi primo, así que tú eres mi sobrina y por ende Milk y yo somos tus tíos-, Bra cayó al sillón al saber esa noticia, no se esperaba que la muy amiga de su madre, en realidad fuera su tía, y que Goku y su padre fueran primos, se emocionó enseguida, se levantó de su lugar y tomo a Goku de la mano, -¿por favor lléveme a dónde está mi papá, quiero conocerlo, he esperado poder verlo desde hace mucho tiempo, lléveme tío Goku, se lo suplico-, rogaba Bra muy entusiasmada, -Bra querida no es el momento, además tengo que hablar contigo, de cosas que me pidió tu madre, Goku debe volver a la oficina, así que será en otra ocasión, ¿sí?-, Bra soltó a Goku, quien pudo ver la decepción y tristeza en sus ojos, pero no quería que Milk se molestara con él, así que se despidió de la joven, tomo los papeles de su estudio, beso a Milk en la frente y salió apresurado de su casa.

Mientras manejaba, Goku pensaba si debía decirle a Vegeta de la visita que se encontraba en sus casa; propiamente debía saberlo, pues era su hija, pero pensó también si Milk y Bulma estarían en desacuerdo, además, ¿qué haría vegeta si lo supiera?; habían pasado ya muchos años, había rehecho su vida al lado de Maron, quien Goku consideraba una mujer, muy vulgar, arribista e interesada, pero a final de cuentas era la mujer de su primo y si para él estaba bien, que derecho tenia Goku en meterse en sus decisiones; no, lo mejor era no tomar partido por el momento en ese asunto.

Bra estaba visiblemente triste y Milk pudo notarlo, -Bra, tu madre me dijo que pasaría esto, que tratarías de encontrarte con tu padre, a toda costa, es un derecho que tienes pero antes debes saber algunas cosas, que son importantes-, dijo Milk acercándose más a la pequeña, -mamá, siempre ha tratado de evitar que vea a papá, no me dice nada de él, es como si fuera un fantasma, que debiera dejar en la tumba, pero mi padre existe y yo tengo derecho de conocerlo-, ya no podía contener más el llanto Bra y derramo unas lágrimas, -se cómo te sientes, Bra, pero debes saber que tu padre es un hombre un tanto difícil, tiene un duro carácter, y se endureció mas desde que tu madre y él se separaron, además…-, pensó en como diría lo siguiente sin lastimar a la joven, pero ya había empezado así que debía seguir, -Vegeta, no está solo, hija, el encontró a otra persona y vive con ella, es decir el rehízo su vida, así que tal vez, no esté interesado en conocerte, bueno tal vez sí, pero, ¿tu querrás verlo con otra mujer a su lado?-, Bra pensó en lo que le estaba diciendo su tía, sintió como un peso enorme caía sobre ella, la recorrió un escalofrió; su padre se había vuelto a casar, olvidándose de ellos; por un momento, sintió rencor, pero era sabia y no debía dejarse llevar incluso por lo que se le estaba diciendo, probablemente, Milk había sido influenciada por Bulma para que, ella desistiera de buscar a su padre; así que tomaría con calma las cosas y si era verdad, también quería saber que lo había motivado a llegar a hacerlo.

-tía estoy decidida, por favor dame la dirección de mi padre, no importa nada, debo conocerlo, saber de él, te pido por favor, me permitas hacerme mis propios juicios después de encontrarlo, si él no quiere conocerme, me iré de la forma en la que vine y no los molestare más, pero si él tiene la mínima curiosidad de conocerme yo quiero hacer lo mismo-, pidió Bra de una forma por demás madura para la edad que tenía.

Milk se quedó pensando si debía acceder a la petición de la pequeña, sus razones eran absolutamente validas, y la forma tan madura en que las solicitaba, ni decirlo, era una joven sumamente inteligente; había heredado el carácter de su madre, eso la tranquilizaba un poco; en ese momento sonó el teléfono y Milk fue informada que tenía una llamada, dejando sola nuevamente a Bra en la sala; ahí llegaron un joven un poco mayor que Bra y un niño de aproximadamente diez años, no eran otros que los hijos de Goku y Milk, el mayor desde luego era Goten y el menor era el segundo hijo de la pareja llamado Gohan, ambos niños se sorprendieron de ver a la joven en la sala de su casa, pero más el mayor ya que de inmediato pudo notar que la chica era sumamente bonita, él no había conocido antes a una muchacha tan bella. –hola, ¿Quién eres tú?-, pregunto el chico acercándose junto a su hermano, tímidamente, -ah, mi nombre es Bra Briefs, ¿y tú eres hijo de Milk y Goku?-, Bra de inmediato pudo notar lo tímido que era el muchacho, además que cuando le regreso la pregunta, Goten se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, dando a entender inminentemente lo cohibido que estaba, –si así es-, dijo el joven rascando su cabeza, aun sonrojado. Bra inmediatamente pensó que si no podía sacar información de los padres, este muchacho podría servirle muy bien, a fin de cuentas, era hijo de Goku, y sobrino de Vegeta, el seguro sabría dónde quedan las oficinas donde trabaja su papa.

Así que puso manos a la obra, Bra se sabía hermosa, ya en la escuela donde estudiaba en Quebec, tenía varios pretendientes, tuvo dos novios, a los que ella misma dejo porque los consideraba unos abusivos, pues eran muy jóvenes como para pensar en ir más lejos de un noviazgo infantil, propio de su edad.

Bra se acercó al joven de forma un poco coqueta, y le ofreció la mano, mientras le regalaba una pícara sonrisa, -mucho gusto en conocerte, ¿Cómo te llamas?-, el joven no sabía qué hacer, de por si él era reservado y tímido con las mujeres, era un chico alto, piel blanca, cabello negro alborotado, no muy corto, como buen saiyajin, era guapo de ojos grandes oscuros y profundos, pero no estaba acostumbrado a que ninguna chica se le acercara en otra forma que no fuera relacionado estrictamente a la escuela; -mmm…, me…, llamo…, Goten-, no quería tartamudear y verse como todo un idiota, pero por desgracia la muchacha frente a él le imponía demasiado, se veía segura de sí misma, aunado a lo hermosa que era, como no iba a ser difícil hablar.

Bra dándose cuenta, intento no reír, se contuvo como digna heroína, pero en verdad no sabía si este chico era así, o todos en ese país, se comportaban de esa manera, tan poco social.

Milk regreso a la sala, -hijos, llegaron qué bien, veo que ya se conocieron, ella es hija de una muy querida amiga mía que vive en otro país, se llama Bra; ¿hoy salieron más temprano que de costumbre?-, indicaba Milk a los jóvenes, -si mama, ambas cosas, ya nos presentamos, bueno yo al menos, y si se canceló la última clase y regresamos temprano, bueno nos vemos después, fue un placer Bra-, Goten levanto la mano, dio un último vistazo a la joven y se marchó a su cuarto, Gohan por el contrario se quedó ahí parado en la sala, era más joven por supuesto, un niño, pero igualmente quedo embobado por la belleza de Bra, - ¿a entonces tú no te has presentado?-, miro Milk a su hijo menor, quien de inmediato se sonrojo, -hola…, yo…, soy Gohan-, el pequeño puso una mano en la cabeza y desvió la vista la suelo, con mucha pena, Bra también pudo notar lo tímido que este otro primo suyo era; -mucho gusto Gohan, eres muy guapo-, dijo la joven sonriendo al pequeño, Gohan se puso el triple de colorado, así que apresuro el paso y decidió marcharse a su habitación, así como lo había hecho su hermano, -gracias, nos vemos-, de esa forma se fue dejando a Bra y Milk solas de nuevo, en la sala.

Milk había recibido una llamada de Bulma, pidiéndole no le diera información alguna de Vegeta, pues consideraba peligroso, que se encontraran; Milk le planteo la posibilidad que Bra se veía una chica sensata y no reaccionaria negativamente al encuentro, pero Bulma fue tajante en pedirle a Milk que no la ayudara, al menos no por el momento, para Bulma era mejor esperar a la mayoría de edad de Bra y ya totalmente madura, decidiera con la cabeza fría, si debía buscar a su padre; -mi niña, acabo de hablar con tu mama, y me pidió tajantemente que no te ayude, al menos no por ahora, así que, te suplico dejes tu búsqueda por la paz por un tiempo, vive tu vida, crece feliz y más adelante, si insistes en conocer a tu padre, yo misma te llevare ante el-, Bra enfureció, pero debía guardar las apariencias, pues de no hacerlo y portarse diferente de la niña dulce y madura que se veía era, sus planes se estropearían, ya lo había decidido, si no podía sacar nada de los padres lo haría con los hijos, así que, -comprendo tía Milk, ¿puedo llamarte así?-, pregunto a la mujer en frente, -claro hija, es un placer ser tu tía, creo que Bulma y yo sabíamos que seriamos tías de nuestros hijos, siempre lo soñamos-, recordaba Milk los años ya pasados; -¿entonces al menos puedo visitarlos a ustedes mientras este aquí?-, seguía tanteando el terreno, Bra, -por supuesto, esta es y siempre será tu casa, y nosotros tu familia, además Goten podría mostrarte algunos lugares de Tokio a dónde van los jóvenes, ¿Qué te parece?-, Bra no cabía de la alegra, su tía le había puesto en charola de plata, el camino a seguir para encontrar a su papa, la joven sonrió ampliamente, -claro tía Milk, me encantaría, además mis primos son tan simpáticos, y no tengo ningún familiar en Quebec, fuera de mi hermano y mi mamá, así que este es un sueño hecho realidad-, la chiquilla brincaba de felicidad, -entonces mañana podrían salir, claro después de las clases de mis hijos y de tus actividades escolares, ¿ya que vienes en intercambio por parte de tu escuela no es así?-, pregunto Milk, -si tía Milk, gane una beca de intercambio, y voy a realizar algunas investigaciones referentes a la educación en ambas naciones-, respondió Bra, -que orgullo hija, se ve que eres muy inteligente, a mis hijos les hace falta conocer jóvenes como tú, ellos también son muy inteligentes y dedicados, me he esforzado todos estos años porque no sean unos rebeldes, como lo fue su padre de joven, ah nos dio a tu madre y a mi muchos dolores de cabeza-, movía la cabeza en negación Milk al recordarlo, Bra solo reía, no se imaginaba a su tío Goku y desde luego a su padre de "rebeldes", como insistía su tía.

Los días seguían pasando, no debía acelerar la situación pues Goten, no era ningún estúpido con el que Bra pudiera jugar, tenía que ser astuta e inteligente, pero también debía apresurarse, ya llevaban dos días saliendo por las tardes después de los deberes que ambos jóvenes tenían claro, Goten era inteligente, simpático, muy dulce y detallista. La había llevado a patinar, comer comida tradicional, le compro varias cosas como recuerdos, y le llevo un pequeño arreglo de flores que el mismo hizo, se lo entrego cuando fueron a un parque muy famoso de la ciudad, estaban sentados, -¿tienes novia Goten?-, pregunto la joven, sacando al chico de improviso de sus pensamientos, de inmediato se apeno, -ah…, em…, pues…, yo…, no, no tengo, no soy muy llamativo para el género femenino-, trato de reír, para poder después cambiar de tema, esa situación era muy vergonzosa, -no digas eso, claro que eres muy atractivo, mírate, solo una ciega o estúpida, no se fijaría en ti-, sonrió Bra, Goten trato de levantarse muy avergonzado, pero Bra lo jalo de la chaqueta y al instante ambos chicos cayeron al suelo, casualmente Bra encima de Goten, se quedaron viendo algunos minutos, pero sin pensarlo y no sabiendo que la motivo a hacerlo, Bra deposito un beso en los labios de Goten, fue tierno, inocente y dulce; Goten no daba crédito, sabia pues fue informado por su madre que Bra era su prima, aunque no muy cercana, era hija de su tío Vegeta, cosa que no terminaba de creer, como era posible que su tío, así de sangrón como era, tuviera por hija a ese ángel tirado sobre de él, era preciosa y no habiendo un lazo de sangre tan marcado, no lo pensó más y la beso más profundamente.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

Agradezco a todos a los que, les ha gustado mi historia, los que han comentado, a los que me dan un favorito o me siguen.

…

..

.

.

.

.

.

Los dos chicos no podían parar el beso, simplemente era demasiado satisfactorio estar el uno en brazos del otro, pero Bra recordó a lo que había ido a Japón y que Goten solo era el medio para lograr su fin, no debía darle falsas ilusiones que no podría cumplirle después, quien importaba en ese momento era su padre y no un tonto romance de adolescentes; se separó de inmediato, se levantó lo más rápido posible, sacudió su vestido, -lo siento Goten, no fue mi intensión, o tal vez sí, pero, no es a esto a lo que he venido-, el chico igualmente se levantó, sacudió su ropa, se puso al lado de la joven.

-¿a qué has venido Bra?-, pregunto inocente, -no voy a mentirte, no a ti, eres muy dulce y si me gustas, pero, no es tiempo de romances, y en cuanto te diga las cosas, lo entenderás-, miro a los ojos al chico, quien no terminaba de entenderla, no quería un romance como tal, pero tampoco quería olvidar ese beso que acababan de darse, -quiero conocer a mi papa, toda la vida lo he deseado, pero mama, tiene una extraña aberración hacia él, nunca nos ha dicho a mi hermano y a mí, toda la verdad, solo que no quiere que tengamos tratos con él, como si fuera la peor persona sobre la tierra, cosa que no creo, además, es mi derecho saber cómo es el, mama llamo a la tuya para advertirle de mis planes, así que tampoco va ayudarme, seguramente a ti también te dijo que no lo hicieras, pero si tu no me ayudas, buscare la forma, así tenga que perderme, en esta ciudad, iré de empresa en empresa, preguntando por el-, Bra tenía ganas de llorar y gritar, Goten lo noto y le dio pena verla tan triste, -si mi mama, me dijo lo que pretendías, y que seguramente pedirías mi ayuda, pero, creo que si yo estuviera en tu lugar, haría lo mismo, es tu derecho el querer conocerlo, solo que…-, calló antes de seguir, no quería lastimarla más, pero tenía que decirle algunas cosas, -¿solo que, ¡que!?-, lo halo de la chaqueta Bra, insistiendo en que siguiera, -solo que mi tío, es bastante raro y he oído decir a mis papas, que está muy afectado por…-, volvió a callar, pero tenía que continuar, -¿está enfermo?, entonces más que nunca tengo que verlo-, Bra se alarmo de inmediato, -no es precisamente una enfermedad, he oído decir a mis papas que mi tío vegeta, toma drogas, desde hace muchos años y que cada vez está peor-, termino de decir Goten; Bra estaba congelándose de la impresión, tanto que cayó sentada al pasto de nueva cuenta, ¿Qué significaba todo eso?, no solo se había casado con otra mujer, si no que era un drogadicto; en ese momento recordó las palabras de su madre, - _tus fantasías son unas, pero la realidad es otra, Bra ten cuidado de no decepcionarte_ -, esas palabras retumbaron muy hondo en su corazón, ¿y si en verdad, ella se había hecho falsas esperanzas, sobre su padre, dándole una imagen que realmente no tenia, sería capaz de enfrentar la verdad?, ¿pero si no lo hacía, jamás conocería, si todo lo que decían todos de él, era cierto?, volvió a regañarse a sí misma; un buen abogado siempre escucha ambas partes del caso, solo así podrá formarse un veredicto justo, siempre le oía decir al amigo y abogado de su mama, Krilin.

Respiro hondo de nuevo, se levantó del suelo, -Goten quiero conocerlo, no me importa lo que sea o haya hecho, a eso he venido y no regresare a Canadá, si no logro conseguirlo, ¿me entiendes?-, dijo Bra tajante; Goten comprendió y asintió, -entonces vamos, te llevare a las empresa Saiya-jin Inc. Ahí es donde está tu padre y el mío-, Bra de inmediato se puso feliz, tanto que abrazo de improviso a Goten y lo volvió a besar en la boca, acción que saco al chico de su tranquilidad, -Bra no sigas haciendo eso o no respondo-, dijo muy avergonzado y totalmente con las mejillas enrojecidas, -Goten, ya te dije que me gustas mucho, tal vez no ahora, pero me encantaría más adelante ser tu novia-, le sonrió y guiño un ojo al joven, quien ahora se puso azul de la impresión, -mi…,mi…,mi…, ¿novia?-, siguió hablando como tonto, -sí que tiene, o ¿tú no quieres?, ¿no te gusto?-, no había caído en cuenta que solo pensaba las cosas de los dos, ella sola, -sí, claro que me gustas, es solo que…, pareciera que te me estas declarando-, no miro a la joven cuando dijo lo último, -bueno y si así fuera, ¿Qué?, estamos en el siglo veintiuno, las mujeres podemos hacer lo que queramos, y si un chico nos gusta, ¿qué tiene de raro?-, indago Bra sin entender porque tanto recelo, por parte del joven, -es solo que aquí, somos diferentes, no pensamos igual que en occidente, somos como decirlo, más reservados, y un tanto tradicionalistas-, Goten aún tenía la cara agachada, -bueno entonces esperare a futuro, a que tú me lo pidas, ¿está bien?, ¿conforme?, ah pero si tengo ganas de besarte, te lo advierto no me contendré-, dijo Bra un poco molesta, -sí, está bien, gracias por entenderlo-, rio un poco por lo último que dijo la joven, comenzaron a caminar, para salir del parque y dirigirse a las oficinas de sus padres.

Tomaron un taxi, que los llevo al edificio donde se encontraba la empresa de la familia, el vehículo llego al destino pedido, Goten pago al chofer, bajo del mismo, ayudo a Bra a hacer lo mismo, caminaron hacia la entrada; Bra se sorprendió de lo grande y majestuoso que era el lugar, se veía que era una empresa muy importante del país, sintió orgullo de que a pesar de todo lo que le habían dicho de su padre, fuera capaz de dirigir un emporio tan grandioso.

Llegaron a la recepción, Goten saludo a la Srita que se encontraba ahí, -hola Kai, ¿está mi tío Vegeta?-, Bra se sorprendió de la forma tan natural en que se movía Goten en la empresa, se veía, sería un digno heredero de ese negocio algún día, -hola sr. Goten, ¿permítame le averiguo?-, tomo el auricular del conmutador, marco una clave y llamo, -¿Hana, hola esta tu jefe?,… es que lo busca su sobrino el sr. Goten,…está bien yo le digo, gracias-, colgó la bocina, -si esta, acaba de salir de la junta que tuvo con los demás accionistas, puedes subir y esperarlo a fuera de la oficina, ¿pero, disculpa la pregunta, quien es la Srita que te acompaña?, para registrarla y dale un pase de visita-, desde lo ocurrido con Bulma y el dichoso "video", las normas de entrada y salida de la empresa se habían intensificado, al grado que, solo por medio de pases o invitaciones especiales, desde luego posterior al registro, podían entrar a la empresa, -a, ella es mi prima Bra Briefs, es la hija de mi tío Vegeta-, la secretaria la vio literalmente de arriba abajo, se levantó boquiabierta, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, -¿Qué?, no sabía que el sr. Vegeta tuviera hijos, bueno a su esposa nunca la he visto embarazada, ¿no me estas mintiendo verdad sr. Goten?-, termino la secretaria sentándose nuevamente, pero ahora era Bra la que tomo la palabra, -mi madre no es la "esposa" del sr. Vegeta, mi madre es la Sra. Bulma Briefs, reconocida científica y empresaria a nivel mundial, yo no soy hija de una don nadie, y si, el sr. Vegeta es mi padre, así que voy a pasar, con permiso-, camino muy digna y orgullosa de ser hija de la gran Bulma Briefs, era ofensivo para ella que pensaran podría ser hija de la cualquiera con la que su padre se había metido; Goten, solo flexiono los hombros frente a la secretaria y siguió detrás de Bra.

Tomaron el elevador rumbo al último piso, donde se encontraba la oficina de Vegeta; Bra estaba temblando, ¿Qué haría?, ¿Qué diría?; todo su temple se estaba desmoronando, pero se recordó que era la hija de dos seres superiores, dignos, orgullosos e inteligentes; no podía quedar como una boba frente a su padre, tanto trabajo que le había costado llegar hasta ahí; no, debía ser más fuerte que nunca, era el momento que tanto había esperado, por lo que había luchado, hasta por lo que se puso a estudiar como loca para alcanzar sus metas.

-tranquila, yo estaré cerca, por cualquier cosa, toma este es mi celular, llévatelo te hablare más tarde, para ver que estés bien, ahí están registrados los números de mi casa y el celular de papá, estaré con él en su oficina, ¿de acuerdo?-, abrazo el chico a Bra, esta no lo medito mucho y también lo abrazo y beso, pero esta vez ella, fue lo suficientemente apasionada en ese beso, arrinconándolo en la esquina del elevador; Goten nuevamente se estremeció, pero regreso el gesto muy feliz y los dos siguieron abrazados y besándose, hasta que el ascensor llego a su destino.

El elevador se abrió haciendo que los jóvenes se separaran de su momento romántico, salieron y Goten guio a Bra rumbo a las oficinas de Vegeta, en el camino le mostro donde estaba la oficina de Goku, siguieron adelante hasta llegar con la secretaria de presidencia, -hola Hana, mira te presento a Bra Briefs, es mi prima, viene a ver a tío Vegeta, yo voy a estar con mi papá, en su oficina, aquí la dejo, cuídala por favor, ya te enteraras de quien es-, dijo Goten lo último con una sonrisa de lado, típica de su tío.

La secretaria miro a Bra, quien tenía un parecido físico con la esposa de su jefe; -gracias por todo Goten, te quiero, te veo después, ¿sí?-, Goten volvió a sonrojarse, le dio un beso en la frente, se despidió de la secretaria, giro y se marchó a la oficina de Goku.

Bra tomo asiento, mientras la secretaria llamaba a Vegeta para informarle que tenía una visita, -Sr. Vegeta aquí afuera lo espera una Srita. Que quiere verlo… ¿Cuál me dijo es su nombre?-, pregunto la secretaria a Bra, era ahora o nunca, tomo valor y respondió, -mi nombre es Bra Briefs, dígale que soy su hija-, la secretaria abrió grandes los ojos y prosiguió a informar, sin embargo Vegeta alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo la niña y se apresuró a salir de la oficina no creyéndolo.

La puerta del despacho se abrió intempestivamente, dejando ver a un hombre de tamaño promedio, moreno claro, cabello negro en punta, se veía que ya no era un muchacho, sin embargo no aparentaba la edad que seguramente tenia, era muy apuesto, ojos negros profundos y penetrantes, su mirada era dura, pero no se veía que fuera un hombre malvado, solo de muy fuerte carácter.

El hombre miro a la joven frente a él, era la viva imagen de Bulma, cuando la conoció de juventud, las mismas facciones, el mismo color de piel, ojos y cabello, solo que esta niña era más alta, tenía un porte fino, pero decidido, mirada igual que vegeta penetrante, altiva y orgullosa, era la viva imagen de Bulma y la presencia de vegeta. Bra se levantó y camino hacia donde estaba su padre, sin pensarlo, tiro el suéter que llevaba en las manos, y corrió hacia él, lo abrazo fuertemente, y comenzó a llorar, todo ante la mirada incrédula de vegeta, quien no salía de su asombro, -¿tu…, eres…, mi hija?-, soltó el hombre, sin embargo no podía moverse ni siquiera para regresarle el abrazo a Bra; la niña se separó de él, un momento para ver su rostro, ese rostro tan afilado y bello que soñó tanto desde muy pequeña, -si papá, soy Bra, soy tu hija-, volvió a abrazarse del hombre ahora más fuerte, tanto que vegeta sintió que la pequeña a pesar de su edad habría heredado su fuerza porque literalmente lo estaba moliendo.

Bra al no sentir una respuesta por parte de su padre, se separó y alejo un poco, miro a Vegeta, quien la veía de una forma fría, estaba receloso ante la situación, no quería herir a la niña, pero no sabía, ¿qué hacer?, ¿Qué decir?, ¿o cómo comportarse?; Bra tuvo miedo de que en verdad el no quisiera saber nada de ella, así que, -papá, ¿es que no quieres verme?, ¿te molesta que haya venido?, ¿no me quieres?, di algo por favor-, Bra seguía llorando y gritaba, cosa que tomo de sorpresa a la secretaria de Vegeta, además que, ni siquiera había colgado el auricular, por el desconcierto del momento; los demás trabajadores alrededor, se dieron cuenta de los gritos de la muchacha y miraron hacia donde se encontraban padre e hija.

Vegeta salió de su estado de conmoción, tomo a Bra del brazo y la halo dentro de la oficina, dado que se dio cuenta que estaban dando un espectáculo público; ya adentro, -¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-. pregunto displicentemente, -Goten tu sobrino me ayudo-, miro Vegeta a la pequeña, -¿ah, entonces Kakaroto estaba enterado de que estabas aquí?-, sonrió de medio lado y frunció el ceño después, -si llegue hace dos días, pero nadie quería que te viera, así que como tía Milk, le pidió a Goten que me mostrara la ciudad, después de que terminara mis obligaciones, le pedí que me ayudara a encontrarte-, Vegeta seguía escuchando atentamente, lo que su hija decía.

-¿viniste sola?-, siguió interrogándola, -no vine con un grupo ganador de una beca de intercambio, de mi escuela en Canadá-, al fin se había enterado a donde se había ido a esconder Bulma, si bien, la busco por cielo mar y tierra, ella fue lo suficientemente astuta como para ocultarse y ocultar a sus hijos de él, inteligentemente, -¿y qué quieres de mí?-, volvió a ser frio en sus palabras, pero Bra no se amedrentaría tan fácilmente, estaba dispuesta a dar batalla, para conquistar a su padre, -pues verte, conocerte, saber de ti, ¿Qué más?-, soltó naturalmente la chiquilla, cosa que alegro a Vegeta, su hija era directa y firme, -¿Qué quieres saber de mí, tu madre nunca te ha hablado sobre mí?-, Vegeta pensaba que seguramente Bulma les hablo pestes a sus hijos de él, maldiciendo hasta el último minuto que estuvo a su lado, -no, por eso no soy feliz, no sé nada de ti, eres un fantasma en nuestras vidas, y yo quiero saber todo sobre ti-, lo miro sonriente, el hombre no terminaba de creer que Bulma no hablara mal de él, a sus hijos, pero tampoco le extrañaba que hubiera preferido borrarlo de sus vidas, siempre había actuado de esa forma, era más sencillo pensar que el no existía; rio por dentro, -¡papá!..., he reacciona, dime algo-, lo saco de sus pensamientos, -óyeme mocosa, ¿Qué siempre eres así de mandona?-, la regaño Vegeta, -pues sí, lo saque de ti, que esperabas, tengo tu carácter, eso dice mamá-, dijo cruzando los brazos y llevándose un dedo a la mejilla, -bueno al menos reconoce que soy tu padre-, dijo Vegeta fastidiado, -pues claro que lo reconoce, si no le gusta hablar de ti, pero siempre nos ha dicho que tú y solo tú eres nuestro padre-, indico Bra a su progenitor, -¿y cómo está tu hermano?-, pregunto no muy contento, -Trunks es muy inteligente, mamá y el dirigen nuestra empresa, corporación esfera, mamá esta por comprar Capsula Corp. y absorberla, era la empresa de mis abuelos quienes están arruinados-, dijo lo último triste, -si eso supe, pues parece que tu madre es buena empresaria, llevar una empresa de la nada al éxito y comprar otra no es fácil-, reconoció Vegeta, -bueno pero háblame de ti, ¿Qué te gusta?, ¿Cómo es tu vida?, ¿Qué haces en tus ratos libres?, ¿lees algún libro?, ¿Qué tipo de literatura te gusta?, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?, el mío es el rosa, como mi mamá, ¿haces algún deporte?, ¿Qué música te gusta?, ¿tienes un castillo?...-, Vegeta la interrumpió en seco.

-bueno ya párale mocosa, ¿Cuántas preguntas?, ¿Qué vienes a entrevistarme?, ¿no me estarás mintiendo y te manda algún medio de comunicación verdad?, ¡Por qué si me mientes lo pagaras caro!-, decía Vegeta apretando los dientes, Bra se levantó de su lugar y corrió de nuevo a abrazar a su padre, que estaba sentado frente a ella, -no papá, nunca te mentiría, he soñado que eres un príncipe, que tienes un castillo en lo más alto de una colina en un paraíso, has sido mi héroe de innumerables fantasías, te quiero mucho a pesar de no haberte conocido, que ahora no te pienso soltar-, seguía abrazándolo fuerte, pero Vegeta la alejo bruscamente, -¿y quién te dice a ti que yo tengo la intención de conocerte o saber nada de tu vida?, tu madre tomo sus decisiones, así estamos mejor-, Bra no podía creer que su padre le rompiera el corazón de esa forma, comenzó a llorar más fuerte, -para ti y para ella, puede que estén mejor, pero ni trunks y mucho menos yo estamos de acuerdo, no es justo que hayan tomado decisiones por nosotros, yo tengo derecho a estar contigo, pero tampoco te voy a rogar, y si de verdad no me quieres aquí contigo, discúlpame-, se giró para salir corriendo de la oficina, pero Vegeta la detuvo, -¡Bra!, espera, detente,… discúlpame hija, es solo que nunca creí que te vería y ya me había hecho a esa idea, claro que me da gusto saber de ti, después de todo eres mi hija, ven acá, mocosa engreída-, Bra giro, y corrió de nuevo a su padre, Vegeta la recibió en los brazos, aunque no sabía si estaba haciendo bien, ya que las cosas podían ponerse muy mal, entre Bra, Maron, y hasta Bulma.

Vegeta al ver a la niña en sus brazos, no evitaba reconocer que era bellísima, fuerte pero dulce, y el que le dijera que tenía mucho interés en él, lo dejaba con la guardia baja, desde hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía tan importante para nadie, ni siquiera para la mujer con la que dormía; el cariño tan grande y sincero de la criatura a la que estaba envolviendo, no se podía comparar con nada que hubiera conocido, ni siquiera con el amor que pensó una vez Bulma le tenía.

Su hija, porque eso era, le estaba dando el afecto más puro y sincero que nadie le había dado jamás, sin embargo, debía irse con cuidado, ya que por entregar el todo por el todo, la madre de la ahí presente, le había roto el corazón, demasiado, –¿dónde te estas quedando Bra?-, pregunto Vegeta, sacando a la joven de su felicidad, -en el hotel del centro de la ciudad, ahí están mis demás compañeros y profesores-, respondió la pequeña aun abrazada de su padre, -¿así que ganaste una beca, eh?, ¿quiere decir que eres muy inteligente?-, indagaba orgulloso como padre, - siempre he sido inteligente, solo me fastidia que me digan lo que tengo o no que hacer, ese es mi problema, no me gusta seguir ordenes, y si no me equivoco, eso también lo herede de ti-, miro Bra a vegeta con la sonrisa de lado como el, cosa que enorgulleció aún más al hombre; en verdad su hija era una copia de él, hasta en la forma de pensar.

Vegeta siguió mirando a Bra, -¿quieres ir a cenar conmigo?-, Bra sonrió abiertamente, -¿bromeas?, eso sería genial, cenar con mi papá, es como si me dijeras que vamos a volar, ¡súper!-, Vegeta se dio cuenta de lo simpática que era su hija, se sabía cada frase, que le daba risa, y era difícil que a Vegeta Saiyajin-Ouji, lo hicieran reír, -vamos entonces, ¿Qué te gusta comer?-, tomo su saco, se lo puso y guio a Bra a la salida, -pues de todo, no soy nada melindrosa y si muy comelona, sobretodo, adoro el queso, en todas sus formas, colores y presentaciones-, se saboreó Bra, recordando sus gustos, vegeta al fin entendió, porque cuando Bulma estaba embarazada, tenía tantos antojos de queso, era la traviesa de su hija quien ya hacia estragos en él, desde entonces; salieron de la oficina, -Hana, cancela lo que quede, si "alguien" pregunta por mí, no les digas nada, yo me encargo después, resérvame el restaurant al que me gusta ir, quiero el piso de arriba, solo para mi hija y para mí, nos vemos mañana, -termino el hombre, se dirigió al ascensor con Bra, pasaron por la oficina de Goku, -espera aquí, mocosa-, le dijo a Bra y abrió la puerta de la oficina de su primo, sin llamar antes, -Kakaroto, ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que mi hija estaba en el país?-, se acercó peligrosamente al hombre, lo tomo de la solapa de su saco, mientras Goten y Bra veían asustados la escena, -¡papá!, suelta a mi tío inmediatamente-, los tres hombres voltearon al instante, nadie en este mundo era capaz de frenar a Vegeta, más si este estaba enojado; ¡hasta ahora!

-parece que ya encontraste la horma de tus zapatos Vegeta-, indico Goku, feliz; el hombre lo soltó de mala gana, miro de reojo a Goten, y le hizo señas a Bra para que salieran de ese lugar; así lo hicieron, salieron, tomaron el ascensor, Vegeta presiono el botón de sótano A, mientras Bra movía la cabeza, -¡que genio tienes papá!-, lo termino de regañar.

Cuando salieron del ascensor se dispusieron a tomar el pasillo que daba hacia el estacionamiento, llegaron al vehículo, por supuesto un coche del año, casi nuevo y deportivo; Bra estaba atónita era un sueño ese automóvil y pensó que en la potencia debía ser igual de bueno o más, Bra se quedó parada junto a la puerta del copiloto, mientras su padre, estaba por abordarlo, -ejem, ejem-, fingió toser Bra, pues quería que su papá como caballero le abriera la puerta, Vegeta se dio cuenta de lo que hacía su hija, lo considero divertido, -¿ahora qué te pasa niña?-, pregunto el hombre divertido, pero asentando cara de fastidio, -¿no vas a abrirme la puerta papá?-, dijo la pequeña, taconeando su zapato, señalando su enfado, -no presiones mocosa, y súbete de una buena vez-, Bra tuvo al final que darle la victoria a su padre, por esta vez claro, pero sería la primera y la última; -ushh, que mal educado, pero ni modo, tu ganas, papá-, abrió la puerta y se subió al fin.

-¿y bien, te gusta la velocidad?-, le indicaba Vegeta con un dejo malvado en la mirada, -pensé que no lo dirías nunca, ¡a toda velocidad!-, respondió la niña, para sorpresa de su padre, la menor era toda una aventurera, no cabía duda que la sangre de los Sayajin-Ouji, corría por sus venas, era digna hija suya; Vegeta dio arranque al automóvil, y a toda velocidad como se lo había pedido su retoño, salió de aquel edificio.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia, cuando leo sus comentarios no saben lo feliz que soy; sé que la historia es un tanto complicada, y me alegra muchísimo a pesar de eso les guste, de nuevo gracias por estar conmigo.

…

..

.

.

.

.

.

Bra solo brincaba en su asiento de emoción, claro cinturón de seguridad de antemano puesto, pues Bulma siempre le recordaba usarlo por protección, y a pesar de que ella no estaba en ese momento, no la desobedecería, además que vegeta, empezando a tomar su papel de padre le indico también, que lo usara.

No se esperaba que su progenitor independientemente de lo fascinante que ya era para ella, fuera también tan divertido, sin duda la chica, sacaría el mayor provecho de estar con su papaíto.

Llegaron al lugar deseado, era un restaurant que quedaba cerca de la playa y el muelle; el sitio era realmente muy grande y glamoroso, comenzaba con mesas en la parte techada del mismo, adornadas con velas en el centro, y terminaba con un patio cuya vista daba directamente al muelle, donde se podía observar a lo lejos las enormes embarcaciones, en el centro una fuente que simulaba un paisaje típico japonés, las luces y la oscuridad de la noche eran el toque perfecto de una velada acogedora; Vegeta no dejaba de notar lo sorprendida que se veía Bra, parecía que nunca había estado en un lugar como aquel, -¿nunca habías estado en un restaurant como este?-, pregunto a la pequeña, quien de inmediato se giró a mirarlo, -los lugares a los que nos lleva mi mamá, no son tan refinados y bonitos, en Canadá hay lugares espectaculares, pero dentro de otra índole, son más hogareños, mas rústicos, aunque en la capital del estado en el que vivo, si hay lugares así de bonitos, solo que mamá, prefiere ir a los otros-, sonreía la niña, mientras un mesero se acercó, indicándoles que, el lugar que habían reservado estaba listo, el mozo los condujo a la parte de arriba, la cual había sido adornada con velas, y muchas flores, pues en el establecimiento pensaron que el sr Sayajin-ouji, se reuniría como era su costumbre, con su esposa o alguna de las amigas con las que solía asistir de vez en cuando; si, Vegeta a pesar de estar con Maron, seguía de conquista con cuanta mujer se le paraba en frente; sin embargo al ver la edad de la acompañante, pensaron o que era su hija, o en el peor de los casos, se había vuelto pedófilo; se quedaron con la primera opción, por supuesto.

-me siento sumamente feliz papá, siempre imagine un momento así, pero te seré muy sincera, me costó tanto dar contigo, que por momentos, pensé que nunca te llegaría a conocer-, decía Bra, un poco afligida, -¿Por qué lo dices, tu madre te prohibió verme nunca?-, indagaba curioso Vegeta, pues suponía así debía ser, sospechaba que Bulma primero muerta que dejar a sus hijos tener tratos con él.

-no es eso, papá, es solo que mama, siempre prefirió que cumpliéramos la mayoría de edad, y decidiéramos entonces si queríamos conocerte o no-, concluyo la joven, tomado asiento en la mesa que se encontraba al centro de toda la parte de arriba de aquel lugar, -¿entonces Trunks, no quiere conocerme, no es así?- , toco el tema de su hermano, cosa que Bra no sabía cómo decirle, -pues no es que te aborrezca o algo así, es solo que para él, las cosas están bien como hasta ahora, Trunks piensa que si no te ha necesitado hasta este momento, mucho menos lo hará ya siendo un hombre, mi hermano es una maravillosa persona, pero heredo de ti el orgullo mal entendido-, Vegeta frunció enseguida ante el comentario que había hecho su hija, respecto a su personalidad, -oye mocosa, no tengo orgullo mal entendido, mi orgullo es y ya-, Bra solo veía y recordaba los gestos de su hermano, los cuales eran idénticos que los que estaba viendo en ese momento en su papá.

El mesero les llevo la carta para que eligieran el menú que querían degustar, desde luego, todos los platillos que ahí había, estaban escritos en japonés, por lo que Vegeta pensó que Bra no entendería ni jota de lo que venía, cuál fue su sorpresa, al ver que la pequeña, empezó a leer, cada cosa y se decidió por un arroz frito con mariscos, un plato de tempura y otro de sashimi; en verdad era sorprendente lo inteligente que era la chiquilla, no se había puesto a meditar en todo lo que tuvo que hacer su retoño, para encontrarlo, para llegar hasta donde él estaba, sin duda era su hija y de Bulma, una criatura sumamente sorprendente.

-cuéntame ahora tú, que es lo que haces cuando no estás en la escuela-, Bra de inmediato puso sus ojos en el rostro de su padre, -pues me encanta leer novelas románticas, practico gimnasia, ayudo en un asilo de animales abandonados y heridos, soy miembro fundador de un grupo para la protección de la vida silvestre, ammm… pues me encanta comprar como loca compulsiva, si lo acepto es uno de mis defectos, adoro la moda y en resumen esa es mi vida, ahh, por cierto hablo cuatro idiomas, y pues no sé qué más te gustaría saber de mí, tu pregunta lo que quieras-, decía Bra recargándose en la mesa, acomodando el rostro sobre el dorso de sus manos.

Vegeta estaba sumamente sorprendido, mira que hablar cuatro idiomas a la edad de la joven, no cualquiera, él hablaba tres y ya se le hacia una molestia, pero sabía lo inteligente que era la madre de la niña, tampoco le pareció extraño que estando a su cuidado, su hija desarrollara esas capacidades, además él también era sumamente inteligente, por lo que comprendía que Bra obtuvo lo bueno de ambos.

-dime Bra, ¿porque tu madre te puso ese nombre?-, expreso su curiosidad pues de verdad tanto el nombre de Trunks, como el de Bra le parecían algo extraños; -mmm, en verdad creo que a mi mamá le pareció bueno el juego de palabras entre los tres, ya que tanto el nombre de ella, hermano y el mío tiene referencia a algo muy parecido, por lo que es como si los tres perteneciéramos a una secta o algo así-, reía la pequeña, ya que recordó que su madre en alguna ocasión le explico sobre sus nombres, pero de ser sinceros no le puso mucha atención en el momento.

-papá, sé que no debería sacar esto en este momento, pero…, ¿porque mamá y tú no están juntos?, desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre he visto a mamá muy sola, no es que le falten pretendientes, pero…, ella no quiere estar con nadie, siempre se me hizo muy raro, pues de no quererte, ya hubiera buscado a alguien con quien rehacer su vida,…¡como tú!-, no quería soltarlo de esa forma, pero ya era tarde había puesto el dedo en la llaga, -creo que eso debes preguntárselo a ella, quien es la que decidió todo, y bueno, ya que mencionas la situación, no voy a mentirte Bra, vivo con una mujer, no es mi esposa propiamente, pero la considero como eso, así que si vas a querer tratarme también tendrás que tratarla a ella-, concluyo Vegeta no mirando a la cara a su hija; Bra sintió mucho coraje, su padre la estaba poniendo en segundo lugar frente a la mujer con la que compartía su vida; pero no se lo demostraría, era necesario que Vegeta confiara en ella, para poder saber qué fue lo que sucedió, con sus padres en el pasado.

-si papá, comprendo, es tu vida, además ya es demasiado que me hayas invitado a cenar contigo, mi existencia de ahora en adelante será diferente, aunque no pueda verte muy seguido, sé que existes, se quién eres y que podre tener contacto contigo-, soltó la pequeña un tanto cabizbaja, -¿a qué te refieres con que no podamos vernos muy seguido?-, continuaba Vegeta intrigado por lo que había dicho su hija.

-papá, mi estancia en Japón es de un mes, después de ese tiempo debo regresar a Canadá, y no sé cuándo pueda volver, sé que solicitar que vayas hasta allá seria casi pedirte que te cortaras un brazo, pues entiendo que tienes muchas ocupaciones, además que, ni loco querrías estar cerca de donde esta mamá, por eso, supongo que solo nos escribiremos o tendremos conversaciones por teléfono o la computadora, pero no me disgusta, de hecho me hace feliz saber que por fin te tengo aunque sea de esa forma-, sonreía Bra, no queriendo expresar su tristeza.

Vegeta se dio cuenta, y de hecho le parecía ridículo el haber encontrado a su hija, para ahora tener que dejarla ir y no volver a verla hasta quien sabe cuándo, -¿Bra, no te gustaría vivir conmigo, aquí en Japón?, hay escuelas muy buenas y con mi posición puedo ingresarte en la mejor del país, además así estaríamos siempre juntos-, Vegeta no sabía si lo que estaba diciendo era lo correcto, pero sentía que no quería perder a esa persona, que por fin después de tanto había logrado recuperar, ese amor tan desinteresado que al hombre le hacía tanta falta en la vida; Maron por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía, nunca pudo darle hijos, por lo que su familia, si es que pudiera llamarla de esa manera, se componía de aquella mujer y de él, nada más; así que siempre estaban solos, aunado a que los demás miembros de la familia Saiyajin no querían a su concubina, y con eso, ya casi no los frecuentaba.

-es una oferta tentadora, no lo niego papá, pero sería lo mismo, ahora a la que no tendría es a mamá, y la amo tanto como a ti, los dos son lo más importante en mi vida, al igual que Trunks, sin uno de ustedes yo no estoy completa, ahora por lo menos no eres una sombra en mi vida, tienes rostro, voz, personalidad, ya no eres una fantasía de mi cabeza, pero, aunque me encantaría quedarme contigo, no puedo hacerles eso a mamá y a mi hermano, les rompería el corazón, espero que puedas comprenderme-, Bra agacho la cabeza, no quería ver la decepción en la mirada de su padre, pues sabía que de cierta forma lo estaba lastimando, al negarse a su invitación.

-está bien niña, como quieras, solo te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que me busco, ¿si no te quieres quedar a mi lado para que hiciste tanto arguende, en querer encontrarme?-, Vegeta estaba molesto y frustrado, encontrar una parte valiosa de su existencia para luego perderla de nuevo y quedarse como siempre con un palmo de nada, era la recurrencia en su vida.

-papá, no te molestes conmigo, no pienso abandonarte, ya te dije que te escribiré y llamare y me comunicare como sea contigo, no me vas a perder de nuevo, te lo juro, en cuanto pueda y junte dinero de nuevo, te prometo que me escapare para venir a verte, twinky promese-, le mostro el meñique a Vegeta, ofreciéndole cerrar la promesa realizada, -¿twin que…?, ¿qué es eso mocosa?-, la veía reacio, pues no comprendía en que lenguaje le hablaba ahora, -promesa del meñique papá, quiere decir que esta promesa no se puede romper con nada o tendremos 70 años de mala suerte-, espeto tajante la pequeña, Vegeta rio por debajo, de verdad que su imaginación y su entusiasmo se contagiaban hasta sin quererlo, ¿así que porque no?, levanto su meñique, y aunque con fastidio, -bueno niña, es promesa-, regreso a su lugar al ver acercarse al mesero con las viandas solicitadas.

Terminada la cena Vegeta llevo a Bra a su hotel, -¿es en este hotel donde te hospedas?, es muy sencillo, ¿porque no te cambias a mi departamento o a otro hotel de mejor categoría?-, decía el hombre mientras observaba el lugar, nunca se había parado por aquel sitio, ya que los hoteles en los que estaba acostumbrado a quedarse, eran de excelencia ejecutiva, -pues aquí es donde está mi grupo de compañeros y profesores, así que no podría cambiarme aunque quisiera, te prometo presentarte al profesor encargado y ya con su autorización, pedirle permiso para quedarme por lo menos la última semana en tu casa, ¿Qué te parece?-, expresaba la pequeña con entusiasmo, -hmh, como sea, bueno entonces ya ve a dormir, ¿supongo que mañana, tienes muchas ocupaciones de la escuela?-, Vegeta señalo la puerta del coche, en ese instante Bra lo abrazo efusivamente, cosa que Vegeta no vio venir, pero de ningún modo le disgusto, a su manera regreso el gesto a su hija, -si papá, ya me voy, pero mañana saliendo de mis actividades, iré a buscarte a tu oficina, tengo un obsequio que entregarte, también podemos ir a comer juntos, yo invito ahora, tengo unos ahorros que junte durante dos años, así que no he gastado mucho y me queda bastante, ¿Qué dices, aceptas?-, Bra abrió granadés los ojos en espera de lo que contestaría su padre.

-está bien mocosa, parece que piensas en todo, pero no quiero que gastes esos ahorros, cómprate cosas de las que te gustan, mientras estés conmigo, no tienes que gastar un solo centavo, para eso estoy yo, así que mañana te espero-, diciendo esto, beso a la niña en la frente y le abrió la puerta, Bra, agradeció, se despidió con la mano, cerró la puerta del vehículo y corriendo entro al lugar donde residía, antes de adentrarse por completo, giro para darle una última mirada a su padre, y una gran sonrisa, cosa que correspondió el hombre; se adentró por fin al lugar y Vegeta dio marcha al auto dirigiéndose a su ya conocido departamento, donde sabia lo esperaba la mujer con la que vivía, pensaba que le preguntaría, ¿porque llego tan tarde?, y seguramente le haría una escena de celos, pero no diría nada de la pequeña hasta saber si era prudente o no respecto a la actitud que Maron tomará.

Bra llego hasta su habitación, estaba radiante de felicidad, tanto que su compañera de cuarto le pregunto adonde se había metido y con quien, pues tenía una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara; Bra solo se dejó caer feliz en la cama, dio unos cuantos brincos y después , -solo te diré que soy la persona más feliz de la tierra, al fin mi sueño se hizo realidad-, dio un último brinco en su cama, y se dirigió al baño para ponerse su pijama y dormir, el día por venir era tanto o más prometedor que el que había vivido, le daría a su papá su álbum de fotos que ella misma había hecho, estaba segura que él no se lo esperaba y sabia se pondría tan contento o más que ella cuando lo hizo.

Maron vio entrar al hombre, se levantó del sillón en donde estaba y se dispuso a encararlo, -¿se puede saber dónde estabas Vegeta?, ¿o más bien con quién?, ¿no me digas que nuevamente me estas engañando, porque ya no pienso soportar más tus infidelidades?, estoy harta de todo lo que me haces, te he dado mi vida entera y tú solo me regresas frustración y amargura, ¿Por qué Vegeta, no te entiendo?, ¿Por qué me tratas de esta forma?-, recriminaba Maron al hombre que solo la veía con fastidio, a decir verdad no era la primera vez que en verdad la engañaba, pero Vegeta suponía que Maron estaba al tanto que, si seguía con ella, no era ni erróneamente por un amor sincero y grande, que jamás le prodigo y que además, el tedio ya lo estaba alcanzando en este respecto.

-mira mujer, no me fastidies, tuve un buen día como para que tú me lo eches a perder, déjame descansar, ¿quieres?-, Vegeta se encamino a su recamara, para tratar de tener un poco de respiro, esperaba ansioso al otro día para encontrarse de nueva cuenta con la pequeña que ya le había robado el corazón; Maron lo siguió, quiso continuar con la discusión pero Vegeta la freno en seco con una mirada fulminante y le cerró la puerta en la cara dejándola que durmiera otra vez en la habitación contigua a la suya, igualmente no era la primera vez, a decir verdad, esto ya era más una costumbre, ya que solo en ocasiones Vegeta accedía a acostarse con ella, solo cuando llegaba tomado o drogado y no le quedaba de otra para desahogarse físicamente.

Maron toco, grito, vocifero, pero nunca obtuvo respuesta de su aun hombre, se le estaba yendo de las manos la situación, desde hace un par de años ya no tenían sexo como antes, para colmo dormía más seguido en otra habitación, y por supuesto sabía que Vegeta tenia aventuras con cuanta mujer cruzara por su camino; pero no podía darse el lujo de perderlo, más aun, que el hombre nunca accedió a casarse formalmente con ella, solo era su concubina y su cabeza al respecto peligraba de sobremanera, tenía que hacer algo para retenerlo a como diera lugar, no iba a perderlo y a la maravillosa posición económica que había conseguido; si lo aparto de Bulma y hasta de su odiosa familia, no permitiría que se le escapara de las manos, es más, si había otra mujer, de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes, se desharía de ella como fuera, incluso llegaría hasta al asesinato de ser preciso; pero Vegeta era, y seguiría siendo de ella.

En ese momento Bulma al otro lado del mundo, tuvo un presentimiento de los que solía tener cuando era joven, solo que en esta ocasión si sabía a qué se debía, era un miedo atroz de poder perder a su hija, tenía desde hacía varios días una corazonada horrible de lo que le pudiera suceder a la pequeña, tomo el teléfono y no importándole las altas horas de la madrugada que eran en Japón llamo al hotel donde estaba su criatura, quería oír que estaba bien y que había seguido sus indicaciones de no buscar a su padre, porque también sabía que el peligro podría venir de ese lado; pensaba que todo aquel que estaba cerca de ese hombre tendría la mala suerte de sufrir las peores penurias, ella lo vivió en carne propia y no deseaba por ningún motivo que su hija pudiera padecer lo mismo, mataría a quien fuera que intentara lastimar a su bebe, incluyendo al propio Vegeta de ser necesario.

La pequeña oyó el sonido del teléfono y se levantó a contestar aun adormilada, -bueno, si diga…-, decía la joven tallándose los ojos, -Bra soy tu mama, ¿hija como estas?, ¿todo está bien amor?, ¿no has hecho tonterías verdad?, me conto Milk que querías buscar a tu padre y sabes que no debes hacerlo, es por tu bien Bra, ¿me estas escuchando?-, la pequeña por un momento volvió a quedarse dormida con el auricular en la oreja, hasta que oyó a todo pulmón, los gritos de su madre, -si mamá, estoy bien, no he hecho nada malo, no te preocu…hsgs…pes, ahora tengo que ir a dormir, los amo, mañana te llamo en la mañana, ¿sí?-, seguía bostezando la chiquilla, -está bien hija, descansa, y recuerda que te amo con todo mi corazón-, decía Bulma amorosamente, -yo también mami, descuida, hasta mañana-, colgó la bocina y regreso a su placido sueño.

Sin embargo Bulma seguía sintiendo ese temor en su corazón, Trunks entro en ese momento a su oficina en corporación esfera, al ver la cara que tenía su madre supo de inmediato de que se trataba, -mamá, ¿llamaste a Bra a estas horas?, en Japón debe ser de madrugada, deja de preocuparte tanto, está con sus compañeros y profesores, nada malo va a pasarle, además no es ninguna niña de brazos como para no saber distinguir el bien del mal, por favor tranquilízate-, movía la cabeza el joven, en lo que tomaba asiento frente al gran escritorio de su madre, -lo se Trunks, es solo que no se me quita este presentimiento, hable además con Milk y me dijo que Bra conoció a Goku y le pregunto por su padre, esa niña sigue indagando cosas y, ¿no sé qué pueda pasar?, por si fuera poco hace un momento sentí una opresión en el pecho, y fue por eso que llame a tu hermana, si algo le pasa a Bra no se de lo que sería capaz-, concluía mirando a su hijo, quien llevaba en las manos unos papeles.

-¿qué es eso Trunks, de que se tratan esos papeles?-, examino curiosa Bulma, -son los documentos que finiquitan la absorción de corporación capsula, que debes firmar, para que sea parte de corporación esfera, con esto se iniciaría la nueva etapa-, decía muy propio en su papel el joven de cabello lavanda, Bulma tomo los papeles en sus manos, los abrió, ojeo, reviso cada termino y cada anexo, tomo su bolígrafo, firmo el documento, cerro el folder, y se los entrego con una sonrisa a Trunks, -es tu legado hijo, al pasar corporación capsula a ser parte de nuestra empresa se crearon nuevas acciones las cuales te pertenecen al cien por ciento, podría decirse que corporación capsula es tuya Trunks, tu sabrás que hacer y cómo manejarla, si deseas que sea parte de corporación esfera, adelante tienes mi apoyo, pero si deseas que sea solo tu empresa de la misma forma tienes mi apoyo, a partir de este momento eres el dueño de corporación capsula-; Trunks no sabía que decirle a su madre, no se esperaba que le hiciera un regalo tan magnifico, sabía que corporación capsula bajo su mando podría volver a ser lo que fue en sus mejores años, e incluso pecando de soberbia, sabía que podía llevar a esa empresa a muchos mejores tiempos; sin embargo Trunks era un hombre de nobles sentimientos y la mejor educación, por supuesto, recibida de su madre, -quiero que hagas un fideicomiso con estas acciones para mis abuelos, mamá, quiero que ellos vivan bien, sin problemas económicos, después de todo en algún momento pensé que eran mis padres y los ame como tal, así que, por favor mamá, ayúdalos a recuperar su fortuna-, decía tranquilo el joven, -de eso nada Trunks ellos recibieron una muy buena cantidad por la empresa, pero si te empeñas en ayudarlos, saca a flote corporación capsula, esa será la mayor ayuda que puedas darles, ¿Qué te parece?-, Bulma le guiño el ojo a su hijo, quien entendió inmediatamente, -entonces mamá, corporación capsula volverá a resurgir, te lo aseguro-, el joven se levantó feliz de su lugar, disponiéndose a salir de la oficina, -¿Trunks, vas a salir en la noche con Mai?-, curioseo Bulma, Trunks se puso rojo, -si mamá, hoy le pediré que sea mi novia-, tenía agachada la cabeza, -te felicito, esa chica es muy agradable y muy bonita, sé que serán muy felices-, dio un gesto cómplice a su hijo, quien sonrió y nuevamente avergonzado salió definitivamente del lugar.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia.

…

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bulma que seguía sentada en su escritorio, vio salir a Trunks, -ahh, los hijos crecen muy rápido, me alegra que Trunks sea un joven responsable, no como su padre, agg, me hubiera gustado conocer un hombre así, cuando iba en la preparatoria, pero ya que-, suspiro la mujer, regresando a sus papeles.

En la tarde del día siguiente, como se habían prometido, Bra fue a buscar a Vegeta a su oficina y salieron a comer a otro de los sitios preferidos del hombre, llegaron a un lujoso restaurant de comida francesa; desde luego la niña hizo gala de sus conocimientos en el idioma francés, ya que la región en donde vivía en Canadá, hablaba tanto el inglés como el francés, Vegeta estaba sorprendido de ello, pensó de inmediato, que la chiquilla cuando creciera también seria digna sucesora suya, no necesariamente tenía que ser un hombre quien dirigiera la empresa, esa joven frente a él, tenía todas las capacidades de hacerlo, solo necesitaba un poco de guía de su padre y Bra estaría lista para la dirección de las empresas Saya-Jin Inc.

Bra llevaba en su mochila su álbum, después de que comieron, mientras degustaban el postre, fue el momento perfecto para entregarle a Vegeta ese obsequio que tanta ilusión tenía la niña por darle a su padre, -papá, ayer te dije que tenía un regalo que quería darte, es algo que yo hice a lo largo de mi infancia, bueno desde que tuve acceso a algunas cosas-, Vegeta de inmediato se turbo, ¿Qué sería lo que tenía que entregarle?, la muchacha saco de su mochila el libro, era de color rojo, de gran tamaño y muy grueso, se veía tenía muchas páginas por dentro, lo tomo en sus manos y se lo dio a su padre, -esto lo hice para ti papá, espero que te guste mucho-, Bra sonreía atenta y expectante, cuando Vegeta lo tomo entre sus manos y lo puso enfrente de el para poder abrirlo e inspeccionar su contenido.

Cuando abrió la primera página, observo que tenía una dedicatoria " _papá, cuando abras las páginas de este álbum, quiero que sientas que nunca has estado lejos de mí, ya que a pesar de la distancia física, el lazo que nos une es lo suficientemente fuerte, pues no es otro que el lazo del amor, y yo te amo mucho. Papá tenlo presente siempre, no estás solo, yo siempre estaré a tu lado"_ , si Vegeta hubiera sido otro, en ese momento lagrimas hubieran salido de sus ojos, pero ya que él era un hombre de recio carácter, solo suspiro hondamente, sonrió por debajo, e internamente agradeció a la vida el haber conocido a Bulma, haberla embarazado y poder tener frente a él, la respuesta que tanto pidió por largos años, al fin conoció el verdadero amor, ahí manifestado en la figura de su hija Bra.

En la siguiente página había muchas fotos de ella de bebe; nunca conseguiría comprender esa necedad de Bulma de ponerle a sus hijos gorros ridículos, ya que la pequeña llevaba puesto uno muy parecido al que vio en Trunks en aquella foto que recordaba, de ya hace muchos años; se veía también a Bulma cargando a la recién nacida llevaba primero el cabello como Vegeta recordaba que lo tenía, para en posteriores fotos verla con el cabello corto, de ahí en adelante en todas las fotos donde salía la mujer, llevaba el cabello de la misma forma, no se le veía nada mal, pero pensó que fue un cambio muy radical en su apariencia.

Las fotos continuaban, ahora se veía a la niña en brazos del que suponía era Trunks, ya que tenía las facciones del niño que recordaba de la foto que también destruyo, hacia años; siguiendo las paginas, estaba Bra en sus muchos festivales escolares, disfrazada de muchas cosas, en unas fotos salía con Bulma, en otras con Trunks, de quien también podía apreciar el cambio físico que iba teniendo, con el paso de los años; Bulma se veía espectacular, siendo una madre muy joven, como siempre bella, se percibía distinguida, conforme pasaba el tiempo en las fotografías; aprecio la salida del preescolar, la primaria, y algunas fotos con su grupo de cuidado silvestre, en uno que otro campamento, podía evaluar que la joven amaba la naturaleza y a los animales, veía en su hija, un ser muy noble y altruista; llego hasta el final del álbum sorprendiéndose grandemente, al ver una foto que parecía, fue creada por la joven, debido a que estaban como una familia feliz Vegeta, Bulma Trunks y Bra; suponía que la chiquilla la había editado, pero le pareció el detalle más grande que jamás nadie tuvo con él, ya que efectivamente, al ver esas fotos nunca más volvería a sentirse solo, no pensaría más que no pertenecía a ninguna parte.

-gracias, por el regalo Bra, significa mucho para mí-, no sabía cómo expresar todo el afecto que en tan poco tiempo la niña se había ganado por su parte, quería agradecerle de otra forma el haberlo hecho sentir amado e importante; pero al final solo pudo sonreírle amorosamente a la pequeña frente a él, esperando que de esa forma ella comprendiera lo feliz que estaba con lo que le había dado.

Maron sospechaba que la mujer en turno era diferente de las demás, ya que Vegeta si no la tomaba todo lo que ella quisiera en cuenta, por lo menos le mandaba algún mensaje de vez en cuando, o una llamada corta, solo para informarle si llegaría a comer con ella, o se verían en algún lado; pero nada desde hacía unos días; así que debía averiguar quién era ella, para desde luego quitarla de su camino, si nunca se dio por vencida con Bulma, la que por un momento fue una gran piedra en sus zapatos, no dejaría después de tanto tiempo al lado del hombre, que llegara otra y se lo quitara, primero mataba a la entrometida.

Se dispuso a encontrar la manera de averiguar los últimos movimientos que Vegeta, había estado haciendo; si era preciso que lo siguiera a cada rincón de esa ciudad no dudaría en hacerlo. Trato de indagar con la secretaria de Vegeta, pero esta había sido advertida que Maron, querría saber acerca de lo que hacía el hombre a últimas fechas, así que, se le dio la orden de no darle información a la mujer respecto de su hija, o que estaba en la ciudad; por supuesto que la mujer no se dio por vencida y teniendo de amiga a la recepcionista de la empresa, supo que una niña había ido a buscar a Vegeta, de nombre Bra Briefs; al escuchar el apellido Maron se horrorizo, pensando de inmediato que Bulma estaba detrás de ese encuentro con la chiquilla, quien de inmediato dedujo, se trataba de la hija que ambos habían concebido.

Si Bulma, había regresado para quitarle lo que era de ella, se desharía por completo de su rival, recapacitó que debió haberlo hecho años atrás y no dejar ese cabo suelto, sin resolver, pues ahora ahí en Japón estaban las consecuencias de su descuido.

Sin embargo debía esperar a ver que hacia Vegeta, si él decía algo o planteaba alguna situación, entonces seria ahí donde tomaría cartas en ese asunto, no podía avanzar hasta no saber al dedillo que decisión tomaría su hombre; pero de lo que sí, estaba segura era de que hiciera lo que hiciera, el o la otra peli azul, no lo dejaría por nada del mundo, - _solo muerta me alejare de Vegeta, eso lo juro_ -, deliberó Maron, viendo su reflejo a través del espejo de su tocador, finalizando de cepillar su azulada cabellera.

Vegeta tenía que presentarle a su hija, a la mujer con la que compartía, al menos su casa, no sabía que harían ninguna de las dos féminas al respecto, pero de no hacerlo, Maron no lo dejaría en paz, peor era que ya se había dado cuenta de que salía demasiado, ya no le avisaba, pues de verdad que no sentía que tuviera que hacer eso; de hecho desde que Bra había aparecido en su vida varias cosas habían cambiado, como el hecho de que dejo de consumir drogas, ya no necesitaba olvidar su realidad, pues lo que estaba viviendo al lado de su pequeña, era mejor que las fantasías producto de las porquerías que se metía, la sensación de ser padre lo emocionaba de sobremanera, deseaba enseñarle a la niña todo su mundo, y que a su vez la chiquilla le mostrara el suyo; además quería que los últimos días de la joven, en el país, los pasara en su departamento con él.

El solo hecho de verla dormir, tal vez realizar alguna actividad antes de arroparla en la cama, seguramente ver películas juntos, aconsejarla acerca de los hombres, que seguramente la rodearían, pues su hija era demasiado bella, y el siendo de los que se saben de punto a punto, el ABC de la conquista, temía que se encontrara, por qué no decirlo, con otro hombre como el, y le sucediera, lo mismo que le había pasado a su madre. Aunque en el fondo Vegeta era inocente, y trato de tener una familia con Bulma, suponía que otro no sería tan condescendiente, si embarazaba a la chiquilla; y eso vegeta no lo permitiría de ningún modo.

-profesor Donatien, él es mi padre el Sr. Vegeta Saiyajin-Ouji-, Bra tenía muchos deseos de pasar la última semana que le quedaba en casa de su padre, así que para poder hacerlo, tenían que hablar los tres y ponerse de acuerdo, -disculpe, ¿pero, Bra no se apellida Briefs?-, el profesor de la niña desconfiaba de la situación, porque desde luego que estaba al tanto que la pequeña no tenía padre, bueno al menos en sus registros de nacimiento.

-por situaciones que no vienen al caso comentar ahora, la chiquilla no lleva mis apellidos, pero efectivamente soy su padre, la cuestión por la que se lo estoy informando es porque quiero que mi hija pase esta última semana, en mi departamento, claro traerla por las mañanas para que cumpla con sus actividades escolares y demás responsabilidades que tenga; deseo también se me informe de su aprovechamiento en su escuela, y aportar a la misma una generosa cantidad de dinero para mejoras o beneficios-, el hombre hablaba muy adecuadamente, el profesor de la niña, vio al caballero tan decidido que no le quedo de otra más que aceptar, sin embargo, debía hablar con la madre de la susodicha para que ella diera su autorización y quitarse de problemas.

-hablare con la madre de la alumna, dando ella su autorización, no habrá ningún problema en que Bra se quede con usted-, Bra abrió grandemente los ojos, si su madre se enteraba de las cosas, estaría con un pie en la tumba, ¿cómo siendo tan inteligente se le había ido ese detalle?

-yo hablare con mi madre, profesor, después se la comunicare a usted para que escuche en persona que acepta-, Bra miro de reojo a Vegeta, tratando de que le siguiera el juego y no dijera nada que delatara la situación entre sus padres.

El plan era simple Bra hablaría efectivamente con Bulma, a la que le contaría que necesitaba, diera su aceptación para una dinámica que tenía el grupo, la joven grabaría la voz de la mujer, le pediría a Goten que llamara a su profesor, pusiera en altavoz la grabación, para que este creyera que Bulma había aceptado, - _sencillo y sin complicaciones-_ , pensó la chiquilla.

Esa misma tarde Vegeta decidió que era hora de que Maron conociera a su hija, debido a que dentro de poco, la niña pasaría un tiempo en el departamento; afortunadamente este era bastante amplio, pues seguramente cada uno de los tres, dormiría en su propia aviación. Aparco el automóvil en su lugar respectivo en el estacionamiento del edificio de departamentos, le indico a su hija que habían llegado a su destino, y le señalo que ya podía bajar del vehículo, Bra estaba ansiosa, no le agradaba en nada el conocer a la "mujer" de su padre, pero no iba a hacerle un desaire a este, si para su papa era importante que se conocieran lo acataría como buena hija; además esa era una excelente oportunidad de saber, ¿Quién era esa mujer?, ¿Cómo consiguió estar con su padre?, ¿y si realmente eran tan felices, como pareja?.

De esa forma subieron por el ascensor del edificio, rumbo al departamento, al fin conocería como vivía su padre, de cierta manera estaba feliz Bra; no importándole mucho quien estaba esperándolos en aquel lugar, sino más bien, el poder conocer un espacio tan íntimo en la vida de su progenitor. Desde luego Maron ya estaba al tanto de la mocosa, puesto que el propio vegeta le había dicho un día antes que llevaría a su "bastardita", como le había apodado la mujer a Bra; sobra decir que Maron haciendo gala de su lado actoral, le dio la mejor de las sonrisas al hombre, -Vegeta me parece maravilloso, que por fin puedas reunirte con tu hija, ya que yo no he podido darte hijos-, agacho la cabeza, expresando la tristeza, falsa, que sentía, por el hecho, -ya mujer deja de atormentarte, no se pudo y no tienes por qué sentirte mal, además tu y yo así estamos bien-, contesto Vegeta, sintiendo profunda lastima de lo que Maron le declaraba; vegeta no podía evitar sentir, que de cierta forma era su culpa el que nunca hubiera podido tener hijos con esa mujer, y si ha de justificar, en realidad nunca los habría querido.

Bulma cada noche después de que había hablado con su hija, tenía unas pesadillas espantosas, veía a Bra, llamándola desesperadamente, mientras por lo que alcanzaba a apreciar, corría, tratando de alejarse de algo o de alguien, de pronto ya no escuchaba más que la risa siniestra de una mujer, que jamás había oído en su vida, volvía a hacerse silencio, y de repente alcanzaba a ver a la niña tirada en un mar de sangre, muerta. Inmediatamente despertaba gritando el nombre de la pequeña, sudando frio y respirando agitadamente; poco después recibió la llamada de su hija que la tranquilizo, pero no comprendía porque tenía que dar su autorización, para que se llevar a cabo una actividad extracurricular, si de antemano ya habían firmado los documentos que autorizaban cualquier evento que dentro del plan de la beca incluyera. Pero accedió, pues sería ya lo último, Bra estaba a poco más de una semana de regresar a su lado y eso la tranquilizaba, teniéndola en Canadá juntos a ella y a Trunks, sería volver a la paz de su cotidiana vida.

Bra entro en el departamento, se impresiono de lo grande que era, bueno no era propiamente una casa pero, tenía un tamaño magnifico, siendo un apartamento; Vegeta la seguía pues llevaba las maletas que la niña había traído al viaje, se acercó más al comedor, de la cocina salió una mujer cuyo aspecto físico era en definitiva muy similar a su madre, el cabello, color de piel, tonalidad de ojos, y hasta cierto punto, las facciones eran muy parecidas incluso a ella misma, no dejo de sorprenderse, daba la impresión que su padre había buscado a una mujer que fuera la copia exacta de su mamá, -hola nena, tu eres Bra, ¿cierto?-, sonreía la mujer, -mucho gusto señora, soy Bra Briefs-, le dio la mano la pequeña, -llámame simplemente Maron, soy muy joven para ser señora-, reía falsamente, -como gustes Maron-, Bra de inmediato pudo darse cuenta de lo falsa que era esa mujer, en ese instante se despertó en la pequeña, la curiosidad, debía saber porque su padre estaba con una mujer con esas características, no solo era el parecido físico, si no que había algo en ella que le decía a la joven que no era una buena persona, pero debía andarse con mucho cuidado, ya que desconocía los alcances de la maldad de la mujer, de ser ciertas sus sospechas.

Maron pudo notar que la mocosa no era ninguna tonta, no se había creído su papel de ama de casa, por lo que debía despacharla lo más pronto posible, y ya se estaba imaginando lo que podía hacer con ella, solo era cuestión de no mucho tiempo, este sería el plan perfecto no solo para deshacerse de la chiquilla, si no de separar en definitiva y hasta de empezar una guerra entre Bulma y vegeta, guerra que por supuesto solo tendría un final, el odio absoluto.

Vegeta le había dado un juego de llaves del departamento a Bra, además de ponerle un vehículo que la llevara y la trajera de sus actividades con su escuela; así, si el por razones de trabajo no podía ir a buscarla se quedarían de ver en el departamento, para comer y salir por la tarde o hacer algo que les gustara a los dos, el primer día de Bra en el departamento llego percatándose de que no estaba tampoco Maron, decidió relajarse, tal vez darse un baño y esperar muy alegre a su papá, podría quizás prepararle alguno de los platillos que Bulma le había enseñado a cocinar; desde luego para que todo siguiera perfecto Bra llamaba todas las mañanas a su madre, pensaba que de esa manera Bulma, no se preocuparía empezando a indagar, sin embargo, no entendía porque ni Goku, ni Goten le habían dicho a Milk, que Bra finalmente se había reunido con su padre, pues de las ocasiones en las que se daba una vuelta para visitarlos, no había recibido una reprimenda o había sido interrogada de lo que hacía con este.

En tanto cavilaba las cosas, oyó que el timbre de la puerta sonó, se extrañó de que el encargado de seguridad del edificio no llamara para avisar, pero pensó debía ser algún conocido de su padre o de Maron, quien había ido a buscarlos, así que se dispuso a abrir, -Maron necesito más…, -el hombre parado en la puerta se detuvo de su discurso al ver que la que abría era una niña y no la persona a quien había ido a buscar, suponía que no tenía parientes la mujer, y del amigo con el que compartía la cama, pensaba era un pobre diablo, más solo que anima en pena, así que verifico si había tocado en el departamento correcto, -¿aquí es donde vive Maron Tenchi?-, pregunto el hombre a una muy sorprendida Bra; ¿porque ese hombre buscaba a la mujer de su padre?, -si aquí vive, pero ahora no se encuentra, ¿quiere dejarme un mensaje para que se lo dé?-, el hombre miro de forma lujuriosa a la pequeña, -solo dile que su primo, Shin, quiere verla-, Bra se atemorizo por la forma en que la estaba escrutando, sintió de inmediato sus malas intenciones, -bueno yo le digo-, estaba por cerrar, -también dile que si no me busca le mandare otra carta como la que recibió antes, adiós preciosura-, toco el mentón de la joven, quien de inmediato como si la hubiera quemado se separó, cerrando rápidamente la puerta, estaba muy asustada pero no se lo diría a su papá, o de seguro buscaría a este "primo" de Maron y lo golpearía hasta dejarlo muerto; ¿Qué sería la carta a la que se refería el tipo?, Bra no lo pensó dos veces y decidió indagar más, en la habitación de la mujer.

Busco, con mucho cuidado y asegurándose de no dejar nada fuera de su lugar que pudiera delatarla; en cajones, armario, debajo de la cama, hasta debajo de la alfombra, hasta que llego al tocador, verifico todo, pasando por el espejo detrás de este noto que había un papel que se asomaba un poco, - _¿Qué será esto?_ -, pensó mientras lo tomaba, era una carta, ¿sería la dichosa carta de la que había hablado el sujeto que había ido al departamento?, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

"queridísima Maron, hace ya mucho que no nos vemos, sabes que te extraño mucho, pero lo que más extraño son los regalos que generosamente me hacías, así que, si no me envías otro obsequio de los que tú ya sabes, hablare con el imbécil con el que vives y le diré todo sobre "el video", recuerdas aquel de la otra peli azul, que estaba mmm, bueno ya sabes, espero pronto tu respuesta.

Tu amigo S."

Bra no daba crédito, de lo que podía entender, los regalos eran dinero, seguramente para silenciar al tipo de hablarle a su padre, podría descifrar que por imbécil con el que vives se refería a él, y lo peor, la otra peli azul, - _oh no, ¿sería su madre?_ -, de ser verdad, significaba que Maron había separado a sus padres, ¿pero cómo?, bueno la carta hablaba algo de un video, tenía que indagar más; solo existían dos personas que estarían al tanto las cosas, al menos que supieran de cerca, lo que paso con sus padres; se dispuso a encontrar al que más podría ayudarla al respecto, solo esperaba confiadamente, que Goku le fuera de apoyo en esta situación.

Salió del departamento, lo más pronto posible, llevaba dinero del que le quedaba de sus ahorros y había aprendido en esas semanas a viajar en metro, así que ya conocía muchas rutas para llegar a donde se proponía, en esa forma lo hizo, llego a la empresa de su padre, pero debía asegurarse de que este, no se diera cuenta que a quien iba a buscar era a su tío y no a Vegeta, saludo a Kai, la recepcionista y sabiendo esta que la chica ya era más conocida que el arroz; en el edificio, debido a que ya el chisme de que el gran empresario Vegeta Saiyajin-Ouji, tenía una hija; se esparció por todo Japón.

Llego hasta el piso donde se encontraban las oficinas de los directivos y dueños, camino hacia donde sabia se hallaba su tío, toco a la puerta y al escuchar el permiso de entrada, lo hiso de inmediato, -hola tío Goku, vine a visitarte, pronto tendré que regresar a Canadá y no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para platicar-, sonreía la pequeña mientras abrazaba en forma de saludo al presente; Goku no se esperaba esa visita, desde luego ya sabía que vegeta frecuentaba a su hija, pensó que la niña había sido lo suficientemente inteligente, como para llegar hasta él y derrumbar ese muro de frialdad que era su primo, además que consideraba a la pequeña muy simpática y en extremo tierna, -oh, que lastima que ya regresas a tu país, me hubiera gustado que te quedaras, desde que estas aquí Vegeta es otro, más feliz, entusiasta, alegre, hacia muchísimo tiempo no lo veía así-, Bra supo que con esa introducción podría averiguar lo que quería, -¿Por qué lo dices tío, nunca he entendido, porque mis padres se separaron y se odian tanto?-, tenía que ver Bra, si su tío mordería el anzuelo, pero Goku no era ningún idiota, como aparentaba, sabia a donde iba la pregunta de la chiquilla, lo que no pensaba era como podría responderle, tenía que darle una contestación que sosegara su curiosidad, sin meter la pata como solía hacerlo.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

Una vez más Bulma tenía ese extraño y aterrador sueño, solo que esta vez antes de ver a su pequeña tirada en un charco de sangre, vio una figura parada en la obscuridad, al aproximarse para reconocerlo, su sorpresa no se hiso esperar, no era otro que Vegeta, después de acercarse para quedar de frente, el hombre la veía con una profunda tristeza, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, giraba para irse de aquel lugar y cuando Bulma quería tocarlo, la figura simplemente se desvanecía en el aire, entonces trato de caminar, hasta que sintió que el piso estaba resbaloso, al voltear a ver que había, de nueva cuenta se atemorizo al percibir el charco de sangre, buscaba la procedencia, pero no había nada, a lo lejos volvió a escuchar la risa siniestra de una mujer; en ese momento despertó, sobresaltada, sudando de modo similar frio, y en esta ocasión no pudo evitar llorar al recordar el rostro del que fue y seguía siendo el único hombre que amo.

Era momento de hablar, tal vez a través de la inocencia de la niña, se pudieran remediar todos los males que aquel fatídico "video" había causado; desde luego no podía decirle de que trataba pero si podía encaminar las ideas, para que su sobrina entendiera, lo que verdaderamente había sucedido, -Bra, tu padre al igual que yo hemos cometido muchos errores a lo largo de nuestra vida, hemos actuado sin pensar, lastimando a personas que no queríamos lastimar, el arrepentirnos no sirvió de mucho, y a tu padre solo le quedo la soledad, hasta que tu apareciste en su vida-, Goku trato de ser lo más exacto sin entrar en detalles, -¿quieres decir que no es feliz con la mujer con la que vive?-, Bra no midió la forma en que lo preguntaba, solo quería respuestas, -de alguna manera sí, es peor estar completamente solo, que mal acompañado-, sonreía Goku, -tío, ¿crees que mi papa aun ama a mi mama?-, fue objetiva en su pregunta la joven, -sí, lo sé, aunque tu padre jamás lo acepte, Bulma ha sido, es y será la única mujer a la que ha amado-, respondía mirando a la niña a los ojos, con lo que certifico la veracidad de sus palabras, -tío Goku, ¿has oído de un video?-, Goku abrió tremendamente los ojos, ¿Cómo era posible que la infante supiera sobre aquello?, tartamudeando contesto, -¿de qué… video me hablas?-, Bra noto el cambio en la seguridad con la que le contesto, así que concluyo, que su tío si conocía sobre ese video del que hablaba la carta, -¿ese video tiene que ver en la separación de mis padres?, -seguía cuestionando la chica, Goku agacho su rostro y prosiguió a contestar, no muy convencido, -ahh, pues si, se dé el video y fue por ello que tus padres se separaron, pero, no me corresponde a mi hablar de ello contigo, ¿si de verdad quieres saber todo lo que paso?, tendrás que preguntárselo a tu padre-, finalmente Bra tenía la verdad, sin quererlo, su tío se la había dado, pues no era muy difícil comprender que ese video del que se hablaba, había sido de alguna manera proporcionado por Maron, con el fin de separar a sus padres; ahora solo debía encontrar pruebas, que fundamentaran lo que le diría a sus padres y por fin aclarar todos los malentendidos entre ellos.

Bulma cada día estaba más inquieta con respecto a su hija, y para colmo ahora se unía, Vegeta, ¿Por qué en ese sueño aparecía el?, ¿Qué tenía que ver con lo que pudiera sucederle a su pequeña?; bien sabia Bulma que alejarse del hombre definitivamente había sido lo mejor, pero a últimas fechas, y dados estos sueños, se preguntaba si no estaría mal y necesitaría, ver a sus hijos por lo menos; sin embargo de inmediato se reprobó de sus ideas, él, la había humillado, traicionado y expuesto al escándalo, - _no definitivamente, no se merece nada de mí, ni de mis hijos_ -, después de terminar con ese monologo mental, se dispuso a continuar con sus actividades, pero antes realizaría una veloz llamada a su amiga, para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien.

-Milk, soy Bulma, estoy preocupada por Bra, ¿la has visto?, ¿todo está bien verdad?-, ansiaba una respuesta favorable por parte de su amiga, -si Bulma, viene a vernos seguido, se ha vuelto muy amiga de Goten, mi hijo mayor, sigue con sus actividades escolares, y ya no ha indagado más sobre Vegeta, creo que tu hija es muy lista, y prefirió dejar las cosas como están-, sostenía Milk, desinformada de la realidad del asunto; todos incluyendo a su hijo, prefirieron no decirle, que Bra ya había establecido contacto con Vegeta, y peor aún que desde hacía unos días estaba viviendo con él en el departamento.

-me tranquilizas, Bra me llama todos los días, pero, he tenido unos sueños horribles, desde hace unas semanas, son constantes y repetitivos, y eso me tiene hasta cierto punto muy intranquila, pero confió en tu palabra Milk, gracias por cuidar a mi bebe, y me encanta que nuestros hijos se hayan hecho buenos amigos-, sonreía al otro lado de la línea Bulma, -así es amiga, ojala pronto puedas venir a Japón a visitarnos, con tu otro hijo, muero de ganas de conocerlo-, planteo la situación, -te prometo que lo pensare, a final de cuentas ya pasaron muchos años, Trunks ya es todo un hombre, ya tiene pareja, es una chica muy simpática llamada Mai, compañera de universidad, creo que está muy enamorado, es más pienso que pronto me dirá que piensa casarse con ella, así que, si creo pronto iré a visitarte-, ambas mujeres se pusieron felices, pues sería una gran oportunidad de reencontrarse y revivir tiempos pasados.

Esa era la penúltima noche en Japón, Bra y vegeta estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala viendo una película de acción, mientras comían palomitas y cubitos de queso, cosas que la niña había preparado, para recibir a su padre, después de un día de trabajo arduo; vegeta a pesar de no demostrarlo abiertamente, estaba más que feliz y complacido, podría vivir de esa manera el resto de su vida, pensaba que incluso en esos momentos era más feliz, que cuando vivió con Bulma, aunque claro fueron situaciones muy diferentes, pero el sentimiento era el mismo. Bra en un instante, sin que vegeta lo viera venir, abrazo al hombre; vegeta si bien tardó en reaccionar, regreso el gesto y de igual manera abrazo a su hija, -papa, te quiero mucho, mucho, sé que hemos estado separados mucho tiempo, pero estos días a tu lado han hecho que toda la tristeza que alguna vez tuve por no tenerte a mi lado, desaparezca, siempre podrás contar conmigo, nunca te dejare de nuevo, cuando te sientas triste o solo, piensa en mí, porque yo haré lo mismo, daría mi vida por ti papito, te doy gracias por haber querido ser mi padre-, deposito un beso en la mejilla del hombre, el cual sin que la niña lo notara, no pudo evitar que una lagrima traicionera saliera de sus ojos, giro hacia otro lado pues no quería que Bra se diera cuenta, él no podía pasar como un débil frente a su retoño, él debía demostrarle a Bra, que era el hombre que necesitaba en su vida, el que la protegería de cualquier cosa, y que jamás permitiría que nadie, ni siquiera el mismo le hicieran daño, con la voz aún más ronca, -ya es muy tarde niña, ya tienes que irte a dormir, mañana tienes actividades escolares y yo tengo mucho trabajo en la oficina-, la niña volvió a abrazar a su padre fuertemente, dio un salto fuera del sillón, poniéndose frente del rostro de este, le regalo otro beso, -si papa, buenas noches-, giro y corrió rumbo al cuarto que ocupaba en aquel departamento, vegeta se quedó un rato más sentado en el sofá, sonreía mientras en su interior, - _como es la vida, al final de cuentas esa bruja azul, termino por cambiarme la existencia, no solo con su presencia, más bien ella me otorgo la oportunidad de tener algo que me perteneciera por completo, mis hijos, gracias Bulma Briefs_ -.

En ese momento amaneciendo en Canadá, aun recostada en su enorme cama, una mujer de pelo azul, sentía una ola cálida en su corazón, que la hizo soltar una lágrima, aun dormida.

Bra ya con la pijama puesta, salió de nueva cuenta corriendo hacia donde aún seguía su padre, por alguna razón sentía que debía estar con él, algo en su interior, se lo gritaba, así que de nuevo lo busco, -papá no puedo dormir, quiero quedarme contigo, tengo miedo-, dijo la chiquilla ya en brazos del hombre, -¿miedo de que Bra?, no digas locuras, nada te pasara estando conmigo, pero está bien quédate un rato más aquí, voy a leer un poco y después los dos nos iremos a dormir, ¿te parece?-, Vegeta no podía evitar consentir a su retoño, simplemente, ella lo desarmaba por completo.

-si papá, ¡te amo!-, dijo la pequeña acomodándose en el regazo de su padre; Vegeta la observo por largo rato, era la criatura más perfecta que jamás hubiera visto, era tan parecida a su madre, sin embargo, algo la hacía distinta, Vegeta pensó que era la parte que él le había aportado; cuando apreció que Bra se había quedado profundamente dormida, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta su cama, la arropo y antes de salir, asegurándose de que ninguna mirada entrometida lo viera, deposito un beso en la frente de su hija, acaricio su cabello, y salió de la habitación.

En definitiva si había una persona observando la enternecedora y ridícula escena de padre e hija, era la misma persona que ya tenía más que planeada la desaparición de una buena vez de la chiquilla, más después de haberse dado cuenta que algunas de sus cosas en la habitación, habían sido removidas por "alguien", pero ese alguien no le echaría abajo los planes que tenía, mucho le había costado llegar a donde estaba, como para que una escuincla le estropeara la vida, - _no, definitivamente, mañana niñita tu regresaras al infierno de donde saliste, oh si, a donde vas te aseguro que no regresaras_ -, pensaba la mujer sonriendo malvadamente, pues solo quedaban horas para que su problemita se terminara y las cosas volvieran a la normalidad con su amado Vegeta.

Esa mañana Tokio y sus alrededores se habían llenado de una pesada neblina que caía densamente sobre todo el horizonte, -apresúrate Bra para que te lleve al hotel con tus compañeros y profesores, ya se me hizo tarde-, Vegeta le decía a la chica, terminándose de poner la corbata, en lo que se sentaba a tratar de tomarse un café, ya que no le daría tiempo de mas, -si papá, ya estoy lista-, Bra se paró para servirle el café a su papá en una de las tasas que había en la cocina; Maron entro en ese momento, adelantándose a tomar la tasa en la que se le serviría a Vegeta, -amor no te preocupes yo puedo llevar a la niña, tú tienes que llegar a tiempo, recuerda que hoy es el informe mensual de accionistas, tienes que estar ahí antes que todos-, sonreía hipócritamente la mujer, Vegeta la miro un tanto incrédulo, ¿desde cuándo Maron se portaba tan amable?, pero pensó que quería congraciarse con él, por los últimos tiempos en los que habían estado tan distanciados, Vegeta no midió el peligro que las palabras de ella representaban; desde luego quien si sabía de la hipocresía de la señora, era Bra, ¿pero cómo decirle a su padre que no la dejara a su cargo?, no había conseguido pruebas de sus engaños, más que la carta que tenía en su poder, la cual suponía Maron ya se había dado cuenta que le faltaba, por eso le dio aún más temor el quedarse sola con ella.

-está bien, llévala al hotel-, Vegeta observo a su hija y sintió que la pequeña quería decirle algo, al menos con la mirada, pero pensando en que al final de cuentas no se habían caído del todo bien las dos mujeres, siguió con lo suyo, tomo su portafolio, beso tiernamente a su hija en la frente, -paso por ti a las dos de la tarde, ¿de acuerdo Bra?, y vamos a comer-, fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió para compensar a su hija por la situación, -si papá, ¡te amo!, nunca lo olvides-, dijo algo triste la pequeña; Vegeta siguió hasta la puerta, giro para dar un último vistazo a la chiquilla, presintió como aquella vez que beso a Bulma, como el alma le era robada de la misma forma, su corazón esta vez le gritaba aún más fuerte que no se fuera, pero su razón gano, pues de verdad tenia compromisos muy importantes en la oficina que afrontar, despidiéndose salió definitivamente del departamento.

-¡vamos Bra es hora de que te vayas!, quiero decir que te lleve a tus ocupaciones, así que termina el desayuno-, Bra la observo, pero nada podía hacer solo esperaba que la llevara al hotel y se alejara para que de verdad hiciera sus tareas. Mujer y niña salieron del departamento, subieron al automóvil de Maron, y se dispusieron a tomar camino.

-¡ _MAMA, MAMA!, AHHHHH,…perdóname…_ -, Bulma se removía inquieta en la cama, -¡BRRRAAAA!-, despertó gritando, llorando, esta vez el sueño fue tan real, que sintió como su niña se desvanecía de la vida en sus brazos, el dolor era insoportable; tomo de inmediato el teléfono, en Japón debía ser de día, así que podría hablar con su hija sin problema, solo quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, -si…, bueno, quiero hablar con Bra Briefs, habitación seiscientos siete, por favor-, espero a que la comunicaran, -bueno, lo siento señora Bulma, Bra no está aquí, aún no ha llegado, en cuanto vuelva le diré que la llame-, contesto la compañera de cuarto de su hija, -¿Cómo que no ha llegado, pues a donde se fue?-, Bulma se aterro en definitiva, -Bra se fue con su papá, está durmiendo en casa de él, desde hace unos días, ¿no lo sabía?-, Bulma soltó el celular al suelo, y sobra enunciar que su rostro estaba entre azul y pálido, con la noticia.

El vehículo iba a toda velocidad, Bra podría notar que el rumbo que habían tomado era diferente al que tomaba su padre cada que la llevaba en las mañanas a sus diligencias, -¿A dónde vamos?-, pregunto la joven inquieta, -ya lo veras te gustara el lugar-, Maron sonreía de lado, -tengo que ir con mis profesores, no puedo faltar-, Bra sintió escalofríos con la respuesta, -eso ya no importa chiquilla, a donde vas no hay regreso-, Bra abrió los ojos muy grandes, al escuchar a la mujer decir aquello, -¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¡tienes que dejarme salir!-, Bra comenzó a alzar la voz, -¿me crees estúpida, pensabas que iba a dejar que llegaras tú, a quitarme a mi hombre, mocosa infeliz?-, Maron al fin se quitó la careta de buena persona, -eres mala, tu separaste a mis padres, ¿no es así?, tu mandaste el video, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-, Bra quería la verdad de labios de la culpable, -claro que yo lo envié, es más entre al departamento de tu padre, para buscar alguna cosa que me permitiera separarlo de la estúpida de tu madre, y Vegeta me dio las armas para hacerlo, ese video lo tenía él, era su recuerdo porque tu madre lo desprecio hasta que se cansó, ¿o que no lo sabias?, la estúpida de Bulma, no lo quería, lo hiso sufrir mucho tiempo, hasta que por saber que artimaña, te engendro a ti, bastardita, entonces muy felizmente, se adueñó del único hombre que he querido para mí-, Bra escuchaba aturdida lo que esa mujer le decía, -es mentira, todo lo que dices es mentira-, Maron rio, -no mocosa, no es mentira, Vegeta se obsesiono con migo, porque tu madre nunca le hizo caso, pero bien que se metió con el como una zorra, embarazándose la muy infeliz, si quería amarrarlo contigo o con el bastardo de tu hermano, pues no se le iba a hacer-, decía enfurecida Maron, -ni mi hermano ni yo somos bastardos, y mi mamá si ama a mi papá, se los voy a decir y veras como se contentan y regresan, y a ti mi padre te votara como lo que eres una basura-, soltó la niña ya enojada, -eso jamás pasara, ya que los muertos no pueden hablar y tu mi querida bastardita, pronto lo estarás-, Bra sintió terror por las palabras de la mujer, -¡déjame bajar, te lo ordeno!-, tomo el volante al mismo tiempo que Maron y comenzó a moverlo, -suelta estúpida que nos vamos a estrellar-, Maron logro controlar el vehículo antes de caer al desfiladero que se encontraba frente del mismo; la neblina alrededor no permitía visualizar largas distancias, pero a Bra ya nada le importaba, como pudo abrió la puerta del vehículo y salió corriendo, a donde pudiera esconderse de la mujer; Maron quiso detenerla, pero sin conseguirlo, también bajo del vehículo, comenzó a correr para alcanzar a la chiquilla; Bra cada vez se adentraba más en el bosque, no sabía dónde estaba y no podía ver más allá, además que le era difícil avanzar grandes trechos, debido a que el suelo estaba lleno de ramas, piedras, arbustos y demás vegetación propia del lugar, cuando pensó que ya había dejado atrás a su perseguidora, giro a mirar donde se encontraba aquella; sin advertirlo, Maron la tomo del cabello, -creíste que podrías escaparte mocosa infeliz-, Bra trato de zafarse de su agarre, -suéltame bruja, déjame de una buena vez, cuando mi papá se entere, te matara-, Maron la veía con odio, -tu padre nunca sabrá nada, te aseguro que una vez más me creerá a mí, y tú ya no podrás volver a entrometerte en nuestras vidas, chiquilla estúpida-, Bra seguía tratando de liberarse, hasta que sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies se removía haciéndola tambalear, -te digo que me sueltes, ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!-, Bra tomo el cabello de Maron de la misma forma que ella lo hacía, ambas mujeres comenzaron a caer por el desfiladero, que había a los pies de Bra, en ese momento se soltaron, rodando las dos al mismo tiempo; al lapso que caía Bra se iba golpeando con ramas, piedras, maleza que se encontraba ahí, debido a que el lugar era muy inclinado, lejos de frenarse en su avance cuesta abajo, incrementaba la velocidad, para este punto ya se había roto un brazo, fracturado el pie, se había raspado todo el cuerpo, la cara, hasta que al final de aquel barranco había un tronco tirado, Bra se estrelló con fuerza contra este, golpeándose gravemente la cabeza. Maron de la misma manera rodo, solo que ella lo hizo por otro camino, uno que daba aún más al fondo de la cañada, terminando por estamparse contra las piedras de un riachuelo que pasaba en el lugar, su cabeza se desquebrajo contra las mismas, dejándola muerta de inmediato.

Vegeta y Bulma en sus respectivos lugares en donde se encontraban, sintieron al mismo tiempo un dolor en el pecho como si de un infarto pudiera tratarse, dándose cuenta de inmediato Vegeta que no podía ser ya que él no padecía afortunadamente de una enfermedad del corazón; sin embargo Bulma que ya estaba al tanto que su hija estaba con Vegeta, si intuyo que podía pasar, de inmediato se comunicó con Milk, -sí, bueno, comuníqueme con la Sra. Milk, es urgente…, Milk, ¿me quieres explicar porque Bra, está viviendo en casa de Vegeta?, ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?, esto no te lo puedo perdonar-, Bulma tenía un tono amenazante del que Milk se pudo dar cuenta inmediatamente; -Bulma quieres calmarte, ¿no sé de qué me hablas?, ya te dije que Bra no siguió indagando sobre Vegeta, ¿de dónde sacas que está viviendo con él?-, preguntaba Milk aturdida, -no me mientas Milk, acabo de hablar al hotel donde se hospeda Bra y me dijo su compañera de cuarto que desde hace una semana, Bra se queda en el departamento de Vegeta-, Bulma estaba por explotar, era el miedo que sentía desde hace una horas, aunado a la sensación en el pecho que tenía y que cada vez era más espantosa, no media el tono en el que le estaba hablando a su amiga, -Bulma te juro que yo no lo sabía, te pido me dejes averiguar qué es lo que está pasando y me comunico contigo en seguida, solo te pido que te calmes-, solicitaba Milk contagiada del temor de Bulma, si era verdad no tendría cara para enfrentar a su amiga.

Vegeta estaba inquieto al grado que no ponía atención en lo que se estaba presentando en la junta mensual de accionistas, no dejaba de sentir una angustia como nunca en su vida había experimentado, ni siquiera cuando Bulma lo abandono; esta sensación era muy diferente, sentía como si una parte de el mismo se hubiera roto, -¿Qué opina sr. Sayajin-ouji?-, era uno de los accionistas quien se dirigía a él, -Vegeta , ¿Qué te pasa?, no estas prestando atención a la junta-, ahora era Goku, quien lo sacaba del trance en el que se encontraba, -nada,…, si estoy de acuerdo, prosigan con el informe-, decía displicente el hombre.

Las horas seguían pasando, Milk llamo a la oficina a Goku, pero fue informada que todos los accionistas estaban en una junta y tenían todas las secretarias la orden expresa de no pasar llamadas, así que Milk tenía que esperar, Goten llego de la escuela junto con su hermano, -¡GOTEN!, quiero la verdad, ¿es cierto que Bra está viviendo en el departamento de Vegeta?-, el chico que no se esperaba ese recibimiento, se atemorizo inmediatamente, -mmm…ma…ma…,-, trataba de emitir la frase, -contéstame, ¿es cierto?-, Milk estaba que echaba chispas, de ser cierto tanto Goku, como sus hijos estaban metidos en serios problemas, los tres hombres de la casa ya conocían el volátil carácter de Milk, y sabían a la perfección que no era buena idea hacerla enojar por nada del mundo, porque podría desatarse la tercera guerra mundial, con bombas y todo; Goten tenía que decirle la verdad, era mejor no seguir ocultando la situación, rogando a los dioses, que su madre no lo matara a él, o a su padre, -si mama, es verdad, Bra conoció a tío Vegeta, casi desde que llego, yo le ayude a encontrarlo, pues creí que era lo justo, después ella sola, siguió frecuentándolo, preferimos no decirte nada, pues sabíamos que se lo informarías de inmediato a su mamá, y Bra nos pidió que no lo hiciéramos, además que conocemos tu forma de pensar y te habrías puesto de esta manera, por lo que papa y yo pensamos que era lo mejor-, Milk casi se desmaya, ahí en la sala de su casa, ¿ahora qué le diría a Bulma?, que fue engañada por su hija, su marido y su propio hijo para hacer la santa voluntad de la chiquilla, con qué cara le hablaría a Bulma de la situación, y en el mejor de los casos esperaba solo hubiera quedado en eso, ya que si algo le pasaba a la niña, ella sería responsable en el sesenta por ciento, del escenario.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

De antemano ofrezco una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar, no quiero dar un sin número de pretextos, solo diré que uno dispone y todo se opone, pero mejor agradeceré a quien sigue la historia, por ustedes cualquier cosa vale la pena.

Un conductor que pasaba por la carretera en donde se había aparcado Maron, y dejado solo el vehículo para perseguir a Bra; se dio cuenta del abandonó del mismo, se detuvo cerca de este, y bajo para inspeccionar si había ocurrido algo, se acercó, y vio que el vehículo estaba apagado pero con una de las puertas abiertas y las llaves puestas, sin embargo no distinguió movimiento alguno alrededor, así que asegurándose de que en verdad pudiera ocurrir algo, camino un poco hacia lo que se advertía era un desfiladero, no distinguió nada a simple vista, regreso al lugar en donde bajo de su propio coche y saco su móvil para llamar a la policía y dar parte del suceso, -si bueno, jefatura, llamo para informar el abandonó de un vehículo en la autopista rumbo al monte Odake, kilómetro 151,…, el vehículo es de color rojo,…, las placas dicen jjkl-25,…, no hay nadie alrededor, es un vehículo muy lujoso, si aquí espero-, corto el hombre, quien siguió parado en aquel sitio a la espera de que llegaran las autoridades pertinentes.

Milk siguió insistiendo en llamar a la oficina a Goku, esta vez había ido muy lejos a sabiendas de todo lo que pasaba entre Bulma y vegeta, ponerse de lado de la niña y cumplirle el capricho, ahora ella quedaría como toda una traidora frente a Bulma, y de seguro esta no le perdonaría las cosas; al fin pudo comunicarse con él, ya que la junta había terminado, y que, por cierto se había aplazado una hora más debido a la falta de atención de vegeta, que parecía que estaba en otro mundo, mentalmente; -¿qué pasa Milk?, me dijo Greice, que me estabas localizando desesperadamente-, Goku presentía que algo muy malo pasaba, ya que Milk nunca era tan insistente en localizarlo, -Goku, ¿me puedes explicar porque, dejaste que Bra buscara a vegeta, se fuera a vivir con él y por si fuera poco, se te ocurriera la brillante idea de no decirme?-, oh no, el hombre de cabello alborotado estaba muerto, -¿Cómo lo sabes Milk?-, fue lo que atino a preguntarle a su esposa, -¿adivina quién me lo informo?, nada más y nada menos que Bulma, así que vegeta también puede darse por muerto-, Goku palideció, si Bulma lo sabía era que algo malo había pasado con la pequeña, así que tomando todo el valor que hasta ese momento de su vida había tenido que reunir, -Milk, solo te pido que te calmes, voy a averiguar que paso, trata de hablar con Bulma y tranquilizarla de igual manera, te aseguro que nada malo salió de la estadía de Bra con vegeta, mi primo la ha cuidado bien, la lleva todos los días a sus labores y está dedicado enteramente a su papel de padre, por lo que ni tú, ni Bulma tendrían que ponerse de esa manera, además él tiene tanto derecho como Bulma a disfrutar de su hija-, soltó Goku, un tanto molesto, ¿Por qué solo las madres debían de ocuparse de sus hijos?, a veces sentía Goku que los hombres como padres solo aportaban la semilla y de lo demás ni quien los tomara en cuenta, lo vio con su primo y a veces sentía que Milk se lo hacía a el mismo con sus hijos, pero bueno, así ha sido desde que el mundo es mundo.

Milk se quedó callada al otro lado de la línea telefónica, pues de cierta forma pensaba, su amado tenía razón, tal vez era tiempo de tratar de hacer entender a Bulma ese pequeño detalle, -está bien Goku esperare a que me llames y me digas que todo está bien, por favor no demores-, termino la morena, cortando la llamada, tenía que pensar bien cómo iba a hablar con la peli azul, al otro lado del mundo.

Los datos del vehículo fueron corroborados con la información que se tenía en los registros de las autoridades, las cuales ya se encontraban en el lugar, al ver que la situación podría tratarse de un claro delito, llamaron a los expertos en la materia, al lugar comenzaron a arribar, los peritos, y demás especialistas, así como rescatistas, pues el lugar era conocido por ser peligroso para cualquiera que se aventurara a meterse en él. Todos comenzaron la investigación, siguieron las pisadas de dos personas que llegaban a un área profunda del bosque, y se percataron que desaparecían en cierto punto, siguieron hasta donde más se pudo, pero se detuvieron en otro lugar en donde la tierra estaba removida, fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que, hasta el final de la cañada, había un cuerpo; haciendo uso de sus instrumentos de rescate, los expertos bajaron hasta la profundidad de aquel sitio, hasta que llegaron, observaron que la persona que hubiera tenido la mala fortuna de caer ahí debía estar muy grave, ya que se dieron cuenta que el lugar era muy sinuoso, lleno de abundante vegetación, de hecho nadie que hubiera caído ahí pensaban debía de haber sobrevivido; ya al final del recorrido por llegar hasta donde se ubicaba aquel cuerpo, notaron de inmediato que se trataba de un menor, una niña; asegurando el lugar comenzaron a auxiliarla, pero viendo el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba, y dando gracias al cielo que seguía con vida, tuvieron que pedir llamaran una ambulancia con la consigna de que la pequeña podía perder la vida en cualquier momento; seguido del informe todos en el lugar se apresuraron a hacer lo que se les había solicitado lo más rápido posible, los que ahí estaban trataban de no mover mucho a la niña, pero auxiliarla en lo más posible pues estaba helada, su pulso era prácticamente nulo, su tez era tan pálida como una hoja de arroz, sus labios estaban morados, y ni decir que sangraba prácticamente por todos lados, pero lo que más les preocupo era la herida que tenía en la cabeza, pues era muy grande y de ahí era de donde más estaba perdiendo sangre.

Los demás rescatistas siguieron cuesta abajo pues también a no muy lejos de donde se encontraba la pequeña, había otro rastro, al llegar a donde se encontraba otro cuerpo, observaron que era de una mujer, joven; cuando corrieron a auxiliarla, pudieron notar que en esta ya no había signos vitales, por lo que pidieron también fueran llamados los médicos forenses para dar parte de lo acontecido.

El vehículo estaba a nombre de la empresa Saya-Jin inc. pidieron hablar con el encargado para informarle del accidente, el jefe de área en la compañía tomo los datos del vehículo y recibió la información del problema, confirmo que era un vehículo de la empresa, y explico que pertenecía a la concubina del dueño, por lo que las autoridades pidieron una cita para hablar con él, debido a que había una persona herida y un deceso en el lugar; el encargado del área, pidió a las autoridades le dieran tiempo para notificar al presidente de la compañía y que este en su momento se comunicaría con ellos, de esa manera quedaron de acuerdo ambas partes.

Vegeta se encontraba en su oficina, cuando Goku entro a hablar con él, -¿qué quieres kakaroto?-, indagaba el hombre molesto por la intromisión a su despacho, -vegeta, Milk ya sabe que Bra está contigo, pero eso,…, no es lo peor-, cayo un momento ante la vista de fastidio de su primo, -¿Qué es lo peor?, bueno si es que hay algo peor, la verdad lo que tu mujer piense nunca me ha importado-, decía vegeta no dándole valor a la situación, -pero debería vegeta, ya que si Milk se entero es porque Bulma se lo dijo-, vegeta abrió los ojos sorprendido, pues no podía creerlo, como era posible que se hubiera enterado, parecía que tuviera ojos por todos lados esa mujer, -¿cómo lo supo kakaroto, lo sabes tú?-, preguntaba intranquilo vegeta, no estaba como para entablar una guerra campal con su ex mujer, por sus hija, ya eran muchos años en los que si bien no había pasado nada bueno con la madre de sus hijos, tampoco lo había fastidiado, y es que si Bulma pensaba que debía, era capaz de arribar a Japón solo para torturarlo, si bien sabia vegeta por que le había fascinado Bulma en su momento, y era por el carácter, similar al suyo que tenía la mujer y que era capaz de arrasar con ciudades enteras solo por defender sus convicciones; y el que nada tuvieran que ver sus hijos con él, era una de esas convicciones.

Cuando estaba por decir algo vegeta, alguien los interrumpió, tocando la puerta de la oficina de presidencia, -sr Sayajin-ouji, ¿puedo pasar?-, averiguaba el encargado del departamento que momentos antes había recibido la llamada de las autoridades, -¿Qué quieres?-, respondió vegeta, el hombre abrió la oficina y entro, -sr, llamaron de la jefatura de policía, me informaron que encontraron el vehículo de la Sra. Maron, en un lugar abandonado, y me pidieron le informara que querían hablar con usted ya que en el sitio encontraron a dos personas, una está herida y la otra,…, muerta-, concluyo el informe el hombre, vegeta de inmediato se alarmo, ya que recordaba que Maron llevo a Bra al hotel para las labores de su hija, -¿sabes quiénes son esas dos personas?-, quería respuestas rápidas, -no señor, eso se lo quieren informar a usted-, explico el trabajador, -entonces sal y dile a Hana que me comunique ¡rápido!-, el hombre apresuro el paso hacia la salida de aquella oficina, pues vio como empezaba a descomponerse el semblante de su jefe, al salir informo a la secretaria de la orden de vegeta, quien de inmediato se comunicó con las autoridades, -sr, Sayajin-ouji, lo comunico-, así paso la llamada, -soy vegeta Sayajin-ouji, ¿me dijeron tenían noticias de un vehículo perteneciente a mi compañía?, ¿quiero saber que paso?-, quería explicaciones de lo acaecido, -sr el vehículo fue encontrado abandonado en la carretera rumbo al monte Odake, al practicarse la rutina de investigación se encontraron dos cuerpos, uno en estado grave pero aún con vida y el otro fue un deceso-, vegeta escuchaba con espanto lo que se le estaba comunicando, pensó de inmediato en Bra, ¿y si ella era el deceso?, porque de ser así ahora si se mataba, no quería vivir sin su pequeña la que había llegado amar con todos su ser, en tan poco tiempo lo de toda una vida.

-¿Quién murió, dígame?-, exigía el hombre en completa desesperación, -solo puedo informarle que la sobreviviente es una menor , quien fue llevada de urgencia al hospital central de Tokio, en estado de gravedad, pues sus signos vitales eran los mínimos, aun no nos han informado de su situación-, vegeta colgó el teléfono en ese momento, tomo su saco y ante la mirada estupefacta de Goku, salió corriendo del lugar, -¿vegeta que paso?-, trato de averiguar Goku, -mi hija esta grave en el hospital, me voy-, dijo el hombre saliendo de la puerta de su oficina sin mirar atrás, en estado de total aflicción por lo que le pudiera suceder a su pequeña.

Llego al hospital prácticamente derrapando el vehículo, sin importarle lo que pasara lo dejo estacionado a la salida del sanatorio, bajo del mismo a la velocidad del rayo, se adentró en la institución, llegando a la recepción, -estoy buscando a mi hija, una niña de 12 años, cabello azul, tés blanca, un poco alta, ¿dígame sabe algo?-, vegeta estaba irascible, pero trato de no armar un problema, la vida de su sangre era lo más importante en aquel momento; la enfermera, entro a la base de datos del nosocomio y averiguo la información, -sí, trajeron a una menor de esa edad hace hora y media aproximadamente, está muy grave, se encuentra en el séptimo piso, suba y pregunte a la recepción del piso para que le den más información-, concluyo la recepcionista, vegeta no termino de escucharla, cuando ya se había adelantado al elevador, para llegar pronto a donde se encontraba Bra; cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron vegeta casi en estado de súper saiyajin, se dirigió a donde vio estaba la recepción del piso, -estoy buscando a una niña que fue ingresada de urgencia hace aproximadamente hora y media, doce años, cabello azul, tez blanca, ¿sabe algo?-, estaba urgido el hombre porque le dijeran algo de la niña, verificaron en su base de nuevo y corroboraron que una pequeña con esas características había ingresado a intensivo, -así es sr, la niña se encuentra en cuidados intensivos, voy a llamar al médico encargado para que le de la información necesaria-, el doctor que se encargaba de la situación médica de Bra, fue llamado ante la turbia y desesperada mirada de un padre lleno de angustia y dolor, -soy el Dr., Kenji, la niña, de la que solicita información, ¿Qué parentesco tiene con usted?-, solicito de vegeta la información que requería para poder darle a su vez los datos médicos de la chiquilla, -soy Vegeta Sajayin-Ouji, soy padre de la niña-, respondía vegeta ya fastidiado, por tanto protocolo, que tenía el lugar, para soltarle la situación de su hija, -correcto, sr. La menor, presenta, hematomas por gran parte del cuerpo, fractura del fémur y pie izquierdo, ingreso con el hombro dislocado, pero al respecto se encuentra mejor, desafortunadamente, la gravedad de la niña, es provocada por una fractura craneoencefálica, que obtuvo en el momento en que se golpeó con un objeto cuando se accidento, las próximas 72 horas son cruciales para saber si la menor sobrevivirá, pero de antemano le informo que si lo hace, tendremos que inducirla al coma, debido a lo inflamado que se encuentra su cerebro, lo lamento caballero, eso es todo por ahora, si quiere verla será a través del ventanal que da a la habitación ya que están restringidas las visitas hasta nuevo aviso-, diciendo esto el medico se retiró del lugar; vegeta estaba atónito, no podía mover un solo musculo, ¿Qué demonios había pasado para que Bra estuviera así?, acababan de decirle que su hija estaba aún pie de la tumba, cuando apenas la había conocido, amado; cuando empezaba a sentir que su vida no era tan miserable como el refutaba, creía que algo estaba en su contra o su maldita suerte le jugaba de nuevo una mala pasada, - _Bulma me lo dijo, que todo el que estaba cerca de mi estaba maldito, igual que yo_ -, pensó vegeta en lo que caminaba a donde le indicaron se encontraba Bra.

Cuando llego al cuarto que se le había designado a la menor, se quedó más pasmado que nunca, la escena simplemente era una pesadilla, Bra tenía vendado el 80% de su cuerpo, desde luego la cabeza, su rostro aun inocente e infantil, tenía moretones por doquier, estaba conectada a un sin número de máquinas, desde la que le permitía respirar por la boca, hasta en su pecho, monitores que cuantificaban su ritmo cardiaco, en fin que todo el panorama era por demás deprimente para vegeta, quien solo se quedó ahí parado, maldiciendo su existencia, por no saber que error tan grabe cometió en esa o en otra vida que todo, y de verdad todo le salía siempre mal, estaba por demás marcado con el dolor y el infortunio desde que nació.

Goku permaneció, en silencio aun sentado en la oficina de su primo un buen rato, pensaba en que sería lo mejor, esperar a saber más sobre el estado físico de Bra o definitivamente hablar con Milk y a su vez con Bulma, - _¿Cómo paso todo esto, porque Bra sufrió ese accidente?, -_ era mucha casualidad que nunca le paso nada a la pequeña estando vegeta cerca, solo cuando la dejo con aquella mujer, la amante de vegeta, fue que Bra sufrió ese evento, - _no sé porque pero creo que Maron tuvo mucho que ver en esto-,_ Goku siguió un rato más intentando unir las piezas, al cabo de un rato más, decidió que era mejor hablar con Milk y que el destino decidiera lo que pasaría después.

Milk estaba atónita, escucharle decir a su esposo lo que había pasado la dejo simplemente helada, igual que su esposo pensó en, ¿que debía hacer?, después de unas horas recibió de nuevo la llamada de Bulma, Milk sabía que ya no había otra opción que hablar y decir la verdad, -Bulma, te pido me escuches lo más tranquila posible, yo no estaba enterada de la situación con Bra, pues tanto ella como mi hijo y Goku, se las idearon para mantenerme a distancia del asunto, presintiendo que de alguna forma tú te enterarías-, la mujer al otro lado de la línea escuchaba molesta, -pero, ha pasado algo que no estaba en los planes de nadie, Bulma tómalo con calma-, desde que Milk dijo eso, Bulma supo que algo muy grabe debía haber pasado, -¡habla Milk!-, dijo tajante la peli azul, Milk trago, a últimas fechas ese era el tono de voz de su amiga, frio y recrimina tivo, -Bra tuvo un accidente y está hospitalizada-, Milk escucho un profundo suspiro del lado de su intercomunicador, -salgo ahora mismo a Japón-, fue lo último que le oyó decir a Bulma, antes de percatarse que la llamada había sido cortada sin más ni más.

Alguien más pudo escuchar decir a Milk que Bra había tenido un accidente, -¿mama, que le paso a Bra?-, fue sacada de su desconcierto por su hijo, quien sorprendiéndola, -Goten, no sabía que estuvieras aquí, Bra tuvo un accidente hoy y…, lamentablemente está muy grave, tanto que no se sabe si se salvara-, Milk bajo la cabeza, a pesar de que estaba muy enojada con Bra por de alguna forma haberla engañado, sentía dolorosamente que estuviera pasando por esa situación, era una niña, y a pesar de su necio carácter era una criatura muy buena, nuevamente Milk fue sacada de su pesar, -¿puedo ir a verla mama?-, pidió Goten con un dejo de dolor en la mirada, en los pocos días en que ambos jóvenes habían convivido, habían llegado a llevarse bien, por lo que Milk solo dijo, -vegeta esta con ella en el hospital, sabes lo iracundo que es, ¿no te importa?-, pregunto la morena a su hijo que le dio un no con el movimiento de su rostro, -entonces ve pero ten cuidado, solo un rato, por lo que sé, no permiten las visitas en esa hala del hospital, pero inténtalo-, dijo la madre sonriendo al joven quien sin más se apresuró a salir de su casa para dirigirse al nosocomio donde se encontraba la niña que le había robado el corazón.

Bulma estaba desesperada, no meditaba ni lo que estaba guardando en los belices que se llevaría en su viaje, trunks llego en ese momento, pues había recibido una llamada de su mamá quien le había pedido regresara a su casa lo más pronto posible, ya que tenían que salir de inmediato a Japón, -¿mama que sucede, porque estás haciendo esto, no entendí tu llamada, me puedes explicar?-, el joven solo veía como su madre iba y venia sacando ropa de ella y de trunks para meterla en las maletas, en un momento que ya no aguanto más la actitud de su progenitora, trunks la tomo del brazo haciéndola que lo viera a la cara y le explicara que estaba sucediendo, -trunks es Bra, Milk me acaba de decir que tuvo un accidente, está hospitalizada, y para colmo, se estaba quedando en casa de tu padre, te das cuenta, sabía que algo así pasaría, así que salgo ahora mismo a Japón, quiero que me acompañes pero si no puedes me iré de todas formas-, decía Bulma llorando con desesperación en un instante en el que ya no soporto más la tristeza y angustia contenida.

Trunks se quedó inmóvil, al saber que su hermana estaba hospitalizada, lo dejo más que perplejo, -no te preocupes mama, iré contigo, déjame terminar de guardar las cosas mientras solicitas los pasajes, ¿los pasaportes están en la caja fuerte?-, dijo el hombre quien comenzó a apresurar las cosas para salir de inmediato al aeropuerto, -si trunks, todo está ahí-, se sentó un momento la mujer cansada de todas las preocupaciones que tenía encima, los temores de saber que su hija estaba mal, el rencor hacia vegeta, quien una vez más la defraudaba, - _si Bra estaba con él, debía de haberla cuidado mejor_ -, pensaba Bulma, sintiendo que toda esa situación, nuevamente era culpa del hombre que había amado alguna vez.

Entro al lugar y se dirigió al recibidor, donde pregunto por Bra, -buenas tardes estoy buscando a la Srita Bra Brief, ¿sabe algo de ella?, -pregunto impaciente Goten a la enfermera, quien lo miraba intrigada de que un muchacho estuviera ahí, -permíteme averiguar-, siguió la mujer entrando en la base de datos, la cual ya se había actualizado después de la información que dio vegeta de su hija; si, la paciente está en terapia intensiva, pero las visitas están restringidas, así que tendrás que volver en otro momento-, finalizaba la enfermera, de darle la respuesta al joven frente a ella, -está bien, ¿pero en que piso esta?-, pretendía obtener la respuesta de alguna u otra forma, -en el séptimo piso, pero ya te dije que no hay visitas-, seguía la enfermera, cuando se dio cuenta de que el muchacho ya no estaba ahí, se paró de su asiento para verificar si efectivamente se había ido, pero no vio a nadie alrededor, supuso que no le importo y al final se marchó del lugar; pero Goten haciendo gala de las habilidades saiyajin, se escabullo hasta llegar a las escaleras traseras del nosocomio y subió hasta entrar al séptimo piso, se encamino a la sala, ya no tenía que preguntar pues sabía que donde viera a su tío vegeta ahí estaría la niña de su corazón.

Llego junto a vegeta quien estaba parado en la pared frente al ventanal de la habitación de su hija, Goten lo miro totalmente desquebrajado, no era ni la sombra del hombre rudo y sin sentimientos que siempre aparentaba, -¿Dónde está Bra tío?-, vegeta miro a su sobrino, ya no le importo el entrometimiento de este, al contrario se alegró de saber que él no era el único interesado genuinamente en su retoño, con un movimiento de cabeza, le indico que se encontraba frente a ellos, el joven se acercó a la ventana que daba a la habitación de la joven, la vio ahí tendida, inclusive tardo en reconocerla, pues esa figura que estaba acostada en la cama distaba mucho de ser la Bra, alegre y despreocupada que él conocía, le dio mucho dolor verla en ese estado, sin quererlo, agacho su rostro y soltó una lagrima traicionera, pues bien sabía que los saiyajin no lloraban, eran hombres fuertes, pero también sabia el gran amor que sentía hacia la muchacha de cabello azul, que estaba frente al a través de aquel muro.

Vegeta lo vio, supo que al igual que él, Goten estaba muy contraído por la situación, aprecio la tristeza que desprendía e incluso las lágrimas que derramo, en otras circunstancias lo hubiera regañado, pero ahí los dos hombres sufrían por la misma razón, así que en un acto de compañerismo, puso una mano en su hombro, tratando de darle un poco de consuelo; Goten retiro de inmediato las lágrimas, se enderezo, miro un momento a su tío, brindándole una sonrisa de aceptación a su gesto, y se retiró del lugar, sabía que era mejor así, realmente nada tenía que hacer ahí en ese momento, pero regresaría todos los días para verla un momento hasta que estuviera bien.

El avión llego a tiempo, tanto Bulma como trunks hicieron los trámites necesarios para poder ingresar al país lo más rápido posible, mandaron el equipaje a un hotel del centro de Tokio, y se dispusieron a tomar el transporte que los llevaría al hospital donde se encontraba Bra; Bulma sabía lo que le esperaba, volvería a ver después de mucho tiempo al que en su momento fue el gran amor de su vida, ¿Qué haría?, ¿Cómo reaccionaría?, ¿lo golpearía?, ¿o simplemente lo ignoraría?, eran los cuestionamientos que rondaban por su mente en el trayecto que hacia el vehículo hacia su destino; trunks de igual manera estaba metido en sus pensamientos, al fin conocería al hombre que lo engendro, ¿Qué haría?, ¿Qué diría?, ¿sería como en muchas ocasiones se lo había imaginado?, un ser despreciable, o simplemente un hombre que había cometido muchos errores, se planteó la posibilidad en su propia vida, que pasaría si dejara a Mai embarazada, ¿la abandonaría?, desde luego sabía que no, él amaba profundamente a su novia, tanto que pronto se casaría con ella, pero él ya era un hombre, preparado mental, física y económicamente, mientras que, por lo que sabía, cuando sus padres lo procrearon eran aún muy jóvenes, estaban estudiando la preparatoria, así que su padre era muy inmaduro, como lo fue el, en su momento, no podía culparlo del todo, no conocía toda la verdad a fondo pero era un joven muy maduro para su edad y trataba de tomar las cosas lo más responsablemente que se pudiera.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia.

…

..

.

.

.

.

.

El vehículo aparco en el lugar designado en el hospital, para el descargo de pasajeros, Trunks ayudo a su mamá a bajar del mismo, se dirigieron a la zona de recepción y preguntaron por la niña, -buen día mi nombre es Bulma Briefs, estoy buscando a mi hija Bra Briefs, ¿podría darme datos si está hospitalizada en este lugar, por favor?-, solicitaba Bulma cada vez más nerviosa.

La enfermera de nueva cuenta dio informes de la menor, madre e hijo, subieron a donde se encontraba la joven; el ascensor se abrió entraron a la sala y caminaron rumbo a la recepción de la misma, cuando Bulma a lo lejos pudo distinguir una figura inconfundible para ella a pesar de los años, apartándose de su hijo camino hacia donde vio al padre de sus hijos, no podía creer que a pesar de todo, los sentimientos que experimentaba, en el momento eran exactamente los mismos que cuando fueron una pareja feliz. Vegeta sintió la mirada sobre él y en un acto reflejo giro su rostro hacia donde esa sensación se hacía más intensa, la vio desde la punta de los pies, llevaba unas botas en color camel de tacón alto, unos jeans azules, que dibujaban a la perfección las increíbles piernas de la mujer, una playera blanca ceñida a su torso y sus exuberantes curvas bien definidas a pesar de los años, una pañoleta color rojo envuelta en su cuello y su inconfundible cabello azul, lo llevaba corto, pero como en las fotos que su hija le había mostrado, la hacía verse radiante y más mujer que nunca; las dos miradas se encontraron como en el pasado, Vegeta seguía siendo el hombre más varonil y atractivo que había conocido en su vida, y por un instante sintió unas enormes ganas de correr a sus brazos y llenarse de su perfume a maderas y bosque, que sabía tenía el hombre que amo intensamente en el pasado; fue interrumpida por su hijo, quien llego junto a ella, sacándola del trance en el que había caído, -mamá está en el curto al final del pasillo-, Bulma giro a ver el rostro de su hijo, no podía negar ahora viendo a los dos hombres, que su hijo saco lo mejor físicamente hablando, de su padre.

Los vio acercarse a donde él se encontraba, la mujer seguía siendo la única capaz de arrancarle un suspiro desde los más profundo de su alma, y el joven que iba junto a ella debía ser su hijo, se enorgulleció de verlo hecho todo un hombre, era alto, más que Bulma, sus facciones heredadas de los Saiyajin, su cabello lila como lo recordaba, sus ojos azules como los de su madre, y el porte digno de su estirpe.

Sintió temor, ¡si esa era la palabra!, tal vez su hijo se le iría a los golpes, o lo despreciaría abiertamente, causándole más dolor del que ya tenía encima; cuando los tres estuvieron frente a frente, -Trunks, él es Vegeta Saiyajin-Ouji, tu padre-, el joven lo miro sorprendido, pero no a disgusto, de hecho le causó una gran impresión a primera vista, lo había llegado a considerar un ser vil y despreciable, pero el hombre frente a él, era fuerte, decidido, pero tranquilo, tal vez era por la situación en la que se encontraban todos ahí, pero sintió que Vegeta era un hombre taciturno, de pocas palabras, muy orgulloso, al igual que él, podía de cierta forma entenderlo, pues el joven era muy parecido al que ahora sabia era su padre; sin embargo tampoco sintió el deseo de abrazarlo o hablarle con la emoción de un hijo al ver a su héroe preferido, a su ascendiente, seguramente lo trataría más adelante.

Bulma giro para donde estaba el cuarto de su hija, lentamente fue acercándose al vidrio que dividía las dos estancias, y lo que vio literalmente la estaba desplomando, sintió que un agujero se abría bajo sus pies y caía hasta lo más profundo de este; Trunks y Vegeta la vieron tambalearse, ambos trataron de ayudarla, pero Vegeta se detuvo al ver que su hijo corría a auxiliarla primero, -mamá, ¿estás bien?-, dijo el joven envolviéndola en sus brazos antes de que cayera, -no Trunks, no puedo ver a tu hermana así-, retomando sus fuerzas y sintiendo el odio más grande que pudo haber sentido jamás, giro hacia donde se encontraba Vegeta, quien la vio, con temor y dolor al mismo tiempo, recordaba esa mirada de odio hacia él, esa que le dio la última vez que estuvieron delante del otro; Bulma camino despacio pero firme hacia él, -¿Cómo pudiste dejar que Bra terminara así?, maldito infeliz, ¿hasta cuándo vas a dejar de hacerme daño?, eres un desgraciado, te odio, te aborrezco, tu deberías estar ahí muriéndote y no mi pequeña, maldigo mil veces aquel día de la maldita fiesta, en la casa de Broly, maldigo a Goku y te maldigo a ti, por haberme engañado-, Bulma dejó caer un golpe fuerte y certero en Vegeta, que la vio con odio, pues ya no estaba dispuesto a escucharla insultarlo por enésima vez en la vida, así que se adelantó para detenerla, de seguir haciéndolo; antes de que las cosas pudieran ponerse peor y todos fueran sacados a patadas del nosocomio, Trunks tomo el brazo de su padre evitando que los ánimos se pusieran más agresivos entre sus padres y la situación terminara peor; Vegeta lo vio con odio, pues pensó que él también quería recriminarlo, pero su actitud se contuvo cuando vio en los ojos de su hijo, una mirada de tranquilidad para que sus padres no terminaran en guerra. Sintió vergüenza, nunca hubiera sido su intención lastimar de ninguna manera a Bulma, pero el efecto de impotencia que tenía por las circunstancias con su pequeña había sacado lo peor de su persona, lo peor frente a su hijo, ahora estaba seguro Trunks lo odiaría por el resto de su existencia.

Trunks volteo donde se encontraba su madre, -mamá, no es el momento de hacer esto, todos estamos sufriendo por la situación en la que se encuentra Bra, mi padre también está muy afligido, ¿no lo ves?-, Bulma y Vegeta agrandaron la mirada, al escuchar a su hijo, Vegeta no podía creer que Trunks lo estuviera defendiendo, -Trunks, ¿acaso estas defendiendo a este…?-, no termino de decirlo, -¡ya mamá!, creo que el insultar a mi padre, no va a solucionar nada, así que les pido, se respeten, respeten a mi hermana y el lugar en donde estamos, o seré yo quien los saque de aquí-, soltó el joven de lila cabellera, ante la mirada estupefacta de la pareja frente a él.

-no te preocupes Trunks, no pienso seguirle el juego a tu madre, si para que se sienta mejor es menester que me vaya, lo hare, regresare después a ver cómo sigue mi hija-, miro a su hijo y a Bulma, quien al sentir la mirada de él, giro de nuevo al ventanal de la habitación, -hjnm, por mi haz lo que quieras, estoy aquí por mi bebe, tu presencia me da igual, mientras no tenga que lidiar contigo, puedes andar por ahí-, dijo con desprecio, Vegeta sonrió y asintió, -no te preocupes Bulma, si llego a estar aquí, tratare de no incomodarte con mi presencia, sé muy bien que siempre te he dado igual, así que tus palabras no son algo nuevo para mí, ¡mujer!-, dijo Vegeta retirándose del lugar, aunque no se iría del hospital solo cambiaria de sala, hasta que su ex mujer, se acostumbrara a tenerlo cerca; Bulma sintió un dolor extraño cuando lo hoyo decirle aquello, era como si quisiera darle a entender que estaba acostumbrado a sus desprecios y ya no le dolía, cosa que la hizo sentir mal, apreció que por alguna razón se le partía el corazón, y se preguntó, -¿ _es que acaso ya dejo de amarme?, bueno sé que ha vivido todos estos años con otra mujer, aparte de seguir siendo el mujeriego de siempre, pero quizás en el fondo , quería pensar que el aún me amaba, como yo aún lo amo_ -, movió la cabeza para eliminar de inmediato esos pensamientos que recurrían de vez en cuando a su mente.

Las setenta y dos horas habían pasado, por fortuna la pequeña estaba reaccionando favorablemente, sin embargo tal como lo había indicado el medico a cargo, Bra fue inducida al coma, hasta que su cerebro se desinflamara y sus niveles cerebrales se normalizaran; Vegeta fue llamado por las autoridades para que reconociera el cadáver que se había encontrado junto con su hija, de inmediato supo que era Maron, no podía creerlo, pero la idea principal era saber porque habían llegado a eso.

Goku quien lo acompaño, le insinuó las sospechas que tenía al respecto, -Vegeta, siento que todo esto fue culpa de Maron, seguramente algo quiso hacerle a tu hija, Bra por supuesto no se dejó, trato de huir y acabaron de esta forma-, decía el hombre de cabello alborotado a su primo, -pero entonces explícame, ¿Por qué, quererle hacer daño a mi hija, si sabía que la mataría por ponerle una mano encima?-, gruño, mientras sentía impotencia, por todo lo acaecido, -Vegeta, un día antes de que todo esto pasara, Bra fue a mi oficina, me pregunto por el video y trato de sacarme información acerca de si este los había separado a ti y a Bulma-, finalizo Goku, Vegeta giro para encararlo, -¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste esto antes?-, lo tomo de la solapa del saco, -no sabía si era relevante que supieras esto, además suponía que Bra te lo había preguntado a ti, pues le dije que eso hiciera-, se soltó Goku a disgusto de su primo, -Bra no me dijo nada, pero la sentí preocupada la mañana del accidente, quería decirme algo pero no se atrevió, y creo que fue por que Maron estaba ahí, además la mujer también estaba muy condescendiente conmigo, pues fue ella quien solicito llevar a mi hija al hotel para sus labores; ahora entiendo todo, ¡maldita Maron!, si no estuviera muerta, la mataría con mis propias manos-, Vegeta estaba furioso, ya que había atado muchos cabos, pero le quedaban los más importantes por descubrir.

-¿Sra. Bulma Briefs?-, preguntaba una enfermera, -soy yo dígame-, se levantó de su lugar para encontrar a la mujer que preguntaba por ella, -estas son las pertenencias de su hija, con las que ingreso al hospital, firme aquí de recibido, para que se las entregue-, Bulma recogió el paquete y firmo el documento que le entregaban; volvió a su asiento y abrió la bolsa en donde se encontraban las cosas de su hija, vio su uniforme, sucio y mal trecho, sus zapatos y calcetas prácticamente destrozados, sintió mucha tristeza por aquello, iba a guardarlo todo de nuevo cuando sintió en el fondo un papel, lo saco, era una carta arrugada, de inmediato se preguntó porque Bra tendría aquello entre sus ropas, se intrigo de inmediato, la tomo y empezó a abrirla para saber de qué se trataba, comenzó a leer: _"queridísima Maron, hace ya mucho que no nos vemos, sabes que te extraño mucho, pero lo que más extraño son los regalos que generosamente me hacías, así que, si no me envías otro, obsequio de los que tú ya sabes, hablare con el imbécil con el que vives y le diré todo sobre el video, recuerdas aquel de la otra peli azul, que estaba mmm, bueno ya sabes, espero pronto tu respuesta._

 _Tu amigo S."_

¿Qué significaba eso, porque Bra tenía eso en su poder?, de nueva cuenta leyó intentando decodificar lo que esta carta decía, al igual que su hija lo había hecho, supo que por imbécil se referían a Vegeta, ¿pero de que otra peli azul hablaban?; Bulma no supo darle respuesta a aquello pues nunca conoció físicamente a Maron, así que, quitando el interés y la intriga que aquella carta le género, pues también hablaban de "el video"; sin embargo no tenía ganas ni fuerzas de saber si se trataba del que ella conocía muy bien, o no; volvió a meterla en la bolsa junto a las demás cosas de Bra, y esperaría hasta que esta se recuperara para saber de qué se trataba ese asunto.

Milk llego al hospital, no había querido enfrentarse a su amiga hasta saber que las cosas iban mejorando, cuando Goku le indico que Bra se estaba recuperando, pensó que era momento de darle la cara y muchas explicaciones a Bulma, ingreso en la sala donde sabia se hallaban madre e hija, no fue difícil localizarla, la vio sentada en una de las bancas que se encontraban en el ala de visitas de intensivo, -¡Bulma!-, solo pudo decirle eso, de inmediato la aludida giro su mirada encontrando a su entrañable amiga de toda la vida, -¡Milk!-, Bulma se levantó de su lugar al encuentro de su querida amiga para abrazarla, lo cual sorprendió a la morena, pues pensó Bulma se le iría encima con solo verla, le dio mucha alegría ver que estaba equivocada, la peli azul soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, -tenia tantas ganas de verte, no he podido buscarte, pues no he querido alejarme de Bra, pero me da gusto que hayas venido-, Milk noto que de nueva cuenta era la Bulma, dulce y pacífica de siempre, pero debía saber si aún estaba molesta por lo que había pasado, -¿Bulma ya no estas enojada conmigo, por haber descuidado a Bra?-, pregunto bajando el rostro avergonzada y temerosa de la reacción de su contraparte, Bulma la miro con ternura, esa mujer siempre seria su mejor amiga, habían sido destinadas para ello y Bulma se sentía feliz de que así fuera, -por supuesto que no Milk, de hecho quiero que me perdones, por haberte tratado como lo hice, espero que como madre, puedas entenderme y disculparme-, se acercó Bulma a Milk poniendo su mano en el hombro de esta, Milk devolvió una mirada de cariño y agradecimiento por esas palabras que significaban mucho, para la amistad de las dos mujeres.

Trunks decidió salir al pequeño jardín que se encontraba en la azotea del edificio medico; cuando vio que una mujer de cabello negro se acercaba a su madre, pensó se trataba de la mejor a miga de esta, y quiso dejarlas solas para que platicaran y se desahogaran de todos los años en que estuvieron separadas. Cuando se sentó en una de las bancas que se encontraban en el lugar, vio más adelante, mirando al horizonte recargado en el barandal a Vegeta, quien a últimas fechas, se la pasaba en ese sitio para evitar situaciones incomodas dentro de la sala del séptimo piso; Trunks no lo pensó dos veces y haciendo caso de la enorme curiosidad que se había formado en su interior desde que llego al hospital y lo vio por primera vez; camino hacia él, se paró junto al hombre de cabello en flama, -¿así que usted es mi padre?-, Vegeta se sorprendió por la irrupción, pero no le dio mayor importancia, quería ver que hacia su hijo, si las cosas se ponían densas lo más que haría sería retirarse del lugar, pero hasta entonces, solo se quedaría ahí y escucharía; Trunks sabiendo que ambos hombres tenían temperamentos similares, sintió en el silencio de su progenitor, la aceptación a continuar con su dialogo, -¿sabes en el fondo, siempre tuve curiosidad de saber quién eras, que hacías?, claro no tanta como mi hermana, ella sí que se obsesiono por conocerte, pero creo que la admiro, logro llegar hasta ti pese a todo, ¿y si tu estas aquí?, creo que también logro conquistar tu corazón, esa niña sí que es capaz de alcanzar todo lo que se propone-, Vegeta seguía mirando hacia el horizonte, mientras escuchaba a su hijo y recordaba a su pequeña, cuánta razón tenía el joven junto a él, Bra era digna de admiración, en todos los sentidos; había logrado lo que nadie hasta el momento, derretir el frio corazón de Vegeta; giro un poco para ver el rostro de Trunks, el cual al igual que él, miraba al frente buscando un punto que enfocar para continuar con el dialogo.

-siempre trate de cuidarla lo mejor posible, pero, ella solo quería una figura paterna y no era la mía, sé que me ama, pero nunca nadie pudo ocupar tu lugar en su corazón, a pesar de solo conocerte en fotos tu representabas-, rio un minuto para sí, -el padre que siempre quisimos tener-, bajo la vista al suelo, pero giro sorprendido al momento en que sintió el brazo de Vegeta rodear sus hombros, miro su rostro el cual tenía volteado viendo hacia otro lugar, pero de inmediato supo lo que ese gesto significaba, al fin padre e hijo se habían recuperado, -has hecho un buen trabajo Trunks, a pesar de tu corta edad, has cuidado bien a tu hermana y a tu madre, estoy orgulloso de ti,… hijo-, era la primera vez que Trunks lo oía llamarlo de esa forma, sintió de inmediato emociones en su interior muy fuertes, sabía que de ahí en adelante, podría contar con su padre, conocerlo y que a su vez este lo hiciera, platicar cosas que solo entre hombres podría hacerlo, y comenzar a tener a su mejor amigo, el hombre que le dio la vida.

Bulma estaba recostada incomoda en el sillón cerca de la estancia donde estaba el cuarto de su hija, sentía mucho frio, pues ya era de noche y en el hospital no tenían calefacción o algo parecido, se colocó su chamarra encima, tratando de apaciguar esa sensación, Trunks había ido a descansar al hotel para regresar por la mañana y relevar a su madre, ya que está a penas si dormía un rato cerca de donde estaba su hermana; la cual a pesar de ir mejorando, lo hacía muy despacio, por lo que los días eran tortuosos para todos; Vegeta observo a lo lejos los movimientos sin sentido de su ex mujer, los que consideraba inútiles, le había pedido a Trunks que se la llevara al hotel, pero ambos hombres sabiendo lo difícil que era Bulma, comprendían de antemano, diría que se quedaría ahí hasta que todo mejorara, por lo que el padre no le insistió al hijo y este no lo hizo con su madre; Vegeta pidió a una de las enfermeras le proporcionara una cobija, no se la negaron pues ya conocían a los miembros de esa familia, debido a que difícilmente, se alejaban del lugar; tanto enfermeras, como médicos del sitio, sabían de la situación de la paciente por la que se preocupaban tanto los tres personajes, así que no les negaban nada que ocasionara problemas al hospital, y una manta para el frio era lo menos que podían darles; Vegeta se apresuró de no muy buena gana, pues de la misma forma, conocía los alcances del carácter de la madre de sus hijos, por lo que le daría la manta y de nueva cuenta se alejaría del lugar para no causarle, ni causarse molestias; Bulma seguía tratando de cubrirse del frio, ya fastidiada, dejo de lado su chamarra, con molestia, cuando vio una figura pararse frente a ella, giro para mirar hacia el rostro de la persona, -toma, te estas congelando, sigues siendo una mujer necia, deberías ir a dormir al hotel o a mi departamento, para que Trunks y tu descansen mejor-, le acerco la manta a Bulma, quien miro el objeto y luego a Vegeta, se levantó, -quédatela, iré por un café caliente, pero no tardare en regresar, así que, si fuera tú, me la pondrá encima y me alejaría de aquí-, camino hasta tomar el ascensor y dirigirse a la planta baja donde sabia se encontraba la cafetería; Vegeta se quedó con la cobija en la mano y esta aun extendida, cerro un momento los ojos y movió su cabeza en negación, si antes las cosas con Bulma estaban mal, bien sabía que ahora, ni una conversación decente podría sacar de ella, el hombre quedo al tanto en ese instante, que sus mundos estaban lo separados suficiente como para que ni la velocidad luz los alcanzara, Bulma sencillamente lo despreciaba, ya ni siquiera podía pensar que lo hubiera querido alguna vez, con ella siempre fueron vilipendios, insultos, de los que Vegeta ya estaba más que cansado, y aun a pesar de todo aquello, no sabía, ¿Por qué todavía tenía, esos detalles con la mujer, si conocía de antemano la respuesta que obtendría?, dejo la manta en el sillón, por si Bulma regresaba, se quitaba su orgullo y la tomaba, al menos pensaba Vegeta, debía seguir siendo inteligente, y el frio la haría cubrirse.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía.

Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia, doble capitulo celebrando año nuevo y día de reyes.

…

..

.

.

.

.

.

Los días seguían pasando, uno idéntico al otro, a veces Milk acompañaba a Bulma por horas, en otras Goku, llegaba a infórmale a su primo de los acontecimientos que se presentaban en la empresa, Goten siempre le llevaba una pequeña flor a Bra, y dado que no podía entregársela en persona, se la daba a su madre, la cual, el chico consideraba muy guapa, comprendía que de ella Bra había sacado lo hermosa que era, Bulma estaba no solo agradecida con aquellos, si no complacida al darse cuenta, que en tan poco tiempo su pequeña se había ganado el cariño de todos; los demás miembros de la familia Saiyajin, también comenzaron a acudir al nosocomio, cuando Bra salió de terapia intensiva y trasladada a un piso donde tenían más acceso a visitas, ya que la salud de la pequeña mejoraba conforme transcurría el tiempo; Tarble quien se había ido a vivir a Alemania, junto con su esposa Gure, estaba feliz de conocer en esas vacaciones, que había tomado en su trabajo y que decidió regresar a Japón; a sus sobrinos, le dio mucha alegría saber que al fin Vegeta, había sentado de cierta manera la cabeza, recordó a Bulma y lamento desde luego la situación de la pequeña Bra, pidió esperanzado que pronto se recuperara para llevarlos a todos de paseo por el país en el que vivía, y conocieran a su próximo primo, ya que Gure y el, se habían enterado recientemente que esperaban su primer hijo, después de un largo tratamiento para concebir, - _hasta eso le costó al tonto de mi hermano, y yo, dos hijos sin quererlo y al vuelo_ -, se sentía orgulloso Vegeta de sus hijos y de que nada de trabajo le había costado tenerlos, hablando claro de forma puramente física.

Bardock y Gine, después de mucho volvieron a reencontrarse con Bulma, ambos estaban muy contentos de volver a verla, después de lo sucedido en el pasado, Bulma sentía que de cierta forma la despreciaban y la felicidad que la embargaba al saber que nada de esas suposiciones eran ciertas, le dio uno de los mejores días de su vida, felicitaron también a Vegeta, y a los dos como padres les desearon que pronto Bra se recuperara por completo, además de hacer hincapié en que les gustaría que las diferencias que existían entre Bulma y Vegeta al fin se disiparan, y pudieran aclararse las cosas para que todos fueran la familia que siempre debieron ser; la pareja se miró con disgusto, pero agradecieron los buenos deseos que todos tenían con ellos y con sus hijos, aunque en el fondo Vegeta estaba al fin tranquilo de ver de nuevo a su ralea, y orgulloso que supieran que tenía dos hijos, que eran maravillosos.

Dos meses habían pasado desde el accidente, Bra había sido desconectada de los aparatos más pesados que le permitían respirar, y fueron cambiados por unos más cómodos para la niña, sin embargo la pequeña seguía en coma; a pesar de todo ya tenía un cuarto más grande y espacioso del que su familia de cierta forma podía disfrutar, Bulma desde luego eran pocas las veces en las que se alejaba de ella, Vegeta hacia lo mismo pero trataba de permanecer un poco más apartado, para no incomodar a Bulma, pero cuando Bulma vencida por el cansancio se quedaba dormida; este se acercaba lo suficiente para cuidar a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida, aunque no quisiera abiertamente, no podía dejar de mirar a su diosa azul, su imaginación comenzó a correr, mostrándole una realidad distinta a la que fue su vida a lado de ella, se imaginó, como hubieran sido ellos de novios, en la preparatoria, seguramente se la hubieran pasado tirados muy seguido en el patio trasero de la escuela, en donde a ambos por separado les gustaba estar, se comerían a besos en los recesos, Vegeta acariciaría el exótico cabello azul que tranquilamente caería en el regazo del joven, Bulma se pegaría al vientre de él, en lo que le reglaba una amorosa caricia a su amado novio, después se levantaría para quedar frente a frente con el chico que le quitaba la respiración y se acercaría a besarlo apasionadamente; su primera experiencia sexual, desde luego hubiera sido tan diferente de la patética aberración que habían vivido; seguramente, se la hubiera llevado de fin de semana a la cabaña que había sido de su padre, y en donde muchas veces ambos hombres habían ido para estar en completa soledad; ahí junto a una cálida y hermosa fogata, envueltos en unas cobijas estarían sus cuerpos sudorosos y enredados con el otro. Hubieran hecho sus carreras en la misma universidad, claro distinta facultad, pero sabía que se verían en los ratos que ambos tuvieran libres, pasarían los fines de semana juntos, viajarían de campamento, y para ese punto habrían hecho el amor en cada lugar al que hubieran ido, regalándose la pasión que cada uno sentía por el otro; desde luego al cabo de ver terminadas sus carreras profesionales hubieran decidido casarse, pues para ese momento Bulma le habría informado a Vegeta que estaba embarazada y que era preponderante contraer matrimonio, por lo que Vegeta se hubiera apresurado a resolverlo todo para que la boda se llevara a cabo antes de que a Bulma se le hubiera notado el embarazo, no quería que nadie murmurara de su mujer, porque con documento o sin este, Bulma era su mujer, y los hijos que ella le diera eran legítimos, por cuanto el sabia; así que no permitiría que nadie, se metiera con su familia, desde luego Trunks nacería en tiempo y forma, y Vegeta estaría fuera de la sala de partos visiblemente tranquilo, pero nervioso en lo que su interior le gritaba, hasta que oyera el primer llanto del que sabría era su hijo, su primogénito, su orgullo. Una pálida y cansada Bulma lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, un gran y amoroso beso, diciéndole que ya era padre de un varón que era su misma imagen; la enfermera llevaría a su retoño y se lo entregaría a el primero, para que lo tomara entre sus brazos, en lo que Bulma derramaba lágrimas de felicidad al ver a los dos hombres que más amaba en el mundo, para ese punto Vegeta habría comprado una enorme casa, con un jardín y piscina grandes, donde jugaría con su hijo de vez en cuando, haría reuniones familiares, además que Bulma seguramente volvería a decirle, que esperaban otro bebe, con lo que el hombre sabría que debía trabajar más duro, pues su empresa debía ser la numero uno en el mercado, debido ahora, a que su familia estaba por crecer, quería que tuvieran una vida tranquila, feliz; sus hijos en los mejores colegios, Trunks en equipos deportivos y juguetes costosos y su pequeña, sería la princesa de la casa, caprichosa e ingerida como ya era, le daría todo cuanto quisiera, y su adorada mujercita, a ella la llevaría a viajar por todo el mundo, siempre juntos, sería su mejor amiga, su mano derecha, en quien podría confiar plenamente, quien le sostendría la mano cuando flaqueara en algún problema, quien lo aconsejara en todos los aspectos de su vida, quien le diera las noches más calidad y llenas de pasión que nunca conoció; esa mujer que dormía en uno de los sillones de la habitación en la que su hija salía poco a poco de los traumas severos que había sufrido en el fatídico evento.

Los días seguían transcurriendo, Bra cada vez tenía menos cables conectados a su cuerpo, su mejoría era notable, pero seguía dormida, sumida en el coma que no le permitía ver una escena que había esperado presenciar toda su vida, y que aunque las circunstancias no fueran las deseables, le ponía frente a ella, el ver a las tres personas más amadas a su alrededor; pues en la habitación se encontraban, en el sillón anverso a la cama de la niña, desde luego Bulma, en la puerta de la habitación estaban parados platicando de la evolución medica de Bra, Vegeta y Trunks; cabe decir que Bulma estaba un tanto sorprendida de que en tan poco tiempo, su ex pareja se hubiera ganado la confianza de su hijo, no obstante, en el fondo no le disgustaba la situación, pues veía como era en mucho, Trunks quien apetecía tener una relación más cercana con su padre y tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo, así que la mujer al final de cuentas no hacía nada para impedirlo; lejos de eso, también se dio cuenta que ya no le importaba que Vegeta estuviera más cerca de ellos, queriéndolo o no, comenzaba a aceptar que el padre de sus hijos, cada vez se aproximara más y permaneciera mayor tiempo en la cercanía.

Claro que, por obvias razones, solo le consentiría acercarse a sus hijos, pues era el derecho de ambas partes el conocerse y estar juntos; pero en lo que respecta a Bulma, ella seguía pensando de la misma forma, no cedería que Vegeta supusiera que las cosas con ella, habían cambiado y podía acercársele como si nada, y cada que parecía que al hombre se le olvidaba en qué situación se encontraban sus vidas, Bulma se encargaba de dejarle en claro su puesto respecto de ella.

Para terminar de acentuar la complicada situación en la pareja, después de tres meses que llevaban en el hospital, a la espera de la recuperación de la chiquilla, -te traje un té de jazmín, estas muy ojerosa mujer, no quiero que te enfermes tú también-, Bulma miro a Vegeta quien le daba el vaso con la bebida caliente, la cual noto traía en las manos, sintió ternura, no era la primera vez que el hombre se preocupaba por ella, y eso aunque no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente, le encantaba; se levantó del sillón, quedando frente a frente, con su ex amante, lo miro a los ojos, que seguían siendo tan penetrantes, comprendía por que las mujeres caían con tanta facilidad ante el hombre delante de ella, y es que sin temor de engañarse a sí misma, era un hombre absolutamente sensual, provocativo, sexy, con aquella mirada era capaz de despertar en cualquiera el dese carnal más profundo que ningún hombre en la vida le había despertado; estaba por tomar el vaso, cuando acaricio en el trayecto la mano de Vegeta, quien sintió escalofríos, como hacía años no había tenido, nuevamente la excitación de tener a la mujer de la que estaba más que seguro era la única de la que se había enamorado verdaderamente, en toda su maldita existencia; deseo tomarla de la cintura ahí mismo, tirarla de nuevo al sillón y arrancarle la ropa no obstante se encontraran en el cuarto donde su hija, salía de su trance físico; solo quería poseerla una vez más, hundirse en su intimidad como en el pasado lo había hecho, y hacerla pagar con toda la pasión contenida por años; los mismos que lo había abandonado, hacerla tomar muy en cuenta que le seguía perteneciendo, no obstante la mujer dijera lo contrario; se acercaba cada vez más a ella, era un felino listo para el ataque, veía profundamente los labios de Bulma, los que también parecían estar pidiendo ser tomados y devorados con toda la lujuria que ambos emanaban de los cuerpos.

-Vegeta yo…-, estaba cediendo ante lo que le despertaba la persona de cara a ella, quería besarlo, y terminar con esa separación, que los había alejado por tanto, Vegeta seguía con el vaso de té en la mano, mientras que la otra instintivamente comenzaba a levantarse para llegar al destino que quería, la cintura de ella; -Bulma, me dijeron que estabas aquí…-, entro en ese momento Yamcha, quien en cuanto se había enterado del accidente de la pequeña, a la que le tenía gran afecto, había solicitado un permiso en su trabajo, para poder viajar a Japón y acompañar a su novia; si, así era, mucho antes de que Bra, ganara la beca, en secreto de sus hijos, Bulma se había decidido, por darle el sí, al hombre, habían sido muchos años en los que él había luchado de forma honesta por su amor, con cuidados no solo para con ella, si no hacia sus hijos, cosa que agradecería eternamente a aquel que veía parado en la puerta de la habitación del hospital donde se recuperaba su pequeña; saliendo de nuevo de su trance, dio un paso para alejarse de vegeta, quien se sorprendió de ver al insecto que conocía muy bien, por los informes que había recibido años atrás, sabia a la perfección de los sentimientos que tenía hacia Bulma, le enfermo de sobremanera verlo ahí parado esperando que la mujer lo recibiera, pero le afecto más ver como Bulma terminaba como si nada, su momento juntos; si tan solo el miserable aquel hubiera llegado cinco minutos más tarde, los hubiera encontrado, el uno encima del otro, tomándose con desesperación contenida.

-Yamcha, ¿Qué haces aquí?-, corrió a abrazarlo, frente a la dura mirada de Vegeta, quien los veía con desprecio y decepción, por lo que prefirió salir de ahí, antes de que algo más entrara en su interior y decidirá matar al inútil en ese lugar. Bulma vio salir a Vegeta, pensó en lo que momentos antes estuvo a punto de ocurrir, y agradeció, a su ahora novio, el haber llegado a tiempo antes de que cualquier cosa hubiera sucedido en esa habitación, no solo porque ahí estaba su hija, o porque se encontraran en un hospital y algún médico o enfermera pudiera entrar y verlos en tan penosas circunstancias, era más que nada que no quería caer en el juego del hombre, el cual estaba segura solo la hubiera humillado de nuevo, burlándose de los sentimientos que todavía albergaba hacia él.

Yamcha tomo a la mujer que amaba con todo su ser, entre sus brazos, deseando poder darle no solo el afecto que ella perfectamente sabia le tenía desde el momento en que la conoció, estaba ahí, había viajado hasta ahí para acompañarla en su dolor, el que presentía sería muy grande, pues estaba al tanto del amor tan magno que Bulma les prodigaba a sus hijos, y sabia también a la perfección, el lugar que él ocupaba en el corazón de su novia, sus hijos eran lo primordial y el siempre estaría en segundo plano; pero de ninguna manera le disgustaba, pues a los muchachos también los quería demasiado, había ayudado en muchas ocasiones y de muchas formas a Bulma a educarlos, los cuido cuando ella no estaba en la casa por cuestiones de trabajo, infinidad de ocasiones los llevo a la escuela, o recogió a la salida de la misma, las fiestas de cumpleaños las organizaban los dos, como si fueran los padres de los chiquillos, así que el sentía que debía acompañar a Bulma en esos momentos tan penosos que seguramente estaba pasando.

Bulma se sentía tan tranquila en los brazos de Yamcha, no negaba que cuando él estaba cerca, ella podía darse un descanso de todo cuanto trajera encima, el hombre que la envolvía, siempre le había dado no solo plena confianza, si no su amor desinteresado, era su sostén en los mejores y peores tiempos; -Yamcha estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí, me hacías tanta falta, han sido meses de pesadilla, gracias por haber viajado hasta aquí-, seguía abrazada al hombre, dejándose llevar por la paz que le transmitía. En ese momento entro Trunks a la habitación, después de haber visto como su padre salía hecho una furia de la misma; había dejado a su madre sola de alguna manera a propósito, pues sabía que su padre hacia hasta lo imposible por acercarse a ella con cualquier pretexto, lo comprendía y de verdad deseaba que sus progenitores se reconciliaran, de alguna forma Trunks estaba trabajando junto a su padre para que ese propósito se llevara a cabo, pero no tomo en cuenta ese detalle; Yamcha, era el mejor amigo de su mama, como hombre sabia las verdaderas intenciones que tenía con ella, no le disgustaba, Trunks sabía que Yamcha era un buen sujeto, lo conoció desde que era un niño, lo ayudo en muchas ocasiones, a que su madre no lo regañara por sus travesuras, a hacer sus tareas, los cuido cuando él y su hermana estaban enfermos; en fin que si su padre no existiera y fuera la persona que era, Yamcha sería el mejor candidato para quedarse con su madre, pero la realidad era otra, su padre existía, también era una estupenda persona, además sabía que en el fondo los dos por más que lo quisieran negar, se amaban como jamás vio amarse a nadie en su corta vida, y para ser francos, esperaba que el amor que Mai y él se tenían, trascendiera el tiempo, como lo había hecho el amor que se veía se tenían sus padres.

-¿Yamcha?, hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?-, pregunto entrando por completo en la habitación, le disgusto de alguna manera, verlo abrazando a su madre, -hola Trunks, quise venir a apoyarlos, sabes que los quiero como si fueran mi familia, no podía dejar que pasaran solos por esta situación-, decía el hombre mirando con profundo amor a la mujer que pronto seria su esposa para siempre, -ah, gracias, aunque no estamos solos, mi papá, ha estado al pendiente de los tres-, no quería sonar, desagradecido con Yamcha, pero un extraño poder lo hizo defender a su progenitor, como un cachorro defendiendo al macho de la manda, mientras él no está; Yamcha lo miro desconcertado, pues Trunks nunca se había comportado de esa forma con él, y de su padre jamás habían sabido nada; Bulma miro con enojo a su hijo, -Trunks, yo estoy feliz de que Yamcha esté aquí y se lo agradezco profundamente, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo difícil y cansado que es el viaje, más bien deberíamos preocuparnos por su estadía; ¿Dónde te hospedaste Yamcha?-, terminaba Bulma lo que sintió eran arranques del muchacho por la emoción de haber comenzado su relación con Vegeta, pero si Trunks pensaba imponerle de alguna forma a ella, el que viera a su padre de una manera diferente, estaba más que equivocado; Bulma ya era la novia de Yamcha, y Vegeta desde hacía años, estaba descartado de su vida, así que no espero la respuesta del hombre, -Trunks, quédate un rato con tu hermana, voy a acompañar a Yamcha a hospedarse en el hotel donde estamos nosotros-, camino del brazo de Yamcha, quien no terminaba de comprender la escena de madre e hijo, pero confiando ciegamente en Bulma, se dejó guiar por ella, salieron de la habitación ante la mirada estupefacta de Trunks, quien no terminaba de comprender como su madre abandonaba el hospital, si en meses lo había hecho por nada, ni por nadie; salieron al pasillo rumbo al ascensor para salir del nosocomio, y sin percatarse que no muy lejos, estaba Vegeta quien a pesar de que había salido de la estancia, no se alejó demasiado del lugar, presencio como Bulma, tomada del brazo de aquel miserable, dejaba solos a sus hijos; esa situación termino de enfurecerlo al extremo, no podía creer que ese sujeto tuviera el poder de mover a la mujer de su sitio, si en tanto tiempo, ni el, ni Trunks lo habían logrado; era por demás comprendió que las cosas se pueden llegar a repetir indefinidas veces, a lo largo del tiempo.

Bulma regreso en la madrugada, desde luego sola, pues prefirió que Yamcha se quedara a descansar en la habitación del hotel, en donde ella y su hijo, se estaban quedando, además sabiendo las actitudes de Trunks y de Vegeta, prefirió no poner al hombre en la mira de esos dos, al menos pensaba hablar seriamente con su vástago, pues no le había gustado para nada la situación que se había dado entre Yamcha y él; por lo que respecta a Vegeta, esperaba que después de hablar con Trunks, este hiciera lo mismo con su padre, y le aclarara que no tenía por qué tener esos arranques con su novio, si la única relación que entre él y Bulma existía era solamente, con respecto a sus hijos.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Gracias por leer.

…

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entro a la habitación, se sorprendió al ver la escena que encontró, trunks se había quedado dormido recargado en el hombro de su padre, y este por no molestarlo, había adoptado una posición rígida, solamente dormitando un poco; vegeta sintió la presencia de alguien en la habitación, abrió lentamente los ojos, vio parada en la entrada de la pieza a Bulma, se percató que apenas había regresado de donde fuera que salió con el miserable, con el que la vio partir; también se dio cuenta que venía sola, pensó que el muy infeliz había sido lo poco caballeroso como para acompañarla después. Trato de moverse lentamente para no despertar a su hijo, lo recostó totalmente en el sillón, se levantó y encaro a la mujer, que seguía parada cerca de la puerta, -¡veo que ya te desocupaste de tus asuntos¡-, sonó lo suficientemente recrimina tivo con ella, -¿no sabía que te interesara lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida?, ¿creí que tu única preocupación debían de ser tus hijos?-, Bulma lo miro retadora, no estaba dispuesta a aceptarle sus reproches por demás absurdos, -claro que lo único que me importan son mis hijos, por mi has lo que se te dé la gana, lo has hecho siempre, ¿Qué no?, lo único que no estoy dispuesto a soportar es que los abandones por correr a los brazos de ese insecto o cualquier otro, tienes responsabilidades, Bra aún sigue recuperándose, así que si fuera tú, mantendría mis intereses bien definidos-, de igual manera se acercó a ella desafiante, -mira vegeta, no estoy dispuesta a permitirte que te entrometas en mi vida personal, soy lo suficientemente consiente de mis responsabilidades como madre, pues te recuerdo, que yo los he cuidado por los últimos catorce años, así que no me digas como es que debo comportarme, ¿me entendiste?-, Bulma lo observo fastidiada de la audacia con la que la censuraba, -escúchame tu a mi Bulma, si no he estado cerca de mis hijos por todos los años y más que acabas de mencionar, es porque tu así lo quisiste, no vengas a atribuirme los hechos, como si hubieran sido mi idea, y que te quede claro a ti, que no pienso permitirte nunca más, que me culpes por tus ridículos traumas, pues el que debería estar a disgusto y ofendido debería de ser yo-, Bulma estaba atónita, era increíble con la desfachatez con la que le hablaba del pasado, cuando había sido el quien la había traicionado, era una pérdida de tiempo hablar con el hombre, con los años se había vuelto aún más sínico; giro para salir del cuarto pues sintió que los ánimos se estaban poniendo muy insoportables, y no quería de nueva cuenta hacer un escándalo y que terminaran por sacarlos a todos, del sanatorio; en ese momento vegeta la halo de nuevo quedando de frente y muy cerca de ella, -además, no te voy a permitir que vuelvas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca-, la acerco por completo poniendo sus labios sobre los de ella, al tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura y terminaba con lo que horas antes habían comenzado, ese beso ya estaba puesto en la comisura de ambos, solo la interrupción hizo que no lo concretaran, así que fue la ocasión perfecta para poder hacerlo, Bulma al principio lucho contra el hombre por zafarse de su agarre, pero después de un rato en sus brazos y sabiendo en su interior que deseaba aquello tanto como el, se dejó llevar por aquel contacto, que soñó profundamente. No lo dejo continuar y como pudo lo separo de ella, en cuanto lo tuvo a una generosa distancia le regalo una mirada de enfado y deposito en su mejilla una cachetada que también por años se contuvo de darle; vegeta la miro sonriente, sabia de esos desplantes por parte de Bulma y no hizo más que encenderlo todavía mayormente, la soltó, no era tiempo aun, sin embargo con ese acto la mujer le confirmo de cierta forma que seguía sintiendo algo por él, y lo puso más que feliz.

Las cosas a partir de ese momento se volvieron más complicadas que nunca, se hicieron dos bandos en pugna, por un lado estaban vegeta y trunks, mientras que del otro eran Bulma y Yamcha; después de aquel beso Bulma supo que debía mantenerse alejada lo más posible de Vegeta, ya que por lo visto el, no había entendido que nada de lo que hiciera la haría caer de nuevo en sus trampas, sin embargo no podía evitar preguntarse, ¿Por qué Vegeta a pesar de los años, y sabiendo ambos lo que había pasado hace tiempo, seguía insistiendo en querer burlarse de ella?, ¿no tuvo suficiente en haberle hecho todo aquel daño?, tal vez el hombre la había tomado como una especie de objetivo de juegos, o algo parecido, o tal vez su odio hacia ella era lo suficientemente grande, como para querer seguir haciéndola sufrir, pero Bulma no estaba dispuesta a caer en sus artimañas nunca más y pensó que tal vez era tiempo de hacerle pagar a él, todo el sufrimiento que por décadas le había causado, - _podría hacer que crea que estoy dispuesta a hacerle caso y cuando más confiado se sienta, dejarle en claro, que para juguete se busque a otra mujer, a la que pueda manipular a su antojo_ -, si, era tiempo de hacerle pagar por todo lo que le había hecho, después de que pusiera en marcha lo que empezaba a fraguarse en su mente, a Vegeta no le quedarían ganas ni de saludarla; de cierta forma Bulma tenía sentimientos encontrados, estaba segura de su plan, pero algo muy en el fondo le gritaba que no lo hiciera, de cualquier forma no escucharía a esa vocecita tonta, que era la que en el pasado la había hecho rendirse a los encantos del hombre; no, esta vez se encargaría de callarla como fuera, definitivamente; por otro lado estaba Yamcha, lo quería mucho, pero nunca y lo sabía de sobra, llegaría a amarlo, por más que se lo propusiera, pero a su edad, era hora de asentarse y tratar de formar una familia, Yamcha siempre la acompaño, se lo merecía por sobre cualquiera; así que en definitiva era hora de poner en marcha el plan.

Estaba sentado en el sillón frente a la cama de su hija, la observaba con ternura y dolor a la vez, quería verla de nuevo correr de un lado a otro, demostrándole su amor, y haciéndolo sentir especial, como solo ella lo descubría, en vez de eso, solo la contemplaba tendida, mas repuesta por fortuna, pero con sus enormes y bellos ojos azules heredados de su madre, cerrados; sus labios en silencio, sin poder emitir las palabras que tanto lo llenaban de felicidad.

Giro la mirada, cuando sintió entrar a la mujer, se acercó a él decidida; le gusto observarla hacer aquello, -bueno ya que tú me has atendido tan gentilmente, todas estas semanas, creo que es mi turno de devolverte el favor, así que te traje café caliente, sé que no has probado bocado desde ayer, y tampoco quiero que te enfermes, ¿si quieres podemos ir a tomar algo más sólido a la cafetería?-, sonrió al hombre a su lado, por lo que él no dejaba de estar intrigado por el repentino cambio de actitud de la madre de sus hijos, para con él, -¿y ahora, que te pasa, hasta donde me quede me aborreces de sobre manera, porque el cambio?-, no terminaba de creerse esa repentina actuación de ella, pero en el fondo quería creer que, tal vez aquel beso removió en su interior los sentimientos que tenía hacia Vegeta, -no lo tomes así Vegeta, creo que es tiempo de llevarnos bien, al menos por los muchachos ellos nos necesitan como sus padres que somos, así que, ¿Por qué no?-, seguía sonriendo la mujer, tratando de hacer que le creyera cada palabra; vegeta tomo el café, lo llevo a sus labios y bebió, tenía la suficiente cantidad de dulce, -¡recordaste como me gusta!-, parpadeo un par de veces, mientras disfrutaba del líquido, -claro, solo cucharada y media, nunca podría olvidarlo-, sin percatarse de lo que había dicho, puesto que le había salido de lo profundo de su ser, ya que en verdad, nada de lo que había vivido con él, lo había olvidado, nunca podría hacerlo, a pesar de todo; Vegeta la observo detenidamente, le gusto lo que dijo, se estremeció al imaginar que podrían comenzar de nuevo su relación y por fin tener la familia que tanto había deseado el hombre, no presintió los verdaderos motivos por los que Bulma se estaba acercando, por lo que no pensó en detenerse de abrir de nuevo su corazón con ella.

-supe por Bra que tienes una empresa, que tu sola fundaste, ¡te felicito!, siempre estuve al corriente que eres muy exitosa-, le dijo agachando un poco la mirada, pues en ocasiones y más frente a Bulma, le costaba decir cosas bonitas o románticas, que la hicieran sentir bien, -oh, si así es, siempre he sabido salir adelante, además tenía dos razones de mucho peso para lograrlo, por lo demás, ¿si quieres proponerme otro negocio como en antaño?, mis condiciones serán en definitiva muy distintas, a las de aquella ocasión-, vegeta bajo aún más la mirada, sintió que de nueva cuenta lo estaba recriminando, por lo que ella pensaba había sido, una mentira por parte de él, -Bulma, yo nunca quise engañar…-, ella lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar, y todo su teatro se viniera abajo, frente a las mentiras que sentía de nuevo vegeta le diría y que Bulma no podría soportar.

-no te preocupes, solo bromeaba, es solo que no me gustaría hablar de negocios en estos momentos, mejor dime, ¿qué opinas de trunks?, he visto que han comenzado a llevarse bien y eso de verdad me da mucha alegría, él te necesita mucho-, Bulma tenía que terminar con el tema que sabía los llevaría a una segura discusión, no era prudente para sus planes, así que mejor desvió la plática.

Vegeta la veía intrigado todavía, le era difícil creer que hubiera sido Bulma la que tuviera la decisión de acercarse a él, pero lejos de disgustarlo, le siguió el juego, no sabía a donde llegarían, sin embargo sus deseos por ella, no le permitieron, ver más allá de las verdaderas intenciones de su ex mujer, -es un buen muchacho, has hecho buen trabajo con ellos, Bra es una niña dulce pero decidida y trunks en definitiva, muy maduro para su edad-, le dijo seguro de sus opiniones, vegeta difícilmente se equivocaba con la apreciación, claro excepto tratándose de mujeres a su alrededor; seguía deleitándose de la cercanía de Bulma, su aroma dulce, su presencia cálida, sin odios, ni reclamos, como si fueran amigos, y tal vez pronto algo más; pero tenía que quitar del camino al miserable que se interponía entre ellos, esta vez ningún insecto la alejaría de él, por fin la tenía cerca, lo suficiente como para no dejarla ir nunca más, había recuperado a sus hijos, defendería a la que él creía que era su familia, con uñas y dientes, por sobre cualquiera.

Se acercaba cada vez más a ella, quería volver a besarla, esta vez sin apresurarse, sin fuerza, solo un hombre y una mujer entregándose a la pasión; Bulma noto su audacia, pensó que estaba cayendo en lo que ella quería, así que para sellar la situación se dejó llevar por él, se acercó de la misma forma, hasta que casi tocaron los labios del otro, pensó que debía llevar a cabo cada movimiento con el temple frio, y de ninguna manera, dejarse llevar por los sentimientos o nunca podría acabar con la situación; sería como un experimento, simplemente eso; cerro el espacio entre los dos, tomando al hombre por el rostro con sus manos, Vegeta la tomo por la cintura estrechándola más, se acomodó para que los dos pudieran disfrutar del momento, por instinto recorrió la pierna de Bulma con la mano que tenía desocupada, y en donde tenía el café, que dejo en el mesita junto al sillón del cuarto, cuando comenzó a besarla; su mano hizo el recorrido desde su muslo, pasando por las caderas, la cintura, llego a su brazo, lo acaricio delicadamente, llego hasta su cabeza, tomándola al igual que ella lo hacía, por lo que profundizaban aquel beso, dejo ese lugar y volvió a recorrer su espalda, hasta que cayeron acostados al sillón, Vegeta la acomodo, en lo que él se posicionaba encima, sin dejarle caer su peso por completo, ahora retiro ambas manos para tratar de levantar la blusa de la mujer y dejarla solo en ropa interior, no le importo como anteriormente, el lugar en donde se encontraban, o que su hija yacía frente a ellos dormida, ni que en cualquier momento entrara Trunks o alguna enfermera, medico quien fuera; solo quería amarla por todos los años que no la tuvo cerca; cuando Bulma se dio cuenta, de qué estaba ocurriendo, y sentía como las manos hábiles del hombre intentaban retirarle la blusa, pensó que había llegado muy lejos en su travesura; lo empujo, sacándolo de improviso del erotismo de la situación; la contemplo perplejo, ¿Por qué lo detuvo, si ella fue quien comenzó?, -¿Qué pasa Bulma, porque me detienes?-, lo dijo todavía excitado; Bulma no quería verlo a los ojos, podría darse cuenta de su plan, así que debía darla una excusa lo más convincente posible, -alguien podría venir, Trunks, las enfermeras o el médico, sería muy vergonzoso que nos vieran aquí y de esa forma, es el cuarto de tu hija, que tal que despierta y nos ve en…, hjm, esas circunstancias-, giro la vista a otro lado esperando Vegeta se hubiera tragado el cuento; el sonrió, -¿tienes vergüenza?, si nos vieran Trunks o Bra, sabrían cómo fueron creados, y por los demás, es un hospital, saben mejor que nadie de reproducción humana, no creo que se sorprendieran-, regreso al cuello de la mujer, quien se estremeció otra vez al contacto, sin embargo, -¡no vegeta!-, volvió a alejarlo, -¡¿ahora qué?, ¿no será que el que no quieres que nos vea, es el malnacido ese que anda tras de ti?!-, ahora su mirada era de enojo y frustración, de nuevo el tipo aquel, fastidiaba sus planes para con la mujer, -claro que no, ya te dije porque, si no quieres creerme…-, se sentó en el sofá y acomodo la ropa que momentos antes estuvo por quitarle Vegeta, -está bien, no insistiré por ahora, pero esto no se queda así Bulma, ahora que has razonado, quiero que nos demos una oportunidad de estar juntos, tu y yo, con nuestros hijos-, Bulma lo atisbo, no creyendo lo hipócrita que era, no solo pretendía usarla como siempre para sus más bajos instintos sexuales, si no que ahora pretendía tenerla de tiempo completo, el hombre sí que estaba demente o era un farsante de primera.

Por un momento pensó reír, ¿Qué audacia del tipo, pretender que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes?, ¿pero, qué pasado, si siempre fueron mentiras y traiciones?, ¿Cómo podía seguir con ese teatro?, en definitiva Bulma tenía que poner en su lugar al hombre, estaba más segura ahora de llevar hasta el final el plan; después de eso, y ya por fin teniendo una vida tranquila se casaría con Yamcha, y su mundo sin pasión desde luego, volvería a ser tranquilo en compañía del que más que un amor era su mejor amigo.

Habían pasado ya cuatro meses, las cosas eran un caos, pero la inteligencia de Bulma hacia que tanto su novio, como Vegeta se trataran de forma, civilizada; Bulma le había hecho creer a Vegeta que no eran si no amigos, le explico cómo Yamcha la había ayudado en todos esos años y que si lo trataba de la forma en que lo hacía, era solo por agradecimiento, aunado a que tuvo que mostrarse más cariñosa y entregada con Vegeta; por fortuna cuando uno estaba en la habitación el otro no, de esa manera era más fácil llevar a los dos hombres; Trunks no veía del todo bien el que su madre, se comportara de ese modo, algo presentía, para Trunks, ella era muy testaruda como para dejar a su padre acercarse tan pronto y con esas intenciones, pensó en decírselo a este, pero antes debía tratar el asunto con Bulma; por lo que a Yamcha tocaba, no terminaba de aceptar al padre de Trunks y Bra, ya que el sabia sobre la historia que hubo entre él y Bulma; en cuanto a su novia, la seguía viendo tranquila y feliz a su lado; cuando su ex, no estaba, Bulma era cariñosa, serena, y hasta cierto punto alegre, no olvidando la situación por la que todos estaban pasando, aunque fuera de eso, Bulma siempre lo trataba con afecto, por lo que tampoco sospecho lo que pasaba detrás de todo.

-mamá, ¿quiero que hablemos por favor?- saco a su madre de la lectura que esta hacía, sentada en el sofá en la habitación de Bra, -¿Qué pasa hijo?, ¿te sucede algo?- lo dijo muy placida, -mamá, he notado que te has acercado más a mi papá, cosa que me agrada, no te lo voy a negar, pero… ¿quiero saber por qué lo haces?, ¿Qué pretendes?, porque desde luego y perdona que te lo diga así, yo no me trago tu actitud con el-, Bulma lo observo intranquila, su hijo era muy sagaz, seguramente ya se habría dado cuenta de sus planes, por un momento razono si debía decirle lo que quería hacer, pero si se lo preguntaba de esa forma, significaba que estaba en contra, por lo que si se lo decía, la recriminaría, o querría detenerla y por supuesto no entendería sus razones, así que, -Trunks, lo único que quiero es que haya paz entre todos, a tu hermana no le hace bien sentir la mala energía cuando discutimos, es por eso que creí era prudente tratar de estar en armonía con tu padre, nada más-, lo miro, lo más estoica posible, esperando también su hijo se tragara su cuento, -eso espero mamá, honestamente, creo que en verdad papá y tu deberían regresar, se ve que se aman demasiado, además eso nos haría muy felices a Bra y a mí y…-, lo detuvo Bulma en seco, -no Trunks, eso nunca, si trato a tu padre de una forma considerada, no significa en absoluto nada de lo que acabas de decir, es más, te prohíbo vuelvas a insistir en este asunto, entre Vegeta y yo, ya no hay nada, y si pretendo tratarlo como lo que es, tu padre, es lo más a lo que pueden aspirar tú y el, ¿me entendiste?-, se levantó dejando la habitación y al joven quieto cerca de la cama de la niña, Trunks la miro con tristeza, -hay hermana, no sé qué está pasando te lo juro, tal vez tu tendrías mejores ideas, siento que mamá no es del todo honesta, y temo que haga algo de lo que todos nos arrepintamos después-, siguió al sofá de la estancia, donde estaba su madre hacia unos momentos, tomo el libro que minutos antes ella leía, - _mamá, si pudieras darte cuenta, que papá te ama demasiado, dejarías tus ideas y todos tendríamos la familia que merecemos_ -, se dijo Trunks, dejando de nuevo el libro en su lugar y cruzando sus brazos sobre el torso, aun pensativo.

Bulma salió al balcón de la institución, se acercó al barandal, para poder respirar, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿Por qué quería lastimar al hombre que sabía amaría por lo que le restara de vida?, había nacido para ser suya, existieran mil hombres más a su alrededor ella nunca dejaría de ser de Vegeta Saiyajin-Ouji, ¿Por qué no hablaba con el abiertamente y confirmaba si en verdad, el solo la estaba utilizando, o lo había hecho en algún momento?, agacho la cabeza, dejando que la brisa acariciara su cuerpo; de pronto unos brazos rodearon su cintura, sacándola de todos sus pensamientos; se incorporó para poder girar y ver a la persona, que lo había hecho. La sonrisa que le dio era simplemente encantadora, y más dulce que nunca, el no solía tener esa actitud, ya que por más que se lo propusiera su carácter no se lo permitía, -¡Vegeta me asustaste!-, miro al emisor de aquella caricia, Vegeta sonrió de lado, -te vi tan contraída que quise animarte un poco, ¿estás bien?, ¿sucedió algo con Bra o Trunks?-, la ojeo tranquilo pero curioso, -no, ellos están bien, solo tenía ganas de tomar aire, a veces siento que me ahogo allá adentro-, pero su malestar era interno, por tantas cosas que especulaba; la tomo del rostro, atrayéndola para besarla, el beso fue pausado y tranquilo, tiernamente acaricio su mejilla en el proceso; solo quería demostrarle cuanto la necesitaba y que ella demostrara lo mismo, se separó después de un momento, Bulma no lo detuvo, quería una respuesta a sus dudas, pero era incapaz de verla aun teniéndola de frente, -sabes que yo los protegeré siempre mujer, deja de preocuparte, ustedes son mi familia, y nada malo permitiré que les pase, de eso puedes estar segura-, la miro a los ojos con toda la seguridad de lo que le decía, Bulma lo abrazo por inercia, adoraba la calidez de su cuerpo, en los brazos de ese hombre podría vivir eternamente.

Bulma estaba decidida, se dejaría de una buena vez de tonterías, hablaría con Vegeta, le expondría lo que sentía, y averiguaría si el experimentaba lo mismo que ella, en su interior creía que sí; por lo que después de aclararlo todo, esperarían la recuperación de su hija, y planearían irse a vivir juntos, definitivamente; Bulma entro contenta y decidida, buscando a Vegeta; distinguió a lo lejos unas voces conocidas, eran Goku y Vegeta que hablaban no muy alto, Bulma se acercó sigilosamente, tenía curiosidad de saber de lo que se trataba su conversación, llego lo más cerca que podía, sin que notaran su presencia, -¿entonces Vegeta, piensas decirles a Bulma y a Trunks, que fue tu amante, la que puso a Bra en ese estado?-, Bulma abrió enormes lo ojos, ¿su amante?, ¿se referían a la amante de Vegeta?, le intrigo lo que discutían, y siguió tratando de captar más sobre el asunto, -no sé, las cosas están volviendo a ser tranquilas con Bulma, temo que si le digo, de nuevo todo se vaya al carajo-, insistió Vegeta, -pero si otra persona le dice, como sucedieron las cosas, Bulma sabrá que Maron lo hiso por ti, y que lo único que quería era que se alejaran de ti por completo, por lo que al final de cuentas pensaría que fue tu culpa-, terminaba de decir Goku, Bulma estaba atónita, por lo que había oído, de nuevo se sentía traicionada; estaba a punto de decirle a ese hombre que lo amaba, y que quería estar con él para siempre, - _que estúpida soy_ -, pensó, alejándose del sitio, no quería seguir escuchando aquello; en lo que seguía su camino rumbo al cuarto de su hija, vio a lo lejos a Yamcha, quien de nueva cuenta, había ido a ver a la pequeña para informarse de sus avances, lo vio entrar a la habitación, tomando todo el valor del que disponía, y olvidándose de sus propios sentimientos, se decidió a lo que estaba por hacer; fue un arranque no lo medito; entro a la habitación, Yamcha giro para mirarla con amor y alegría, Bulma estaba temblando, sus ojos denotaban tristeza, y hasta cierto punto se apreciaba un poco pálida, -¿Bulma que te pasa, estas bien?-, lo miro a los ojos, quería llorar, pero se contuvo, tomo todo el coraje en su voz, ahí frente al cuerpo en reposo de su hija, -Yamcha, ¿quieres casarte conmigo, lo más pronto posible?-, el hombre la miro por demás intrigado, pero era su mayor anhelo, así que respondió lo que salió de su corazón, -¡Bulma!, claro que quiero, pero, ¿no crees que deberíamos pensarlo?, Bra aun esta inconsciente, y no creo…-, Bulma lo tomo del brazo con más fuerza de la que hubiera querido, -¿quieres sí o no?, responde Yamcha, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo aquí mismo, en el hospital, si me respondes afirmativamente, ya nada me importa-, soltó una lagrima en cuanto dijo eso, Yamcha estaba cada vez más intrigado, del extraño comportamiento de su novia, -está bien Bulma si es importante para ti, acepto, sabes que te amo, con todo mi corazón, en cuanto tú me digas arreglare todo para casarnos-, la abrazo por cuanto vio dolor en su rostro, no comprendía que la motivo a tomar esta decisión, sin embargo a él tampoco le importaba mucho, si ella estaba segura, él lo aceptaría; ninguno de los dos, pudo percatarse de las lágrimas que salieron de los ojos de Bra, en esos momentos, la pequeña había podido escuchar desde su inconciencia, lo que hablaba la pareja, quería poder levantarse y decirle a su madre todo lo que sabía, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y sus padres se separaran definitivamente, pero su cuerpo parecía ir en contra de sus deseos, por que seguía sin poder moverse.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer. Ahora si lo prometo, próxima semana, nuevo capítulo.

…

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Trunks entro a la habitación; había salido para llamar a su novia Mai, ya que supondría, no podría verla por un tiempo más y la extrañaba mucho, Mai le dio ánimos para que estuviera tranquilo, además de algunos consejos para acercar a sus padres; el joven pensaba ponerlos en práctica lo más pronto posible, su madre al parecer estaba más abierta a la idea de regresar con su padre, a pesar de lo que le había dicho, y eso lo ponía muy contento; la impresión que se llevó al entrar a ese cuarto, no se la hubiera imaginado en su vida, antes de entrar por completo se aseguró de que su papa, no estuviera cerca o de lo contrario, ¿quién sabe qué ocurriría en esos momentos?, la escena era abrumadora; su madre estaba en los brazos de Yamcha, perdidos en un beso, tanto que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia; al cabo de un rato se separaron para al fin, Bulma darse cuenta de quien los observaba con tanta frialdad, -¿trunks?, no te sentí entrar-, Bulma lo decía a sabiendas de que vislumbro en la mirada de su hijo todo el disgusto que la situación le provocaba, -bien trunks, quiero que seas el primero en saber que Yamcha y yo, acabamos de comprometernos en matrimonio, por lo que vamos a casarnos en unos días-, trunks frunció la mirada, -mama, ¿porque has decidido eso?, ¿y papa?-, trunks, por la impresión no pudo adelantarse a lo que venía, vegeta y Goku se habían acercado para entrar a la habitación de Bra, cuando escucharon voces provenientes de la misma, -¿a qué viene esa pregunta trunks?, ¡sabes perfectamente que tu padre no significa nada para mi desde hace mucho tiempo!-, en ese momento, trunks giro la vista a su padre que había entrado a la habitación y se paró junto de él, pudo distinguir en su mirada el dolor, la frustración y también la traición, que sabía le estaban causando las palabras de su madre; todos incluyendo a Goku, que había ingresado a la habitación con su primo, se quedaron estupefactos; vegeta miro a Bulma con rencor, para después cambiarla por una sonrisa de lado, Bulma le regreso el gesto de la misma forma; -¿papa?-, dijo trunks al ver como este giraba y salía de la estancia empujando a Goku en su camino, el joven siguió a su padre, pues tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer ahora.

Goku volteo a ver a Bulma, le regalo un gesto de tristeza y lastima mezclados, después miro a Yamcha y salió de aquel lugar; Bulma se abrazó de nuevo de Yamcha y no se contuvo de llorar todo lo que se estaba guardando, había visto en la profundidad de los ojos negros de vegeta, no solo desprecio, fue más bien decepción y dolor, traición; fue el mismo sentimiento que ella experimento años atrás; entendió lo que había hecho, por fin se había vengado del hombre, estaba por demás segura que él, no volvería a mirarla como lo había hecho el día anterior en la terraza, y también supo en ese momento que jamás volverían a estar juntos; ¿Por qué sentía que la felicidad se le escapaba de las manos?, ¿Por qué ese dolor se hacía tan intenso?, incluso más que cuando se separó hace más de trece años del hombre?, Bulma siguió llorando en los brazos de su ahora prometido, quien sintió incluso un poco de compasión por vegeta.

Sin vislumbrar la posibilidad, Bra comenzó a mover los dedos de la mano, mientras con dificultad abría los ojos, la primera palabra que salió de su boca, era el grito de su corazón, que no pudo contenerse más haciendo reaccionar a su cuerpo, -p.a.p.a-, la voz era casi imperceptible, pero tanto Bulma como Yamcha quienes se quedaron en el lugar, pudieron escucharla, Bulma giro, a donde su hija comenzaba a reanimarse; advirtió como la niña había abierto los ojos, y con dificultad emitía la palabra que perfectamente había escuchado, no solicitaba a otro más que a vegeta, ¿Por qué?; Yamcha salió de la habitación para buscar a uno de los galenos en turno, y después a trunks, esperaba no hubiera sucedido nada con su padre, pues el mismo, pudo notar la incómoda situación que se había dado, no quería comprenderlo, y estaba seguro era necesario que Bulma le aclarara ciertas cosas.

-Bra, mi niña, soy tu mama, estas a salvo, ya viene el médico-, Bulma tenía una mezcla de varios sentimientos, emoción de ver reaccionar a su pequeña, inquietud por la solicitud de ver a su padre, dolor y pena por lo que había sucedido apenas unos minutos antes, -papa, papa,- seguía insistiendo la menor, quien lo llamaba entre sollozos, -Bra tranquila, iré a buscarlo, pero por favor no te agites-, Bulma salió de la estancia, corrió a buscar al hombre en donde pensó podría encontrarse, se asomó al pequeño jardín de la azotea, donde siempre se hallaba, ahí estaban padre e hijo, los vio aun de lejos, tenía temor de hablarle, pero recordó la solicitud de su pequeña, -vegeta, Bra reacciono y quiere verte-, tanto trunks como vegeta viraron para mirar a Bulma, trunks la observo decepcionado y preocupado, mientras que vegeta la miro con odio franco, por lo que se adelantó dentro del lugar, pasando a la mujer, sin contemplarla si quiera por error.

Vegeta entro a la habitación de la chiquilla, quien tenía abiertos sus ojos, entre lágrimas seguía llamándolo, cuando por fin estuvo a un lado de ella, -aquí estoy Bra, tranquila, no te excites, aun no estás bien hija-, la pequeña movió su mano para tomar la de su progenitor, -papa, fue Maron, ella es mala, ella mando el video-, vegeta miro desconcertado a Bra, por lo que le había dicho, pensó que tal vez aún seguía en el trance del coma y no aterrizaba lo que estaba afirmando, pero lo pensó mejor al escuchar sobre el video, -Bra tranquilízate, hablaremos después de eso, quiero que te calmes, me oíste-, Bra lo miro con amor, -recuerda que te amo papito-, Bulma pudo escuchar eso último, ahí parada aún bajo el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su hija y ante las palabras de amor de esta, pensó en lo que había hecho; en esos instantes entraron los médicos, pidiéndole a vegeta que se hiciera a un lado para poder revisar a la menor, vegeta soltó la mano de su pequeña, brindándole en todo momento una mirada cómplice de amor y alegría; trunks se paró junto a su madre, sin embargo no la miro, no quería hacerlo, estaba también muy enojado, por lo que le había hecho a su papa; vegeta volvió a donde estaba parado su hijo, le hizo una seña para que salieran fuera de la habitación, los dos sin siquiera mirar a la mujer que seguía ahí en espera, tuvieron intención de hablarle, salieron y se alejaron del cuarto en lo que los doctores hacían su trabajo. Yamcha entro después de ver partir a los dos personajes, ojeo a Bulma, odiaba verla tan triste, y sintió que esa situación no era por Bra, sino más bien por el padre de esta; no quiso darle importancia, viendo a la decaída mujer la abrazo, para intentar consolarla un poco.

Bulma estaba cada día más triste, había logrado su objetivo, vegeta difícilmente volvió a voltear a verla, ni siquiera estando sus hijos cerca; comenzó a sentir que ni ellos mismos le hacían el menor caso, solo estaban felices si el hombre estaba cerca, se daba cuenta a simple vista que lo adoraban, aun si ella estuviera en el sofá de la habitación, todos estaban reunidos en la cama de la niña, mientras que ella solo los veía a lo lejos sin pronunciar palabra alguna, por lo que en ocasiones prefería salir de ahí, encontrar un lugar solitario y llorar todo lo que podía, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había perdido a su familia, y no terminaba de comprender como vegeta, siendo el miserable que ella creía, ¿se había ganado la simpatía y el amor de sus hijos de esa forma y tan rápido?, por lo que pensó y eso le dolía aún más, el que toda la vida hubiera estado equivocada, sobre él; comenzó a hacer memoria de sus vivencias junto al padre de sus hijos, en su juventud, la experiencia del video, el noviazgo con Broly, la situación en la junta de la empresa de vegeta, el accidente de Bra, lo que encontró en común de todo, era que vegeta, no había provocado nada, cuando la fiesta en la casa de Broly, Bulma pudo visualizar de vez en cuando como vegeta la veía a lo lejos, pero no estaba cerca de Goku o sus demás amigos, el chico estaba solo, en otra parte de la casa, tomando tranquilamente su bebida; cuando fue novia de Broly, y noto que vegeta la miraba a lo lejos, cuando en diferentes ocasiones lo vio tomado o drogado, no hizo nada para lastimarla, por lo que su odio en ese momento también fue infundado; cuando el accidente de Broly, él fue a buscarla por lo que nada hubiera tenido que ver en el mismo, además solo quería hablar tranquilamente con ella, pero ella lo desprecio, fue por ello que vegeta desesperado la obligo a ver su punto de vista sobre ellos; si, aceptaba que tenía unos pocos ortodoxos métodos para hacerse entender, pero tampoco la forzó a estar con él, de hecho jamás la forzó a estar con él, ni en aquella fiesta de adolescentes, ni cuando quedo embarazada de Bra; y por ultimo estaba la junta de accionistas y la presentación del video, meditándolo como ahora Bulma podía hacerlo, se dio cuenta que, no tenía sentido que vegeta la hubiera llevado hasta ahí para humillarla, seguirla por el pasillo para tratar de hacerla entender que no era culpable, buscarla por cielo mar y tierra, solicitar la custodia de sus hijos, si según ella creía, él no los quería; ¿Cómo había logrado que Bra, mintiera para estar con él, si despreciaba todo lo que tenía que ver con Bulma?, ¿si quería seguir siendo un mujeriego?, ¿Qué caso tendría conocer a la niña?

Bulma cayó en cuenta, todos esos años de nueva cuenta había seguido sus falsas ideas sobre el hombre, se había engañado a sí misma, porque como le dijo el, tenía unos estúpidos traumas, le era difícil creer, que un hombre como vegeta, en verdad pudiera enamorarse de ella, y ahora que después de años de no estar juntos, de alguna manera Vegeta, le había dicho con hechos que la había perdonado y que seguía amándola, Bulma lo desprecio abiertamente y enfrente de todos, ahora era ella quien lo avasallaba, lo había perdido por todos los falsos conceptos que tenía sobre él, había destrozado al amor de su vida, por sus tontos escrúpulos; Bulma tapo su boca con las manos, y comenzó a llorar más fuerte, pudo haber sido todo lo feliz y dichosa que hubiera querido, aceptando la naturaleza de sus sentimientos por vegeta, y en vez de eso, termino por alejarlo de su vida, ella misma había sepultado su felicidad, - _vegeta, perdóname_ -, lloro más fuerte; sin embargo aún no terminaba de saber la verdad, por cuanto estaba por confirmar la triste realidad que le rodeaba.

Bra había hablado con su padre, le informo lo que había descubierto y el por qué Maron quiso matarla, Vegeta fue tajante en hacerle entender a la pequeña que no deseaba que le dijera nada a Bulma, ya que después de verla despreciarlo, consideraba que ya no era necesario que se enterara de nada, después de todo había expresado que poco le importaba nada, lo que tuviera que ver con él, -Bra, perdóname por haberte puesto en esta situación, todo ha sido mi culpa-, pero la niña lo miro, con incredulidad, -papa, no es verdad, tú y mama han sido las únicas víctimas de todo, ustedes merecen estar juntos y ser felices, por cuanto les ha sido robada esa felicidad-, vegeta sonrió, aunque no quería verla de frente, -eso ya no es posible, cuando las cosas no se dan es por algo hija, tu madre y yo no fuimos hechos para estar juntos, lo único que sacamos de habernos acercado, fueron ustedes, por lo que…-, no sabía cómo decirle a la niña de sus planes, -¿Qué papa?, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-, Bra tenía miedo de la decisión que hubiera tomado vegeta; respiro muy profundo, tomando en ello ánimos y voluntad, -me voy por un tiempo hija, no diré a donde pues ni yo mismo lo sé, ¿será un tiempo largo?, es posible; ya es tiempo de retomar verdaderamente mi vida, lo que voy a decirte, sé que te dolerá, pero sabes que no soy un hombre que se ande por las ramas, no pienso volver con tu madre, Bra, ella ya ha quedado en mi pasado y quiero rehacer mi vida, tú y trunks son todo lo que me importa, por lo que no debes preocuparte, estaré en contacto con ustedes, y al pendiente desde donde me encuentre-, Bra comenzó a llorar, sabía que su padre era tajante en sus decisiones y nada lo hacía cambiar de parecer, -¿pero papa…?-, intento disuadirlo, -sin peros niña, es mi decisión y ya está tomada, perdóname, pero es mi última palabra, solo quería que lo supieran, mañana mismo salgo de Japón, tú ya estás bien, de todas formas trunks tiene instrucciones y la forma de localizarme, por cualquier cosa-, vegeta le sonrió a su hija, y beso su frente, -no te enojes mucho, y recupérate pronto, te prometo que cuando regrese los llevare de viaje conmigo, adiós Bra-, la pequeña lo vio irse, visualizo profunda tristeza en su mirada, antes de darle su ultimo vistazo, para salir definitivamente de la habitación.

Bulma seguía llorando en el balcón del nosocomio, Goku salió para despejarse un poco, después de haber dejado a vegeta solo con su hija, para que pudieran hablar de sus futuros planes; al hombre de cabello alborotado no le agradaba que vegeta se fuera, se sentía triste por él, de nuevo su vida estaba mal y todo por culpa de Bulma; por lo que cuando la vio sentada en aquel lugar, se decidió a enfrentarla; llego a donde estaba y se sentó junto a ella; Bulma lo vio confundida, -¿qué haces aquí Goku?-, pregunto displicente, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y menos con él, era el esposo de su amiga, pero también en esos momentos sentía cierto rencor hacia el hombre; Goku no lo medito, -Bulma es hora que sepas las cosas tal y como fueron, sé que recuerdas la fiesta en casa de Broly, todo lo que te paso, siempre se lo atribuiste, a vegeta, porque en su momento, preferiste pensar que yo era inocente-, respiro más hondo para tomar valor, -Bulma quienes planeamos hacer el video fuimos, Raditz, el propio Broly y yo, nada más; yo no quería que ninguno de ellos te tocara así que yo le pedí a vegeta que fuera el, quien se acostara contigo, él no quería, pero de alguna manera aunque no lo creas, lo hizo para protegerte de los otros dos, ya que de no hacerlo vegeta, Raditz o Broly lo hubieran hecho, pues yo estaba dispuesto a entregarte, de cualquier forma-, Bulma horrorizada comenzó a llorar de nuevo, se levantó furiosa, Goku hizo lo mismo, quedando ambos de frente, Bulma lo miro con todo el odio que podía tenerle a nadie en la vida, como lo sospechaba vegeta, era inocente y hasta que todo estaba perdido se enteraba de la verdad, tomo todo su coraje, todo su resentimiento, todo su dolor y lo cacheteo, para después golpearlo por todo el pecho hasta cansarse, -te odio, maldito seas;… ¿porque Goku?, ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?, ya que es demasiado tarde, lo perdí, por tu culpa, por mí, por todo-, callo de rodillas ante el hombre que la siguió al suelo y la abrazo para tratar de consolarla, ya no aguanto más el dolor interno, sentía que en cualquier momento podía perder el conocimiento, -no lo has perdido Bulma, yo sé a dónde fue, y si me permites darles este regalo a forma de pedirles perdón a los dos, te suplico lo busques, él te ama más que a su propia existencia, y a sus hijos-, Bulma lo miro a los ojos, los que también tenían lágrimas, -si puedes algún día perdonarme, nunca fue mi intención herirte o hacerte daño, era muy inmaduro, un idiota, perdóname Bulma, por favor-, Bulma seguía mirándolo, sentía mucho resentimiento hacia Goku, pero al ver su mirada llena de dolor y arrepentimiento, sabía que decía la verdad, lo distinguió en sus ojos, -está bien Goku te perdono, después de todo ya han pasado muchos años y no tiene caso sentir más rencor, pero ayúdame a recuperarlo, yo también lo amo más que a mí misma, también he sido una estúpida por no haber puesto mi amor por encima de mis prejuicios, pero te juro que si logro que me perdone y recuperarlo, le entregare mi vida por completo, viviré solo para hacerlo feliz-, Goku sonrió, mientras seguía abrazándola, -no se diga más yo te llevare a donde fue, avísales a trunks y a Bra que los vas a dejar, por un tiempo-, Bulma lo miro intrigada, ¿Por qué por un tiempo?, -no me mires así, ustedes dos necesitaran mucho tiempo para ponerse al día, Milk y yo, cuidaremos a los muchachos, ¿Qué te parece?-, Bulma le regreso una mirada alegre, el plan en definitiva sonaba bien.

Bulma entro a la habitación de la niña, quien seguía llorando en silencio, por la ausencia de su papa; -Bra, ¿Qué te pasa, te sientes mal?-, la pequeña sin quererlo la observo con enfado, -¿Por qué mama?, ¿Por qué dejaste ir a mi papa?, él te ama, siempre lo ha hecho, tu eres la única que nunca se ha dado cuenta, Maron tenía razón, siempre lo despreciaste, nunca lo has querido-, Bulma se acercó a Bra molesta por los reclamos de su hija, -cállate Bra, no tienes derecho a hablarme así, soy tu madre no lo olvides-, pero la niña no pretendía enmudecer más, -no lo olvido mama, sin embargo tu nos mantuviste alejados de mi papa, por no haberle creído que él era inocente, que fue la infeliz de Maron quien planeo todo, ella mando el video a la junta, solo para separarlos y tu caíste en su trampa; papa, lo tenía porque era el recuerdo que le quedo de ti, porque él siempre te amo, y tú nunca supiste verlo, fue mejor que papa se fuera, por más dolor que sintamos trunks y yo; ya que, tu no lo mereces-, Bulma no sabía que decir, era su propia hija quien terminaba de abrirle los ojos, de confirmarle por fin que vegeta siempre tuvo razón, él era inocente por cuanto lo culpo, limpio las lágrimas que habían caído, levanto la vista airosa hacia la pequeña, era hora de ser valiente y luchar por lo que tanto amaba, -Bra voy a buscar a tu padre, te pido reces porque me perdone, y si lo hace te lo traeré de vuelta para no separarnos más, yo también lo amo, y si no es demasiado tarde, voy a recuperarlo para ser feliz con él, por lo que reste de nuestras vidas-, Bra la miro, esperanzada, -¿de verdad mama?, ¿lo amas de verdad?-, esperaba expectante la respuesta de su madre, -si Bra, lo amo, siempre lo he hecho, no puedo explicarte mis razones, pero te juro con el corazón, que siempre lo ame, así que hare hasta lo imposible para recuperarlo hija-, Bulma tomo las manos de su niña, Bra la miro sonriente, -vuelve con papa, por favor, y no te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien, búscalo mama y te deseo toda la suerte del mundo-, la mujer soltó a la chica, le regalo un beso en la frente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para salir, trunks llegaba en ese momento, un tanto molesto y triste, pero se sorprendió al ver a su madre visiblemente feliz, -trunks cuida a tu hermana, volveré pronto-, lo beso en la mejilla y salió sin dar mayores explicaciones, el joven ojeo por demás desconcertado a su madre mientras se alejaba, entro a la habitación y contemplo a su hermana, la que también tenía una extraña mirada de alegría y complicidad, -¿Qué paso?, ¿de qué me perdí?-, soltó intrigado el joven de cabello lavanda, -nada, que si todo sale bien, pronto tendremos a nuestros padres juntos y viviremos como una familia normal, incluso hasta un hermano podríamos tener-, soltó la chiquilla divertida de sus ideas, trunks únicamente la avizoro intrigado, pero sospechaba a donde se dirigía su madre, por lo que también se quedó contento sonriéndose con su hermana.

Bulma iba saliendo del elevador para encontrarse con Goku, y que este la llevara a donde había ido vegeta; en el camino, se encontró con Yamcha, que la vio sorprendido de su cambio emocional, pues la mujer se veía, hasta feliz, -¿Bulma a dónde vas?-, Bulma lo miro, se entristeció por lo que estaba por decirle, pero no volvería a pasar por encima de sus sentimientos, ni los de vegeta, -Yamcha, lo lamento, no puedo casarme contigo, te quiero mucho, te estimo por sobre cualquiera, pero…, no te amo, solo he amado a un hombre en mi vida-, no pudo terminar soltó lágrimas de pena, Yamcha tomo su barbilla haciéndola mirarlo a la cara, -ese hombre es vegeta, ¿verdad?, lo sabía Bulma, no he visto que me mires como lo vez a él, incluso cuando te enfadas, el amor que le tienes sobrepasa todo, ¿vas a buscarlo, no es así?-, Bulma no quería de ninguna manera lastimarlo, por lo que bajo de nuevo la mirada, -te deseo suerte, no te digo que dejare de amarte, porque no lo hare, siempre podrás contar conmigo, pero sé que él, es tu felicidad, así que no te detengas por mí, quiero que seas feliz, y solo vegeta lo puede lograr, por lo que, anda-, la animo para que siguiera su camino, Bulma lo abrazo muy fuerte, jamás dejaría de estar en deuda con aquel hombre y ahora más que nunca, se separó y siguió a donde la esperaba Goku, solo pedía no fuera demasiado tarde.

Le tomo tres días llegar hasta donde quedaba ese anhelado lugar, era la cabaña que había sido de su padre, donde después de la muerte de su madre, padre e hijo pasaban largos periodos, solo para reflexionar sobre lo injusta que había sido la vida por perder a la única mujer que les había enseñado el significado de la palabra "amor", ¿Qué irónica era la vida? Viéndose parado ahí en medio de los despojos, por el paso del tiempo, comenzó a comprender lo que su padre había sentido la primera vez que juntos llegaron a ese lugar; la cabaña era mediana, toda construida en madrea y quedaba lo justo en medio de la nada, de lo que representaba el bosque a su alrededor, respiro muy hondo, dejo la mochila que había llevado y en donde transportaba ropa, algo de alimento; era un hombre experimentado en caza y sobrevivencia, no necesitaba cargar más de lo necesario, instrumentos de aseo personal, y estaba listo; debía comenzar a limpiar la propiedad, eso le ocuparía la mente, y lo alejaría de pensamientos dolorosos, aunque suponía que mientras más pasaran las horas y se hiciera de noche, llegarían los molestos recuerdos del pasado, del presente y preguntas sobre el futuro. Seguramente era mejor, estaba decidido a no abandonar ese sitio hasta que sacara de su mente y de su corazón definitivamente a la mujer que tanto sufrimiento le había causado en la vida, cuando regresara a la civilización sería un hombre nuevo, limpio del alma, tenía la férrea intención de volver a ser el vegeta frio y calculador que siempre deseo, y que por pretender llegar al corazón de una mujer que ahora estaba seguro nunca lo quiso ni por lastima u obligación; nunca pudo ser. Se quitó el pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba y se puso unos shorts mas cómodos, una camiseta sin mangas negra, sus tenis y comenzó con la faena; busco alrededor de la casa una barra de árbol de buen tamaño y unas más pequeñas a modo de hacer una especie de escoba, con la que empezaría a sacar polvo y hojas que se habían metido en la cabaña por el descuido en el que había estado, saco su botella de agua y la puso en una pequeña mesa que había cerca de la entrada; mientras limpiaba todo a su alrededor, pensaba en lo que había sido su vida, de cierta manera el estar ahí solo, ya no le causaba conflictos emocionales, tal vez eso era lo que siempre necesito, deshacerse de compañías molestas, ahí mientras seguía aseando el lugar, comprendió que el estar cerca de las mujeres solo le había traído desgracias y decepciones, sonreía al pensar en que esa paz que aquel lugar le brindaba seria la cura final de todo cuanto lo hizo padecer.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía.

Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia.

…

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de un buen rato trabajando, se alegró al ver que el lugar iba quedando más cómodo y hasta cierto punto hogareño, pensó y sintió era tiempo de comer, por ser el primer día, tomaría algo de la comida que había llevado consigo, unas latas de atún, y vasos de sopa, puso a calentar agua y se sentaría en el sillón de la estancia a disfrutar de esos alimentos. Llegada la noche después de haber cambiado las sabanas y demás accesorios de la cama, se dispuso a dormir, estaba cansado, pero su cansancio era más mental y emocional que físico.

Llevo un poco de agua del rio que se encontraba a no mucha distancia del lugar, la calentó, coloco en la bañera que poseía la cabaña cerca de la recamara, se desnudó tiro la ropa sucia aun lado y se metió al cálido liquido; la bañera de la misma forma que todo lo demás era de madera, tomo una toalla, la mojo en el agua y la puso en su rostro, se dejó llevar por la magnífica sensación que le producía ese acto, hasta que, - _vegeta, te amo_ -, se incorporó de inmediato, buscando si lo había imaginado, así era, nuevamente su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada, la vio parada en la puerta de la estancia, desnuda, acercándose a él, para acompañarlo en su baño, a medida que la figura se acercaba, también se desvanecía, hasta que se dio cuenta que solo había sido su fantasía; cerro los puños furioso, por la reacción de su cuerpo, que todavía reclamaba a la que el hombre consideraba la más traidora y mentirosa de las mujeres, podría ser la madre de sus hijos, pero eso no le quitaba, que lo hubiera humillado en frente de aquel miserable, infeliz, diciendo que él, ya no era importante para ella desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando ella le había hecho creer que volverían a ser una pareja, además que unas horas antes se habían besado, y sintió que ella lo correspondía, - _que buena actriz eres Bulma, ¡pero ya no más!, esa fue la última que me hiciste mujer, juro que te sacare aunque sea a golpes de mi mente, ya eres nada para mí, y en lo futuro aunque tenga que ver tu farsante rostro, no significaras nada_ \- se decía vegeta en lo que se acomodaba de nuevo en la bañera y ponía la toalla otra vez en su rostro.

Habían tardado en llegar dos días más horas a una de las cabañas que rentaban en las laderas del bosque, a donde se habían dirigido Goku y Bulma, para encontrar a Vegeta; Bulma francamente no tenía condición física para andar en esos trotes por lo que le había costado un mundo trajinar de campamento por aquel bosque; Goku pudo darse cuenta del trabajo que le estaba causando a la peli azul, seguir el camino por donde llegar a la cabaña de su primo, por lo que prefirió que se alojaran en esas cabañitas y continuaran su trayecto el día siguiente; Bulma estaba desesperada por no poder llegar de inmediato a su destino, pero le agradeció al esposo de su amiga, la consideración de detenerse para descansar y continuar después, ya que presentía que si seguía, lo único que Vegeta tendría de ella sería su cadáver, se sorprendió de conocer aquellos lugares, ella vivía en un territorio rodeado de bosques, pues Quebec tenia de sobra, pero valga lo ridículo que podría sonar, jamás había ido de excursión o algo parecido, ni con Bra, Trunks o nadie más; sabía que le faltaba condición para seguir adelante, así que se tranquilizó, y se dispuso a descansar en la enorme cama rustica de ese romántico lugar, no pudo evitar echar a volar su imaginación al imaginarse a ella con Vegeta disfrutando de una deliciosa y satisfactoria luna de miel en un sitio como aquel.

Al día siguiente y ya repuestos del cansancio Goku y Bulma, entregaron las llaves de las habitaciones, dieron las gracias y se dispusieron a seguir su camino, -Bulma, aún falta mucho camino por recorrer, ¿así que espero que hayas descansado?-, sonreía el hombre, -¿Goku todo esto recorrió Vegeta, como es que podría haber logrado llegar hasta donde dices se encuentra aquel lugar?-, se extrañaba Bulma, Goku rio ahora más fuerte, -no te preocupes, Vegeta está más que acostumbrado a andar por esta zona, mi tío Vegeta, lo adiestro muy bien, tiene entrenamiento en supervivencia, caza y defensa, de hecho él fue quien nos enseñó a mi hermano, Tarble, Broly y a mí-, decía Goku mientras rascaba un poco su cabeza, Bulma estaba más que sorprendida, pero no se extrañaba, pues sabía que estaba enamorada de un hombre sumamente inteligente y valiente, -entonces sigamos Goku, no quiero que nos caiga la noche y tengamos que acampar por ahí, pues a mí sí me da mucho miedo-, decía la Bulma, mirando a su alrededor, en verdad los bosques como muchas cosas le daban bastante temor y más en la oscuridad.

Por la mañana salió para emprender su siguiente trabajo, debía pescar algunos especímenes para comer, seguramente los prepararía asados en la fogata fuera de su cabaña o en algún sartén dentro en la pequeña cocina, eso lo decidiría más adelante, primero lo primero; por supuesto antes o durante el proceso aprovecharía para nadar un rato, el agua del rio a esas horas de la mañana estaba realmente fría, pero lejos de molestarlo, le agradaba mucho la idea de dejar de sentir su cuerpo caliente y no precisamente por enfermedad alguna, además que le encantaba nadar, por lo que estaba decidido a pasar un día maravilloso en medio de la naturaleza a su alrededor; tomo una vara larga que encontró en el bosque, hiso unos cortes en esta, amarro el hilo de pescar, junto con la carnada la cual elaboro con maíz, ya que su aversión a los gusanos no se la quitaría ni en otra rencarnación; hecho la caña y demás al agua, y esperaría a que su primera víctima cayera en ella; para el medio día, ya tenía su alimento, dos sustanciosas carpas de rio, de verdad estaba contento, sentía que nuevamente era el mismo, en ese sitio con solo sus manos, y sin tener que manejar grandes sumas de dinero podría obtener lo que necesitaba y quería; preparo una fogata afuera de su casa, junto unas ramas tanto para poner sus carpas, como para avivar la lumbre, froto un par de piedras en un poco de musgo seco, e inicio el fuego, asentó dos varas a los lados en forma de "Y", limpio sus peces, y los coloco atravesados con otras varas, sobre los ya puestos.

Se sentó en el sofá de la pequeña sala, quería relajarse un momento antes de salir a ver como iba su deliciosa comida, en ese momento oyó no creyéndolo, como tocaron a la puerta de la cabaña, se incorporó en su lugar esperando escuchar el sonido de nueva cuenta, pues suponía no había nadie alrededor de aquel lugar; no por otra cosa había escogido irse hasta ahí para alejarse de todo y de todos; volvió a escuchar el llamado de la puerta, se paró del sillón, incrédulo para enterarse de quien podría ser.

Abrió la puerta, se dio cuenta de que, ¿o su imaginación de nuevo se burlaba de él, o en verdad su pésima mala suerte la había llevado hasta ese lugar, como sacada del infierno más cruel?; si, era la mujer de sus pesadillas, las más absurdas y desquiciadas, hasta su preciada soledad había llegado la traidora y mentirosa mujer, que toda la vida lo había enloquecido, ¿pero cómo sabía dónde estaba?, claro su querido primo Kakaroto, ya se encargaría de desollarlo vivo, asegurándose de causarle todo el dolor posible, por entrometerse una vez más en su vida.

Goku había llevado a Bulma hasta quedar casi frente a la cabaña, le indico que no podía conducirla hasta la entrada, ya que si Vegeta se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho, seguramente lo mataría con toda la saña posible, y por supuesto Goku apreciaba lo suficiente su vida como para no correr ese riesgo; aunque si ya estaba condenado a muerte, por llevar a Bulma hasta ahí, disfrutaría de ello hasta el final, y viendo las carpas asándose, no se inmuto en tomar una y llevarla consigo, el esfuerzo de llegar hasta ahí le habían abierto grandemente el apetito, -te deseo toda la suerte del mundo Bulma, vuelve pronto con mi primo, y por favor sean felices de una vez por todas-, sonriendo y dándole un beso en la frente se alejó del lugar, disponiéndose a regresar a la civilización.

Bulma tomo toda la valentía que conocía en sí misma, se acercó a la puerta, pudo ver en su trayecto los peces que su hombre había obtenido y cocinado, recordó que cuando vivieron juntos, en algunas ocasiones el, le cocino, se alegró de aquellas vivencias que llegaban a su memoria, que orgullosa estaba de Vegeta; siguió hasta quedar en frente de la cabaña, era muy sencilla, rustica, se veía a simple vista un tanto descuidada, pero también distinguió que había sido limpiada no hacía mucho, por lo que pensó que Vegeta, tenía muchísimas más cualidades de las que ella conocía, - _que tonta he sido, al no estar con él, es un hombre sorprendente_ -, se dejó de pensar y siguió a la acción, toco la puerta, y espero a que él abriera, sabía que debía estar dentro, pues no podía descuidar los pescados que se estaban asando, no había respuesta de su llamado, sintió miedo, pero estaba decidida, por lo que volvió a tocar, para que vegeta abriera.

Vio abrirse la puerta y parado al hombre frente a ella, noto su desconcierto al principio y su disgusto después; -¿Qué haces tú aquí?-, la vio furioso, ¿Qué en verdad no se cansaba de hacerle la vida miserable?, ¿acaso lo siguió hasta ahí para terminar de torturarlo?, estaba realmente furioso, no quería saber más de ella, y la tenía ahí frente a él, en su espacio de paz y tranquilidad.

Bulma vio el odio en su mirada, jamás en todo el tiempo que lo conocía, lo había distinguido de esa manera, pero el tenia razones de sobra para tratarla así, por lo que no se amedrento, ahora era a ella a la que le tocaba, conquistarlo, convencerlo de sus sentimientos, -no seas grosero Vegeta, he caminado mucho, así que te agradecería me dejaras entrar y me dieras agua, ya que estoy muriendo de sed-, paso al hombre por debajo de su brazo, ya que lo había puesto recargándose, del otro lado del marco de la puerta; Vegeta al ver el acto sínico de Bulma, cerró la puerta con toda su furia, pero Bulma siguió hacia adentro del lugar; era muy bonito, tenía una sala de piel color blanca, una chimenea al fondo, la mesa era mediana frente a ella, detrás de esta una ventana, que dejaba entrar hermosamente la luz del día y daba una vista magnifica del bosque, de lado derecho tras de una pared hecha de igual forma en madera, quedaba la cocina, y a un lado de la chimenea estaba la entrada de la recamara, junto de esta el baño; era de verdad un lugar muy acogedor, Bulma seguía parada, sin mirar a Vegeta que se quedó recargado en la puerta mirándola cruzado de brazos, a la espera de lo que fuera a hacer o decir; -es de verdad muy hermoso este lugar, supongo que tú lo limpiaste y arreglaste-, giro sonriente para verlo, Vegeta seguía recargado en la puerta observándola con total disgusto, -es muy difícil llegar hasta aquí, es una zona muy espesa, entre maleza y demás…-, antes de que siguiera dándole más vueltas al asunto, Vegeta la tomo de los brazos con fuerza, -deja ya de fingir, ¿a qué has venido?, yo no te quiero aquí, ¿lo entiendes?, así que lárgate por donde viniste, no me interesa si te cansaste, o si el lugar está lleno de maleza, vete ahora mismo-, Bulma como pudo, aun teniendo miedo por la reacción del hombre, se zafo de su agarre, -¡me estas lastimando Vegeta!-, sobo sus brazos, -bueno, ¿que no entiendes?, no te quiero aquí, lárgate, o te ira peor-, Bulma estaba atónita, ese no era su Vegeta, cuánto daño le había causado; pero lo amaba y no pensaba darse por vencida, -Vegeta escúchame, es necesario que sepas que yo ya se,…-, no dejo que terminara volvió a tomarla de los brazos, -no quiero escuchar tus mentiras, me tienes harto, más bien escúchame tu a mí, ya no quiero nada contigo, eres la mujer más falsa que he conocido en mi vida, no me une nada a ti, cuidare de mis hijos, pero a ti te aborrezco, así que lárgate con quien se te dé la gana, es lo que has hecho siempre, deja de fastidiarme a mí-, la tomo del brazo arrastrándola hacia la salida, -Vegeta óyeme, te amo, siempre lo he hecho,…-, no escucho, abrió la puerta y la aventó prácticamente, afuera, cerro de golpe la puerta, y regreso hacia la sala de su cabaña, estaba herido, frustrado y cansado de tantos problemas con la madre de sus hijos; Bulma se quedó pegada a la puerta del lugar, ya no podía evitar sentir que todo estaba perdido, este nuevo Vegeta no era ni la sombra del hombre que tanto amaba, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo, -Vegeta escúchame por favor, perdóname-, no recibió respuesta alguna, después de estar tirada recargada en la puerta, no sabía qué hacer, si Vegeta no la atendía, ¿cómo podría hacerlo entrar en razón?, se levantó como pudo, bajo los escalones, de suerte que Goku le hizo hincapié en que llevaran casas de campaña, por si tenían que acampar en el bosque, se dispuso a colocar la suya, no sabría cuánto se quedaría ahí, solo esperaba que Vegeta reflexionara y pudieran hablar tranquilamente, para poder convencerlo que ella lo amaba.

De vez en cuando se acercaba a la pequeña ventana, que daba afuera del frente de la cabaña, a pesar de su enfado y visible odio hacia Bulma, tenía curiosidad de saber si se había ido o, ¿Qué demonios había hecho?, la vio muy entrada armando su casa de campaña, por lo que de inmediato se imaginó que pretendía la muy ladina quedarse ahí, en su propiedad, quiso salir tirarle su estúpida casa y aventarla lejos, haciendo que desistiera de lo que elaboraba, por fin se largara definitivamente de ahí y lo dejara en paz, pero su lado más obscuro pensó sería divertido hacerla sufrir antes de hacer que se marchara; muy en el fondo, a pesar de todo, de el mismo, de su odio hacia la mujer, en su interior, sentía la férrea necesidad de protegerla y velar por ella, no quería que nada malo le sucediera; en fin que su alma torturada estaba dividida en dos, por desgracia esta vez estaba ganado su peor lado.

Cuando salió a recoger sus pescados, se dio cuenta que solo quedaba uno, pensó Bulma lo habría tomado, así que no estaba dispuesto a mantenerla más, se acercó a la casa de campaña, zarandeándola un poco, haciendo salir a la peli azul, -Vegeta, ¿Qué pasa?-, se alegró al ver que se había acercado a ella, -escúchame bien, no me agrada que te quedes en mi propiedad, pero mucho menos que tomes lo que me pertenece, por lo que si vuelves a agarrar comida o cualquier cosa de la cabaña, no me tentare el corazón para destrozar tu estúpida casita de campaña, y hacer que te largues de aquí, si tienes hambre, sed, o cualquier otra cosa, más vale sepas abastecerte de ello tu sola, porque no pienso ayudarte de ninguna manera, ¿está claro?-, Bulma estaba atónita, la había amenazado, le grito, en su mirada había solo indiferencia, y por un minuto pensó si de verdad, valía la pena seguir allí, estaba muy claro que él no la quería cerca, es más sentía que de seguir allí su vida peligraba; paso toda la noche en su casa de campaña llorando, se sentía muy sola, les había prometido a sus hijos regresar con Vegeta, pero a esas alturas ya lo consideraba, poco probable.

Bulma seguía tratando de dormir, se le estaba haciendo difícil pues el frio se clavaba enormemente, a pesar de estar dentro de su bolsa de dormir, la cual era parte del equipo de campismo que le había dado Goku, no le era suficiente, tiritaba aun abrazándose a sí misma, las piernas las sentía totalmente entumecidas, llevaba puesto un sweater y encima su chamarra, pero aun así el frio era insoportable, nunca pensó que las noches en la profundidad de un bosque podían causar tanto estremecimiento; seguía pensando lo tonta que había sido siempre, se reprochó más al recapacitar que en esos momentos podría estar envuelta en los brazos de Vegeta, caliente y protegida, disfrutando de su amor, pero no; nunca fue capaz de razonar, en las situaciones que había vivido con él, y en medio de la nada, se preguntaba, ¿porque había sido más fácil para ella, culparlo a él de todo, y no brindarle en ningún momento el beneficio de la duda? Sabía perfectamente que lo adoraba, estaba consiente al fin, que siempre lo hizo; desde que lo conoció en la preparatoria, había sentido algo por él, recordó cuando en una fiesta de verano, antes de salir de vacaciones, se había arreglado para llamar la atención de Goku, ya que hasta ese entonces no había conseguido hacer que el chico saliera con ella, y Bulma siendo la mujer más terca del mundo, no lo iba a dejar así, por lo que cuando llego el con su pequeño grupo de amigos, Bulma quiso acercarse a saludarlo, pero antes de que pudiera ella aproximarse a hablarle, todos caminaron a su lugar favorito, la mesa de bebidas; todos excepto Vegeta, quien se quedó mirando a la joven profundamente, de pies a cabeza, y si ha de decirse ahora, pudo notar como el, le brindaba una mirada de gusto al verla vestida de esa forma; desde luego que en su momento Bulma lo interpreto como que el chico se había burlado de ella, ahora podía darse cuenta de la verdad, que estaban muy alejada de todas sus consideraciones anteriores; Bulma concluyo por fin que a él, siempre le había gustado ella, incluso él mismo se lo dijo, la noche que concibieron a Bra; sin embargo jamás fue capaz de darse esa oportunidad con el hombre en su totalidad, y ahora rogaba a todas las deidades que conocía, se la concedieran, pues desde luego que ya veía todo perdido, bien que ahora comprendía que el hombre, ya no era el mismo encantador chico del que siempre estuvo enamorada; siguió llorando, pensando en la felicidad perdida, en que el frio que la envolvía era el mismo, que sentía en su corazón. Desesperada y deprimida, se fue rindiendo al sueño, poco a poco, que a pesar de todo la venció.

Se recostó en la cama, desde luego no tenía sueño, ¿Cómo podía descansar, sabiendo que la traidora estaba, durmiendo plácidamente, fuera de su preciada cabaña? Pero, ¿Qué la había hecho osar llegar hasta donde él estaba?, tenía que saberlo, era una cuestión que no lo dejaba reposar, ¿y si tal vez, lo que ella le dijo era verdad?, que lo amaba y que le pedía perdón; aunque de ser cierto la haría sufrir, pues se lo merecía, por tantos años acumulados; sin quererlo, una traviesa y feliz sonrisa cruzo sus labios, de ser verdad, querría decir que ella lo amaba en verdad, pero también estaba cansado de hacerse ilusiones y darse de topes contra el muro, al percatarse que nada era cierto, - _no ya no más, Bulma y su supuesto amor, se pueden ir al demonio, ya lo decidí, no la quiero y sea como sea, lograre sacarla de mi razón_ -, con eso, se acomodó en la cálida cama, no tardó mucho en tocar el sueño, terminando así con ese día de locos que la mujer le había causado.

La calidez del amanecer la hizo comenzar a despertarse, abrió su bolsa de dormir, sintiéndose muy débil en el proceso, salió de la casa de campaña, al tratar de alzarse sintió un mareo e intento detenerse de no caer al suelo, recobrando las fuerzas siguió, levantándose a observar por completo el amanecer, majestuoso y bello como nada que hubiera visto, bueno solo comparable a las veces en que contemplo el maravilloso cuerpo desnudo de su hombre, o la primera sonrisa de sus hijos, sonrió al recordar ambas cosas; salió de su interludio mental, cuando Vegeta la asusto saliendo de la cabaña, llevaba, una toalla al cuello, una bolsa con algunas cosas y su vara que suponía la usaba como caña de pescar, no le presto la más mínima atención, paso de ella como si se tratara de un árbol más en la vereda, Bulma intento seguirlo, pero sus piernas estaban aun entumecidas por el frio, así que era hora de utilizar el cerebro, espero a estar del todo bien, comenzó a caminar en busca de un rio, o algo parecido, se guio por el sonido del agua corriendo; al llegar al paraje, vio mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado, Vegeta se bañaba completamente desnudo en aquel sitio, la vista era impresionante, su cuerpo seguía siendo realmente hermoso, marcado y fuerte, no quería espiarlo de esa forma, pero sus sentidos no querían obedecerla, haciendo que se quedara paralizada ante la situación; Vegeta giro y en un momento la vio detrás de unos arbusto mirándolo, al principio lo molesto la situación, pero después divertido, quiso humillarla un poco, así que haciéndose el desentendido, nado el resto, para salir del agua, se levantó, camino desnudo hacia donde estaba la mujer, sorprendiéndola enseguida, pues sus movimientos fueron lo bastante rápidos como para que Bulma hubiera podido moverse, -¿Qué, ahora te dedicas a espiar a la gente?-, dijo poniéndose de frente a la mujer, haciendo Bulma hasta lo imposible por no mirar a ese lugar al que sabía sería muy vergonzoso mirar, -es que…, yo…, no quería, sabes que…, no soy así, es solo que…,- , ya no sabía que más argumentar, tenía la cara roja de pena, y enojada por la diversión que le estaba causando al hombre; Vegeta seguía frente a ella esperando la explicación, que muy bien sabia no obtendría, -¿Por qué no te vas?, ya nada hay que puedas decirme Bulma, en verdad no quiero hacerte daño, pero si no te largas de este lugar, no se de lo que sería capaz, ya no te quiero, si es que en algún momento lo hice, además no te deseo, y no me importa lo que hagas, así que solo puedo despreciarte, por lo que si fuera tú me iría enseguida-, camino para tomar sus cosas, que estaban tiradas alrededor y se marchó, dejando a Bulma absolutamente desconcertada, las palabras que le brindo fueron hirientes, la actitud vulgar, era como si ella fuera una mujerzuela de la que ya no se requieren los servicios, ante tal frustración Bulma comenzó a llorar, era definitivo, con todo el dolor de su corazón, regresaría a la civilización, al lado de sus hijos aunque sin Vegeta, como lo había prometido.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía.

Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia, próximo capítulo FINAL, que lo disfruten.

…

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caminaba hacia la cabaña, ¿Qué había sido todo eso que dijo?, ni él podía reconocer la forma en la que actuó, simplemente le salió decir todo aquello, vio su rostro desencajado mientras la hería profundamente, pero era lo mejor para él, esperaba Bulma comprendiera y de una buena vez se fuera, no tenía caso pensaba vegeta, que ella siguiera ahí. Caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos, que la llevaban por diversos caminos, dolor, temor, arrepentimiento, resentimiento, todo mezclado; no supo si era por lo mismo pero cada vez se sentía más débil, llego hasta su casa de campaña, estaba decidida a deshacerla y guardarla, pero nuevamente se sintió mareada, por lo que a pesar de lo que vegeta le dijera, se quedaría ahí unas horas más, no quería saber nada, solo recostarse y dormir, se metió en la bolsa de dormir, sintió demasiado frio, comenzó a dolerle todo el cuerpo y no supo cuándo, empezó a soñar; veía a sus hijos, trunks tenía solo seis años y corría, en un parque rumbo a los juegos, ahí estaba Bra de tan solo dos años, en el arenero, de pronto vio acercarse a una pareja, al principio no pudo reconocer a nadie, pero cuando más cerca los tenia, distinguió a vegeta, que era acompañado por una mujer con el color de cabello igual que ella, pero perfectamente sabía que no era ella, vegeta abrazaba y besaba a esa mujer, sintió que su corazón se partía, pero su sufrimiento se incrementó cuando trunks corrió a abrazar a la pareja, vegeta cargaba al niño mientras que la mujer se acercaba a la pequeña Bra y de la misma forma la tomaba en sus brazos, la familia por demás feliz, hacia caso omiso de la presencia de Bulma, al acercarse a detenerlos de llevarse a sus hijos, una pared invisible, la detenía de su avance, comenzó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas, a gritar desesperadamente, pero nadie se detenía o volteaba siquiera a mirarla; sintió una fuerte sacudida que la hizo regresar a la realidad despertando de aquella horrible pesadilla; lo vio parado fuera de la casita de campaña, -¿te has vuelto loca?, ¿quieres decirme por que estabas gritando?-, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, se levantó y salió, trato de incorporarse pero casi se cae, por fortuna vegeta la ayudo, a pesar de no quererlo, fue instintivo, la ayudo a levantarse, manteniendo en todo momento el ceño fruncido, ya de pie Bulma pudo percatarse de que era de noche y que nuevamente, estaba arreciando el frio, giro para verlo a la cara, -¿Qué paso vegeta?-, su voz era apenas audible y parecía como si estuviera alcoholizada, -¿Qué no lo recuerdas?, te metiste a la porquería esta, después de un rato de no hacer nada, comenzaste a gritar y patalear, lo sé porque vi como casi rompes esa cosa-, dijo señalando el objeto donde dormía Bulma, -no recuerdo muy bien, sentí mucho sueño y dolor en el cuerpo, quería irme te lo juro, pero el cuerpo no me respondía, tenía mucho frio y creo que me quede dormida-, vegeta la vio inquisitivo, tal vez fingía de nuevo para hacerlo caer en sus trampas otra vez, sin embargo al verla sumamente pálida y que casi se cae de nuevo, lo pensó mejor, toco su frente y se dio cuenta que estaba ardiendo, -ya me voy, discúlpame otra vez, por haberte molestado…,-, no termino de decirlo cuando se desmallo en los brazos del hombre, vegeta de inmediato la tomo en sus extremidades, llevándola dentro de la cabaña, ingreso hasta la habitación, y la deposito en la cama, comenzó a quitarle la ropa, la dejo solo en pantaletas, se encamino a buscar una de sus camisetas, y se la puso, la metió dentro de las cobijas, salió para buscar agua y un paño, lo humedeció y regreso con aquellos instrumentos a donde reposaba Bulma, le puso el paño en la frente, se lo cambiaba lo más seguido que podía, pero al pasar varias horas vio que la fiebre no cedía en absoluto, en su maleta llevaba solo medicamentos para curación, y un antibiótico, pero no estaba seguro de si era el correcto por lo que tuviera Bulma, lleno la tina del baño con agua fría, termino de desnudar a Bulma y la metió en el líquido; a la espera de que aquello ayudara a bajarle la fiebre, después de un rato la regreso a la habitación, la vistió y se quedó frente a la cama esperando que reaccionara.

Seguían pasando las horas, ya eran las diez de la mañana del otro día, y Bulma seguía inconsciente, a ratos parecía despertarse pues comenzaba a retorcerse en la cama, hablaba cosas extrañas, por lo que vegeta de inmediato entendió que estaba delirando; entre sus delirios, lo llamaba a él, le pedía que la escuchara, le pedía perdón, y le suplicaba no se llevara a sus hijos, lloraba y después de unos momentos se volvía a quedar dormida, le dio el antibiótico y algún medicamento para la temperatura, los resultados eran muy tardados, vegeta a ratos se desesperaba al verla así, por momentos pensaba que haría si ella muriera, desde luego sus hijos se sentirían muy tristes y tal vez sabiendo que ella había muerto estando el cerca, lo culparían por no haberla cuidado lo suficiente; por otro lado, tal vez sería lo mejor para él, al fin se libraría de esa pesadilla de cabello azul, y podría comenzar una nueva vida, se reprimió en seguida, estaba claro que aún le tenía mucho resentimiento, pero jamás desearía que la única mujer que verdaderamente había sido importante para él, le sucediera nada.

Bulma volvió a moverse violentamente, llamando a vegeta, -vegeta escúchame, te amo, siempre lo he hecho, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname…, perdona…, perdón-, volvió a quedar tranquila tendida en la cama, su semblante era pálido, tenía ojeras pronunciadas, los labios partidos; vegeta trataba de hidratarla, dándole a beber como podía un poco de agua, pero Bulma parecía no querer responder, y decidió que de seguir así, tendría que dejarla sola para ir en busca de ayuda, no le agradaba el hecho de tener que abandonarla a su suerte, y dejarla, pero no podía llevarla a cuestas, por esas sendas y en su estado, esperaría a la mañana siguiente, pues de nuevo se había hecho de noche, había encendido la chimenea para darle más calidez al lugar esperando el frio de la intemperie no le hiciera más daño a Bulma, largos ratos se sentaba en un sillón pequeño que había frente a la cama en la recamara, no le quitaba la mirada, sabía que a pesar de todo, del tiempo, de sus estupideces, de sus desprecios; la amaba más que a su vida, lejos de todo lo que le dijo haya en el rio, la deseaba con cada pulgada de su cuerpo, incluso ahí en su reposo y su enfermedad, no evitaba mirar sus senos que se apreciaban aún por debajo de su camiseta, deseaba tanto verla repuesta, y tumbarla en esa misma cama pero no por inconciencia, si no sintiendo todo el placer que mutuamente podían experimentar, la haría gritar, la haría gemir, y entre los gemidos rogarle por su nombre para que le diera más placer; sonrió de lado imaginando la escena, cuando se percató de que su miembro había sido cómplice de sus fantasías y ambos deseaban lo mismo, trato de calmarse; salió de sus ideas cuando la oyó gemir, pero para su desgracia no era de placer; Bulma estaba recobrando el conocimiento, se removía nuevamente en la cama, pero ahora abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba en otro lugar que no era la casita de campaña donde se alojaba, de inmediato se asustó y levanto, para su sorpresa, lo primero que vio fue a vegeta custodiándola desde los pies de la cama en la que se encontraba, trato de analizar lo más rápido posible, ¿qué pasaba?, toco su cuerpo, y sintió al tacto que traía otra vestimenta distinta de la que ella usaba, palpo que no llevaba ropa interior arriba, pero se tranquilizó al sentir que si la llevaba abajo, -¿no pensaras que iba a tomarte estando al pie de la tumba verdad?-, se ruborizo al visualizar la mirada divertida de vegeta, cuando él se dio cuenta de a dónde iban sus escrutinios físicos, -no, claro que no es solo que no recuerdo mucho, estaba parada afuera de la casa de campaña, creo que hablaba contigo y después nada, siento haberte molestado aún más, ya estoy mejor así que me apresurare a recoger mis cosas e irme, lo más rápido que pueda-, dijo intentando levantarse de la cama, pero aún estaba muy débil, por lo que cayo sentada de nuevo, -tu sí que estás loca, no llegarías ni a la puerta en ese estado, por mí no te preocupes, no soy un asesino, por lo que quédate lo que necesites, cuando de verdad estés mejor te vas, yo dormiré en la sala-, diciendo eso, salió de la recamara dejando a Bulma, mas intrigada que nunca, primero le gritaba que se largara y ahora se preocupaba por ella, pero era tan tierno al haberla cuidado, que todo lo pasado valía la pena; se acomodó de nuevo en la cama, que a pesar de haber recibido el sudor por la fiebre, seguía teniendo el aroma que tanto amaba Bulma, maderas y bosque, el aroma de su hombre, el que ella tanto necesitaba y deseaba, recordó olerlo cuando le hacia el amor, desde adolescentes, la primera vez que tuvieron sexo, después cuando la tomo en la casa de playa de Broly, ese aroma siempre la enloquecía, y le encendía la pasión que llevaba dentro por él; poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, sentía como si estuviera en los brazos de su vegeta.

Se recostó en el sofá de la sala, miraba hacia el techo, ahora que Bulma ya se encontraba mejor de salud, podría estar más tranquilo, al mismo tiempo se enojaba consigo mismo, ¿Cuánto más tendría que soportarla en su vida?, ¿y por qué, siempre sucumbía ante alguna necesidad de ella?, ¿Por qué la había cuidado hasta verla mejor?; definitivamente debía dejar que se fuera para siempre, aunque una parte en el fondo de su ser le gritara que fuera con ella a la recamara, que se quedara con ella y la amara; no, era tiempo de dejar ese asunto por la paz, trato de dormir aunque muy bien sabía que no lo lograría, al menos pronto, se dejó de seguir pensando, giro su cuerpo hacia el respaldo del sillón y colocando su brazo debajo de su cabeza, cerró los ojos para intentar adormecerse.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó, preparo un tazón de sopa caliente, y un poco de hongos silvestres, coloco todo en una charola y la llevo a la recamara donde Bulma con su acostumbrada manera de dormir, cuando se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, tenía las sabanas a la cintura, los brazos abiertos por todo el colchón y la piernas debajo de las mismas, de igual forma abiertas a la par; era una escena divertida para vegeta, en muchas ocasiones cuando dormían juntos ella literalmente lo atacaba mientras dormían, dejando caer un puño, el brazo o alguna de sus piernas sobre él, y despertándolo de golpe al instante de sentir aquello, -mujer loca, tu sí que no cambiaras jamás-, se decía mientras avanzaba para que Bulma despertara y se alimentara, lo que ocurriera después ya sería otro asunto, no podía permitirle irse sin alimento en el estómago, o podría morir en el camino y eso también para su desgracia seria su culpa; -mujer despierta-, la zarandeo un poco para que abriera los ojos; Bulma de apoco fue despertando, sintiéndose mucho mejor, emitió una sonrisa enorme al ver parado junto a ella a vegeta, -buenos días vegeta…-, se removió aun en la cama, por un instante olvido todos los problemas en los que se encontraban y se permitió pensar que eran la pareja feliz que siempre debieron ser, concluyo su fantasía al ver el ceño fruncido del hombre, -toma esto, te hará bien comer-, Bulma miro la charola que él había puesto en el mueble que se hallaba junto a la cama, se veía realmente delicioso, pero disfruto más que vegeta se lo hubiera llevado, -gracias vegeta, eres muy amable conmigo y no lo merezco-, decía Bulma apenada sentándose para tomar los alimentos, -no te confundas, es solo que me has dado lastima, no quiero que me culpen a mí porque te pase algo, si has de morirte que sea lejos de aquí-, Bulma lo miro a la cara, su mirada era indiferente, eso y sus palabras eran navajas filosas que traspasaban su alma, y la hacían en verdad querer morir, -no, no te preocupes ya no quiero molestarte más, ya estoy muy bien, así que terminando esto me iré de inmediato-, no quería volver a llorar y menos frente a él, era por demás, lo que había entre ellos termino y definitivamente; vegeta siguió mirándola cuando Bulma comenzó a comer, prefirió salir de ahí, giro y se marchó al comedor, tomo una silla y dejo caer de mala gana su cuerpo, era lo mejor, pero no para el sino para Bulma, desde que ella llego no podía dejar de lastimarla, si bien en un principio sonaba divertido, a esas alturas ya no lo era, pero no podía evitar que de su boca salieran esas palabras tan hirientes, solo las soltaba y ya; por lo que era mejor que ella, se fuera y desapareciera de su vida para siempre, sin embargo, también sabía que no quería que eso pasara, había esperado tanto por ella, ahora era ella quien lo buscaba y era el momento en que las cosas ya no podían darse como hubiera querido tantas veces.

Bulma comía despacio, la comida le sabia horrible, no porque estuviera mal preparada si no porque simplemente, su cuerpo reaccionaba a su depresión interior, aun así termino todo lo que le habían servido, tomo la charola con los platos y cubiertos, y la llevo a donde vio se encontraba la cocina, no quería dejarle incluso algún plato sucio que motivara a que la volviera a insultar, salió de la recamara, vegeta seguía en el comedor, Bulma lo paso y se dirigió a donde quería, realizo el aseo y regreso por el mismo lugar, se detuvo detrás de la silla en donde estaba el pelinegro, -gracias por haberme cuidado y ayudado-, no vio respuesta alguna, -quiero que sepas antes de que me vaya, que te amo, que siempre te amé, tenía miedo de enamorarme de ti y que tú nunca lo hicieras de verdad, sentía que no era lo suficiente para ti, que en cualquier momento podrías abandonarme, y eso me hizo no darme cuenta de que tú me amabas tanto o más que yo, perdóname por no haberlo visto antes, eres el único hombre que he amado en la vida, y también es preciso que sepas que nunca hubo otro hombre para mí, trate de enamorarme de otras personas, no voy a negarlo, pero nunca tuvieron la importancia en mi corazón o…, en mi cuerpo, que tuviste tú, nunca pude ser de otro hombre, sé que no lo crees pero es la verdad, se también que ya no tiene caso que te esté diciendo esto, pero no quiero que queden cabos sueltos, no te lo digo por otro motivo que desahogarme, en mi vida he sido mujer de un solo hombre, ese eres y siempre serás tu-, limpio una lagrima, preparando a caminar hacia la habitación vestirse y marcharse de ahí, de inmediato; vegeta tenia apretados los puños mientras la oía, de un momento a otro los relajo, -mujer loca, ¿crees que vas a llegar muy lejos en este bosque, así como estas?, aun no estás bien, …quédate aquí Bulma-, Bulma giro para mirarlo, el continuaba de espaldas a ella, al principio observo su cuerpo tenso, para después verlo relajarse, -es que no quiero incomodarte aún más, sé que no me quieres aquí, así que es mejor que me vaya y…-, vegeta se levantó de improviso, asustando en demasía a Bulma que seguía de pie detrás de él, -ya cállate, deja de pensar por mí, ¿quieres?-, dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la mujer, la tomo entre sus brazos y la atrajo para besarla, Bulma no lo pensó ni un segundo, aferrándose a él con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, respondió con amor y pasión a ese beso, acaricio su cuello y después su rebelde cabello, aferrándolo más a ella, vegeta la cargo por las nalgas y coloco sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, la llevo a la mesa en donde hacia un momento se encontraba, le quito la playera que era suya y que le había puesto para que estuviera cómoda, le arranco de un solo movimiento y sin resistencia alguna por parte de ella, la pantaletas que llevaba, ninguno podía pensar en ese momento, solo se dejaron llevar por lo que sus cuerpos les pedían que pasara, querían entregarse sin límites, ni escrúpulos; Bulma al igual que él lo hizo, le quito casi arrancándola, la camiseta que vegeta llevaba, desabrocho lo más rápido que pudo el short que llevaba y le dio un fuerte tirón a sus bóxer para que finalmente cayeran, dejando a su amor desnudo como lo estaba ella, vegeta vagaba por el cuello de Bulma, abrió sus piernas bruscamente sin penetrarla aun, la tumbo sobre la mesa y comenzó a acariciar su senos, Bulma acariciaba los brazos del hombre, sintiendo en cada atención plena satisfacción, vegeta se inclinó para succionar desesperado cada uno de los montículos rosados de ella, Bulma seguía aferrándose al cabello de vegeta, con cada espasmo de placer que este le daba, de pronto sintió como él se levantaba, la observo un momento, pero su mirada no reflejaba nada que ella pudiera entender en esos instantes, cuando quiso incorporarse, vegeta volvió a empujarla dejándola recostada en la mesa, dejo su mano en el cuello de ella, sin ejercer presión solo quería que se mantuviera acostada, al tenerla ahí tumbada, abierta para él, no se resistió mas y acariciándose a sí mismo, penetro a la mujer de un solo movimiento, fue tan recio el empuje, que Bulma tuvo que agarrarse con ambas manos de las orillas de la mesa para no caer, vegeta no le quitaba la mano del cuello, mientras seguía introduciéndose en Bulma, hasta que deslizo su mano por detrás del cuello de la peli azul, atrayéndola a él para besarla profundamente, Bulma solo se dejaba llevar, no podía hacer mucho ya que él era quien llevaba el control de la situación, mas no por eso lo disfrutaba menos, era lo que tanto había soñado, estar en brazos del que era el amor de su vida, mientras él seguía entrando y saliendo de ella, hasta cierto punto con rudeza, Bulma entre todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, dejo que su voz saliera entre gemidos potentes, -vegeta te amo, te amo, siempre te amado-, el hombre sin disminuir su velocidad, sonrió placido al oír aquello de los labios de su mujer, de su diosa azul, siguió con los embistes, apresurando aún más la velocidad, pues tanto el como ella tenían ya cerca el orgasmo, que los transportaría por un buen rato a otra dimensión, cuando vegeta sintió como se liberaba en todos los sentidos, se dejó caer encima del cuerpo de Bulma, quien solo jadeaba, por la excitación experimentada, lo abrazo, acunándolo cerca de su corazón, impidiéndole que se moviera de ella por nada, Bulma sin querer evitarlo lloro, las lágrimas más felices que alguna vez saco, estaba absolutamente feliz de volver a ser una con el hombre que amaba, de ser nuevamente su mujer físicamente, y haber sentido todo el amor que el seguía teniéndole, de haber podido recuperar a su amado vegeta; ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna, después de un rato y en un momento de curiosidad por parte de Bulma, quiso saber que pensaba el, pero era ella ahora la que tenía miedo de ver en el rostro del hombre de su vida, otra cosa diferente, que no fuera el amor que ella sentía hacia él, -vegeta, …¿qué piensas?...-, él se incorporó, de repente asombrando a la mujer, la vio impávido, sin un solo gesto en la mirada, -¿te arrepientes?-, volvió a interrogarlo Bulma, vio lo que podría interpretarse como una pequeña y escurridiza sonrisa de medio lado, cuando Bulma iba a pronunciar otra palabra, él puso un dedo sobre la boca de ella, la tomo de nuevo entre sus brazos y juntos los dirigió hacia la recamara, dejo caer a Bulma un tanto brusco sobre la cama, para tumbarse el de la misma forma sobre Bulma, en aquella posición la observo por un rato, vio sus labios rosas, sus ojos azules muy abiertos viéndolo a los ojos, con el amor que ahora el sabia era totalmente sincero, recorrió su cuello, y se permitió deleitarse con su hermoso cuerpo; Bulma lo tomo del rostro, para besarlo, fue tierna, cálida, amorosa, vegeta respondió a ese beso, de la misma manera, era el turno de hacer el amor, como ella se merecía, delicadamente, tenían todo lo que quedaba del día y toda la noche, y aunque Bulma había recién terminado de salir de la enfermedad que la había aquejado, vegeta no pensaba parar, más que para tomar agua y algo de alimento, pero eso todavía podía esperar, así que sin más volvió a besarla recorriéndola de norte a sur, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente, y suave, volvió a introducirse en su intimidad, varias veces, satisfaciéndose y satisfaciéndola a ella, que seguía gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez, con cada caricia.

Empezó a removerse sobre la cama, aun adormecido, estaba de verdad exhausto, habían hecho el amor hasta la mitad de la madrugada, e incluso antes de quedarse ambos dormidos, se sorprendió como era posible que Bulma aguantara ese ritmo; entre sus movimientos quería abrazar a su reencontrada mujer, pero le sorprendió al punto de asustarlo el encontrar la cama vacía del lado en que ella se había quedado dormida, se levantó ofuscado, giro la vista hacia cada rincón de la habitación buscándola, y nada, levanto su cuerpo desnudo del lecho, tratando de ver si estaba en la sala-comedor, en el baño también la busco, se asomó a la cocina por si tal vez estaba preparando algo, o tomando agua, pero nada, simplemente Bulma se había esfumado, rasco su cabello desesperadamente, ¿acaso se la había vuelto a hacer, es que quizá era la cereza en el pastel de su enfermiza venganza personal?, camino de nuevo a donde estaba su bóxer, el cual estaba puesto en el respaldo de la silla del comedor, el recordó que toda la ropa que los dos llevaban había quedado esparcida en el suelo por todo el lugar, así que se extrañó de que además la playera que le había prestado a Bulma como su ropa interior, no estaban donde encontró su propia ropa íntima; ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿acaso lo abandono de nuevo?; frustrado como estaba oyó fuera de la cabaña movimiento, por supuesto no se quedó parado en donde estaba y salió a revisar de donde provenía aquel sonido, cuando abrió la puerta, podría haber dicho el mismo que el alma le regreso al cuerpo de nuevo, Bulma estaba parada a unos metros de la entrada, llevaba nada más que la playera y su tanga, tenía lo brazos abiertos en posición de "y", y miraba hacia el horizonte, expresamente hacia donde estaba terminando de salir el sol, la contemplo feliz, seguía con él, y por su actitud no había tenido la intención siquiera de cambiar aquello; Bulma cruzo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, parecía que estaba meditando o algo parecido, respiraba muy placida sin dejar de mirar hacia donde lo hacía; vegeta hiso un sonido con la garganta, para que al fin Bulma se diera cuenta de que él estaba ahí; Bulma giro sorprendida, pero cambio su semblante de inmediato al verlo recargado en el marco de la puerta de la entrada de la cabaña, sonrió enormemente feliz, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, -mujer, nunca me dejara de sorprender lo loca que eres, mira que salir a la intemperie vestida así, después de que casi te mueres por la neumonía, solo tu podrías hacerlo-, dijo con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, Bulma lo ojeo de regreso con el ceño fruncido, -si esa es la forma que tienes de decirme que te preocupas por mí, solo te diré que estoy bien, sentí tantas ganas de ver el amanecer, en este lugar se disfruta tanto, además ya estoy perfectamente, por si ayer no te diste cuenta, no me costó nada seguirte el ritmo en la cama-, sonrió pícaramente, vegeta se asombró de inmediato, Bulma no tenía ese lenguaje, y hasta cierto punto siempre era muy reservada con asuntos de cama, Bulma supo por su expresión lo que estaba pensando, -no te extrañez, ahora puedo decirte que soy todo lo sincera que nunca fui, no pienso volver a reprimirme o reprimirte de lo que sintamos, ahora soy completamente libre, ya no quiero más escrúpulos tontos en nuestra vida, quiero entregarme a ti plena, y que tu hagas lo mismo, te deseo y lo he hecho siempre, amo tu cuerpo, me enerva tu aroma masculino, y soy la mujer más feliz cuando estas dentro de mí-, vegeta seguía admirado por lo que su diosa azul le confesaba, y realmente sentía que ahora nada podría separarlo de ella, puesto que era ella ahora la fuerza de esa relación, se acercó, la atrajo hacia si de la cintura, -todo lo que acabas de decir me lo vas a tener que demostrar, ¿sabes?, porque aún no me lo creo, y si vamos a confesar cosas, debo decir que me asusto el no verte en la cama, no soportaría que me dejes de nuevo Bulma, ¿espero te esté quedando claro?-, la vio totalmente serio, pero Bulma puso las manos en su rostro, -no pienso dejarte vegeta, nunca, sé que aun estas un poco renuente y lo entiendo, además pienso demostrarte todo lo que te amo, cada día de nuestra vida, eres todo lo que tanto he deseado, y eres junto a nuestros hijos lo que más amo en el mundo-, lo atrajo para besarlo, sentía que las palabras se las lleva el viento, pero los hechos, esos son innegables, era la única manera en la que Bulma podía hacer que vegeta, volviera a confiar en ella totalmente, y no pensaba defraudarlo nunca. Vegeta la estrecho más fuerte y ahondo más en su boca, pegándolos de una manera en la que solo fueran uno y el mismo, Bulma no se quedó atrás seguía adentrando más sus manos en la cabeza de él, bajando por su cuello, sus fuertes hombros, su ancha espalda, hasta llegar a su trasero, ella también tenía derecho de tocarlo y explorarlo como quisiera, era suyo, tanto como ella era de él; estrujo sus nalgas vigorosamente, logrando encenderlo; en la tomo también de las nalgas haciendo que sus piernas lo rodearan, y los guio de nuevo dentro de la cabaña, esta vez la tumbo en el sofá de la sala, de nuevo despojándola de la ropa que llevaba y el haciendo lo propio en su cuerpo, los dejo desnudos, listos para entregarse de nuevo al deseo contenido por mucho tiempo, estaban listos para explorarse con pasión deseo y por supuesto amor; y así lo hicieron toda la mañana hasta llegar a la tarde donde comieron algo, siguiendo con su reencuentro físico.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía.

…

…

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente decidieron ir a nadar al rio que se encontraba cerca, además vegeta le enseñaría a pescar; ya en el lugar, en lo que Bulma se desprendía de su ropa, y vegeta terminaba de poner la caña al borde el rio, pensó en hacerle una broma, sigilosamente llego detrás de ella, la tomo en sus brazos, -hora de bañarse-, la llevo a la orilla, entro con ella en los brazos, Bulma le gritaba lo bruto que era, pero lejos de insultarlo, solo lo hacia reír, asombrándose ella misma, pues jamás en la vida y de verdad nunca, lo había visto tan feliz, el mismo era otro, si ella había cambiado su forma de pensar, tan retraída y moderada, él era la antítesis de su yo mismo, jugaba, reía, parecía un niño, y Bulma disfrutaba de eso al máximo, amaba verlo así; llego hasta la mitad del rio casi llegándole el agua a la cintura, Bulma seguía retorciéndose en sus brazos, -no vegeta, no me vayas a aventar-, con una mirada malvada y divertida que distinguió en su rostro, -como adivinaste mujer, te dije que era hora del baño-, dicho aquello la arrojo de su brazos, viendo como Bulma se sumergía en el líquido frente a ellos, después de unos segundos salió con una mirada asesina, pero vegeta no paraba de reír; entonces pensó regresarle el favor, haciendo su mejor cara de ofendida y triste, fingió que se resbalo con el fondo del rio, sumergiéndose de nuevo, salió y le pidió con la mano a vegeta la rescatara, vegeta no la hizo esperar, pues de verdad se preocupó, en eso Bulma lo halo hacia ella, haciéndolo sumergirse juntos, ambos salieron a la superficie en seguida, y ahora era Bulma la que no paro de reír, tanto por haberlo hecho caer en su broma, como la forma en la que le caía el cabello, todo hacia atrás, dejando ver su frente aún más amplia de lo que ya la tenía; vegeta entrecerró los ojos disgustado, -o por favor amor, ¿no me digas que te enojaste?-, dijo Bulma poniéndose muy cerca de su rostro, oyó que un gruñido salía de su garganta, Bulma cambio su semblante a uno de preocupación, y a uno de susto cuando lo vio acercarse con aspecto furioso, entonces el la levanto lo suficiente para arrojarla de nuevo al agua y de nuevo comenzó a reír desmedida y malvadamente, Bulma volvió a salir del agua, -bestia, bruto, animal, ¿Qué te crees que puedes tratar a tu mujer de esa manera?, odioso-, lo decía con dificultad retomando el aliento, vegeta la veía circunspecto, por lo que Bulma, se acercó nerviosa, ¿tal vez fue muy agresiva y grosera, y lo había ofendido en serio?, porque el hombre no movía un musculo de los que sobresalían fuera del agua, -¿Qué…que te sucede?-, termino de decir para sacarlo de esa posición estática, fue entonces que vegeta hablo, -nunca te referiste a ti misma como mi mujer-, sentencio, -ah, era eso, me asustaste de verdad, ¿Qué es malo que diga que soy tu mujer?-, dijo perpleja, ¿acaso era malo para el que ella se considerara su mujer?, vegeta seguía observándola, pero al fin soltó, -al contrario, creo que ahora si las cosas marchan como deben, pues internamente ya sabes que eres mía, eso me agrada, pero tardaste mucho en darte cuenta tu misma-, Bulma agacho el rostro quería hundirse en el agua de la vergüenza, vegeta tenía razón, nunca quiso entender que ella siempre le perteneció, retiro sus pensamientos cuando lo sintió frente a ella, vegeta levanto su cara para que lo viera, se acercó y la beso, posesivo como era el, apasionado hasta la medula, Bulma lo abrazo también y de nuevo se entregaron a las sensaciones que los hacia amarse intensamente cada vez que podían, -¿recuerdas las lecciones de sexo bajo el agua?-, lo dijo epicúreamente, Bulma lo veía fijamente a los ojos, esos tan negros y a la vez tan llenos de vida, que tanto la hacían sucumbir, -si pero he perdido un poco la práctica, así que porque no me refrescas las lecciones-, le regreso el gesto, vegeta sonrió de lado, al tiempo que la volvía a besar ferviente y lleno de deseo, hicieron más que el amor, más que el sexo, entremezclaron el erotismo, la sensualidad, y por supuesto el sentimiento.

Los días seguían transcurriendo, Bulma y vegeta, eran tan felices que si han de decirlo, se olvidaron un poco de sus hijos, la cabaña podría decir como testigo mudo, que todos sus rincones habían sido escenario del amor que la pareja se profesaba, no había quedado un solo lugar que no tuviera el toque de ambos, por cualquier razón u acto que realizaran era seguro que terminarían haciendo el amor, también se habían tomado el tiempo de hablar profundamente, de todo, aclarando hasta el más mínimo y posible mal entendido, a sabiendas que en lo futuro no se guardarían nada, llegaron a esa conclusión después de darse cuenta que por mucho ese fue el motivo para que gente sin escrúpulos los separara tan fácilmente; cada uno reconoció sus errores, como el que vegeta fuera tan mujeriego, entendiendo Bulma el verdadero motivo de su actuar y la soledad que lo había arrastrado desde siempre a ser de esa forma; Bulma también reconoció que su falta de seguridad en sí misma, a pesar que pensara le sobraba, la habían hecho reaccionar a el de esa forma, alejándolo para protegerse a sí misma de una decepción imaginaria, pues vegeta le hizo hincapié en que jamás pensó, ni pensaría dejarla el, la amo desde siempre, queriéndolo o no, y dándose cuenta a regañadientes de ello, Bulma era su mujer, el mismo sabía que los dos tenían como él decía " _los caminos cruzados",_ y su destino era uno y lo mismo, por lo que nada había que hacer si no dejarse llevar y amarse como debían; así que decidieron, muy en claro que ante cualquier dificultad que pudiera presentarse en lo futuro, debían sincerarse con el otro y tomar una decisión juntos, como la pareja que ya eran.

Por lo que respecta a sus queridos niños, tanto Bra, que ya había sido dada de alta en el hospital, a pesar de que aún tenía que usar vendajes en la cabeza, un collarín rígido y muletas para su fractura de fémur; pero bueno todos eran demasiado gentiles con ella, en especial Goten que la cuidaba y consentía como objeto precioso, y es que para él, Bra representaba una verdadera joya; así que no le costaba nada tratarla de esa forma; por lo que a trunks trata, se llevaba muy bien con sus primos, a pesar de la diferencia de edades también encontró en ellos, verdaderos amigos, además de compartir la sangre que los hacia muy parecidos en la forma de actuar y pensar; sus tíos los trataban como si de sus hijos se tratara, Milk los atendía incluso más que a sus propios hijos, y ni que decir de los cuidados que Bra recibía por parte de ella, hasta cierto punto le hastiaba a la pequeña, que con el carácter heredado de su padre, la desesperaba en mucho la actitud de su tía, y podía darse cuenta el por qué Goten era tan retraído, su madre lo tenía del cuello, pero no por eso dejaba de quererlos mucho, Goku era todo lo contrario, si se le antojaba algo, el hombre iba y lo compraba, los hacía reír con sus chistes, y con lo despistado que era, de vez en cuando le fraguaban bromas pesadas, pero el hombre lejos de enfadarse se echaba a reír con ellos, como si de otro niño se tratara. Yamcha regreso a Estados Unidos, prácticamente tres días después de que Bulma se despidiera de él, no tenía sentido quedarse más, sin embargo le hizo la observación a trunks que si en algún momento, o por cualquier cosa lo necesitaban, el estaría siempre a su disposición, esperando que siguieran siendo amigos; trunks no pudo si no estar más que agradecido con el hombre, había demostrado cabalmente, que en verdad amaba a su madre, y que no guardaba ningún resentimiento hacia ninguno de los pertenecientes a esa familia, en especial a su padre, por lo que le dio un fuerte apretón de manos, un abrazo sincero y permitió que de la misma forma se despidiera de su hermana, la que también lo abrazo cariñosa y sinceramente, los dejo triste pero confiado en que al regreso de sus padres, tendrían la familia que merecían y la felicidad que creían perdida.

Bulma miraba de nuevo hacia la nada, parada fuera de la cabaña, Vegeta camino sin que ella se percatara por detrás, a veces le extrañaba la fijación que tenía hacia el amanecer o el atardecer, si, el mismo consideraba que era un espectáculo único y hermoso, pero no tanto como para quedarse suspendido mirando por horas, bueno minutos en su caso, -¿Qué piensas Bulma?-, dijo tomándola de la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, -no quisiera dejar esto, es tan hermoso, tan tranquilo, temo que si regresamos, algo ocurra y de nuevo nos separemos-, giro a él, para encararlo, Vegeta vio en sus orbes azules ese temor, que por momentos a él también le pasaba, pero las cosas habían cambiado, y no eran unos chiquillos, ni tampoco los orgullosos inmaduros, que habían sido años atrás, -no tienes de que temer, hemos hablado, aclarado todo, nos hemos confesado hasta el más vergonzoso secreto, nada hay que pueda separarnos Bulma-, le aseguro, lo vio profundamente a los ojos como tratando de entrar en ellos y quedarse ahí protegida, -lo sé, y sé que es tonto que piense así, discúlpame, no me hagas caso, ahora más que nunca debemos regresar, los muchachos nos deben estar esperando, sé que Bra está bien lo presiento, confió absolutamente en trunks, en Milk y en Goku, y tengo muchas ganas de abrazarlos y verlos, pero este lugar,…, el estar a tu lado así, amándonos sin restricciones me ha dado tanta paz y armonía, como jamás pensé que podría tener-, recargo su cabeza en el pecho de vegeta, aspirando de nuevo su aroma, eso la tranquilizaba por completo, vegeta la abrazo más, -¿Qué te parece si nos escapamos de vez en cuando aquí y hacemos travesuras, he?-, Bulma levanto el rostro sonriendo ampliamente, -eso de verdad suena muy tentador, pero no pienso irme sin hacer esto…-, sin que él lo previera, lo beso, empujándolo ligeramente para que entraran a la casa y comenzaran una vez más a entregarse el uno al otro, por alguna razón satisfacían su pasión, pero a la vez sus cuerpo les pedían más y más, así que simplemente dejaban fluir el momento.

Miraba su reflejo distraída, veía a una mujer y aun no podía creer que era ella misma, los acontecimientos se estaban dando tan de prisa, que aún no terminaba de adaptarse a todo; desde su llegada cuatro días después de despedirse de su amada cabaña, en donde ella y vegeta, se habían reencontrado de una forma tan profunda y feliz. Desde luego fueron recibidos con bombo y platillo por toda la familia a pesar que solo Trunks sabía que sus padres estaban por regresar, obviamente la segunda en enterarse, fue Bra, quien prácticamente lo torturo desde el mismo instante en que oyó vibrar el teléfono que sabía su padre le había dado; de ahí en adelante, todos y de verdad todos, se enteraron del regreso de la pareja y que lo mejor de todo es que regresaban como eso, una verdadera pareja, por lo que ameritaba una celebración a lo grande. Llegaron en primera instancia al departamento de vegeta, ambos querían tener un momento final a solas, ya que intuían que en lo futuro, teniendo a sus hijos cerca, sería un tanto difícil, volver a estar a solas para realizar sus travesuras acostumbradas; además querían tomar un buen baño, pues hacerlo en el rio no era del todo reconfortante, como una buena ducha con agua caliente, bajo la regadera, obviamente de ahí en más, siempre se bañaban mayormente juntos.

Despejados de todo, subieron al automóvil de Vegeta, -¿quieres que conduzca educado o como siempre lo hago?-, Bulma no evito sonreír ampliamente, recordando, donde escucho por primera vez, aquella pregunta, -en esta ocasión no estoy embarazada, pero tengo dos hijos y un hombre, a los que deseo cuidar y amar por mucho tiempo, por lo que si fuera tú, conduciría "educadamente"-, vegeta rio, -bueno eso de que no estés embarazada está por verse, ya sabes que siempre acabamos de la misma manera, así que no dudes que podría suceder-, encendió el vehículo, y se dirigió a la casa de su primo, presentía, que algo podría estarlos esperando, por lo que giro el rostro a ver a su hermosa mujer y sonrió, sin que ella pudiera verlo, cuando Bulma sintió su mirada el, la regreso de nuevo al camino que se sumaba al frente, pero Bulma sabía que siempre la veía cuando Vegeta creía que no se daba cuenta, -te amo Vegeta, tenlo siempre presente-, quería que sintiera que siempre lo apoyaría y estaría a su lado, el juzgó en sus palabras esa seguridad, ahora real, y condujo con más confianza y alegría hacia su destino.

Al llegar ayudo a bajar del vehículo a Bulma, y juntos tomados de la mano, se encaminaron a llegar a la puerta de la mansión Saiyajin-Son, antes de que pudieran acercarse al timbre, la puerta se abrió y todos salieron a recibir a la pareja, los principales, aunque despacio y con más cuidado Bra y trunks, -mama, papa, los extrañamos mucho-, dijo la pequeña llegando lo más apresurada a los brazos de su padre, mientras trunks, hacia lo mismo con Bulma, -mama, papa, que felicidad que ya estén aquí, y lo mejor, verlos juntos-, sonrió a ambos, vegeta tomo a la niña en brazos con mucho cuidado, dado que aun llevaba las muletas, -Trunks, ¿me quieres explicar todo este revuelo?, no fui claro en decir que no quería que nadie lo supiera, precisamente para evitar todo esto-, dijo frunciendo el ceño, visiblemente molesto, por lo que Trunks bajo el rostro, apenándose de inmediato, -hay papa, no fue su culpa, yo lo torture varias horas para que me dijera la verdad, y después quise que todos les diéramos una sorpresa, ¿no te agrada mi sorpresa?-, dijo haciendo puchero, desde luego que Vegeta cedió de inmediato, su hija era su verdugo y lo sabía, no podía negarle nada; pero Bulma era otro asunto, -Bra te agradecemos el gesto, solo que esperábamos reunirnos con todos más tarde-, movió la cabeza en desaprobación, la niña agacho el rostro al igual que su hermano, pero Vegeta la contuvo, -bueno déjala, esto ya está hecho-, salió detrás Milk para reunirse con sus sobrinos y en la entrada, -Bulma que alegría verlos, tardaron mucho en regresar, bueno no es reproche sé que era necesario, pero en verdad todos los extrañamos mucho-, tomo las manos de su amiga; Bulma sonrió abrazando a Milk de inmediato, Vegeta solo la miro por dos segundos con disgusto, y virando a donde veía venia su primo, -Vegeta, Bulma, que alegría que ya estén aquí, hombre un poco más y pensábamos que nos habrían abandonado, he, pero bueno sabía que necesitaban tiempo así que es una alegría enorme que ya estén de vuelta-, codeo a Vegeta mientras le hacía un guiño, en señal de complicidad, -veras Kakaroto, no tenemos por qué darles explicaciones a ti o a nadie, llegamos cuando debíamos y es todo lo que tienes que saber, ¿entendiste, insecto?-, lo empujo despacio, aunque también estaba contento de verlos a todos, incluida la arpía mujer de su primo; Milk frunció un segundo, para después invitarlos a entrar, ya que estaban dando espectáculo público en la calle. Ya dentro de la casa fueron sorprendidos por todos lo demás miembros de la familia saiyajin que se encontraban cerca, Bardock y Gine fueron al encuentro del tumulto, Raditz y su esposa, una pelirroja llamada Penny, se quedaron en una de las mesas del jardín aguardando a que todos se acercaran, y desde luego evitaran el conglomerado; los chicos también informaron a su tío Tarble de las buenas nuevas, pero se disculparon por no poder estar ahí por el momento, pues él no podía solicitar un permiso en su trabajo, y Gure estaba cuidando a su bebe recién nacido, quedaron en acompañarlos, en cuatro meses, y quizás si todo salía como lo esperaban antes; la recepción fue un sencillo pero cálido festejo, de nuevo se oyeron las risas de todos, las bromas de los niños y la familia saiyajin volvió a cubrirse de vida, con la nueva generación.

Sin que ellos mismos lo vieran venir, la idea entro en la mente de Bulma, por un comentario de Milk, -Bulma, ¿no crees que es tiempo que tú y Vegeta, formalicen su relación, y se casen por fin?-, Bulma bajo la mirada, nunca se había planteado la situación, nunca quiso en verdad casarse, lo atribuía a su miedo a ser herida de nuevo, pero quizás en el fondo ella no creía en ese lazo socialmente designado, la idea no le disgustaba con Vegeta, él era su amor, ¿pero y si él no quería someterse a esos menesteres?, sabia lo mucho que a él le disgustaban esas cosas, el no creía en una religión determinada, era libre de pensamiento, y le valía nada, lo que la gente pensara de él, pero era una ilusión que toda mujer a fin de cuentas tiene en sus más íntimos deseos, verse vestida de blanco, caminando hacia el lugar donde la espera el compañero de vida; si, no podía negarse a sí misma que lo había pensado varias veces, incluso cuando Vegeta y ella vivieron juntos, pero ¿Cómo se lo plantearía a Vegeta?, tenía temor, las cosas con Vegeta, estaban de lo mejor y no quería estropearlo, -sería una opción, pero no se Milk, tu sabes que Vegeta y yo estamos bien así, como ahora, sin embargo lo considerare-, Vegeta veía a lo lejos como conversaban Milk y Bulma, por momentos, aprecio la mirada decaída de ella y sintió un puño en el corazón, a pesar de estar bien con Bulma, de sobradas formas, aún tenía miedo que algo mandara todo al demonio, y pensó hablar con Bulma en cuanto llegaran al departamento, no pasaría otro mal entendido jamás en la vida; la velada transcurrió tranquila, siendo casi de madrugada, Bra, Goten y Gohan, cayeron dormidos en los sofás de la sala, sin finalizar una película que habían puesto en el reproductor; Vegeta tomo a Bra delicadamente, Goku hizo lo mismo con Goten y trunks ayudo con Gohan a subirlos a los cuartos que ocupaban desde hacía unas semanas, los acostaron a cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones y regresaron al jardín donde se encontraban los demás, Trunks también se despidió y de la misma forma subió a la habitación junto a la de su hermana, para descansar y vivir el nuevo día que les aguardaba, junto a su familia.

Vegeta se sentó junto a Bulma y la miro a los ojos, tenía tanta curiosidad por saber que había estado hablando con Milk, que la había puesto de cierta forma, pensativa; Bulma lo vio y le sonrió ampliamente, quería besarlo pero sabía que a Vegeta le disgustaban las escenas románticas en público, era tan distinto cuando estaban ellos dos solos, él era todo lo expresivo, que nadie podía imaginar; -¿Qué pasa Bulma, hay algo que me quieras decir?-, la ojeo para distinguir algún cambio en su gesto, Bulma bajo la vista, con lo que le confirmo a Vegeta que algo pasaba, -no nada, no te preocupes-, sonrió de nuevo regalándolo un furtivo beso en la mejilla, sin que nadie lo notara, pero Vegeta no era tonto, ya hablaría con Bulma mas adelante.

Una hora más tarde, entraban por la puerta del departamento de Vegeta, -ahora si quiero saber, que diablos te ha puesto tan rara, sabes que no hay más secretos entre nosotros-, la detuvo al pasar por la sala, Bulma no quería mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que la estudiaría, y sagazmente sabría que algo le molestaba, - no me pasa nada, de verdad, estoy aquí a tu lado, ¿no?-, giro la vista un poco, -no empecemos Bulma, se bien que algo hablaste con la mujer de kakaroto, no me engañes, quiero saber que fue-, Bulma al fin lo encaro, -está bien te lo diré, solo que no quiero que te molestes, no es una exigencia, solo fue un comentario-, soltó finalmente, -¡habla!-, frunció vegeta, -es que Milk, me pregunto que, ¿Por qué no nos casábamos?, yo le dije que tu no creías en eso, ni yo tampoco, aunque en el fondo y para serte sincera, me agradaría hacerlo, pero no pienso obligarte a ti-, espero Bulma una respuesta por parte de él, -aja, conque era eso, pensé que habíamos quedado en que no quiero que pienses por mi mujer, no he dicho jamás que no quería casarme contigo, si no lo hice antes era porque no lo sentía necesario, y la persona no me inspiraba a realizar el acto-, Bulma sintió que lo decía por ella, sintió dolor y bajo la cabeza, no quería que Vegeta se diera cuenta de ello, sin embargo Vegeta lo noto enseguida, -pero contigo siempre fue distinto, no quería sacar cosas del pasado, esto se iba a quedar en el olvido, pero dadas las circunstancias, ahí te va, el día que te fuiste, el día de la dichosa junta en mi oficina, había decidido,… pedirte que,… fueras mí,… esposa-, Bulma levanto el rostro de inmediato al oír aquello, -pensaba pedirte esa noche que te casaras conmigo, pero…-, no concluyo, cuando Bulma se le fue encima, lo abrazo y beso efusivamente, -Vegeta, mi Vegeta, te amo, como he sido tan tonta, eres mi único y verdadero amor-, siguió besándolo, Vegeta quedo impávido, sin mover un solo musculo, en reacción a la sorpresa recibida, cuando logro moverse, -no he dicho que sigo pensando en hacerlo-, Bulma se congelo en un instante, al oírlo, -¿pero si tú me lo pides?-, Bulma lo miro inquisitiva, para después ver como él sonreía de lado, confirmando su broma, -está bien señor, ¿seria usted tan amable y gentil de concederme su mano en matrimonio?-, hizo un gesto en burla, Vegeta sonrió, -uhm, debiera pensarlo, es una decisión muy importante, debe convenirme el hacer lo que me solicitas-, Bulma lo golpeo en el hombro, -ah, payaso, sabes mejor que yo que tú me amas más y te mueres por casarte conmigo, anda niégalo-, Vegeta la detuvo de sus intentos de golpe, la abrazo más fuerte y la acerco a su faz, -no Bulma, no lo niego, te he amado desde mocoso, te hubiera hecho mi esposa desde aquel entonces, lo quise hace años, y lo sigo queriendo el día de hoy, eres la única mujer por la que he sentido esto, ante ti no me afecta expresarlo, así que, si, seré tu marido-, se acercó más para besarla ardientemente y sellar con ello la promesa.

Evocar ese momento le trajo una sonrisa al rostro, estaba a nada de celebrar su boda, la unión que en ciertos momentos, pensó imposible, ahora estaba a solo unas horas; debido a que todos, cooperaron y hasta cierto punto, metieron su cuchara para que ninguno de los dos protagonistas del evento, declinaran la resolución; trabajaron duro, haciendo que los preparativos estuvieran listos en días, lo que les hubiera llevado semanas; el vestido que Bulma llevaba era un top ceñido en el pecho, dejando por debajo de las costillas, una caída recta, abierto por en medio y luciendo por la misma abertura al final unos discretos pero hermosos holanes, confeccionado en seda y gasa; el tocado fue escogido por ella, no quería un velo ostentoso y mejor se decidió por una corona de diamantes, sobre su cabello en corte Bob mediano, suelto.

La ceremonia seria precedida por un Monge budista, pues lo que tanto Bulma como Vegeta deseaban era concretar su unión, no el medio por el que lo hicieran; tres días después de que Bulma le pidió matrimonio a vegeta, este fue a comprar la sortija. Desde la mañana siguiente, vegeta había pasado a una joyería donde habitualmente compraba los regalos que les daba a sus diversas amantes, era una lugar exclusivo, pero dejo muy en claro que el pedido que haría sería el más especial y definitivo que hubiera hecho jamás; mando confeccionar una sortija basado en el recuerdo de la que le llego a ver puesta a su madre, lo más fiel que sus recuerdos le permitieron, pues la joya fue enterrada con su mamá, el día que la sepultaron. El diseño era una especie de copa de la que emergía una flor, por lo que sabía esa había sido la joya de la familia saiyajin Ouji, las matriarcas habían heredado está a sus hijos el día que ellos les confirmaron la firme y seria decisión de contraer matrimonio, pues para ellas el compromiso era en absoluto serio y definitivo; sin embargo la prenda se había ido con los deseos de tener una vida normal como la habían tenido sus antepasados.

Pero vegeta pensaba que él tenía la fuerza de todo lo que representaba a los saiyajin Ouji, por lo que el haría que esa tradición volviera a resurgir, vigorizándola y que mejor que entregando la nueva alhaja de la familia a su amada Bulma, la mujer con la que siempre quiso estar.

No necesitaba usar zapatos, de hecho nadie lo estaba haciendo; estaba sumamente nerviosa, solo tenía que caminar unos cuantos pasos para llegar al que había sido adaptado como altar, donde tanto Vegeta como el monje budista la esperaban, dadas las circunstancias, se decidió que Trunks entregara a Bulma a su padre, Bulma respiraba muy hondo, no tenía sentido sentirse de esa manera, ya no era una chiquilla, conocía de todas las formas posibles a Vegeta, y a pesar de todo se estaba muriendo de los nervios; oyó se había la cortina de la pequeña carpa que había sido adaptada para que la novia terminara de arreglarse, -ya estoy lista Trunks, vamos-, dijo sin visualizar a la persona, cuando giro casi se cae de espaldas, quien estaba frente a ella, no era su hijo, -¿papa, que haces aquí?-, el Dr. Briefs se acercó temeroso, -Bulma hija, no sé qué decirte para pedir tu perdón, si pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás lo haría, pero eso es imposible-, soltó lágrimas, Bulma no sabía que hacer o decir, tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados, -¿Cómo supiste de mi boda?-, el hombre levanto la mirada, -fue tu esposo y Trunks, viajaron hace dos días, hablaron con tu madre y conmigo y nos pidieron que por ti, dejáramos tantos resentimientos de lado y comenzáramos a disfrutar de la familia que tenemos-, Bulma, quería llorar y se contuvo como la más fuerte, tantas horas de maquillaje no las arruinaría, ni siquiera por sentir que su corazón quería salirse del pecho e ir a los brazos de su Vegeta, una vez más el demostraba la maravillosa persona que era, cuan afortunada era Bulma, lo tenía todo y a mares, -papa, no puedo decirte que te perdono por completo en este momento, pero es un gran paso que ambos estén el día más importante de mi vida, bueno después del nacimiento de mis hijos, si Vegeta los ha perdonado, voy a seguir su ejemplo-, sonrió tranquila, seco las lágrimas de su padre y se aferró de su brazo, -entonces vamos papa, el amor de mi vida me está esperando-, salieron de la carpa y caminaron por dos trechos de playa, hasta que llegaron a donde se encontraban ya todos reunidos, entre una lonas color blanco y cielos de tul, Vegeta veía contento la escena, ni decirse de Trunks o de Bra, que irradiaban felicidad, padre e hija llegaron al frente, el doctor Briefs soltó a Bulma y observo un momento a Vegeta, le extendió la mano, Vegeta correspondió al acto, estrechando los dos las manos; la madre de Bulma se acercó tomando a Bulma por sorpresa a acariciando sus hombres, Bulma volteo a verla, -es un pasador de zafiros, pertenecieron a todas nuestras antepasadas, ahora es tuya, ya sabes la tradición hija, algo azul para la suerte-, Bulma sintió el objeto y sonrió sabía cuál era aun sin verlo, -gracias mama-, giro a donde estaba el que sería en unos instantes su esposo ante todo el mundo, tomo su mano y el hizo lo mismo, -gracias Vegeta-, el hombre le regalo una sonrisa cálida, como nunca.

Los botos fueron dichos jurándose el amor que ya se tenían el uno al otro, el beso que sello la unión, los nueve tragos de saque y todo el protocolo para quedar formalmente como una pareja unida ante la sociedad, el beso fue tierno, delicado y corto, pues no quería dar el espectáculo frente a nadie.

Vegeta tomo a Bulma de la mano, se encamino con ella al mar, Bulma sin protestar se dejó llevar con total confianza por su esposo, entraron al agua, -Bulma aquí, solo entre tú y yo, te digo mujer, que pase lo que pase en esta o en mil vidas, sea humano o extraterrestre, vivo o muerto, en este dimensión o en las que sean, tu siempre serás para mí, en esta historia o en otras, somos solo tú y yo, y nuestro amor prevalecerá para siempre por generaciones-, Bulma no evito derramar las lágrimas necesarias, lo abrazo y beso profundamente, -te amo Vegeta, y siempre lo hare-, Vegeta la levanto en sus brazos sin dejar ese beso que los consumía y llenaba completamente de felicidad.

FIN

Como siempre gracias a los que leyeron esta historia, nunca me he considerado una escritora profesional, así que claro que tengo errores de redacción y literarios, pero pienso que si uno no hace lo que desea terminara con una vida frustrada, y es por eso que hago esto, a los que me siguieron hasta aquí mil gracias, a los que decepcione mil disculpas; realizare un epilogo en esta semana para cerrar; y quiero invitarlos a leer mi siguiente historia a partir de la próxima semana, sábados como siempre.

Los quiero y admiro, a quienes solo leen y a quienes además escriben también, un gusto se hayan tomado su tiempo y me lo dedicaran.

¡HASTA PRONTO!


End file.
